


Missing Pieces - Fehlende Teile

by Klaineship



Series: Sammlung an Klaine AUs [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, android!blaine
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 94,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Kurt Hummel lebt seit drei Jahren in New York und hat immer noch nicht die Liebe gefunden. Er dachte, die Stadt seiner Träume würde auch all seine eigenen Träume wahr werden lassen, aber vielleicht ist er einfach nicht für Romanzen gemacht. Das ändert sich, als Kurt den Sommer daheim in Lima verbringt, um seinem Vater in dessen Androiden-Reparaturwerkstatt zur Hand zu gehen. Er lernt Burts neueste Anschaffung kennen, einen gutaussehenden, süßen Androiden mit lockigen Haaren, einem freundlichen Lächeln und einer Liebe zur Musik. Vielleicht wird Kurt entdecken, dass Liebe etwas ganz anderes ist als er immer gedacht hat.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Sammlung an Klaine AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/766917
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Heimkehr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineoptimismandangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/gifts).
  * A translation of [Missing Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414971) by [sunshineoptimismandangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/pseuds/sunshineoptimismandangels). 
  * A translation of [Missing Pieces: One-Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021510) by [sunshineoptimismandangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/pseuds/sunshineoptimismandangels). 



> Die wunderbare [Sunshineoptimismandangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/profile) ist eine Meisterin fantastischer AU-Szenarien und Missing Pieces ist eine meiner Lieblingsgeschichten von ihr. Ich danke ihr ganz herzlich für die Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung, und ebenso danke ich [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), der weltbesten Beta aller Zeiten, für ihre unverzichtbare Unterstützung beim Kontrolllesen und Korrigieren. <3

Während er zusah, wie die Häuser an seinem Fenster vorbeizogen, umspielte ein Lächeln Kurts Lippen. Sein Dad redete über ihre Pläne für den Abend und sagte, dass Carole rechtzeitig von der Arbeit nachhause käme, damit sie alle zusammen Essen gehen könnten, irgendwohin wo es schön ist. Aber Kurt genoss es einfach, die vorbeiziehenden Wohnviertel von Lima zu betrachten.

Nachdem er die HighSchool abgeschlossen hatte, hatte er es kaum erwarten können, von hier wegzukommen – nach New York zu ziehen, ohne einen Blick zurück. Jetzt, nach drei Jahren an der NYADA, eins hatte er noch vor sich, war er froh, wieder in Ohio zu sein. New York war wunderschön, er liebte es, es war gewissermaßen sein Zuhause. Aber nur fast.

Auch wenn er es als Heranwachsender hier manchmal sehr schwer gehabt hatte, so war Lima doch sein wahres Zuhause. Denn hier lebten sein Dad und Carole, hier hatte er seine Liebe zum Singen entdeckt und hier hatte er ein paar der besten Freunde seines Lebens gefunden. Sie hatten in einem kleinen Chorraum gesessen, ausnahmslos alle fürchterlich melodramatisch, und hatten Freundschaften geschlossen, von denen Kurt hoffte, dass sie ein Leben lang hielten. Die meisten seiner Freunde waren ebenfalls weggezogen, aber ein paar würden über die Sommerferien nachhause kommen, genau wie er, und er hatte vor, sich mit ihnen zu treffen.

"Ich dachte wir fahren die I 75 hoch und gehen in ein richtig feines Restaurant."

Kurt wandte sich vom Fenster ab und schenkte seinem Dad die volle Aufmerksamkeit. "Oh, ähm... eigentlich..."

Burt schaute ihn einen kurzen Augenblick an, bevor er den Blick wieder zurück zur Straße wandte.

"Ich hatte gehofft, wir gingen ins Breadsticks?"

"Breadsticks?" Burt schmunzelte. "Nach all dem großartigen Essen, das es in New York gibt, willst du ins _Breadsticks_ gehen?"

"Es ist nur... Ich glaube, ich bin ein wenig nostalgisch gestimmt. Und im Breadsticks haben sie wirklich tollen Käsekuchen. Selbst an New-York-Maßstäben gemessen."

Burt grinste: "Du kannst den Jungen aus Lima herausnehmen, aber..."

"Ich bin einfach nur wirklich froh, wieder zuhause zu sein, Dad", lachte Kurt.

Burt streckte die Hand zur Seite und drückte Kurts Schulter. "Und ich bin wirklich froh, dich wieder hier zu haben."

Kurt war schon öfter zuhause gewesen, seit er in New York lebte. Er hatte zwei der drei Weihnachtsfeste hier verbracht, während Carole und Burt für das dritte nach New York gekommen waren, und er war jeden Sommer für ein paar Wochen heim gefahren, aber dieses Jahr würde er seine _gesamten_ Sommerferien hier verbringen. Und es war das erste Mal, dass er richtig erleichtert darüber war, heimzukommen.

Er hatte mit Rachel zusammengewohnt, aber als sie zum Beginn dieses Schuljahres die NYADA abgebrochen hatte, für eine Hauptrolle am Broadway, da hatten sie sich zunehmend auseinandergelebt. Schlussendlich hatten sie ihre Wohngemeinschaft aufgelöst und wohnten jeder für sich allein. Sie waren immer noch gute Freunde und sie trafen sich, so oft es ihre vollen Terminkalender zuließen, aber es war nicht dasselbe.

Kurt hatte in dem kleinen Diner, in dem er arbeitete, und am College Freunde gefunden, aber zu niemandem hatte er eine engere Beziehung. Er fragte sich manchmal, ob er überhaupt je wieder solche Freunde finden würde wie an der HighSchool.

Er war einsam. Das konnte er sich selbst eingestehen. Außerdem hatte er immer angenommen, sobald er erst in eine etwas fortschrittlichere Gegend als Lima ziehen würde, würde er auch jemanden kennenlernen. Natürlich hatte Kurt sich schon verabredet; während der vergangenen Jahre war er auf angenehm überraschende Weise aufgeblüht. Er wusste, dass er attraktiv war, und er hatte die Blicke von einigen jungen Männern auf sich gezogen. Er hatte sich häufig verabredet und zunächst war das auch aufregend und befreiend gewesen, aber dann war ihm klargeworden, dass er nicht wie ein Schmetterling von Blüte zu Blüte flattern wollte. Er wollte jemand Besonderen finden – jemanden, mit dem er sein Leben teilen konnte.

In seinem zweiten Collegejahr war er eine Zeitlang mit einem süßen Jungen namens Adam gegangen, aber es hatte irgendwie nicht richtig gepasst. Niemand schien so zu ihm zu passen, wie Kurt es sich für eine feste Beziehung ausmalte. Vielleicht war er einfach nur kein guter Romantiker. Wie auch immer – auch drei Jahre nach seinem Umzug in den Big Apple war er immer noch Single.

Burt bog in die Einfahrt ein und Kurt spürte, wie ihn eine Welle von Heimweh durchflutete. Er hatte dieses Haus so vermisst. Er musste unbedingt öfter nachhause kommen. Burt half Kurt seine Sachen hochzutragen – sein Sohn war nie mit leichtem Gepäck unterwegs – und überzeugte sich, dass er alles hatte, was er brauchte.

"Ich glaube, ich werde vor dem Essen noch duschen gehen", sagte Kurt und blickte sich in seinem alten Zimmer um.

"In Ordnung, Junge, ich bin in der Werkstatt, falls du mich brauchst."

Burts Reparaturgeschäft war in den letzten Jahren zunehmend besser gelaufen. Er hatte immer schon geschickte Hände gehabt, liebte die Arbeit mit Androiden und war geradezu ein Naturtalent, aber die Geschäfte waren nicht immer gut gewesen. Anfangs waren Androiden sehr teuer gewesen und nur die Elite konnte sich welche leisten, aber dann wurden sie gebräuchlicher, die Kaufpreise sanken auf ein vernünftiges Niveau und Burts Werkstatt boomte. Er war der einzige Fachmann für Androiden in der gesamten Region.

"Oh... an was arbeitest du denn gerade?", fragte Kurt. Er hatte früher immer in der Werkstatt ausgeholfen, und auch wenn er es niemals beruflich machen wollte, so hatte ihn die Arbeit doch immer schon fasziniert. "Hast du Androiden von den Mottas in der Werkstatt?"

Die Mottas waren eine der reichsten Familien in der Gegend und sie brachten ihre Droiden für Reparaturen ausschließlich zu Burt. Es waren immer die exklusivsten Topmodelle und Kurt fand sie faszinierend.

"Nein", sagte Burt und schüttelte den Kopf, aber das Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet, dass er etwas sehr Gutes hatte. "Keine Motta-Droiden zur Zeit."

"Was ist es, Dad? Was hast du?"

"Willst du es dir anschauen?", fragte Burt grinsend.

Kurt entschied, dass er eine Weile in der Werkstatt helfen konnte und trotzdem noch genügend Zeit bliebe, sich fürs Essen fertigzumachen. "Das weißt du ganz genau."

Burts Werkstatt lag direkt neben dem Haus. Sie war groß und weiträumig und einer von Kurts Lieblingsorten auf der ganzen Welt. Früher hatten die anderen Kinder in Kurts Alter die Werkstatt immer für unheimlich gehalten und Kurt konnte es verstehen. Denn herumliegende Arme und Beine und manchmal auch der ein oder andere Androiden-Kopf, konnten schon ein gewisses Horrorhaus-Gefühl erzeugen. Aber wenn man das alles als komplizierte und bemerkenswerte Technologie betrachtete, dann war es nicht unheimlich, sondern einfach nur cool.

In der Werkstatt hatte sich seit Kurts Kindertagen nicht viel verändert. Das scheinbar chaotische, aber tatsächlich akribisch geordnete Lager auf der rechten Seite; das tatsächlich chaotische Büro an der Rückwand; die in langen Reihen angeordneten Metalltische, die fast klinisch wirkten, auf denen ein Android ausgestreckt liegen konnte; die Wandregale voller Werkzeuge, Ersatzteile, Behälter mit mechanischen Augen, Bolzen und einer Sammlung von Metallfingern. Es roch nach Öl und Dampf und Kurt schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um alles in sich aufzunehmen, denn es roch wie in seiner Kindheit.

"Zieh einen Overall an", sagte Burt und riss Kurt aus seinem Tagtraum. "Wir wollen ja nicht, dass deine schicken Klamotten dreckig werden."

"Ich trage Jeans und einen Pulli."

"Ach, und diese Jeans und der Pulli waren nicht teuer? Es macht dir nichts aus, wenn du dir Öl dran schmierst?"

"Sind die Ersatzoveralls immer noch im Büro?", fragte Kurt nur und Burt nickte lächelnd.

Kurt zog einen der grau-blauen Overalls an, bei denen "Hummel Android-Reparatur" in roten Buchstaben auf die Brusttasche gestickt war. Das erinnerte ihn an die unzähligen Stunden, die er seinem Vater in der Werkstatt geholfen hatte. Sie hatten dann über Elektronik geredet und über die Schule und den Glee Club und alles, was ihnen so in den Sinn kam. Einige der wichtigsten Unterhaltungen ihres Lebens hatten sie in diesen Overalls geführt. Kurt hatte einen getragen, als er sein Coming-Out hatte. Er lächelte und ging zurück in den Hauptraum, wo Burt neben einem Tisch stand, der mit einer Decke verhüllt war.

"Was ist darunter?", fragte Kurt aufgeregt.

"Also", sagte Burt, und rieb sich stolz lächelnd die Hände. "Ich war neulich auf der Halde, um nach Teilen zu suchen und ich habe... etwas wirklich Interessantes gefunden."

Die Halde war ein Schrottplatz, speziell für ausrangierte Androiden und Ersatzteile. Manchmal lohnte sich eine Reparatur an einem Droiden einfach nicht mehr, oder der Besitzer hatte sich ein neueres Modell zugelegt, oder ein verbessertes Bauteil. Was niemand mehr haben wollte, landete auf der Halde.

Burt verbrachte viel Zeit damit, die Haufen nutzlosen Plunders zu durchstöbern. Er hatte ein Auge für Teile, die noch etwas wert waren – Sachen, die weggeworfen wurden, ohne dass jemand ihren Wert erkannte. Dann feilschte er mit Sal, der Besitzerin der Halde, und endete mit teuren Ersatzteilen für einen Bruchteil der Kosten.

Aber was immer unter dieser Decke lag, musste mehr sein als nur ein Ersatzteil.

"Etwas Interessantes?" Kurt wippte auf den Zehen. Er konnte seinem Vater ansehen, dass das hier etwas wirklich Gutes war.

"Du weißt, dass die Leute manchmal ganze Androiden verschrotten? Und meistens aus gutem Grund und wenn ich Glück habe, dann kann ich noch ein oder zwei Teile ausschlachten, aber der Droid selbst ist im Grunde nutzlos. Nun, diesmal nicht", sagte Burt und schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Jemand hat einen gewaltigen Fehler gemacht, als er sich von dem hier getrennt hat."

Burt zog mit einem Ruck die Decke weg und als Kurt sah, was da auf dem Tisch lag, erstarrte er für einen Moment. "Heilige Scheiße."

Burt lachte. "Genau das hab ich auch gesagt, als ich ihn gefunden habe."

Kurt blieb der Mund offen stehen, während er den Droiden, der auf dem Tisch lag, in Augenschein nahm. Es war der hochwertigste Android, den er je gesehen hatte.

Er sah echt aus.

Weiche, menschlich wirkende Haut, er hatte sogar Haare auf den Armen. Auch die Farbe war genau richtig: manchmal wirkte die Haut von Androiden leicht gelb- oder grünlich, aber diese hier sah warm und lebendig aus. Der Droid hatte rosige Lippen und dunkle Locken. Er trug ein paar graue Standardhosen, die aussahen wie Klinikkleidung, und ein weißes T-Shirt und als Kurt sich vorbeugte, sah er, wie sich der Brustkorb hob und senkte, als würde er atmen.

Das einzige, was einem sofort wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, dass man eine Maschine und keinen Menschen vor sich hatte, war die Tatsache, dass ihm ein Auge fehlte. Ein Auge war geschlossen und das andere offen, aber es war nur eine leere Höhle und Kurt konnte die Elektronik darin erkennen und ein kleines rot-blinkendes Licht.

"Boah...", sagte Kurt und blickte zu seinem Dad hoch. "Ist das... ein _Smythe-_ Android?"

"Ja, ist es."

"Oh mein Gott!"

Smythe Industries stellten die weltbesten und exklusivsten Androiden her. Sie waren so lebensecht, dass manche Konservative sie "Abscheulichkeiten, die das Werk unseres Schöpfers nachäffen" nannten. Den Smythes hatte das gefallen und sie hatten es als Werbespruch genutzt: "Und am achten Tag erschuf Gott den Smythe-Roboter."

Wenn man auf der Straße einem Smythe-Androiden begegnete, würde man es noch nicht einmal bemerken, man würde einfach annehmen, er sei ein Mensch. Smythe Industries verkauften jedes Jahr nur eine limitierte Anzahl von Androiden und jeder von ihnen war ein Einzelstück. Nicht einmal die Mottas besaßen einen.

"Aber wieso?", fragte Kurt, unfähig, den Blick von dem Androiden abzuwenden. "Wie landet ein Smythe-Droid auf der Halde? Und wie zum Teufel konntest du Sal überreden, ihn dir zu verkaufen?"

"Eigentlich war sie froh, ihn loszuwerden. Ich meine... er hat mich eine ganze Stange Geld gekostet, aber auch nicht annähernd so viel wie er tatsächlich wert ist. Sal schien sich tatsächlich ein bisschen vor ihm zu fürchten." Burt lächelte. "Das hat die Verhandlungen erleichtert. Und ich weiß nicht, wie der Droid dorthin gekommen ist. Ich habe ihn sogar der Polizei gemeldet, um sicherzugehen, dass er kein Diebesgut ist. Innerhalb einer Frist von 30 Tagen hat niemand Anspruch auf ihn erhoben, also gehört er mir."

"Hat er keine Seriennummer?"

"Doch, aber ich habe sie überprüft und es sieht aus, als sei er nie verkauft worden. Er ist ein Prototyp, der es nicht auf den Markt geschafft hat. B821. Ich habe versucht, mehr über die B-Klasse von Smythe herauszufinden, aber auf ihrer Webseite ist nichts darüber zu finden."

"Oh mein Gott", wiederholte Kurt. "Er sieht aus wie ein Mensch, Dad. Ich meine... es sieht wirklich aus, als hättest du hier einen Menschen liegen."

"Er sieht viel besser aus als damals, als ich ihn gefunden habe. Hab viel Arbeit reingesteckt. Ihm fehlten beide Augen. Ich habe es geschafft, ein wirklich gutes Ersatzauge zu finden, Marke Anderson, kein Smythe, aber ein echtes feinmechanisches Smythe-Auge konnte ich mir nicht leisten", sagte Burt schulterzuckend. "Bis ich für die andere Seite eins finde, das mindestens so gut ist wie das Anderson-Auge, wird er der Zyklop-Junge bleiben müssen."

"Wir sollten ihm eine Augenklappe besorgen. Diese Augenhöhle ist, soweit ich das sehe, das einzige, was ihn von einem Menschen unterscheidet." Kurt lächelte begeistert und beugte sich vor, um den Androiden genauer zu betrachten. "Und? ...funktioniert er? Ich meine, kannst du ihn einschalten?"

"Er ist eingeschaltet, nur im Schlaf-Modus", antwortete Burt und fingerte irgendwo am Nacken des Droiden herum. Der öffnete so plötzlich sein eines, gutes Auge, dass Kurt erschrocken einen Schritt rückwärts machte. Der Droid blickte sich einen Augenblick um und dann, mit einem Gähnen, wie ein echter Mensch, der gerade aus seinem Mittagsschlaf erwacht ist, setzte er sich auf dem Tisch aufrecht hin.

"Hallo Burt", sagte er und Kurts Magen schlug einen Purzelbaum, denn seine Stimme klang kein bisschen wie die eines Roboters, sie klang sogar richtig angenehm. Weich und freundlich.

"Hallo, mein Junge", sagte Burt.

Der Droid lächelte, und oh, was hatte er für ein hübsches Lächeln. Er drehte sich zu Kurt um. "Hallo." Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter und Kurt konnte ihn nur fassungslos blinzelnd anstarren.

Wer auch immer diesen Androiden entworfen hatte, hatte ganz offensichtlich Blaupausen aus Kurts Fantasie benutzt, denn er entsprach einem klassischen Schönheitsideal. Plötzlich hellwach und in Bewegung, mit einer menschlichen Stimme redend, fehlten Kurt in seiner Gegenwart schlagartig die Worte, denn verdammt noch mal, _er sah heiß aus._

Er hatte rosige Lippen, die zu einem Lächeln verzogen waren; von einer zarten Röte überzogene Wangen; lange, dunkle Wimpern und zerzauste, dunkle Locken. Seine Augenbrauen waren lächerlich buschig, aber irgendwie sah es an ihm gut aus. Das einzige, das nicht richtig passte, war sein Auge. Ein dunkles, warmes Schokoladenbraun. Es war hübsch und die Anderson Company stellte sehr hochqualitative Androiden-Teile her, aber irgendwie passte es nicht zu ihm. Aber im Großen und Ganzen war Kurt doch ziemlich überwältigt.

"Mache ich dir Angst?", fragte der Droid mit schräg gelegtem Kopf und sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Stirnrunzeln.

"Dad?", krächzte Kurt und schaute zu Burt hinüber.

"Ja ich weiß, er kann einen auf den ersten Blick ziemlich umhauen, der menschenähnlichste Droid, mit dem ich je zu tun hatte. Als wir ihn letzte Woche das erste Mal eingeschaltet haben, hat Steve sich vor Schreck fast in die Hose gemacht."

"Ich will niemandem Angst einjagen", sagte der Droid leise und senkte den Blick auf seinen Schoß und Kurt tat es in der Seele weh, weil er so traurig und mutlos klang.

"Du machst mir keine Angst", sagte Kurt schnell. "Du bist nur... du bist nur... irgendwie atemberaubend."

Der Droid blickte auf und lächelte wieder _und, du meine Güte, wurde er etwa rot?_

"Atemberaubend?", fragte er.

"Was? Nein, ich meine... bemerkenswert, ich habe noch nie einen Androiden wie dich gesehen." Kurt räusperte sich und kam sich ziemlich albern vor. _Macht mich jetzt etwa eine Maschine verlegen_ _?_

"Ich bin Kurt." Er streckte die Hand aus und der Android biss sich schüchtern auf die Lippe, was hinreißend aussah, und dann schüttelte er Kurt die Hand. Und – oh – seine Haut sah nicht nur echt aus, sie fühlte sich auch weich und warm und menschlich an.

"Es ist mir eine Freude, dich kennenzulernen", sagte der Droid höflich. "Ich bitte um Verzeihung, dass ich _mich_ nicht vorstelle, aber ich habe zur Zeit keinen Namen."

Kurt schaute seinen Vater an. "Du hast ihm keinen Namen gegeben?"

"Ich dachte, ich überlasse es ihm."

Kurt drehte sich wieder zu dem Droiden um und realisierte, dass sie sich noch immer an den Händen hielten. Er zog seine Hand schnell weg und lachte nervös.

"Ich kann mich für keinen Namen entscheiden", sagte der Android schulterzuckend. "Nichts was wir ausprobiert haben klingt, als wäre es mein Name."

"Oh, na dann..." Kurt fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch die Haare. _Reiß dich zusammen Kurt, Dad steht direkt neben dir! Willst du, dass er sieht, wie du eine Maschine anhimmelst?_ "Ich könnte dir vielleicht helfen, dir was auszudenken? Es wäre schön zu wissen, wie man dich nennen soll."

Der Droid lächelte ihn so strahlend an, dass Kurt es bis in die Zehenspitzen spüren konnte. "Das wäre schön, Kurt." Und Kurt schaute ihn an und fühlte sich ein bisschen verloren.

"Da seid ihr ja!" Kurt wurde bewusst, dass er ihn anstarrte, und er drehte sich sofort um und sah Carole die Werkstatt betreten. "Natürlich, kaum bist du zuhause, zieht es dich zu den Spielsachen."

"Carole!" Kurt rannte zu ihr hin und nahm sie fest in die Arme. "Ich hab dich vermisst."

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Schätzchen."

Sie duftete nach Jasmin und Haarspray und Kurt war so froh, sie zu sehen, dass er sie gleich noch einmal umarmte.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du unseren neuesten Freund bereits kennengelernt", sagte sie grinsend.

"Es ist schön, Sie zu sehen, Mrs Hummel. Sie sehen wunderbar aus", sagte der Droid mit gesenktem Kopf, und er war charmant. _Hatte ihn tatsächlich jemand darauf programmiert, charmant zu sein?_

"Ganz meinerseits, mein Lieber." Sie betrachtete Burt in seinem Overall und der Baseball-Mütze. "Ich dachte, wir gehen heute Abend essen?"

"Natürlich!", sagte Burt. "Wir machen uns schnell fertig."

"Soll ich wieder zurück in den Schlaf-Modus?", fragte der Droid und sah etwas niedergeschlagen aus.

"Ja, danke", sagte Burt, der seine Enttäuschung nicht zu bemerken schien.

"Ich werde später wiederkommen", sagte Kurt schnell und lächelte den Droiden an. "Wir müssen doch an dieser Namenssache weiterarbeiten."

Ein sanftes Lächeln war Kurts Lohn. "Das würde mir sehr gefallen, Kurt", sagte der Droid, bevor er sich hinlegte, den korrekten Punkt an seinem Nacken drückte und wieder in einen Tiefschlaf fiel. Kurt konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden, bis Burt ihn wieder zudeckte, während er mit Carole ihre Pläne für den Abend besprach. Und Kurt stand immer noch da.

"Du willst wirklich ins Breadsticks?", fragte Carole.

"Hmm?" Kurt musste sich zwingen, sich vom Tisch wegzudrehen, um Carole anzuschauen.

"Wir können überall hingegen, wo du hin willst."

"Oh, ja. Ich würde wirklich gern ins Breadsticks gehen."

Carole lächelte. "Also, ich finde, das ist ein wunderbarer Beginn für deinen Sommer hier zuhause."

"Ich auch", antwortete Kurt und verließ zusammen mit ihnen die Werkstatt. Er drehte sich ein letztes Mal um, um zu dem zugedeckten Tisch hinzuschauen. Er hatte so ein Gefühl, als ob dieser Sommer bereits wirklich wunderbar begonnen hatte.

**~***~**


	2. Inventur & Eiscreme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herzlichen Dank meiner lieben Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für ihre unermüdliche Unterstützung. <3

Kurt ließ sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen und der Stapel Zeitschriften neben ihm kam ins Rutschen. Er war erst seit ein paar Tagen zurück in Lima und irgendwie lief nichts so, wie er es geplant hatte. Keiner seiner alten HighSchool-Freunde war in der Stadt: Mercedes hatte zwar vor, nachhause zu kommen, aber erst in zwei Wochen; Sam hatte einen Ferienjob in einer anderen Stadt angenommen und würde nur _vielleicht_ ein paar Wochenenden zuhause verbringen; Puck war Gott-weiß-wo stationiert; und alle anderen blieben anscheinend an ihrem jeweiligen College-Standort oder – wie im Fall von Santana und Brittany – gingen auf eine ausgedehnte Sommerkreuzfahrt.

Kurt war zurück in Lima... und einsam. Er hatte versucht, Rachel anzurufen, nur um ein bisschen zu quatschen, aber sie war in der Probe und hatte nicht viel Zeit. Also hatte er die vergangenen paar Stunden damit zugebracht, alte Ausgaben der Vogue durchzublättern, aber irgendwann wurde selbst das zu eintönig und langsam fing er an, vor Langeweile durchzudrehen.

Er rappelte sich vom Bett hoch, zog ein Paar Stiefel an und ging hinunter in die Werkstatt. Es war ziemlich viel los. Ganz vorne redete Burt mit einem Kunden, Grace und Steve arbeiteten an ein paar Androiden-Teilen und Dan war am Telefon und vereinbarte Termine. Und dann war da noch _dieser Droid_. Kurt stutzte überrascht, als er ihn aus dem hinteren Raum kommen sah, ein Ersatzteil in jeder Hand.

"Ist es das, was du wolltest?", fragte er und hielt eins davon hoch, damit Grace es begutachten konnte. Er hatte ein Auge hochkonzentriert zusammengekniffen, während das andere immer noch fehlte und dort stattdessen kleine Lichter blinkten.

Grace nahm ihm das Teil ab und nickte. "Du wirst langsam besser darin."

Der Droid lächelte glücklich und drehte sich mit dem anderen Teil zu Steve um. "Und hier ist deins." Steve schreckte zurück, als er sich umdrehte und sah, wie nah der Droid neben ihm stand, dann nahm er ihm schnell das Teil aus der Hand und ging sofort wieder auf Abstand. "Ja, danke."

Der Droid leckte sich nervös die Lippen, und wow, das war solch eine menschliche Geste, dass es Kurt leid tat, wie Steves Reaktion ihn ganz offensichtlich verletzte. Der Droid rieb sich den Kopf, als hätte er Schmerzen. "Ähm, tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe."

"Ja, ja", antwortete Steve, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzublicken.

Der Droid sah sich ein wenig hilflos in der Werkstatt um, bis sein Blick auf Kurt landete und ein breites Lächeln sein Gesicht erhellte. "Kurt!", rief er fröhlich und Kurt wurde bewusst, dass er ihn angestarrt hatte. Er lächelte zurück und ging zu Grace und dem Droiden hinüber. "Ziemlich viel los heute, was?"

"Im Sommer wird es immer ein wenig hektischer", sagte Grace. "Manche Droidenteile arbeiten bei der Hitze einfach nicht richtig."

Kurt nickte. "Viel überhitzte Roboterelektronik heute?"

"Darauf kannst du wetten." Grace lächelte und stupste mit der Schulter den Droiden an, der immer noch dastand und Kurt anlächelte. "Aber der Junge hier lernt schnell, wie er helfen kann."

"Ja wirklich!", rief der Droid begeistert. "Ich meine, für einen Droiden weiß ich herzlich wenig über Droiden-Reparatur, aber ich versuche, schnell zu lernen und mich nützlich zu machen."

"Nun, für einen Menschen weiß ich herzlich wenig über Menschen-Reparatur", sagte Kurt und der Droid lächelte. "Als ich noch ein Kind war, habe ich meinem Dad immer in der Werkstatt ausgeholfen. Es ist nicht allzu schwer, du wirst es schnell lernen." Der Droid strahlte ihn an und Kurts Herz begann, ein klein wenig zu schmelzen.

"Grace!", rief Burt und winkte sie zu sich her. Sie ging zu ihm nach vorne und nach einer geflüsterten Unterhaltung mit Burt kam sie verlegen wieder zurück.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich darum bitten muss, aber der Kunde da vorne ist... also..." Sie schaute den Droiden an und strich sich nervös eine Strähne ihres kurzen braunen Haares hinters Ohr.

Der Droid machte ein langes Gesicht. "Mache ich ihm Angst?"

"Ich glaube, er ist einfach nur ein bisschen... nervös. Könntest du vielleicht für eine Weile nach hinten gehen?"

"Klar", nickte er und lächelte, aber es war ein trauriges Lächeln und er fing wieder an, sich die Schläfe zu massieren.

"Ich werde dir helfen!", rief Kurt, ohne lange nachzudenken. "Wir können die neue Ware einräumen. Ich weiß, dass Dad heute eine Lieferung bekommen hat."

Der Droid sah ihn für einen Moment überrascht an, bevor er schüchtern lächelte. "Ich würde... das wäre sehr schön, Kurt."

Kurt folgte ihm in den hinteren Raum und fühlte sich wie ein Narr. Wieso nur war es ihm so wichtig, diesem Droiden ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zu zaubern? Schließlich hatte er nicht wirklich verletzte Gefühle, _er hatte überhaupt keine Gefühle_ , er war nur... er war nur darauf programmiert, sie zur Schau zu stellen.

Außerdem fühlte er sich in seiner Anwesenheit... seltsam... nervös. Nicht auf die Art, wie dieser Kunde oder Steve nervös waren, sondern auf die Art, wie Kurt sich normalerweise fühlte, wenn er versuchte, sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, für den er heimlich schwärmte. _Oh Gott, nein,_ Kurt konnte doch nicht zulassen, so etwas für eine _Maschine_ zu fühlen – das war viel zu verrückt.

"Danke Kurt, dass du mir helfen willst", sagte der Droid, öffnete eine Kiste und holte den Lieferschein heraus.

"Aber klar doch! Zuerst musst du den Lieferschein mit dem Bestellbuch vergleichen", erklärte Kurt und zog das Buch von einem Regal in der Nähe herunter. "Und dann vergleichst du den Lieferschein mit dem tatsächlichen Inhalt der Kiste." Kurt schlug die richtige Seite auf und bemerkte direkt neben den letzten Einträgen kleine, ordentliche Schriftzüge. "Sind das deine Notizen?", fragte er und blickte auf.

Der Droid massierte sich den Kopf und nickte.

"Okay, dann brauche ich dir also gar nicht zu zeigen, wie du das machst", sagte Kurt lächelnd.

"Burt hat mich schon oft hier hinten arbeiten lassen. Steve sagt, ich verscheuche die Kunden." Der Droid massierte sich mit kräftigen, kreisenden Bewegungen die Schläfe und wenn er so weiter machte, dann würde er dort bald einen blauen Fleck bekommen... oder nein, natürlich nicht... er konnte wahrscheinlich keinen blauen Fleck bekommen, aber trotzdem... sah es aus, als ginge es ihm nicht gut.

"Was ist mit deinem Kopf los?", fragte Kurt und kam einen Schritt näher.

Der Droid holte tief Luft und blinzelte Kurt mit seinem guten Auge an. Kurt versuchte, nicht auf das andere Auge zu achten. "Ich, ähm... ich... Kopfschmerzen. Ich meine, ich habe Kopfschmerzen." Er räusperte sich und senkte den Blick zu Boden. "Es ist nicht weiter schlimm."

"Hey, schau mich mal bitte an", sagte Kurt und der Droid blickte wieder zu ihm auf. Kurt legte die Finger genau dorthin, wo der Droid sich vorher massiert hatte. "Es schmerzt genau hier?"

"Ja", kam die leise Antwort.

Kurt berührte den entsprechenden Punkt an seiner anderen Schläfe. "Aber hier nicht?"

Der Droid schüttelte den Kopf, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

"Okay, ich glaube, ich weiß sogar, wie ich das reparieren kann."

Der Droid zog seine dunklen Augenbrauen hoch. "Wirklich?"

Kurt nickte zu einem der nahebei stehenden Tische hin, bevor er dorthin ging und mit der Hand auf die Tischfläche klopfte. "Komm, setz dich." Der Droid setzte sich gehorsam hin, während Kurt die Regale durchsuchte, bis er einen kleinen Reise-Werkzeugkoffer gefunden hatte. Er trat von hinten an den Tisch heran. "Ich werde jetzt... das hier öffnen", sagte er und drückte auf den Nacken des Droiden, bis sich dort zischend eine Klappe öffnete. Kurt hatte jetzt praktisch Zugang zu dem Teil, der dem zentralen Nervensystem eines Droiden entsprach.

Es war gut – entschied Kurt – die Drähte, Prozessoren und blinkenden Lichter zu sehen. Es war eine Erinnerung daran, dass dieser Droid nur eine Maschine war, ganz gleich wie menschlich er auch aussah oder sich benahm. Kurt brauchte das.

Er öffnete den Werkzeugkoffer und nahm das kleine Werkzeug heraus, das er für diese filigrane Arbeit benötigte. Er justierte hier etwas und zog dort etwas fester an. Die Kopfschmerzen rührten wahrscheinlich von einem gelockerten Kabel her. Es würde nicht wirklich irgendwelchen Schaden anrichten, aber es konnte einen unangenehmen Stromstoß in die rechte Schläfe des Droiden senden.

Der Droid zuckte zusammen, als Kurt etwas fester anzog, und Kurt legte ihm sofort beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Nacken. "Entschuldige! Das wollte ich nicht."

"Ist schon gut", antwortete der Droid und Kurts Finger glitten über die weiche, warme Haut an seinem Hals. Und... na ja, das war jetzt vielleicht gar nicht gut, denn... ja, die Klappe erinnerte Kurt daran, dass er eine Maschine war, aber ihm so nahe zu sein, ließ seinen Magen komische Purzelbäume schlagen und er brauchte dringend eine Ablenkung, denn die abfallende Linie der Schultern dieses Droiden war ziemlich hübsch und sein Rücken war kräftig und stark und...

"Wie wärs mit Gregg?", fragte Kurt plötzlich und der Droid wollte schon den Kopf in seine Richtung drehen. "Nein, nicht bewegen."

Er hielt inne. "Wer ist Gregg?"

"Du vielleicht?", sagte Kurt und fuhr fort mit seiner Arbeit. "Was denkst du?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Findest du, ich sehe aus, als würde ich Gregg heißen?"

"Nicht wirklich", sagte Kurt lächelnd, beendete seine Arbeit und machte die Klappe wieder zu. Er ging um den Tisch herum, bis er den Droiden anschauen konnte. "Wie fühlt sich das an?"

Der Droid berührte zaghaft seinen Kopf. "Besser. Sogar großartig. So gut habe ich mich noch nie gefühlt, seit ich aufgewacht bin. Danke schön."

"Du hättest meinem Dad von den Kopfschmerzen erzählen sollen. Er hätte es sogar noch schneller reparieren können als ich."

"Ich wollte keine Umstände machen."

"Du machst keine Umstände, Phillip."

"Phillip?"

"Ich wollte nur mal hören, ob es passt."

"Phillip", wiederholte der Droid und verzog das Gesicht.

Kurt lachte. "Okay, okay, also nicht Phillip. Dann werden wir eben weiter überlegen."

Kurt packte das Werkzeug zurück in den Koffer und der Droid packte die Lieferung weiter aus. Er arbeitete akribisch genau, machte Notizen, zählte alles durch und räumte es an seinen Platz. Kurt arbeitete an seiner Seite, fasziniert davon, wie er sich bewegte, hochkonzentriert die Stirn in Falten legte und wie er laut lachte, jedesmal wenn Kurt etwas Lustiges sagte. Er war wahrhaftig der bemerkenswerteste Droid, den Kurt je gesehen hatte.

"Was gefällt dir an New York am besten?", fragte der Droid, als er sich eine neue Ersatzteilkiste vornahm. Kurt hatte ihm von der NYADA erzählt und dass er im vergangenen Schuljahr im Wohnheim gewohnt hatte, weil Rachel sich eine eigene Wohnung gesucht hatte.

Kurt überlegte einen Moment. "Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich meine, die Bagels sind _der Hammer_."

Darüber musste der Droid lächeln.

"Aber ich glaube... es ist die Energie dort. Ich meine, man nennt sie 'die Stadt, die niemals schläft', aber es ist mehr als nur das. Sie fühlt sich einfach so _hellwach_ an. Es kann dort ganz schön schwer sein und du musst was aushalten können, aber irgendwie gibt sie dir einfach dieses Gefühl, dass du es zu etwas bringen kannst." Kurt zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß auch nicht, das klingt albern."

Der Droid legte sanft eine Hand auf Kurts Hand, so dass er das Abhaken seiner Checkliste kurz unterbrechen musste.

"Das klingt überhaupt nicht albern. Das klingt großartig."

Kurt senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände hinab, auf die sonnengebräunte Haut des Droiden neben seiner eigenen blassen Haut... und die Wärme, die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete...

Sie schwiegen für eine Weile, bevor der Droid seine Hand wegzog. "Irgendwann will ich New York sehen. Ich setze es auf meine Liste."

"Deine Liste?", fragte Kurt, schaute ihn an und bemerkte diesmal noch nicht einmal die blinkende Augenhöhle.

"Oh, ich..." Der Droid errötete. "Ich habe eine Liste angefangen, von all den Sachen, die ich irgendwann machen will."

"Wirklich?", fragte Kurt überrascht. "Darf ich sie sehen? Ich meine... wenn sie privat ist, dann musst du sie mir nicht zeigen, aber ich..."

"Das ist schon in Ordnung", sagte der Droid lächelnd und stand vom Fußboden auf, auf dem er gesessen hatte. "Ich hol' sie."

Er ging zu einem Werkzeugschrank hinüber, zog eine Schublade auf und holte einen gelben Notizblock heraus, wie Burt sie auch in seinem Büro benutzte. Dann setzte er sich im Schneidersitz wieder neben Kurt auf den Boden und schlug die entsprechende Seite auf.

"Ähm... das wird dir wahrscheinlich... die Sachen, die hier stehen, haben die meisten Menschen schon gemacht, aber _ich_ habe noch überhaupt nichts davon gemacht, deshalb..."

"Ich werde nicht darüber lachen", sagte Kurt. "Und was du lieber für dich behalten willst, brauchst du mir nicht vorzulesen."

Der Droid nickte lächelnd, bevor er sich räusperte. "Ins Kino gehen", las er vor und blickte hoch. "Grace hat mir von diesem Film erzählt, den sie gesehen hat, über einen Spion. Da gab es eine Szene, wo er an einer Art Helikopter hing, und alles, was sie von dem Film erzählt hat, klang wirklich aufregend." Er strahlte so begeistert und war offenbar so entzückt von der Idee, dass Kurt nicht anders konnte, als ebenfalls zu lächeln.

Der Droid sah wieder auf seine Liste. "Eiscreme probieren. Ein Buch lesen. Ein Lied schreiben. Auf einen Baum klettern." Er blickte wieder zu Kurt auf. "Manchmal kann ich im Büro fernsehen und da war ein Werbespot mit einem Haufen Kinder, die auf Bäumen herumgeklettert sind, und es sah aus, als würde es Spaß machen."

"Geh nochmal zurück", sagte Kurt und beugte sich vor. "Was kam vor 'auf einen Baum klettern'?"

"Oh. Ein Lied schreiben?" Der Droid legte den Kopf schief, als würde er nachdenken. "Ich liebe Musik. Wenn in der Werkstatt das Radio läuft, dann muss ich immer lächeln und ich überlege mir, dass ich das vielleicht auch machen könnte, weißt du... ein Lied schreiben? Aber ich habe eben überhaupt noch nichts erlebt, also habe ich auch nichts, worüber ich schreiben kann."

Kurt nickte und musste einen Kloß herunterschlucken. Was für eine Art Droid war das? Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Kurt von einem Droiden gehört, der sich etwas _wünschte_. Abgesehen davon, ihre Arbeit zu tun und von Nutzen zu sein, zumindest. Aber der hier wollte ganz gewöhnliche Dinge tun – menschliche Dinge. Dinge, die den Menschen Freude und Unterhaltung boten, und die Gefühle auslösten. Wie konnte ein Droid sich so etwas wünschen? Wie konnte er dieses Konzept überhaupt verstehen? Und wie konnte er nur so wunderschön und liebenswert aussehen, während er davon sprach, auf Bäume zu klettern und Lieder zu schreiben?

"Wahrscheinlich könnte ich sowieso keins schreiben", sagte er nervös. Offenbar hatte er Kurts Schweigen falsch gedeutet.

"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Kurt. "Ich habe noch nie von einem Droiden gehört, der irgendetwas davon gemacht hätte."

Der Droid zog ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

"Aber ich habe auch noch nie von einem Droiden gehört, der so etwas _überhaupt_ tun wollte. Deshalb finde ich, du solltest so viele Dinge von deiner Liste ausprobieren, wie du kannst."

Kurt stand auf und streckte die Hand aus, um dem Droiden auf die Füße zu helfen. Er ergriff Kurts Hand, aber auch als er schon aufrecht stand, ließ er noch nicht gleich wieder los. Kurt ertappte sich dabei, dass er ihn schon wieder anstarrte, seinen lächelnden Mund, seinen süßen Gesichtsausdruck und das eine Auge, das vor Freude strahlte.

Kurt bewegte seine Hand und sein Daumen streifte die erhabene Oberfläche der Seriennummer des Droiden. Kurt sah nach unten. "B821", las er vor und blickte wieder hoch. "Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich einfach B nenne, bis wir etwas anderes gefunden haben?"

"B? B... _B_." Der Droid testete den Klang des Buchstabens auf der Zunge. "Ehrlich gesagt, ja, ich glaube, das passt."

Kurt ließ zögernd seine Hand los. "Was hältst du von einer Pause?", fragte er. "Ich könnte was zum Mittagessen vertragen und rate mal, was wir bei mir zuhause im Gefrierschrank haben?"

"Was?", fragte B aufgeregt.

"Pfefferminz-Schokoladeneis mit Schokostückchen. Ich finde, du solltest es mal probieren."

B blieb der Mund offen stehen und seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe bis fast an seinen Haaransatz. "Du willst, dass ich mir dir in euer Haus komme?"

"Ja", sagte Kurt und fragte sich, ob B die Werkstatt überhaupt je verlassen hatte, seit er hierher gekommen war.

"Und du willst mit mir zusammen Eis essen?"

"Natürlich. Du wirst es bestimmt nicht alleine essen", erwiderte Kurt lächelnd und griff nach Bs Hand, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. "Komm schon, wir werden dabei Radio hören und alles... okay?"

B schaute auf ihre verschränkten Hände, als Kurt ihn hinter sich her aus der Werkstatt zog. "Okay", sagte er atemlos und Kurts Herz pochte glücklich in seiner Brust.

**~***~**


	3. Fliegen & Augenklappen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), beste aller Betas und großartiges Co-Fangirl. <3

Kurt hatte die vergangene Woche tagsüber seinem Dad in der Werkstatt geholfen, und die Abende mit ihm und Carole verbracht, oder allein in seinem Zimmer mit einem Buch und zu vielen Netflix-Serien. Langsam aber sicher stellte sich ein gewisser Rhythmus ein und obwohl sein Sommer lange nicht so viele Freunde und Spaß beinhaltete, wie Kurt erwartet hatte, so beschwerte er sich dennoch nicht.

An jedem Morgen blieb er nach dem Aufwachen noch eine Weile im Bett liegen, während sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breitmachte, denn auch dieser Tag war wieder ein Tag, den er mit B verbrachte.

In der Werkstatt arbeitete B zusehends selbstsicherer. Er hatte angefangen, Telefonate zu beantworten, Termine zu vereinbaren, für die Techniker sauberzumachen und natürlich half er immer noch im Lagerraum. Es kam immer noch manchmal vor, dass ein Kunde ihm gegenüber misstrauisch war, weswegen er von Zeit zu Zeit außer Sichtweite geschickt wurde, um die Leute nicht zu vergraulen. Kurt ärgerte sich jedes Mal darüber. B war harmlos. Mehr noch, er war süß, witzig und immer eifrig darauf bedacht, jeden zufriedenzustellen.

Er konnte Grace perfekt imitieren, aber auf eine gutmütige Art, nicht gemein. Steve machte seine Anwesenheit immer noch nervös, weshalb er sich in seiner Nähe immer sehr vorsichtig verhielt. Manchmal überraschte Kurt ihn im Lager dabei, wie er bei der Arbeit Musik hörte und sich im Rhythmus bewegte. Und als er zum ersten Mal Eiscreme gekostet hatte, da hatte er genüsslich die Augen geschlossen und einen liebenswerten, summenden Ton von sich gegeben. Wie konnte sich irgendjemand vor ihm fürchten?

Es lag an dem Auge, entschied Kurt, als er im Bett liegend an die Decke starrte. Wenn er nicht diese leere, elektronische Augenhöhle in seinem Gesicht hätte, die Leute würden nicht einmal wissen, dass er eine Maschine ist. Kurt konnte ihm eine Augenklappe besorgen. Genaugenommen konnte er ihm sogar mehrere machen und dann hätte B Augenklappen in allen möglichen Farben und Stoffen, passend zu seiner Kleidung. Allerdings... trug B nur dunkelgraue Hosen und weiße T-Shirts, so wie alle Droiden, die in Burts Werkstatt repariert wurden.

Kurt setzte sich freudestrahlend im Bett auf, denn er hatte eine Idee. Er machte sich schnell fertig, duschte, absolvierte sein Hautpflegeprogramm und frisierte sich, bevor er sich etwas anzog, von dem er das Gefühl hatte, dass es genau die richtigen Partien seines Körpers betonte. Er würde es niemals jemandem eingestehen – er gestand es sich selbst kaum ein – aber beim Anziehen ertappte er sich oft dabei, dass er in Gedanken bei B war, und hoffte, er würde sein Aussehen zu schätzen wissen.

Beim Frühstück unterbreitete er die Idee seinem Dad. "Glaubst du, ihr werdet heute in der Werkstatt viel zu tun haben? Ich hatte gehofft, ein bisschen shoppen gehen zu können."

"Kurt, du hast Sommerferien. Du musst überhaupt nicht in der Werkstatt arbeiten, wenn du nicht willst."

"Ich weiß", sagte Kurt und spielte mit dem Essen auf seinem Teller. "Aber ich bin gern dort, das war ich immer schon, und außerdem kann ich mich dann nützlich machen. Ich habe nur überlegt, ob du auf uns beide verzichten kannst..." Er schaute seinen Dad hoffnungsvoll an. "Könnte ich vielleicht mit B heute was für ihn zum Anziehen kaufen?"

Burt zog eine Augenbraue hoch und kaute seinen Bissen fertig, bevor er antwortete. "Wozu braucht er was zum Anziehen? Er hat doch was."

"Ja... aber das ist Androiden-Kleidung."

"Er _ist_ ein Android."

Kurt schnaufte frustriert. "Okay, stimmt, aber die Leute fürchten sich manchmal vor ihm, weil er einfach viel zu menschlich aussieht, aber trotzdem auch wie eine Maschine, und ich dachte, wenn ich ihm eine Augenklappe besorge und ein paar normale Kleider, dann würde er nur aussehen wie ein Angestellter oder so." Kurt kaute auf seiner Lippe und betrachtete Burts nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

Burt lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. "Du magst ihn, hab ich recht?"

Kurt riss die Augen auf. "Ich... ich..."

"Ich mag ihn auch", redete Burt weiter.

"Er ist ein sehr wohlerzogener Droid", ergänzte Carole.

"Oh." Kurt räusperte sich. "Ja, natürlich. Ich meine, er ist sympathisch."

"Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, ihn zu verkaufen. Er würde mir einen hohen Preis einbringen", dachte Burt laut nach.

 _"Was?"_ Kurt brachte kaum einen Ton heraus und das Herz pochte ihm in der Brust.

"Aber wenn ich ihn in der Werkstatt noch besser anlernen kann und die Kunden sich nicht mehr vor ihm fürchten... na ja, dann könnte ich ihn als Angestellten behalten. Ich hatte sowieso schon darüber nachgedacht, noch jemanden einzustellen, und wenn ich ihn behalte, dann könnte ich eine Menge Geld sparen. Er kann gute Arbeit leisten."

"Ja!", sagte Kurt schnell. "Das ist eine tolle Idee! Außerdem glaube ich, dass es ihm hier gefällt."

"Also, dann denke ich mal, dass du ihn zum Shoppen mitnehmen solltest."

Kurt lächelte erleichtert. "Vielen Dank!"

Nach dem Frühstück, als Kurt geholfen hatte, alles wegzuräumen, eilte er in das Lager der Werkstatt, wo B jetzt seine Nächte verbrachte. Er lag auf einem Tisch und Kurt betrachtete lächelnd seine schlafende Gestalt. Kurt hatte sein leeres Auge jetzt so weit hergerichtet, dass es sich schloss, wenn er im Schlafmodus war, weshalb B süß, friedlich und menschlich aussah. Kurt drückte auf seinen Nacken – das war noch so etwas, das er in Ordnung bringen musste, damit er B nicht über den Knopf aufwecken musste, sondern ihn so aufwecken konnte, wie ein menschliches Wesen – und B öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und lächelte, als er Kurt sah.

Er setzte sich auf und rutschte auf dem Tisch nach vorn, bis seine Beine über die Kante baumelten. "Guten Morgen, Kurt", sagte er strahlend mit etwas verschlafener Stimme.

"Guten Morgen, B", sagte Kurt, unfähig seine Begeisterung noch länger zu verbergen. "Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

"Schokolade?", fragte B eifrig und setzte sich aufrechter hin. Seit er die Eiscreme gekostet hatte, hatte Kurt ihm gelegentlich kleine Naschereien mitgebracht. Jelly Beans und Orangenschnitze, die ihm geschmeckt hatten. Kaffee, der ihm überhaupt nicht geschmeckt hatte. Einen Schokoriegel, der eine leichte Schokoladensucht bei ihm ausgelöst hatte.

Droiden brauchten nichts zu essen und die meisten konnten es auch gar nicht, aber ein Spitzenklasse-Android wie B konnte kleine Mengen an Nahrung zu sich nehmen und in Energie umwandeln. Außerdem schien er über Geschmacksrezeptoren zu verfügen. Warum sich jemand die Mühe machen sollte, einen Droiden darauf zu programmieren, etwas zu schmecken, ging über Kurts Verständnis hinaus, aber er liebte es einfach, dass B jedes Mal so liebenswert aufgeregt war, wenn er etwas neues kosten durfte.

"Nein, keine solche Überraschung", sagte Kurt lächelnd. "Wir gehen heute einkaufen."

Bs Lächelnd verwandelte sich in einen Ausdruck ungläubiger Überraschung – seine buschigen Augenbrauen schossen nach oben und der Mund blieb ihm offen stehen. "Einkaufen? Du meinst, du und ich zusammen? Außerhalb der Werkstatt?"

"Nur wenn du willst."

B hüpfte geschwind vom Tisch herunter. "Ich will! Ich bin immer nur in der Werkstatt oder in deinem Haus gewesen. Ich will mitgehen!"

Kurt musste über seine Begeisterung lachen und schaute ihm dabei zu, wie er sich eilig die alten Tennisschuhe anzog, die er üblicherweise trug. Nicht alle Droiden trugen Schuhe, aber B hatte anscheinend danach gefragt, und diese hier hatten früher mal Dan gehört und sie passten ihm. Kurt hatte jetzt die Möglichkeit, ihm etwas Besseres zu besorgen und er konnte es kaum erwarten.

"Aber du bist sehr wohl schon außerhalb der Werkstatt gewesen", sagte Kurt. "Ich meine, schließlich warst du nicht immer bei uns."

"Ich weiß", erwiderte B, "aber 'hier' ist alles, woran ich mich erinnere."

Sie hatten schon öfter darüber gesprochen. Kurt hätte zu gern gewusst, wo B herkam. Wem hatte er vorher gehört? Wie war er auf der Halde gelandet? Aber B erinnerte sich an überhaupt nichts aus der Zeit, bevor er in der Werkstatt erwacht war, als Burt an ihm gearbeitet hatte."

"Was willst du einkaufen?", fragte er, während er Kurt nach draußen zu seinem Wagen folgte.

"Sachen zum Anziehen", sagte Kurt und drehte lächelnd den Kopf zu ihm um.

"Aber du hast Sachen zum Anziehen." B ging an ihm vorbei und machte die Fahrertür für ihn auf. "All deine Sachen sind wunderschön."

Kurt hielt überrascht inne, nicht nur wegen des Kompliments, sondern auch wegen der Tatsache, dass B ihm gerade die Wagentür aufgemacht hatte. Er lächelte errötend, als er in den Wagen einstieg. "Danke."

B eilte auf die andere Seite hinüber, stieg ein und schnallte sich an, als Kurt den Motor startete.

"Wir kaufen heute aber nicht _für mich_ ein", sagte Kurt, als er aus der Hofeinfahrt herausfuhr. "Sondern für dich."

Kurt grinste, als B ihn anstarrte. "Das verstehe ich nicht."

"Hättest du gern noch etwas anderes, außer der Droidenkleidung, die du immer trägst?"

"Ich... Kurt... geht das wirklich in Ordnung? Darf ich was zum Anziehen bekommen?"

"Ja", sagte Kurt und blickte flüchtig zu ihm hin, während er die Straße im Auge behielt.

Bs Augen leuchteten und er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. "Danke Kurt. Vielen, vielen Dank."

Kurt musste sich zusammenreißen, sich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren. Es war nicht so, dass B weinte, aber er sah so aus, als wäre er kurz davor, und Kurt hatte noch niemals einen Droiden gesehen, der diese Emotion zum Ausdruck brachte. Smythe Androiden waren etwas Besonderes und von den besten Experten entwickelt und vielleicht waren sie ja alle so wie dieser hier, aber dieser war... B war einfach so menschlich.

Kurt räusperte sich. "Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken. Das wird richtig Spaß machen."

Sie erreichten die Mall und B war aufgekratzt wie ein kleines Kind, schaute sich alles an, zeigte mit dem Finger darauf und stellte Fragen. Kurt ergriff seine Hand und hielt sie sicherheitshalber fest, damit er nicht in der Mall verlorenging. Kurt hätte ihm am liebsten die etwas exklusiveren Läden gezeigt, aber auch wenn Burt ihm die Geschäftskreditkarte mitgegeben hatte (es sei schließlich eine geschäftliche Aufwendung), so wollte er es doch nicht übertreiben. Er war dankbar dass ihm sein Dad das _überhaupt_ erlaubte – für einen Droiden.

"Als erstes brauchst du ein paar ordentliche Jeans", sagte Kurt, als sie den ersten Laden betraten; er betrachtete B abschätzend von Kopf bis Fuß und suchte mehrere verschiedene Größen heraus. "Und ein paar Hemden und ein oder zwei Jacken." Er lief im Laden hin und her, griff hier und da alle möglichen Sachen, hielt sie B prüfend an und ging dann weiter. B folgte ihm wie ein Hündchen und er liebte alles, was Kurt für ihn aussuchte.

"Wie wär's damit?", fragte Kurt, einen mit Totenköpfen bedruckten Schal in der Hand. "Du brauchst auch Accessoires."

"Und was soll ich damit machen?"

"Ihn dir um den Hals binden. Gefällt er dir?"

"Natürlich." B strahlte vor Glück.

Kurt betrachtete den Stapel Kleidung in seinen eigenen Händen und den Stapel in Bs Händen. Alles hatte Kurt ausgesucht und es waren durchweg sehr modische Sachen, die aussahen wie etwas, das er auch selbst tragen würde. Aber er wollte etwas ausprobieren. "Dir muss nicht etwas gefallen, nur weil ich es vorgeschlagen habe, weißt du.“

"Aber du siehst so großartig aus in allem, was du trägst", antwortete B und seine Wangen überzog eine zarte Röte. "Ich vertraue deinem Modegeschmack."

"Aber wenn du dir selbst etwas für dich wählen könntest, was würdest du aussuchen?"

B blickte sich im Laden um und zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht."

Kurt war ein wenig enttäuscht. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Droiden schien B zu allen möglichen Themen eine Meinung zu haben und das gefiel Kurt ganz besonders an ihm. "Ist schon gut", sagte er. "In diesen Sachen hier wirst du sehr gut aussehen. Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass du sie anprobierst."

B nickte, aber zögerte noch.

"Was ist denn?"

"Wir sind da vorhin an etwas vorbeigekommen... ich glaube, das könnte mir gefallen."

Kurt lächelte. "Zeig es mir."

B schlängelte sich zwischen den Accessoire-Regalen hindurch, bis sie zu einem Tisch kamen, auf dem Fliegen ausgestellt waren: in mehreren Reihen hintereinander, in allen möglichen Farben und Mustern. "Wenn es okay wäre, etwas nur als Accessoire zu kaufen, wie wäre es dann mit einer von diesen?"

Kurt blickte auf die Schleifen hinab und dann wieder zu B hoch. "Diese Idee finde ich toll."

"Wirklich?", fragte B grinsend.

"Hör zu. Du suchst dir ein paar davon aus, okay? Und _die_ gibst du mir bitte wieder." Er nickte zu den Kleidern in Bs Hand. "Wir fangen nochmal ganz von vorne an."

Eine halbe Stunde später kam B mit seinem ersten Outfit aus der Umkleide. Ein Paar hellgraue Stoffhosen, ein grün-weiß kariertes Kurzarmhemd, das ihm perfekt passte und seine breiten Schultern zur Geltung brachte, und eine grüne Fliege mit dazu passenden Hosenträgern. Er hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen und wippte mit den Füßen, die in Oxford Schuhen steckten, auf und ab. ["Was denkst du?"](https://fashionofglee.tumblr.com/post/10548707396/blaine-anderson-merc-shirt), fragte er verlegen.

"Wow, B!", sagte Kurt und betrachtete ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. "Du siehst..." _heiß aus_ , schlug Kurts Gehirn vor, aber er konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass ihm das herausrutschte. "...stattlich aus", sagte er schließlich.

B lachte. "Danke schön." Er hob den Blick, um Kurt in die Augen zu schauen, und Kurt beachtete die leere Augenhöhle überhaupt nicht mehr. "Es gefällt mir sehr, Kurt."

Am Ende hatten sie ein paar verschiedene Teile, die gut miteinander kombinierbar waren, jedes einzelne sehr modisch, aber nicht unbedingt etwas, das Kurt selbst tragen würde. Alle Sachen hatten einen old-fashioned, jungenhaften Look und sie kleideten B einfach perfekt. Kurt ließ es sich auch nicht nehmen, ihm mehrere Fliegen zu kaufen.

Den ganzen Tag über waren sie öfter schief angeschaut worden. Kurt wusste, dass B es bemerkte, denn manchmal zuckte er zusammen, wenn jemand besonders erschrocken aussah, aber er verlor kein Wort darüber, also sagte auch Kurt nichts. Ihr Mittagessen aßen sie im Gastronomiebereich der Mall. Wie sich herausstellte, liebte B Pommes Frites und sie unterhielten sich und hatten ihren Spaß, als neben ihnen plötzlich jemand erschrocken nach Luft schnappte.

Kurt blickte auf und sah eine junge Mutter mit ihrem Kind. Der kleine Junge, wahrscheinlich sieben oder acht Jahre alt, näherte sich B mit begeistertem Blick, aber seine Mutter zog ihn schnell wieder zu sich zurück. "Bleib weg von ihm!", sagte sie laut und warf beiden, B und Kurt, böse Blicke zu. "Diese Maschine ist eine Abscheulichkeit!" Sie entfernte sich eilig von ihnen und zog das Kind mit sich.

Kurt schaute ihr fassungslos hinterher. Als er wieder zu B hinsah, starrte der stumm auf seinen Schoß.

"B... hör nicht auf Leute wie sie. Sie... Sie _kennt_ dich doch überhaupt nicht."

"Bin ich eine Abscheulichkeit?", fragte er.

Kurt riss die Augen auf und lehnte sich quer über den Tisch, um Bs Hände zu ergreifen. "Nein, natürlich nicht."

"Warum haben die Leute dann solche Angst vor mir?"

"Du bist eben... neu und anders und die Leute haben manchmal Angst vor Dingen, die sie nicht verstehen.“

B nickte.

"Aber B, du bist auch liebenswert und freundlich und wenn die Leute das nicht erkennen, dann ist es zu ihrem eigenen Nachteil. Ganz ehrlich, B, ich bin so froh, dass mein Dad dich gefunden hat."

B lächelte, und als Kurt seine Hände losließ, schien er sich bereits besser zu fühlen, denn er griff nach einer weiteren Pommes. "Ich bin auch froh, Kurt."

Nachdem sie die Mall verlassen hatten, fuhr Kurt noch bei einem Stoffgeschäft vorbei, um Stoffe auszusuchen, die sich gut mit Bs neuen Sachen kombinieren ließen, damit er ihm ein paar Augenklappen machen konnte.

"Ich glaube, das war mein bisher schönster Tag", sagte B anschließend, als sie wieder daheim in die Einfahrt einbogen.

"Der schönste Tag, den du jemals hattest?", fragte Kurt lächelnd. "Weil du shoppen warst?"

"Weil ich mit _dir_ shoppen war, Kurt", antwortete B und Kurts Herz machte einen kleinen Purzelbaum in seiner Brust.

Sie betraten die Werkstatt, wo Steve und Grace gerade Feierabend machten. Grace pfiff anerkennend, als sie sie sah. "Du meine Güte, B, du siehst ja schick aus."

"Danke", sagte B strahlend und schaute glücklich an sich herunter.

"Dein Dad und Carole sind ausgegangen", informierte Grace Kurt. "Ich soll dir sagen, dass es spät werden wird."

"Okay. Danke Grace!", sagte Kurt und ging mit B nach hinten ins Lager. Er räumte einen Schrank leer, um Platz zu schaffen für Bs neue Sachen. "Also dann...", fragte er neckend. "Was hast du heute Abend noch vor, B?"

"Wenn Grace nichts mehr für mich zu tun hat, dann denke ich mal, werde ich mich bis morgen früh abschalten, so wie sonst auch."

"Du könntest mitkommen und mit mir zu Abend essen. Oder wenn du heute kein Essen mehr brauchst, dann kann _ich_ was essen und du kommst einfach mit, um dir mit mir einen Film anzuschauen. Dann wäre der beste Tag deines Lebens noch nicht ganz vorbei."

 _"Kurt"_ , hauchte B. "Ich liebe diese Idee."

Später am Abend saßen sie zusammen auf dem Sofa und schauten sich _The Sound of Music_ an. Kurt saß dicht neben B, der sich an seine Seite schmiegte, während er die erste Augenklappe zusammennähte. B hatte Kurt einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt und war verzaubert von Julie Andrews. Kurt konnte nicht genau sagen, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie so dicht beieinander saßen, aber es fühlte sich angenehm ungezwungen an. Mit B zusammen zu sein, hatte immer etwas Ungezwungenes.

"Tausend Dank", flüsterte B plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel und Kurt schaute ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragend an. "Für den Tag heute. Er war perfekt. Denkst du, ich könnte 'mit Kurt shoppen gehen' auf meine Liste von Dingen setzen, die ich machen will, obwohl wir es schon gemacht haben?"

"Nur damit du es abhaken kannst?"

"Ja."

 _Oh Gott, B war so liebenswert._ "Ich sehe nicht, was dagegen sprechen würde."

B lächelte und Kurt sah die Lachfältchen in seinen Augenwinkeln, sah das braune Auge auf seiner guten Seite und fragte sich, was seine ursprüngliche Augenfarbe gewesen sein mochte. Er legte den Kopf auf Bs Schulter und lächelte unwillkürlich. "Du hast recht, das war heute ein perfekter Tag."

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ist B nicht ein knuffiger Schatz?? Kein Wunder, dass Kurts Herz ständig schneller schlägt, wenn er in seiner Nähe ist.


	4. Kabel & Metall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke, meine liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs Korrekturlesen und Dir und all meinen LeserInnen ein Frohes Weihnachtsfest. <3

Im Juli kam Mercedes für ein paar Tage nachhause und Kurt konnte es kaum erwarten, sich mit ihr zu treffen. In der HighSchool war sie seine beste Freundin gewesen, aber jetzt lebte sie an der Westküste, weshalb er sie viel seltener zu Gesicht bekam als ihm lieb war. Als er sich fertigmachte, um sich mit ihr zum Abendessen zu treffen, saß B im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und leistete ihm Gesellschaft.

Im Laufe des Sommers hatte Kurt mehr und mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Nicht nur bei der Arbeit in der Werkstatt, sondern er hatte ihn auch so oft es ging zu sich ins Haus eingeladen. Burt und Carole hatten nichts dagegen und Kurt fühlte sich lange nicht mehr so einsam wie ganz zu Anfang, als er heimgekommen war. Sie verbrachten ihre Zeit damit, sich Filme anzuschauen, zu lesen oder einfach nur gemeinsam abzuhängen. B liebte Musicals und Mystery- und Fantasy-Bücher.

Anfangs war Kurt verblüfft gewesen von jeder neuen Kleinigkeit, die er über B lernte: ein Android, der Sir Arthur Conan Doyle mochte, und Project Runway, und der eines Tages mit Kurts Hilfe sogar lernte, Kekse zu backen. Aber je mehr Zeit sie miteinander verbrachten, umso weniger war Kurt überrascht. Immer öfter vergaß er völlig, dass B ein Android war. Er war einfach nur jemand, mit dem Kurt wirklich gern seine Zeit verbrachte. Ein Freund.

Seit B angefangen hatte, die Augenklappen zu tragen, die Kurt für ihn gemacht hatte, reagierten die Leute viel besser auf ihn. Manchmal erhielt er zwar immer noch den ein oder anderen schrägen Seitenblick, denn man sieht schließlich nicht viele Leute mit Augenklappen herumlaufen, aber davon abgesehen war alles viel leichter und B bemerkte den Unterschied umgehend.

Eines Tages waren sie unterwegs, um für die Werkstatt Besorgungen zu machen, als eine ältere Dame sich damit abmühte, ihre Einkäufe in ihrem Wagen zu verstauen. B rannte zu ihr hin und bot ihr seine Hilfe an. Sie dankte ihm lächelnd und nannte ihn "so einen netten jungen Mann". Seine Nähe hatte sie kein bisschen nervös gemacht.

Anschließend lächelte er Kurt an und die Begeisterung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Sie hat sich kein bisschen vor mir gefürchtet!"

"Das stimmt", sagte Kurt und in seinem Bauch flatterten Schmetterlinge. Er musste B wohl angestarrt haben, denn der zog die Nase kraus und legte den Kopf schief.

"Hab ich was falsch gemacht, Kurt?"

"Nein. Nein." Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und wendete den Blick von ihm ab. "Es ist nur... du _bist_ ja auch ein netter, junger Mann." Kurt grinste und zwinkerte ihm zu und B wurde rot bis über die Ohren. Zu anderen Leuten nett zu sein, entsprach gewissermaßen seiner Natur. Kurt überlegte, dass das wohl zum Teil der Grund dafür war, warum es ihn so betroffen machte, wenn Leute sich vor ihm fürchteten, denn er wollte einfach jeden zum Lächeln bringen.

Jedenfalls brachte er Kurt zum Lächeln.

Das einzige Mal, dass sie Schwierigkeiten bekommen hatten, _nachdem_ B angefangen hatte, die Augenklappe zu tragen, hatte gar nichts damit zu tun gehabt, dass er ein Android war. Kurt hatte ihn eingeladen, mit ihm ins Kino zu gehen und als sie danach wieder herauskamen, griff er nach seiner Hand, so wie er das oft machte, denn es gefiel ihm, ihr Gewicht in seiner Hand zu spüren.

Ein paar Teenager, die hinter ihnen gestanden hatten, fingen an zu lachen und riefen dann: "He, ihr Schwuchteln! So was wollen wir hier nicht sehen! Das ist ja eklig!"

Kurt drückte Bs Hand noch ein wenig fester. Noch vor ein paar Jahren hätte er auf solch eine Reaktion hin seine Hand sofort losgelassen, aber nachdem er nun schon so lange in New York lebte und mehr Selbstvertrauen entwickelt hatte, versuchte er, sich von ignoranten Menschen nicht schikanieren zu lassen. B allerdings sah schockiert aus. Er behielt Kurts Hand fest im Griff, aber als sie in ihrem Wagen saßen, schaute er Kurt mit großen Augen an.

"Warum fanden diese Leute uns eklig?", fragte er. "Was haben wir falsch gemacht?"

"Nichts", sagte Kurt und setzte sich so hin, dass er B ins Gesicht sehen konnte. "Wir haben überhaupt nichts falsch gemacht. Aber manche Leute mögen es einfach nicht, zwei Männer zusammen zu sehen."

"Aber... _die_ waren doch auch alle Männer... und zusammen."

"Ja, aber sie dachten, wir wären ein Paar und sie mögen keine Schwulen."

"Sie mögen jemanden nicht, _nur_ weil er schwul ist?"

Kurt seufzte. Er hasste es, dass B solche Dinge über die Welt lernen musste. "Ja."

"Manchmal haben die Leute Angst vor Dingen, die sie nicht verstehen", sagte B, als er sich an die Worte erinnerte, die Kurt früher schon zu ihm gesagt hatte.

"Ja, und manchmal _wollen_ die Leute auch einfach nicht verstehen."

B war für eine Weile ganz still und Kurt beobachtete ihn und versuchte zu erraten, was er wohl denken mochte. Dann breitete sich langsam ein Lächeln auf Bs Gesicht aus. "Sie dachten, wir wären ein Paar?"

Kurt verdrehte lachend die Augen. "Das ist es, was du dir gemerkt hast von der ganzen Sache?"

B zuckte lächelnd die Schultern. "Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn die Leute denken, wir wären ein Paar."

Kurt musste sich räuspern – im Auto war es ganz plötzlich viel zu warm geworden. "Ähm, ja... ich... ja."

Er musste sich immer wieder klar machen, dass er und B kein Paar waren. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, sie hatten Spaß, sie waren Freunde. Und er war so dankbar, B in diesem Sommer getroffen zu haben. Aber es war _eine_ Sache, mit einem Androiden befreundet zu sein... mit ihm _zu gehen_... Das schien dann doch etwas zu weit zu gehen.

Beinahe hätte Kurt B dazu eingeladen, mit ihm und Mercedes an diesem Abend essen zu gehen, aber es war so lange her, dass er seine Freundin gesehen hatte, dass er ihr lieber seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenken wollte.

"Du siehst nett aus, Kurt", sagte B vom Bett aus, wo er scheinbar in einer Ausgabe der Vogue blätterte, aber eigentlich Kurt nicht aus den Augen ließ, wie er sich zum Ausgehen fertigmachte.

"Findest du?", fragte Kurt und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Mercedes ist zur Zeit ne richtig große Nummer mit ihrem Plattenvertrag und allem, und ich will neben ihr nicht aussehen wie ein... Bauerntrampel."

B zog zuerst die Augenbrauen hoch, dann lachte er prustend los.

"Was?", sagte Kurt ernst. "Ich will nicht provinziell oder langweilig aussehen."

B hörte nicht auf zu lachen.

 _"B"_ , schimpfte Kurt, "ich meine es ernst." Aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er selbst zu lachen anfing.

Schließlich beruhigte sich B wieder. "Kurt, bist du verrückt? Du bist der interessanteste Mensch in ganz Ohio."

Kurt setzte sich lächelnd neben ihm aufs Bett. "Du kennst doch kaum Leute in Ohio, B."

"Na ja, ich bin ein Android. Ich hab's ausgerechnet."

Kurt stupste ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. "Hast du nicht. Aber du bist süß." Er beugte sich vor und drückte ihm einen kurzen, süßen Schmatz auf die Wange, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass er das wohl besser nicht hätte machen sollen. Er stand schnell wieder vom Bett auf und tat so, als bemerkte er nicht Bs ehrfürchtigen Gesichtsausdruck oder seine errötenden Wangen. Es fiel ihm schwer, Bs offensichtliche Schwärmerei für ihn in Schach zu halten, und gleichzeitig seine eigenen zunehmenden Gefühle für ihn. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit beidem umgehen sollte, also entschloss er sich, es zu ignorieren.

"Ich denke mal, ich brauche mir deswegen sowieso keine Gedanken zu machen", sagte Kurt und betrachtete sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel. "Schließlich ist Mercedes meine Freundin."

"Und du bist wunderschön", sagte B und Kurt drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um.

"Was?"

"Ähm", er blickte von seiner Zeitschrift auf, als hätte er Kurt nicht gerade wunderschön genannt. "Dein Outfit ist großartig. Mir gefallen diese rotbraunen Hosen an dir. Und die Bienen-Brosche ist einfach nur cool."

"Ähm, stimmt", sagte Kurt und drehte sich wieder zum Spiegel um, um seine Haare zu richten. "Du kannst gern noch in meinem Zimmer bleiben, wenn du willst", sagte er und ergriff seine Jacke auf dem Weg nach draußen. "Du musst noch nicht gleich in die Werkstatt zurück und dich abschalten, wenn du nicht willst."

B lächelte ihn an. "Danke. Und viel Spaß euch beiden!"

Mercedes war einer dieser Freunde, mit denen Kurt selbst nach Monaten, in denen sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, sofort wieder diese unbeschwerte Vertrautheit spürte, als wäre überhaupt keine Zeit vergangen. Sie redeten über Kalifornien und New York, und darüber, wie seltsam es sich anfühlte, wieder zuhause zu sein, aber wie es sich andererseits immer noch wie zuhause anfühlte. Sie redeten über Mercedes' Gesangskarriere und darüber, wie es Kurt an der NYADA erging. Und über Mercedes' Freund "Tank".

"Was ist mit dir, Kurt", fragte sie neckend. "Als ich das letzte Mal von dir was zu diesem Thema gehört habe, da warst du mit diesem Adam zusammen. Was ist da passiert?"

"Ach Mercedes, er war einfach nicht der Richtige."

"Das ist schon über ein Jahr her, warst du denn seitdem mit niemandem zusammen?"

Kurt zuckte die Schultern. "Ich hab mich ein paar Mal verabredet, aber nichts Ernstes."

"Ahaah. Also überhaupt niemand Besonderes?"

"Nicht wirklich."

"Kurt. Ist dir klar, dass jeder zweite Satz, den du heute Abend gesagt hast, etwas mit B zu tun hatte?"

"Nein, das stimmt nicht!", widersprach Kurt, aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann war er doch häufig Gesprächsthema gewesen.

"Das letzte Mal, dass ich dich so viel über einen Jungen habe erzählen hören, war in der 11. Klasse, als du in Sam Evans verknallt warst."

Kurt stöhnte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er während der HighSchool die Angewohnheit gehabt hatte, für Hetero-Jungs zu schwärmen. Er wusste nicht wirklich, ob Androiden eine sexuelle Orientierung hatten, aber darum ging es hier auch nicht. Er war nicht in B verliebt, nicht wirklich, aber wenn er es wäre, dann würde er wieder in genau dasselbe Muster verfallen, auf Jungs zu stehen, mit denen es keine Zukunft für ihn gab.

"Es ist nicht wie du denkst, Mercedes. B ist ein Android."

"Ich weiß, aber er klingt nicht wie einer, wenn du über ihn sprichst."

"Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass er aus Kabeln und Metall besteht, und nicht aus Fleisch und Blut. Mit ihm zu gehen wäre... falsch."

"Okay, okay." Mercedes hob kapitulierend die Hände. "Ich hab mich nur gewundert." Sie lächelte und wechselte das Thema.

Nach dem Essen, umarmte er sie zum Abschied und nahm ihr das Versprechen ab, nächsten Monat zu Sams Sommer-Abschluss-Party zu kommen, wenn sie es irgendwie einrichten konnte. Auf dem gesamten Nachhauseweg ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, was sie über B gesagt hatte. Kurt war nicht in ihn verliebt, das war er nicht. Aber oh, wenn B ein Mensch wäre. Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde Kurt ganz aufgeregt. Ja, wenn B ein Mensch wäre, dann wäre Kurt schon längst Hals-über-Kopf in ihn verliebt.

Er kam erst spät nachhause und achtete darauf, leise zu seinem Zimmer hinaufzugehen. Er drückte die Tür auf, schaltete das Licht neben seinem Bett an, zog seine Jacke aus und erstarrte. B lag zusammengerollt auf der Seite, eine Hand unter seinem Kopf und die andere nah an seinen Körper gezogen. Sein Auge war geschlossen und sein Brustkorb bewegte sich, als atmete er gleichmäßig im Schlaf. Kurt hatte ihn schon oft im Schlafmodus gesehen, aber da hatte er immer flach auf dem Rücken auf seinem Metalltisch gelegen – niemals zusammengerollt, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund, seiner etwas verrutschten Augenklappe und Wimpern, die sanft seine Wangen berührten.

Kurt spürte, wie ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. B musste versucht haben, wach zu bleiben, um auf Kurt zu warten; so musste es wohl aussehen, wenn sich sein Schlafmodus automatisch aktivierte. Kurt hatte ein seltsam flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend und das Herz pochte ihm wild in der Brust. B sah so hübsch und friedlich aus... und er lag auf _Kurts Bett._

"Du meine Güte", flüsterte Kurt bei sich. "Ich bin in Riesenschwierigkeiten."

Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben ihn und spielte mit seinen Locken. "B? Hey, Schätzchen."

B summte leise vor sich hin und rührte sich im Schlaf.

"B, es ist Zeit zum Aufstehen."

Kurt hielt die Luft an, als B sein Auge öffnete. Er blickte zu Kurt auf und schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um sich zu erinnern, wo er war, aber dann lächelte er. "Du bist daheim", sagt er leise.

"Und du bist eingeschlafen."

B setzte sich auf und streckte sich. Sein Poloshirt rutschte ein Stückchen hoch und Kurt wendete schnell den Blick ab von der tiefsitzenden Hose, und der glatten, sonnengebräunten Haut seines Bauchs. B summte noch einmal. "Tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht vor, in den Schlafmodus zu gehen, aber ich bin darauf programmiert, jeden Tag eine gewisse Zeit zu schlafen."

"Ist schon gut", sagte Kurt und versuchte, sein Lächeln zu verbergen.

"Hattest du eine schöne Zeit mit Mercedes?"

Kurt nickte. "Ich vermisse sie wirklich. Ich vermisse all meine Freunde. Ich hasse den Gedanken, nach New York zurückzugehen und ein weiteres Jahr im Wohnheim zu wohnen, umgeben von Leuten, die ich zwar kenne, die aber nicht wirklich meine Freunde sind."

B faltete stirnrunzelnd die Hände in seinem Schoß. "Wäre es besser, wenn du deine eigene Wohnung hättest? Oder einsamer?"

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich einsam war", antwortete Kurt schnell.

"Nein... ich meine... was ich sagen wollte ist..." B senkte nervös den Blick. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, wenn du zurück zum College gehst. Ich weiß, du liebst New York und es klingt auch ganz toll, aber..." Er blickte auf und schaute Kurt durch die Wimpern seines guten Auges hindurch an. "Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass du zurückgehst und einsam bist."

Kurt betrachtete für einen Moment sein ernstes Gesicht, bevor er tief durchatmete und die Schultern hängenließ. "Ich mache mir auch Sorgen. Ich muss mich dieses Jahr eben mehr darum bemühen, Leute kennenzulernen, aber ja, auch ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn ich was Eigenes hätte." Kurt lächelte. "Es gibt nicht viele Letztsemester, die immer noch im Wohnheim wohnen und ich will nicht einer von diesen Typen sein, die während ihrer gesamten Studienzeit dort festsitzen."

Auch B lächelte. "Ich bin überzeugt, dass du es schaffst. Wenn du den Leuten eine Chance gäbst, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass alle dich lieben würden."

Kurt schmunzelte. " _Alle_ wahrscheinlich nicht, ich kann manchmal ein bisschen schwierig sein. Aber danke, B, ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen."

B lächelte und gähnte müde, bevor er vom Bett aufstand. "Ich denke, ich sollte schlafen gehen. Dann sehen wir uns morgen früh?"

"Wir sehen uns", sagte Kurt und sah dem Androiden hinterher, als er sein Zimmer verließ. Er stand auf, machte sich bettfertig, schlüpfte unter die Decke und schaltete das Licht aus. Und beim Einschlafen fragte er sich, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er B einfach nach New York mitnehmen könnte.

**~*** ~**


	5. Zukunftspläne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohne meine tolle Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) wäre diese Übersetzung nicht mal halb so gut. Danke, du Liebe. <3

Sam Evans war ein charismatischer, blonder Footballspieler. Er gehörte nicht gerade zu der Sorte Jungs, die Kurt sich als Freunde vorgestellt hätte. Aber als Sam in der HighSchool dem Glee Club der _New Directions_ beigetreten war, da hatte Kurt sofort für ihn geschwärmt. Die Tatsache, dass Sam sich nie über ihn lustig machte, wie ein paar der anderen Glee Jungs, und dass ihn Kurts Schwulsein nicht im geringsten störte, bestärkte diese Schwärmerei noch.

Natürlich war Sam unglücklicherweise nicht das kleinste bisschen schwul und im Lauf der Zeit war er nach und nach mit ein paar der Mädchen im Glee Club zusammen gewesen. Aber dennoch war er für Kurt ein großartiger Freund. Kurt war für ihn da gewesen, als Sams Vater während der 11. Klasse seine Arbeit verloren hatte, und zwei Jahre später war Sam einer der Freunde gewesen, die Kurt beistanden, als er seinen Stiefbruder Finn verlor.

Als Sam also mit seinem Sommerjob fertig war und im August zurück nach Lima kam, da nutzte Kurt die Gelegenheit, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit im Haus der Evans, weil sie einen Swimmingpool hatten, aber sie waren auch oft bei den Hummels. Sam hatte während der HighSchool eine Zeitlang bei ihnen gewohnt, weshalb Burt und Carole sich freuten, ihn wiederzusehen – außerdem hatte Burts Werkstatt ihn immer schon fasziniert.

An dem Tag, als Sam zum ersten Mal auf B traf, war Kurt ein wenig nervös. Er wusste nicht genau weswegen er nervös war. Sam mochte normalerweise jeden und auch B war immer vorbildlich freundlich gewesen jedem gegegnüber, den er kennenlernte. Trotzdem hatte Kurt ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch.

Als sie eines Nachmittags die Werkstatt betraten, schaute B gerade aufmerksam Grace bei der Arbeit zu, die ihm zeigte, wie sie das Bein eines Androiden reparierte. Grace blickte auf und sah sie als erste. "Sam!" Sie kam eilig hinter ihrer Werkbank hervor und schloss ihn fest in die Arme; er erwiderte die Umarmung und hob die zierliche Frau sogar ein wenig in die Höhe. B lächelte, aber bildete Kurt es sich nur ein, oder war sein Lächeln tatsächlich etwas gezwungen?

"Wie schön, dich zu sehen!", sagte Grace, als Sam sie wieder auf dem Boden absetzte. "Du hättest während des Sommers _hier_ arbeiten sollen."

"Das hätte ich", sagte Sam lächelnd, "wenn was frei gewesen wäre."

"Also, ich weiß, dass wir jemanden für eine Vollzeitstelle suchen, Sam. Du solltest dich mit Burt darüber unterhalten."

"Wirklich?" Sam schaute Kurt fragend an.

Kurt zuckte nur die Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht genau. Vielleicht nimmt mein Dad auch B stattdessen dafür", sagte er und deutete auf den Androiden, der schweigend neben ihnen stand.

Sam riss die Augen auf, als er B sah. "Ohne Witze! Du bist der neue Droid?"

B streckte seine Hand aus. "Es ist schön, dich kennenzulernen. Kurt redet oft von dir."

Sam schaute Bs Hand einen schrecklich langen Moment nur an und Kurt befürchtete schon, er würde sie nicht ergreifen. Aber dann nahm er sie und schüttelte sie begeistert. "Das ist ja witzig, ich wollte gerade dasselbe über dich sagen. Kurt hat mir alles über dich erzählt."

B blickte zu Kurt hinüber und sein Lächeln schien jetzt echter zu sein. "Hat er das?"

Kurt riss überrascht die Augen auf. Redete er wirklich die ganze Zeit über B, wenn er mit seinen Freunden zusammen war? "Ähm, also... Natürlich", sagte er lächelnd und B grinste zurück.

Grace drückte Sams Arm und sagte, sie müsse zurück an die Arbeit und Sam pfiff ihr hinterher, als sie davonging. Dann beugte er sich vor, um B besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können, wobei er ihm unnötig nahe kam. "Deine Haut sieht so echt aus. Ich meine, sie ist ein bisschen _zu_ perfekt, aber andererseits könnte man das auch von Kurts Haut behaupten."

"Die ist das Resultat intensiver Pflege."

"Ich weiß", sagte Sam und betrachtete B immer noch, der sich nichts daraus zu machen schien. "Was ist unter der Augenklappe?"

"Sam!", schimpfte Kurt.

Aber B klappte die Augenklappe nach oben, um es Sam zu zeigen.

"Boah, Alter! Wenn ich so was hätte, würde ich es nicht verstecken. Das sieht so cool aus."

"Aber es ist ein Defekt. Ich müsste noch ein zweites Auge haben und manche Leute fürchten sich vor mir. Manchmal ist es besser, wenn sie nicht wissen, dass ich ein Droid bin."

"Trotzdem, das ist ziemlich hardcore..."

B lächelte verlegen, senkte den Kopf und kaute auf seiner Lippe. "Danke."

Kurt hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als wäre sein Magen mit Blei ausgegossen. Er brauchte eine Weile, um zu verstehen, warum. Es gefiel ihm nicht, wie B Sam gegenüber verlegen errötete. So benahm er sich normalerweise nur, wenn er mit Kurt zusammen war, und auch wenn Kurt nicht immer wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte, so war er doch der Meinung gewesen, es wäre etwas Besonderes zwischen ihnen beiden und das hatte ihm gefallen. Aber was, wenn B darauf programmiert war, sich jedem jungen Mann gegenüber so zu verhalten? Was, wenn die Beziehung zwischen Kurt und B gar nicht so einzigartig war? Was, wenn es nur Bs Programmierung war? Der Gedanke bereitete Kurt Übelkeit.

"Ich finde, du solltest dir keine Gedanken darüber machen, ob die Leute wissen, dass du ein Droid bist", fuhr Sam fort. "Du bist mit Abstand der beeindruckendste Droid, den ich je gesehen habe."

B lachte fröhlich. "Das weiß ich zu schätzen, Sam."

Kurt verspürte plötzlich den Drang, B an sich zu ziehen und Sam "Er gehört mir!" zuzurufen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und unterdrückte den Drang. Es war doch lächerlich. B war sein Freund und er konnte ebenso gut Sams Freund sein, wenn er das wollte. B schuldete Kurt rein gar nichts. Außerdem verdiente er so viele Freunde, wie er sich wünschte.

"Hast du hier zu viel zu tun, um mit uns Videospielen zu gehen?", fragte Sam.

B schaute Kurt überrascht an. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Kurt Videospiele spielt."

"Mach ich normalerweise auch nicht. Aber mit Sam schon, ich habe früher auch immer mit Finn gespielt."

"Er ist sogar tatsächlich unheimlich gut darin. Willst du mitmachen?"

B schaute zwischen Sam und Kurt hin und her und schien nervös zu sein. "Ich will mich nicht aufdrängen."

Kurt lächelte ihn an, in dem Versuch, ihn zu ermutigen. Seine irrationale Eifersucht sollte B schließlich nicht davon abhalten, einen Freund zu gewinnen. Vor allem, da Kurt in ein paar Wochen nach New York zurückkehren würde und Grace der einzige andere Mensch war, zu dem B eine Beziehung aufgebaut hatte. "Aber nein, B, komm doch mit. Das wird lustig."

Kurt versuchte die Zeit zu genießen. Sie spielten Videospiele, bestellten sich Pizza und Sam und B schienen sich gut zu verstehen. Aber jedes Mal, wenn B über einen von Sams Witzen lachte oder wenn Sam ihn lobte, weil er das Spiel so schnell verstand, da versenkte ein kleiner Ableger der Eifersucht, seine Wurzeln in Kurts Herz, so sehr er sich auch bemühte, sie sofort wieder auszureißen. Außerdem verhielt sich B anders als sonst. Jemand anderes würde es wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerken, aber er setzte sich nicht so dicht neben Kurt wie sonst, er schien den Blickkontakt mit ihm zu meiden und das süße Lächeln, das er ihm sonst ständig schenkte, erschien viel seltener auf Bs Gesicht als Kurt es gewohnt war.

Als sie sich am Abend von Sam verabschiedeten, war Kurt ganz frustriert von der Anspannung. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, wie eifersüchtig er sich benahm, denn er begehrte B schließlich nicht – er war nicht auf eine romantische Beziehung mit einem Droiden aus. Warum also hatte er diese Gefühle? Vielleicht war es einfach schon zu lange her, seit er mit jemandem zusammen gewesen war. Wenn er erst wieder in New York war, musste er sich unbedingt öfter verabreden, damit er sich wieder erinnerte wie es war, in einer Beziehung zu sein. Denn dann würde er vielleicht nicht nach Strohhalmen greifen und in seine Freundschaft mit B mehr hineindeuten, als sie sein konnte.

"Danke, dass ihr mich heute Abend habt mitmachen lassen", sagte B mit gesenktem Kopf, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

"Ich bin froh, dass du Lust dazu hattest."

"Ich denke, dann gehe ich mal wieder in die Werkstatt für die Nacht."

"Ähm... Du könntest auch noch eine Weile mit mir hoch auf mein Zimmer kommen", lud Kurt ihn ein. Er wollte wenigstens herausfinden, warum er sich ihm gegenüber so seltsam verhielt.

B hob lächelnd den Kopf. "Okay."

Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett, wie er das sonst auch machte, und anstatt sein abendliches Hautpflegeprogramm zu beginnen, setzte Kurt sich zu ihm. "Also, du und Sam ihr habt euch ziemlich gut verstanden, hatte ich den Eindruck", bemerkte Kurt, um das Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

"Ich mag ihn. Er ist lustig und er ist dir ein guter Freund."

"Ja." Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend da. Kurt hasste die unbehagliche Stimmung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte. So war es normalerweise nie mit B. Normalerweise war alles immer unbeschwert.

"Seid ihr beiden...", setzte B an und hielt dann inne. "Wie lang sind du und Sam schon... zusammen?"

"Wir haben uns in der HighSchool kennengelernt, als er dem Glee Club beigetreten ist, und – " Plötzlich ging Kurt auf, wie B seine Frage formuliert hatte. "Zusammen?"

"Ja", sagte B und schaute Kurt aufmerksam ins Gesicht.

"Ich meine, wir sind Freunde seit der HighSchool, aber Sam und ich sind nicht _zusammen_ _._ "

Bs Augenbrauen wanderten langsam nach oben und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Er ist nicht _dein Freund?"_

Kurt spürte, wie sich sein Herz unangenehm zusammenzog. War B so erleichtert, weil er Sam selbst mochte? "Nein, das war er noch nie. Wieso? Bist du an ihm interessiert?" Kurt konnte es kaum fassen, dass er diese Frage einfach so stellte, aber dieses ganze um-den-heißen-Brei-herum-Gerede machte ihn ganz unruhig.

"Interessiert an Sam?" B legte die Stirn in Falten und den Kopf schief, dann schien er plötzlich zu verstehen, was Kurt meinte. "Oh! Nein. Nein, nein. Nicht auf die Art. Ich meine, er ist witzig, aber ähm... ich... Nein." Seine Wangen waren feuerrot, er senkte verlegen den Blick auf seinen Schoß und Kurt hatte das Gefühl, als wäre ihm eine Last von den Schultern genommen worden.

"Oh, Gott sei Dank."

B riss den Kopf hoch. "Was hast du gesagt?"

"Ähm... ich meine. Weil er nämlich nicht schwul ist. Er steht nur auf Mädchen", beeilte sich Kurt zu sagen, in dem Versuch, zu erklären, warum er so erleichtert war, dass B nicht 'auf Sam stand'.

"Wirklich?", fragte B und fing an zu lachen. "Na, dann ist ja alles klar."

"Ja, sieht so aus." Kurt lächelte ihn an und fühlte sich schuldig, weil er so erleichtert war. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über alles mögliche, bevor B in die Werkstatt zurückging und als Kurt sich schlafen legte, fühlte er sich bereits viel besser wegen des vergangenen Abends, aber auch zunehmend besorgt wegen seiner verwirrenden Gefühle für B.

Es blieben Kurt nur noch zwei Wochen, bevor er wieder nach New York zurück musste und er versuchte, den Schmerz in seiner Brust zu ignorieren, den der Gedanke daran auslöste. Er liebte New York und er wusste, er würde seine Familie vermissen, aber er würde damit klarkommen. Er lebte bereits seit drei Jahren in New York, wieso fiel ihm der Abschied diesmal so schwer? Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass es nicht an dem lockenhaarigen Androiden mit der Augenklappe lag.

Er hatte online und über Bekannte in New York versucht, eine Wohnung zu finden. Vielleicht hatte ja jemand ein freies Zimmer, das zu vermieten war, aber bis jetzt hatte er in seiner Preisklasse nichts adäquates finden können. Er befürchtete schon, auch in diesem Jahr im Studentenwohnheim zu landen.

Der Anruf von Mrs Sherman kam an einem Mittwochnachmittag. Mrs Sherman war eine nette alte Dame, die er aus dem Seniorenheim kannte, in dem er gearbeitet hatte. Sie hatte gleich an ihm Gefallen gefunden, aber er war dennoch überrascht, dass sie ihn anrief. "Ich ziehe nach Florida", sagte sie und ihre brüchige Stimme war voller Begeisterung. "Der Arzt hat gesagt, das Klima dort unten wäre besser für meine Gesundheit."

Sie erklärte weiter, dass ihre Tochter sie für mindestens ein Jahr dorthin begleiten würde, bis sie sich eingelebt hatte, und dass sie ihre Wohnung so lange an jemanden untervermieten wollte, der vertrauenswürdig war. Es folgten ein paar Telefonate und e-Mails mit der Tochter und Kurt hatte einen Platz zum Wohnen, wenn er wieder nach New York zurückging.

"Es ist nur für ein Jahr", erzählte er Carole und seinem Dad beim Abendessen begeistert. "Aber das ist genügend Zeit, denn bis dahin bin ich sowieso mit dem College fertig. Und es ist in einem netten Stadtteil, etwas, das ich mir unter normalen Umständen niemals leisten könnte, aber ich glaube, Mrs Sherman hat bei ihrer Tochter ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt. Die Wohnung ist mehr als groß genug für mich und sie liegt nah beim College." Alles sprudelte nur so aus ihm heraus, aber er war viel zu aufgeregt, um langsamer zu sprechen. "Das wird großartig. Meine eigene Wohnung!"

"Hast du keine Sorge, dass es dir in der großen Stadt ein bisschen einsam werden könnte, wenn du ganz allein wohnst?"

"Viele Leute wohnen allein, Dad."

"Ich weiß", sagte Burt und schwieg einen Moment, aber anscheinend dachte er über etwas nach. "Wie wäre es, wenn du nicht allein sein müsstest?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Rachel nochmal mit mir zusammenziehen will. Gegen Ende hatten wir doch ziemlich viele Spannungen, und dass sie sich etwas Eigenes gesucht hat, hat unserer Freundschaft ungeheuer gut getan."

"Ich dachte eigentlich nicht an Rachel", sagte Burt lächelnd. "Wie wäre es, wenn du B mit nach New York nehmen würdest? Er braucht nicht mal ein eigenes Zimmer und weil er so wenig braucht, würde er keine zusätzlichen Kosten verursachen. Aber du hättest jemanden um dich, der dir Gesellschaft leistet."

Kurt saß eine ganze Weile nur da und starrte seinen Vater an. Sein Herz raste und sein Magen schlug Purzelbäume vor Begeisterung und am liebsten hätte er ausgerufen: "Ja! Ja, bitte, kann ich B mitnehmen?" Aber das war eine weitreichende Entscheidung und er wollte sichergehen, dass sowohl er als auch sein Vater sie gut überdachten.

"Wolltest du B nicht für die Werkstatt behalten?", fragte Kurt. "Die Aufträge werden immer mehr."

"Nun, tatsächlich würde ich lieber Sam einstellen. Er hatte schon immer eine gute Auffassungsgabe bei diesen Dingen und er hat ein Händchen für die Kunden. Und um die Wahrheit zu sagen: so beeindruckend B auch ist, ich brauche nicht wirklich einen Luxusdroiden." Burt zuckte die Schultern.

"Aber was soll er in New York denn machen? Ich meine... den ganzen Tag in der Wohnung sitzen und warten, nur um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten? Wäre das nicht seltsam?"

"Wenn du ihn nicht mitnehmen willst, ist das in Ordnung, Junge. Du musst es nur sagen. Aber er könnte dir in der Wohnung zur Hand gehen und für Androiden seines Kalibers gibt es in New York Studienkurse, hast du das gewusst? Er könnte etwas Neues dazulernen oder vielleicht sogar eine Arbeit finden. Droiden verdienen zwar nicht besonders viel, aber vielleicht würde ihm so etwas ja Spaß machen."

Kurt konnte es ganz klar vor sich sehen, wie B Kurse in Feinmechanik belegte oder womöglich sogar Musikunterricht nahm. Er fragte sich, ob es so etwas wohl für Droiden gab. Vielleicht konnte er ihm sogar eine Stelle im Diner beschaffen, falls er das wollte. Und jeden Tag nach der Uni oder seiner Arbeit käme Kurt in die Wohnung zurück und B wäre dort.

"Dann gefällt dir die Idee also?", fragte Carole und unterbrach seine Gedanken.

Kurt merkte, dass er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. "Und wie sie mir gefällt", sagte er und zwang sich, sitzenzubleiben und fertig zu essen, obwohl er es B am liebsten sofort erzählt hätte.

"Dann ist es also beschlossene Sache. Und natürlich kann er jederzeit hierher zurückkommen, falls es nicht funktioniert."

"Nein, ich glaube... ich glaube, das wird großartig, Dad."

Burt warf Carole einen lächelnden Blick zu und Kurt wusste, dass sie es bereits besprochen haben mussten, und seine Reaktion darauf womöglich schon vorhergesagt hatten, aber das war ihm egal. Er würde nach New York zurückgehen und B würde mitkommen. Nach dem Essen eilte Kurt in die Werkstatt, um ihn zu suchen, und ihm die gute Nachricht mitzuteilen. Er war im Lager, wo er bequem auf einem Stuhl saß und eins der Bücher las, die Kurt ihm gegeben hatte.

"B!", rief Kurt voller Begeisterung.

B blickte lächelnd von seinem Buch auf. "Kurt. Was ist los?"

"Ähm... ich habe Neuigkeiten", sagte Kurt und grinste so breit, dass ihm die Backen wehtaten. B legte das Buch zur Seite und stand auf. "Du weißt, dass ich in zwei Wochen nach New York zurückgehe, oder?"

Bs Gesichtsausdruck wurde für einen kurzen Augenblick ganz ernst, bevor er wieder zu lächeln begann. "Aber natürlich."

"Wie wäre es, wenn du mitkämst?", platzte Kurt heraus.

B stand bewegungslos da und blinzelte Kurt für einen Moment an. Er machte den Mund auf, machte ihn wieder zu und fragte dann. "Mit dir mitkommen? Nach New York?" Seine Stimme war kaum zu hören und Kurt fing schon an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Was, wenn B nicht wegziehen wollte? Diese Werkstatt war die einzige Heimat, die er kannte, zumindest soweit er sich erinnern konnte. Vielleicht wollte er gar nicht weg.

"Ich meine, es hängt natürlich von _dir_ ab. Ich werde dich nicht zwingen, mitzukommen. Aber wenn du willst, dann würden wir zusammenwohnen und ich glaube... das könnte richtig toll werden."

"Und du willst, dass ich komme?" B sprach so leise, dass Kurt vor Sorge die Brust eng wurde.

"Ja, das will ich."

Langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln über Bs Gesicht aus und dann machte er einen Satz vorwärts und warf sich Kurt regelrecht in die Arme. "Ich habe deine Abreise so gefürchtet, weil ich dich so schrecklich vermisst hätte!"

"Wirklich?", fragte Kurt und erwiderte die Umarmung. In seinem Bauch flatterten viele glückliche Schmetterlinge.

"Ja. Darf ich wirklich mir dir kommen?" B löste sich von ihm und schaute Kurt bange ins Gesicht, so als wagte er nicht, daran zu glauben, dass es wahr war. "Und Burt hat nichts dagegen?"

"Er wird Sam einstellen. Mein Vater war sogar derjenige, der die Idee hatte, dass du mit mir kommst."

"Mit dir kommen", wiederholte B. "Als Mitbewohner?"

"Ja!" Kurt ergriff Bs Arme und sie hüpften beide im Kreis herum. "Oh mein Gott, B, das wird so toll werden!"

B lachte und umarmte ihn von Neuem. "Danke Kurt. Vielen, vielen Dank."

"Sieht aus, als wirst du 'New York sehen' schon bald von deiner Liste streichen können", sagte Kurt, hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt und atmete tief ein. Kurt würde nicht nur nicht allein nach New York zurückgehen, sondern er würde seinen Freund dorthin mitnehmen. Endlich ging es aufwärts für Kurt Hummel.

**~***~**


	6. New York, New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Frohes Neues Jahr 2020 wünsche ich all meinen LeserInnen und natürlich auch meiner stets fleißigen Beta Finduilas1. <3

Kurt öffnete die Tür zu seiner New Yorker Wohnung und atmete tief durch, als er eintrat. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie mit eigenen Augen sah, abgesehen von Fotos, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich hier bereits jetzt mehr zuhause, als jemals im Studentenwohnheim. Er ging ein paar Schritte hinein, ließ das schwere Gepäck, das er mit sich trug, auf den Boden fallen und blickte sich lächelnd um. Die Wohnung war klein, aber behaglich und sehr gepflegt. Der größte Teil der Möbel der Besitzerin stand noch dort. Vom Stil her war es nicht unbedingt das, was Kurt sich ausgesucht hätte, aber es war ganz nett und sah gemütlich aus.

Lächelnd drehte er sich zu B um, der hinter ihm hereinkam und noch mehr Gepäck trug, denn Androiden waren stark und außerdem hatte er darauf bestanden zu helfen, obwohl das meiste davon Kurt gehörte. B war so aufgeregt gewesen, dass er im Flugzeug kaum hatte still sitzen können, und während der Taxifahrt hatte er Kurt mit unzähligen Fragen gelöchert. Schon den ganzen Tag lang hatte er solch ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, dass Kurt überzeugt war, wenn er ein Mensch wäre, würden ihm noch tagelang die Backen wehtun.

"Das ist sie!", sagte Kurt und breitete die Arme aus. "Unsere neue Wohnung."

"Wow", sagte B und stellte sorgfältig alle Taschen, die er trug, auf den Boden. "Sie gefällt mir richtig gut."

Kurt musste lachen, er war gut gelaunt und sogar ein wenig überdreht, aber auch müde von der Reise. "Ich schlage vor, wir bringen das Gepäck in unsere Zimmer und bestellen uns dann was zum Abendessen. Das Auspacken kann bis morgen warten."

"Ich kann für dich auspacken, falls du zu müde bist, Kurt", bot B fröhlich an.

"Nein." Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. Wir haben das doch bereits besprochen. Du bist hier als mein Mitbewohner, und nicht als mein persönlicher Diener. Außerdem bin ich ziemlich pingelig, wenn es darum geht, wo meine Sachen hinkommen."

B hatte irrtümlich angenommen, er sollte Kurt als sein persönlicher Assistent nach New York begleiten. Eine verständliche Vermutung, denn das war schließlich die Aufgabe hochqualifizierter Luxus-Androiden in New York. Die Reichen in den Großstädten liebten es, Unsummen an Geld für hübsche Droiden auszugeben, die ihnen überall hin folgten, um sie zu bedienen. Das war es aber nicht, was Kurt für B vorschwebte. Außerdem wäre es ihm sowieso unangenehm, wenn jemand ihn ständig bedienen würde. Der andere Grund, aus dem viele Leute in der Stadt sich solch realistische Droiden anschafften, war eher... sexuell motiviert.

Es hatte Kurt entsetzt, als er herausgefunden hatte, wozu manche Leute ihre Droiden benutzten. Er hatte sich im Internet nach Schulen in New York erkundigt, die B besuchen konnte, und war stattdessen auf eine ganze Gemeinschaft von Menschen gestoßen, die ihre Droiden für ihr sexuelles Vergnügen nutzten und ausbildeten. Der Gedanke daran hatte Kurt Übelkeit verursacht und er hatte es B gegenüber nicht erwähnt – obwohl er womöglich schon wusste, dass manche Droiden auf diese Art benutzt wurden. Kurt hoffte allerdings, dass er noch nichts davon gehört hatte.

Schließlich hatte er ein Weiterbildungszentrum gefunden, in dem Droiden gewisse Grundkenntnisse erlangen konnten. Burt meldete B für Technik und Mechanik an und behauptete, es sei die Investition wert, weil er dann später noch besser geeignet wäre für die Arbeit in der Werkstatt. Kurt hatte es seinem Vater gegenüber noch nicht erwähnt, aber er meldete B auch für einen Musikkurs an, den er aus seiner eigenen Tasche zahlte, weil er wusste, dass er sich darüber freuen würde.

Kurt schaute sich noch einmal in dem offenen Wohnraum um, der nahtlos in die Küche überging, hob seine Taschen auf und nickte mit dem Kopf den kleinen Flur entlang. B lud sich das restliche Gepäck auf und sie machten sich auf die Suche nach den Schlafzimmern. "Wir haben noch nicht besprochen, wer welches Zimmer bekommt", sagte Kurt mit einem Blick in das Hauptschlafzimmer. Laut der Fotos war es größer und hatte einen besseren Schrank.

B runzelte die Stirn. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Wir könnten eine Münze werfen", schlug Kurt vor. "Um zu sehen, wer das große Schlafzimmer bekommt und wer das Gästezimmer."

B riss die Augen auf. "Du meinst, ich kriege mein eigenes Zimmer?"

"Natürlich", sagte Kurt und es tat ihm in der Seele weh, als er Bs schockierten Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Was hast du denn erwartet?"

"Ich dachte, ich schlafe vielleicht auf dem Sofa, oder so. In Lima hatte ich auch kein eigenes Zimmer."

Kurt kaute schuldbewusst auf seiner Lippe. Sie hätten daheim für B einen eigenen Raum schaffen sollen, aber wenigstens hier konnte er nun etwas Eigenes haben, das nur ihm allein gehörte. "B, es gibt zwei Zimmer und eins davon bekommst du", sagte Kurt lächelnd und sah zu, wie sich Bs erstaunter Gesichtsausdruck in ein riesiges Lächeln verwandelte.

B bestand darauf, dass Kurt das größere Zimmer nahm, denn er hatte sowieso viel mehr Sachen. Kurt willigte erleichtert ein – er hatte sich diesen Schrank wirklich gewünscht.

Nachdem sie Kurts Sachen abgestellt hatten, gingen sie weiter in Bs Zimmer. Als sie eintraten, blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen. "Das ist alles für mich?"

"Alles für dich!", sagte Kurt. "Mitbewohner – erinnerst du dich? Und es ist nett. Das Bett scheint bequem zu sein." Er setzte sich mit Schwung auf die Matratze, so dass er gleich wieder nach oben schnellte. "Und dort gibt es einen Schreibtisch und einen ordentlichen Schrank", sagte er und schob die Türen auf. "Was nützlich ist, denn wir werden dir bald eine Herbstgarderobe besorgen müssen."

"Kurt, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll. Ich bin sicher, dass die meisten Droiden nicht so behandelt werden", sagte B leise.

Kurt drehte sich vom Schrank zu ihm um. "Was meinst du mit 'so'?"

"Als wären wir gleichberechtigt."

Kurt trat auf ihn zu, nahm seine Hand und drückte sie fest. "Nun, du bist mein _Freund_ , B. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich meine Freunde anders behandeln soll." Bs Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Kurt konnte nicht anders, als ihn liebevoll in den Arm zu nehmen. "Ich bin so froh, dass du mein Freund bist, B."

"Ich auch", flüsterte B und erwiderte die Umarmung. B zu Umarmen fühlte sich gut an, richtig gut. Es fühlte sich sicher und natürlich an, aber es war nicht ganz so, als würde man einen Menschen umarmen. B war ein wenig fester gebaut, er war nicht so nachgiebig wie ein menschlicher Körper es wäre, aber Kurt dachte gar nicht weiter darüber nach, denn B war einfach... B.

Es blieben ihnen ein paar Tage Zeit, um sich einzuleben, bevor der Unterricht begann und danach fielen sie schnell in einen unkomplizierten Rhythmus. Kurt hatte viel zu tun mit der NYADA und seiner Arbeit an einem Theater in der Nachbarschaft. Und B hatte seine Kurse und einen Job als Kellner in dem Diner, bei dem Kurt vorher gearbeitet hatte. Der Besitzer war ziemlich fortschrittlich und es war ihm egal, ob B ein Droid war, so lange er seine Arbeit machte.

Erst als er bereits wieder ein paar Wochen zurück in New York war, hatte Kurt die Gelegenheit, sich mit Rachel zu treffen. Sie verabredeten sich an einem Montag zum Abendessen, weil sie montags weder eine Vorstellung noch Probe hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie das Thema anschnitt, von dem er wusste, dass es unvermeidlich war.

"Wieso hast du B nicht mitgebracht?", fragte sie und nippte an ihrem Wein. "Ich würde ihn so gern kennenlernen. Mercedes sagt, er ist charmant und sieht auch ziemlich gut aus."

Kurt lächelte kopfschüttelnd. "Ach _wirklich_... und was hat Mercedes sonst noch gesagt?"

"Nur, dass er dich ziemlich anzuhimmeln scheint."

Kurt verschluckte sich fast an dem Bissen, den er sich gerade in den Mund gesteckt hatte, und musste erst einen Schluck Wasser trinken, bevor er antworten konnte. "Das hat Mercedes gesagt? Sie hat ihn doch nur einmal auf Sams Party getroffen."

"Offenbar hat er dir den ganzen Abend Herzchenaugen gemacht."

Kurt versuchte zu ignorieren, wie sein Herzschlag sich bei ihren Worten vor Glück beschleunigte. "Das ist lächerlich."

"Du glaubst also nicht, dass er dich mag? Denn ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Vielleicht ist er ja darauf programmiert, sich zu... ich weiß ja auch nicht... sich in seinen Besitzer zu verlieben? Du kannst schließlich nicht wissen, wofür er verwendet wurde, bevor du ihn bekommen hast."

Kurt drehte sich der Magen um und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Er wusste nicht, worauf er zuerst antworten sollte. Er hasste die Vorstellung, dass jemand B auf diese Art benutzt haben könnte. Außerdem weigerte er sich zu glauben, dass er ihn nur mochte, weil es ihm seine Programmierung vorschrieb. "Wenn das der Fall wäre, dann hätte er sich in _meinen Dad_ verliebt. Ich bin nicht sein Besitzer."

"Dann gibst du also zu, dass er in dich verliebt ist?"

"Was? Nein! Du meine Güte, Rachel, warum sagst du so was?" Seine Worte waren schroffer als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

"Also, du musst deswegen jetzt nicht so ruppig werden", schnaubte Rachel. "Ich dachte nur, es wäre interessant, herauszufinden, was einen Androiden dazu motiviert, Verliebtheit vorzutäuschen."

"B täuscht überhaupt nichts vor."

"Natürlich tut er das. Es ist schließlich nicht so, als hätte er echte eigene Emotionen. Wie könnte er?"

Kurt sackte der Magen in die Knie und er war plötzlich nicht mehr hungrig. Er starrte auf seinen Teller und schob sein Essen mit der Gabel hin und her.

"Kurt?", sagte Rachel in sanfterem Ton. "Kurt, du bist doch nicht... du hast doch nicht etwa Gefühle für ihn, oder doch?"

Kurt hob den Blick und Rachel sah plötzlich nicht mehr kämpferisch, sondern nur noch besorgt aus.

"B ist mein Freund, Rachel."

"Er ist ein Droid."

"Ja, ich weiß. Und er ist mein Freund. Ich glaube nicht, dass sich diese beiden Dinge gegenseitig ausschließen."

"Aber Kurt, du hast dein ganzes Leben lang in einer Androidenwerkstatt gearbeitet... Du weißt, dass sie nur Maschinen sind. Ich meine... er mag vielleicht eine sehr hochentwickelte Maschine sein, aber..."

Kurt nickte nur. Er wollte nicht mit Rachel streiten und war sich im Augenblick nicht sicher, ob er seiner Stimme vertrauen konnte, dass sie nicht zittern würde. Sich mit Rachel zu streiten war für gewöhnlich sowieso zwecklos. Aber er konnte nicht anders, als darüber nachzudenken, dass Menschen schließlich auch eine Art hochentwickelter Maschinen waren – aber da gab es etwas Unfassbares, das ihnen erlaubte, Dinge zu _fühlen_. Was war es? Was war dieser Funke, der einen Menschen zu einer Person machte? Manche nannten es Seele, aber Kurt war weder religiös noch spirituell. Was immer es auch war, er glaubte fest, dass B es auch besaß. "Hör zu, Rachel", sagte er, als er seine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. "Heb dir dein Urteil auf, bis du ihn kennengelernt hast, okay?"

"Also gut. Einverstanden." Rachel hatte offensichtlich auch keine Lust zu streiten, denn sie wechselte schnell das Thema.

Als Kurt zurück in ihre Wohnung kam, schaute sich B im Wohnzimmer die _Real Housewives_ an. Er saß nach vorne gebeugt da, den Blick unverwandt auf den Fernseher gerichtet.

"Hallo, B", sagte Kurt, als er seinen Mantel aufhängte.

B drehte sich auf dem Sofa zur Seite, lächelte ihn an und begrüßte ihn mit: "Hallo, Kurt!", bevor er sich wieder umdrehte.

"Magst du die _Real Housewives?"_ , fragte Kurt und setzte sich neben ihn. "Ich meine, auch ich mag kitschiges Reality TV, das ist also nicht abwertend gemeint."

B schüttelte den Kopf, aber wandte den Blick nicht vom Bildschirm ab. "Schon gut. Ich schau mir lieber mit dir zusammen _Project Runway_ an, aber sieh dir das mal an!" Er rutschte auf dem Sofa nach vorne und deutete auf den Bildschirm. "Siehst du diese Frau?"

"Die mit den roten Haaren?", fragte Kurt. Hinter einem der irrwitzig reichen Ehemänner stand eine große, schlanke Frau in einem schwarzen Hosenanzug.

"Ja", sagte B und schaute Kurt wieder an. "Sie ist ein Android, aber man merkt es ihr überhaupt nicht an. Sie haben es vorhin erwähnt, sonst hätte ich es gar nicht mal gewusst."

Kurt schaute sich die Frau näher an. Ihr glänzendes Haar war zu einem strengen Pagenkopf geschnitten, der ihr nur bis zum Kinn reichte, und ihre Haut sah fast durchscheinend blass aus. Jetzt, da er sie genauer betrachtete, sah sie ein wenig _zu_ perfekt aus, aber erwartete man das von Leuten im Fernsehen nicht sowieso? Auch ihm wäre nicht aufgefallen, dass sie ein Android ist, trotz ihrer makellosen Haut und perfekten Haltung. Dennoch – sie schien nicht so ungezwungen zu sein wie B.

"Sie arbeitet für ihn", fuhr B fort. "Ich habe noch nie einen anderen Droiden gesehen, der so... menschlich aussieht." Er lächelte Kurt schüchtern an. "Findest du, ich sehe auch so echt aus?"

"Du _bist_ echt", sagte Kurt schnell. "Aber ja, du siehst genauso menschlich aus wie sie."

"Bis auf das Auge", sagte B und berührte seine Augenklappe.

"Die Augenklappe ist süß", beharrte Kurt. "Hast du in deinem Weiterbildungskurs keine anderen Droiden gesehen, die sind wie du?"

"Nein, jedenfalls nicht so. Da sind ein paar, die wirklich sehr menschenähnlich aussehen, aber nicht wie diese Frau. Und sie..." B zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Die anderen Droiden im Kurs mögen mich nicht besonders, denn sie sagen, ich könnte als Mensch durchgehen, und anscheinend finden sie das nicht gut."

"Was?", fragte Kurt, verärgert über das, was B da erzählte.

"Aber _sie"_ , sagte B und nickte zum Bildschirm hin. "Es gibt da draußen noch andere Droiden wie mich. Und ich glaube... das ist irgendwie tröstlich, weißt du?" Als die Werbepause begann, lehnte sich B zurück.

Kurt leckte sich über die Lippen und überlegte, was er sagen sollte. "Hast du Probleme im Unterricht, B?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich hatte nur gedacht, ich würde mich mit den anderen Droiden anfreunden, und mit einem hab ich mich auch angefreundet. Er heißt Tye. Es scheint ihm nichts auszumachen, dass ich weiter entwickelt bin als der Rest von ihnen. Er ist ein Jugendlicher, so gebaut, dass er wie 13 oder 14 aussieht. Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass Androiden hergestellt werden, die so jung aussehen."

"Ich habe noch nie einen gesehen, aber ich weiß, dass es sie gibt. Die Leute haben alle möglichen Gründe dafür, Droiden aller Art herzustellen", sagte Kurt und dachte an eine Geschichte, die er gehört hatte, über Eltern, die vergeblich versucht hatten, einen Droiden zu erschaffen, der aussah und sich benahm wie ihre verstorbene Tochter.

"Ich glaube Tye weiß, wie es ist, anders zu sein. Er sagt, es beunruhigt die Leute, einen jugendlichen Droiden zu sehen. Und ich kann ihn verstehen. Ich bin nicht wie die Menschen, aber ich bin auch nicht wie die anderen Droiden. Ich bin ein Außenseiter."

Kurt legte B einen Arm über den Rücken und zog ihn an sich. "Das tut mir leid. Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht, wie schwer das für dich sein muss."

"Ist schon gut. Außerdem ist es mit dir nie so", sagte B und schmiegte sich an Kurts Seite. "Mit dir fühle ich mich einfach nur wie... wie _ich_."

Kurt lächelte. "Und genau so fühle ich auch. Du bist B, und weißt du was? Ich mag B wirklich gern."

B kicherte und griff nach der Fernbedienung. "Ich glaube, auf einem anderen Kanal läuft gerade eine gesamte Staffel von _America's Next Topmodel_."

"Oh ja, bitte!", rief Kurt und fühlte sich behaglich und zuhause, als sie es sich bequem machten, um gemeinsam fernzusehen.

Aber Kurt konnte ihre Unterhaltung nicht vergessen. Plötzlich wollte er mehr über B erfahren. Woher kam er? Wer hatte ihn gebaut und warum? Und was war mit diesen anderen menschlich aussehenden Droiden? Besaßen sie alle diesen Lebensfunken, den B zu haben schien? Er war entschlossen, Nachforschungen anzustellen, aber er würde B nichts davon erzählen, bis er wusste, was er herausfinden würde.

**~***~**


	7. Albträume & Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs beta-lesen. <3

Ein seltsames Geräusch, das aus der Wohnung kam, riss Kurt aus seinem friedlichen Schlaf. Mit klopfendem Herzen saß er aufrecht im Bett und seine Gedanken kreisten um Einbrecher, Räuber und Mörder. Er beugte sich über die Bettkante und tastete nach dem Baseballschläger, den Rachel ihm geschenkt hatte, als sie nach New York gezogen waren. _"Man kann nie wissen, Kurt, es schadet nichts, wenn man sich selbst verteidigen kann."_

Kurt erinnerte sich an Rachels Mahnung, schüttelte den Kopf und griff stattdessen nach seinem Handy, das zum Aufladen auf dem Nachttisch lag. Da rief er doch lieber die 911 an, als einem Einbrecher mit einem Baseballschläger aufzulauern, um dabei erschossen zu werden. Das Telefon in der Hand, saß er im Bett und spitzte die Ohren, um das Geräusch, das ihn geweckt hatte, zu erlauschen.

Er hielt die Luft an, als er etwas hörte, das vom Ende des Flurs zu kommen schien. Es klang nicht, als ob jemand durch die Wohnung schlich. Es klang wie... Weinen? Kurts Herzschlag beschleunigte sich aus einem ganz anderen Grund, als er die Decken zur Seite warf und aus dem Bett sprang. Er rannte über den Flur zu Bs Zimmer und blieb vor der Tür stehen, um zu lauschen. Er hatte recht – das Geräusch kam aus Bs Schlafzimmer. Er hörte ein zitterndes Einatmen und ein kurzes, ersticktes Schluchzen, so als ob B versuchte, sein Weinen zu unterdrücken.

Kurts Herz krampfte sich in seiner Brust zusammen, als er leise an die Tür klopfte. "B?", rief er. "Darf ich reinkommen?", dann hielt er die Luft an während der kurzen Pause, die es dauerte, bis B antwortete.

"Ja", sagte er mit leiser, zittriger Stimme und Kurt konnte es kaum erwarten, zu ihm zu kommen.

Er machte die Tür auf und blickte sich im Zimmer um. B saß aufrecht im Bett, wischte sich mit zitternden Fingern über seine tränennassen Wangen und sah richtig verstört aus. Ein ersticktes Wimmern kam aus Kurts eigener Kehle, denn es tat ihm weh, B so zu sehen. Er eilte zu ihm hin, kletterte aufs Bett, kniete sich neben ihn und fing zögernd an, ihm mit einer Hand in kreisförmigen Bewegungen über den Rücken zu streicheln.

"Es tut mir leid, Kurt", schniefte B.

"Leid? Was denn?"

"Dass ich dich aufgeweckt habe. Das wollte ich nicht."

"Nein, nein, B", beschwichtigte Kurt. "Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Aber... bitte, sag mir, was passiert ist."

B blickte zu ihm auf, sein Auge groß und tränennass. Es war nicht rotgerändert, wie es ein menschliches Auge vom Weinen sein würde, aber auf seinen Wangen waren rote Flecken und seine Unterlippe zitterte so erbärmlich, dass Kurt beinahe selbst angefangen hätte zu weinen.

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte B, atmete tief durch und beruhigte sich zusehends, während Kurt fortfuhr, ihm über den Rücken zu reiben. "Ich glaube, ich muss wohl... ich muss einen Traum gehabt haben."

Kurt erstarrte, aber nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Er wollte B nicht noch mehr aufregen als er es ohnehin schon war, deshalb setzte er sich neben ihn und ließ die Hand auf seinem Rücken liegen. "Einen Traum?"

"Wohl eher einen Albtraum", sagte B und senkte den Blick auf seine Hände, die um die Bettlaken geklammert in seinem Schoß lagen.

Kurt wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Androiden konnten nicht träumen; sie hatten keine Albträume. Kurt verstand nicht, was hier vor sich ging, aber andererseits... wann hatte B sich jemals so wie andere Androiden verhalten? Kurt durfte jetzt nicht an B denken als eine Maschine, sondern als einen Freund. Ein Freund, der ganz offensichtlich völlig verstört war.

"Willst du darüber reden?", fragte Kurt und lehnte sich leicht an Bs Seite.

"Ähm...", B biss sich auf die Lippe und seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht genau. Alles ist jetzt irgendwie ganz undeutlich, aber da waren... Stiefel?"

"Stiefel?" Kurt setzte sich auf. "Du hattest einen Mode-Albtraum?" Er lächelte in der Hoffnung, die Stimmung ein wenig aufzuheitern und wurde mit einem schwachen Lächeln belohnt, als B den Kopf schüttelte.

"Nein. Das war eher, als ob... die Stiefel auf mich eingetreten hätten?" Er blickte zu Kurt auf. "Als läge ich auf dem Boden und könnte nicht weg."

Kurt wurde die Kehle eng und ihm wurde ein wenig flau. "Du meinst, in deinem Traum haben dich Leute verprügelt? Dich angegriffen?"

B nickte. "Ja."

"Oh Gott, B, das tut mir so leid." Kurt legte die Stirn an Bs Kopf und nahm ihn in die Arme. "Das wird nicht passieren. Ich würde nie zulassen, dass dir so etwas zustößt." Kurt hatte keine Ahnung, was die Ursache dafür war – warum B so etwas träumen sollte. "Hast du... hast du Angst, dass jemand dir so etwas antut?", fragte er behutsam.

"Nein. Eigentlich nicht." Als B die Umarmung erwiderte, kitzelte sein Atem Kurt am Hals. "Ich habe eigentlich keine Angst, dass mir so etwas passieren könnte. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich davon geträumt habe."

Kurt lehnte sich etwas zurück, um B ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Er trug keine Augenklappe – offenbar nahm er sie zum Schlafen ab – und das rote Lämpchen in seiner Augenhöhle blinkte genau wie immer, aber es war Bs gutes Auge, von dem Kurt nicht den Blick abwenden konnte. Er wollte nur, dass B nicht mehr so unglücklich aussah. "Hast du früher schon mal so etwas geträumt?"

B schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich... ich meine. Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, ich habe möglicherweise auch früher schon Träume gehabt. Aber ich habe niemals über sie nachgedacht oder mich anschließend an sie erinnert."

Kurt nickte schweigend und versuchte zu verstehen, was das bedeutete.

"Es tut mir trotzdem leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe", sagte B und jetzt, da er sich beruhigt hatte, war seine Stimme viel klarer.

Kurt strich mit der Hand über Bs Rücken hinab und ergriff dann seine beiden Hände. "Bitte B, hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen."

"Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, als würdest du ständig irgendwas für mich tun. Für mich da sein, und... Und ich will nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft einseitig ist."

"Ach B", sagte Kurt lächelnd und versuchte, seinen Blick einzufangen, damit er sah, wie ehrlich er es meinte. "Unsere Freundschaft ist nicht einseitig. Ich finde es so wunderbar, dass du hier in New York bist. Ich bin so glücklich, dich als Freund und Mitbewohner zu haben. Du hörst mir zu, wenn ich mich über meine Mitstudenten beklage und wegen meiner Hausaufgaben die Krise kriege. Und nach einem langen Tag mit Schule und Arbeit bist du immer da und begrüßt mich mit einem Lächeln. Diese Freundschaft ist nicht einseitig, das kann ich dir versichern."

Auf Bs Gesicht erstrahlte ein aufrichtiges Lächeln, das sich von seinen Lippen über die Wangen bis zu den Lachfältchen in seinen Augenwinkeln ausbreitete. "Wirklich?"

"Aber natürlich, du Dummerchen", sagte Kurt. "Ich bin eine ziemliche Drama-Queen und du kannst wunderbar damit umgehen."

Der Klang von Bs Lachen löste ein Kribbeln in Kurts Bauch aus.

"Ich liebe es, mit dir zusammen zu wohnen", sagte B und sein Lächeln wurde etwas verlegen... und plötzlich wurde Kurt sehr bewusst, dass er mit B auf dem Bett saß, nur mit einem Unterhemd und Boxershorts bekleidet. B trug ein T-Shirt und Pyjamahosen und Kurt spürte plötzlich, wie sein Bauch aus einem ganz anderen Grund zu kribbeln begann.

"Geht es dir wieder gut?", fragte er und versuchte, seinen Blick _nicht_ begierig auf B ruhen zu lassen.

"Es geht mir gut", antwortete B sanft. "Geh wieder ins Bett. Ich weiß, dass du morgen einen anstrengenden Tag hast."

Kurt drückte Bs Hände, dann kletterte er aus dem Bett und drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal um, um Bs sanftes Lächeln zu sehen. "Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht, Kurt. Danke, dass du nach mir gesehen hast."

Sobald er im Flur war, schloss Kurt die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand – sein Herz klopfte ein klein wenig zu schnell.

Er war nur deshalb so schnell gegangen, weil er sich nichts _mehr_ gewünscht hatte, als sich vorzubeugen und B zu küssen. Und zwar nicht nur als ein Freund. Er wollte seine Lippen auf Bs Lippen spüren und seine Hände auf Bs Haut. Er wollte B keuchen und schaudern sehen und... _oh Gott_. Kurt musste dringend aufhören, weiter in diese Richtung zu denken. Seine Boxershorts wurden langsam aber sicher unangenehm eng. Diese Erkenntnis zog eine weitere nach sich. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob B überhaupt... _ausgestattet_ war für diese Art von Aktivitäten, über die Kurt da fantasierte.

Kurt räusperte sich und eilte in sein Zimmer zurück. Er musste diese Gedanken wirklich im Keim ersticken, sie durften einfach nicht weiterführen. Er war mit B nur befreundet und es war vollkommen unangemessen, so über ihn zu denken. Er wollte das Vertrauen, das B in ihn hatte, nicht verraten. Was er aber wollte war, herauszufinden, was mit B los war. Albträume? Wie konnte ein Droid Albträume haben? Es war höchste Zeit, mehr darüber in Erfahrung zu bringen, wo B hergekommen war – höchste Zeit, etwas über Smythe Industries zu erfahren.

Am nächsten Tag blieb Kurt nach dem Unterrichtsende noch an der Schule. Er wollte ein wenig Nachforschungen anstellen, ohne Gefahr laufen zu müssen, dass B davon etwas mitbekam. Als erstes schaute er sich die Homepage von Smythe Industries an und die Beschreibungen ihrer Topmodelle. Worte und Phrasen wie "naturgetreu", "glaubwürdig" und "maßgefertigt" füllten die Seiten, aber nichts davon ließ darauf schließen, dass ihre Androiden Emotionen und Sehnsüchte hätten oder dass sie gar _träumten_.

Außerdem konnte er nichts finden über eine Serie von "B" Androiden. Smythe Industries kostspieligste Droiden, bei deren Preisen Kurt der Mund offen stehenblieb, waren "Z"-Klasse Droiden. Von ihnen wurden jedes Jahr nur 20 Stück hergestellt und sie unterschieden sich von der beliebten "G"-Serie dadurch, dass die Z-Droiden entsprechend der Käuferwünsche maßgefertigt waren. Man konnte sich praktisch seinen perfekten Droiden designen, von der Form der Nase bis zum Klang der Stimme, und außerdem gab es verschiedene Charaktereigenschaften zur Auswahl.

Die Charaktereigenschaften fand Kurt interessant, aber dennoch konnte er nichts finden, das ihn annehmen ließ, diese hochentwickelten Droiden könnten sein wie B. Vielmehr musste er dringend mit jemandem von Smythe Industries selbst reden und vielleicht ergab sich dazu tatsächlich eine Gelegenheit. Smythe Industries kam ursprünglich aus Ohio, aber ihre Geschäftsstelle befand sich mittlerweile in New York City, und demnächst sollte dort eine Sonderausstellung stattfinden.

Die Ausstellung war für potentielle Kunden gedacht (nur auf persönliche Einladung) und für Androiden-Techniker. Streng genommen war Kurt kein Techniker, aber sein Vater war einer, weshalb Kurt sich vielleicht in diese Party einschleichen konnte, indem er sich die Reputation seines Vaters zunutze machte. Er schaute sich die Anmeldegebühr an und schnaufte frustriert. Er würde tief in seinen Sparstrumpf greifen müssen, aber das war der einzige Weg, mit jemandem von Smythe Industries in Kontakt zu kommen – normalen Besuchern blieben die Türen gewöhnlich verschlossen.

Kurt klickte auf die Online-Registrierung. Er würde es machen; er musste es wissen. Sein Herz brauchte eine Antwort, bevor er sich noch mehr in B verliebte als bereits geschehen.

Als Kurt an diesem Abend nachhause kam, die Hände voller Einkäufe, war B nicht im Wohnzimmer. Tatsächlich war er wahrscheinlich noch auf der Arbeit. Kurt ging in die Küche, stellte die Taschen auf die Anrichte und warf dabei versehentlich etwas auf den Boden. Er bückte sich, hob es auf und lächelte, als er das gelbe Notizpapier aus Burts Büro erkannte, auf das B seine 'Liste der Dinge, die ich machen will' notierte.

Einige Einträge waren bereits durchgestrichen. "New York sehen", "Ins Kino gehen", "Einen Hund streicheln". Kurt kicherte. Ganz im Ernst – wie konnte irgendjemand so liebenswert sein wie B? Kurts Blick fiel ganz oben auf die Liste, zu einigen der ersten Dinge, die B aufgeschrieben hatte. Dort war noch ein Eintrag, der noch nicht durchgestrichen war: "Jemanden küssen", allerdings war das Wort "Jemanden" durchgestrichen worden und jetzt stand da: "Kurt ~~Jemanden~~ küssen".

Kurt blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg und das Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Er stand auf und legte den Block mit der beschriebenen Seite nach unten zurück auf den Schrank, so als hätte er Bs private Liste nie gelesen. Er schluckte schwer und hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzen. Er hätte das nicht sehen dürfen. Er hatte B von Anfang an versichert, er müsste ihm nur von den Einträgen erzählen, die er wirklich mit ihm teilen wollte. Kurt glaubte nicht, dass B geplant hatte, dass Kurt das las, aber er hatte es gelesen und nun konnte er es nicht mehr aus seinen Gedanken verbannen.

B wollte ihn küssen.

"Oh Gott", stöhnte Kurt. "Was soll ich nur tun?" Er fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch die Haare und fing an, seine Einkäufe wegzuräumen. Er hatte einen neuen Bettüberwurf für Bs Zimmer gekauft, nicht weil er wirklich einen brauchte, sondern weil Kurt ihn hübsch fand und Bs Zimmer noch ein wenig aufgepeppt werden musste, damit es nicht mehr wie ein Gästezimmer aussah.

Er ging über den Flur und öffnete die Tür zu Bs Zimmer... bevor er erstarrte und vor Schreck quiekte.

B war daheim.

Er stand in seinem Zimmer und war gerade im Begriff sich seine Diner-Uniform auszuziehen und bis auf ein schwarzes Unterhemd war er spitternackt. Kurts Blick wanderte ganz ohne sein Zutun nach unten, bevor er scharf einatmete, rückwärts aus dem Zimmer ging und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Mit pochendem Herzen und vor Verlegenheit hochroten Wangen rannte er in sein eigenes Zimmer.

Also... wenigstens beantwortete dieser Vorfall Kurts Frage, ob B _ausgestattet_ war oder nicht. Er... war... _Und ohgottohgottohgott!_ Kurt warf sich auf sein Bett und verbarg das Gesicht in seinem Kissen. Scham und (wenn er ehrlich war) ein leichtes Begehren erfüllten ihn und er schrie in sein Kissen.

Nur ein paar Minuten später klopfte es an seine Tür. Ihm war bewusst, dass er mit B über das, was da gerade passiert war, sprechen musste, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihm gegenübertreten konnte. "Komm rein", stöhnte er und blickte auf, als B die Tür öffnete und den Kopf hereinstreckte... er war jetzt komplett angezogen.

"Oh Gott", sagte Kurt und verbarg erneut sein Gesicht. Er hörte, wie B auf sein Bett zuging und spürte, wie sich die Matratze senkte, als er sich hinsetzte.

B legte eine Hand auf Kurts Rücken und Kurt hätte am liebsten erneut aufgestöhnt. "Was ist los, Kurt?", fragte B in besorgtem Ton.

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte Kurt in sein Kissen hinein. "Es tut mir so schrecklich leid."

"Was tut dir leid?"

Kurt blickte zu B auf, der kein bisschen rot war. Er schien überhaupt nicht verlegen zu sein, nur verwirrt.

"Ich bin in dein Zimmer geplatzt... und habe dich gesehen... und du warst... und... ich." Kurts Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet.

B zuckte die Schultern. "Du hast mich ohne Kleidung gesehen, na und?"

Kurt blinzelte ihn an und drehte sich auf die Seite, um ihn besser sehen zu können. "Na und?"

"Ich meine... Genau so hat dein Dad mich gefunden und alle Techniker in seiner Werkstatt haben mich mehr oder weniger nackt gesehen, während sie mich repariert haben. Ich nehme mal an, das Wissen, dass dich jemand zusammengebaut und andere an dir herumgearbeitet haben... ich weiß auch nicht." Sein Lächeln war unbeschwert und sorglos. "Ich nehme mal an, für einen Droiden ist es keine große Sache, von anderen Leuten nackt gesehen zu werden."

"Oh", sagte Kurt und richtete sich ganz auf, so dass er neben B saß.

"Aber es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in Verlegenheit gebracht habe."

"Nein. Das war mein Fehler. Ich hätte anklopfen müssen."

B hob grinsend den Bettüberwurf in die Höhe, den Kurt anscheinend vor seiner Tür hatte fallen lassen. "Ist der für mich?"

"Ja", sagte Kurt und versuchte, mit purer Willenskraft die Röte aus seinen Wangen zu vertreiben. "Ich dachte, der würde sich gut am Fußende deines Bettes machen."

"Ich liebe ihn", sagte B und stupste Kurt mit der Schulter an. "Er hat denselben Blauton wie deine Augen ganz früh am Morgen, wenn du noch müde bist und noch keinen Kaffee hattest."

Kurt musste lachen und fühlte sich bereits besser. "Rachel ist mal ins Bad geplatzt, als ich gerade am Duschen war. Und eine Zeitlang hatte sie einen Freund, der einfach nackt im Loft herumlief."

"Nun, das geht allerdings ein bisschen zu weit", sagte B grinsend.

"Ohne Witze!" Auch Kurt lächelte jetzt. Sein Blick fiel auf Bs Lippen und er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, was er auf der Liste in der Küche gelesen hatte. Heute war wirklich der Tag, um Dinge zu sehen, die nicht für seine Augen bestimmt waren. "Ich schätze mal, jetzt sind wir ganz offiziell WG-Kumpels."

B stand vom Bett auf. "Nicht bevor ich dich beim Duschen überrascht habe", sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern und Kurt blieb der Mund offen stehen. Er war sicher, dass B nur Spaß machte... Er machte nur Spaß, _richtig?_

"Ich fang schon mal mit dem Abendessen an", sagte B auf dem Weg zur Tür. "Danke für die Decke!" Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus dem Zimmer.

Kurt blieb mit offenem Mund zurück und sein Gehirn versorgte ihn mit Bildern, an die er lieber nicht denken wollte. Mit einem Stöhnen ließ er sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen... und dann fing er an zu lachen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass B so keck sein konnte?

Kurt gefiel es.

**~***~**


	8. Telefongespräche & Telefonnummern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herzlichen Dank liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile). Du schaffst es immer wieder, Sachen zu entdecken, die mir nicht aufgefallen sind. ;-)

Kurt lehnte mit dem Rücken am Kopfende seines Bettes und blickte lächelnd auf den Bildschirm an seiner Wand, als sein Vater seinen Anruf entgegennahm. Sie hatten jeden Dienstag eine feste Zeit ausgemacht für ihre wöchentlichen Unterhaltungen, aber Kurt rief ihn ausnahmsweise freitags an, denn er musste etwas ganz Bestimmtes mit ihm besprechen. B hatte immer noch Albträume.

Kurt war sich nicht sicher, wie häufig sie waren – er hoffte, nicht jede Nacht – aber er war noch zwei Mal von B aufgeweckt worden, als der im Schlaf geschrien hatte, und hatte ihn schwer atmend, aufrecht im Bett sitzend vorgefunden. B versuchte immer, es als unwichtig abzutun, aber Kurt machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Er hatte immer noch nirgends irgendwelche Informationen finden können über Androiden, die träumten, und bis zu der Sonderausstellung bei Smythe Industries war es noch über eine Woche hin. Glücklicherweise hatte er einen Androiden-Fachmann in der Familie.

"Hallo Kurt." Burts lächelndes Gesicht erschien auf dem Bildschirm. "Wie geht's dir, Junge?"

Es war immer eine Erleichterung, mit seinem Dad zu reden, selbst wenn sich dann jedes Mal das Heimweh einstellte, oder vielleicht war es ja auch eher eine Art Nostalgie, denn eigentlich fühlte er sich in New York daheim. Kurt plauderte eine Weile mit seinem Dad über dieses und jenes. Er zögerte, ihm von Bs Träumen zu erzählen, und zwar in erster Linie, weil er Schwierigkeiten mit der Vorstellung hatte, ihn zu 'reparieren'. Er wollte nichts tun, was womöglich dazu führen konnte, dass B nicht mehr B war.

Aber Burt konnte ihn lesen wie ein offenes Buch. "Wolltest du mir irgendwas erzählen, Kurt?", fragte er schließlich.

Kurt schmunzelte und senkte den Blick auf seine Bettdecke, bevor er tief Luft holte und seinen Dad wieder ansah. "Eigentlich habe ich eine Frage, die B betrifft."

Burt runzelte die Stirn. "Hast du Schwierigkeiten mit ihm? Denn wir können ihn jederzeit hierher in die Werkstatt zurückholen."

"Nein!", sagte Kurt schnell. "Ähm... nein. Das ist es nicht. Dad, hast du jemals von einem Droiden gehört, der Träume hatte?"

"Träume?", wiederholte Burt und Kurt wusste nicht, wie er seinen Gesichtsausdruck deuten sollte.

"Eigentlich sind es Albträume. B hat manchmal Albträume. Er wacht nachts weinend auf und ich... ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen soll."

"Kurt. Androiden haben keine Träume."

Natürlich, das dachte schließlich jeder, aber in diesem Fall war es anders. "B schon."

Burt schwieg eine ganze Weile, kratzte sich am Kopf und dachte nach. "Nun...", antwortete er endlich. "Droiden haben ein gutes Gedächtnis. Wenn sie darauf programmiert sind, können sie Fakten abspeichern und Sprachen und alle möglichen Sachen. Vielleicht stimmt etwas nicht mit seinem Gedächtnislaufwerk und es kramt Erinnerungen hervor aus der Zeit, bevor er zu uns gekommen ist."

"So etwas wie verdrängte Erinnerungen?", fragte Kurt und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Du glaubst also, dass die Dinge, von denen er träumt, tatsächlich passiert sind?"

"Zumindest erscheint mir das logischer, als die Vorstellung, dass sein Verstand sich Träume ausdenkt wie bei einem Menschen."

"Stimmt." Kurt nickte. Er war immer noch nicht davon überzeugt, dass B unfähig war zu träumen, aber die Theorie seines Vaters ergab Sinn.

"Weißt du, wovon er träumt?"

"Von Menschen, die ihn angreifen", antwortete Kurt leise.

Burt atmete tief ein. "Ich meine... möglich wäre das schon."

Kurt war ein wenig übel. Er hasste es, dass B diese Träume überhaupt hatte, aber der Gedanke, dass ihm so etwas womöglich wirklich zugestoßen war, war sogar noch schlimmer.

"Du kannst es vielleicht reparieren", sagte Burt. "Du könntest sein Gedächtnislaufwerk löschen."

Kurt riss die Augen auf und ihm drehte sich der Magen um. "Dad, nein! Nein, ich will nicht, dass er mich vergisst... oder... oder all das, was er in seinen Kursen gelernt hat", fügte er schnell hinzu.

Burt schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich meine, du könntest alles löschen, was dort drauf ist, aus der Zeit, bevor wir ihn gefunden haben", erläuterte er. "Ich könnte dir zeigen wie."

"Oh." Kurt war auch unsicher, ob ihm _diese_ Option gefiel. Wenn B in der Zeit vor den Hummels ein Leben gehabt hatte, hatte Kurt dann das Recht, es auszulöschen? "Ich werde ihn fragen, ob er das will."

"Du musst ihn nicht fragen", sagte Burt achselzuckend. "Wenn es die Sache für dich leichter macht, dann reparier ihn eben. Er ist dein Droid."

Diese Worte trafen Kurt wie Fausthiebe. Er betrachtete B nicht als seinen Besitz. Oder als etwas, das repariert werden musste. B war eine eigenständige Person. Kurt hatte vergessen, dass Burt, als Androiden-Spezialist, eine andere Vorstellung von Droiden hatte. "Ähm... ich weiß nicht, Dad. Ich finde, B hat das Recht, das selbst zu entscheiden."

"Hmm", schnaufte sein Dad und schaute Kurt auf eine Art an, dass ihm ganz unangenehm zumute wurde; er schaute ihn an, wie er ihn immer dann anschaute, wenn er wusste, dass Kurt ihm etwas verheimlichte. So hatte er erfahren, dass Mercedes einmal die Frontscheibe von Kurts Wagen eingeschlagen hatte. So hatte er erfahren, dass Kurt sich in eine örtliche Privatschule eingeschlichen hatte, um deren Glee Club auszuspähen. So hatte er erfahren, dass Kurt von einem der Footballer in der Schule gemobbt und bedroht worden war. Kurt war furchtbar schlecht darin, Dinge vor seinem Dad zu verheimlichen.

"Du meine Güte, Kurt", sagte Burt schließlich. "Du magst ihn, hab ich recht?"

"Natürlich mag ich ihn", sagte Kurt bemüht beiläufig. "Du und Carole, ihr mögt ihn auch."

 _"Kurt."_ Burts Ton wurde ernst. "Hast du Gefühle für ihn? Du wirst doch wohl nicht..." Er sah aus, als zögerte er, noch mehr zu sagen, aber dann brach es doch aus ihm heraus. "Du hast dich doch nicht etwa in einen Droiden verliebt?"

"Er... er ist kein gewöhnlicher Droid", widersprach Kurt, der seinen Dad nicht anlügen wollte, aber es dennoch nicht schaffte, es tatsächlich laut auszusprechen.

"Oh, Kurt", seufzte Burt und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Ich weiß, dass du dich manchmal einsam fühlst – "

"Das ist es nicht."

"Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn B für eine Weile zurück nach Ohio kommt."

"Dad! Nein!" Kurts Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. "Es ist keine große Sache. Und wieso sollte es überhaupt eine Rolle spielen? Falls... falls ich tatsächlich Gefühle für ihn hätte. B ist gut und fürsorglich und witzig und liebenswert. Wäre das so schlimm?"

Burt rieb sich mit der Hand über den Kopf und sammelte sich einen Augenblick, bevor er weitersprach. Kurt wusste, dass sein Dad versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. "Es ist schlimm. Oder zumindest könnte es das sein", sagte er schließlich. "Ich bezweifele nicht, dass B dich und andere gut behandelt. Er ist ein guter Droid. Aber er ist eben nur ein Droid, Kurt. Er ist eine Maschine. Was für eine Zukunft hättest du mit ihm?"

"Dad."

"Nein. Ich kenne dich, Kurt. Du machst keine halben Sachen, wenn du dich in jemanden verliebst, dann Hals über Kopf. Und B? Du könntest mit ihm niemals ein normales Leben führen. Er kann nicht mit dir alt werden. Er kann nicht verstehen, was es heißt, ein Mensch zu sein. Ich habe Angst um dich, Kurt. Wenn du eine Beziehung mit einem Droiden hättest, würden die Leute dich dafür verurteilen. Es würde dich isolieren."

"Wann hast du mir je geraten, mir nicht treu zu bleiben, nur weil mich andere dafür verurteilen könnten?", fragte Kurt. Seine Stimme war rauh von Tränen, und er wusste nicht, ob es Tränen der Erschütterung waren oder Tränen der Wut oder vielleicht auch beides.

Sein Dad seufzte und sah verletzt aus. "Du weißt, dass ich immer hinter dir stehe. Ich will nur nicht, dass dir jemand wehtut. Diese Sache zwischen dir und B? Das ist keine Beziehung, die auf lange Sicht Bestand haben kann. Er ist kein Mensch, Kurt. Das ist er einfach nicht, und diese Beziehung könnte dich daran hindern, jemanden zu finden, mit dem du wirklich glücklich sein könntest."

"Richtig", sagte Kurt, räusperte sich und wandte den Blick vom Bildschirm ab, unfähig seinem Vater ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Ich meine, zur Zeit kann man sowieso nicht wirklich von einer Beziehung reden. B ist nur mein Freund." Kurt schaute auf seine Hände, die in seinem Schoß lagen, aber dann zwang er sich, aufzublicken. "Aber ich habe das Gefühl, als könnte da in der Zukunft vielleicht etwas zwischen uns entstehen. Und es ist meine Entscheidung. Meine und die von B."

"Ja, das ist es", sagte Burt seufzend und lächelte mild. "Und ich werde dich lieben und unterstützen, ganz gleich, was du tust. Aber denk über das nach, was ich dir gesagt habe. Wirst du es wenigstens in Erwägung ziehen?"

"Natürlich." Kurt nickte und versuchte zu lächeln.

Er wechselte zu einem unverfänglicheren Thema und sie ließen die Angelegenheit fallen. Als das Telefonat zu Ende war, war Kurt übel und er fühlte sich nervös. Er wusste, dass sein Vater nur versuchte, ihn zu beschützen. Aber er verstand nicht, wieso keiner B so sehen konnte wie _er_ ihn sah. B war kein Mensch, so viel war klar, aber er war so viel mehr als _nur_ eine Maschine.

Kurt ging ins Wohnzimmer hinüber, wo B gemütlich in einem Sessel lag und ein Buch las, die blaue Decke, die Kurt ihm gekauft hatte, über den Knien. Kurt lächelte, als er seinen hochkonzentrierten Blick sah, die zusammengezogenen, dunklen Augenbrauen, die dunklen Wimpern und die halb geschlossenen Augenlider.

B blickte auf, als er Kurt hörte und ein liebliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Wie geht es Burt?", fragte er.

Kurt ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. "Gut. Ich habe mit ihm über deine Albträume gesprochen."

B richtete sich auf, klappte das Buch zu und legte es auf seinen Schoß. "Wirklich?"

"Ich hoffe, das war okay?"

"Aber natürlich. Wie denkt er darüber?"

"Er dachte, es wären vielleicht... Erinnerungen?", sagte Kurt und achtete auf Bs Reaktion.

Der schaute für einen Moment nachdenklich vor sich hin, dann neigte er liebenswert den Kopf, bevor er weitersprach. "Aus der Zeit, bevor ich auf der Halde gelandet bin?"

"So lautet die Theorie."

"Es sind keine schönen Erinnerungen."

"Nein." Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. "Mein Dad könnte mir zeigen, wie man sie auslöscht. Nicht all deine Erinnerungen!", fügte er schnell hinzu, als er Bs erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. "Nur die aus der Zeit, bevor mein Dad dich gefunden hat. Es könnte dich von den Albträumen befreien."

B nickte langsam. "Das wäre schön, aber..."

"Was aber, B?", fragte Kurt und lehnte sich nach vorn.

"Na ja, wenn ich Erinnerungen darüber habe, wer ich war, bevor ihr mich gefunden habt, und du sie auslöschst... glaubst du nicht, dass mich das... verändern würde? Ich meine, selbst wenn ich mich nicht wirklich an sie erinnere, aber machen uns unsere Erfahrungen nicht zu dem, der wir sind?"

"Ja", sagte Kurt leise.

"Na ja, und was, wenn sie wichtig sind, auch wenn ich mich nicht bewusst an sie erinnern kann? Was, wenn es eine Chance gibt, dass ich mich vielleicht irgendwann wieder erinnern könnte? Ich meine, wenn du willst, dass ich es mache, dann – "

"Nein." Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich dachte nur, ich sage dir, welche Optionen es gibt, aber es ist zu 100 % deine Entscheidung."

B lächelte ihn an und stand vom Sessel auf, um sich neben ihn aufs Sofa zu setzen. Ganz dicht neben ihn. "Dann glaube ich, ich will meine verschütteten Erinnerungen behalten. Trotz der Albträume."

Kurt betrachtete sein Gesicht, das ruhig und entschlossen war und so, so nah. Kurt müsste sich nur ein klein wenig nach vorne lehnen, damit sich ihre Lippen trafen. Er schluckte und wandte den Blick von Bs braunem Auge ab. "Gut", sagte er lächelnd. "Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest sie behalten wollen."

B streckte den Arm aus, ergriff Kurts Hand und hielt sie fest. "Vielen Dank, Kurt."

Kurt seufzte glücklich, es gefiel ihm sehr, wie gut ihre Hände ineinander passten. Er legte den Kopf auf Bs Schulter. "Was liest du da?"

B hob das Buch hoch, das er von seinem Sessel mitgebracht hatte. "20.000 Meilen unter dem Meer."

"Hättest du Lust, es mir vorzulesen?"

"Ich würde dir liebend gern vorlesen, Kurt", sagte er leise. "Soll ich wieder ganz von vorne anfangen? Ich war noch nicht sehr weit."

"Gern, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

"Es macht mir nichts aus", sagte B und fing an, mit seiner melodischen Stimme vorzulesen: "Ein bemerkenswertes Ereignis, eine mysteriöse und unerklärliche Naturerscheinung, die sich im Jahr 1866 zutrug, blieb ohne Zweifel bis heute unvergessen."

Kurt lehnte sich an ihn, überließ sich der Wärme seiner Stimme und fühlte sich rundum zufrieden.

*** * *  
**

Rachel wollte zum Abendessen vorbeikommen und Kurt wuselte aufgeregt durch die Wohnung, um sicherzustellen, dass sie sauber und ordentlich war und alles an seinem Platz. Dann eilte er in die Küche, um sicherzugehen, dass die gebackenen Falafel nicht verbrannten, die er extra gemacht hatte, weil es sein bestes vegetarisches Rezept war. Er machte den Ofen auf und lugte hinein.

"Ich habe gerade erst nach ihnen gesehen, Kurt", sagte B lächelnd und lehnte sich an die Anrichte, um ihm zuzuschauen.

"Wirklich?"

"Du hast mich darum gebeten, aufzupassen, dass sie nicht verbrennen, erinnerst du dich?"

Kurt kaute auf seiner Lippe. "Oh, ja." Er schloss die Ofentür wieder und schaute sich in der Küche um. Sicherlich war da noch irgendetwas, das er vergessen hatte.

"Die Gurkensoße steht im Kühlschrank und der Kuchen steht hier zum Abkühlen." B zeigte darauf. "Das gedünstete Gemüse ist fast fertig. Der Tisch ist gedeckt. Alles ist bereit", versicherte er.

"Richtig", sagte Kurt und wischte sich nervös mit den Händen über seine Hose.

"Wieso bist du so nervös deswegen?", fragte B besorgt. "Du hast früher mit Rachel zusammengewohnt. Ihr seid beste Freunde."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich bin nicht nervös", sagte Kurt schnell, aber sie wussten beide, dass es gelogen war. Die Wahrheit konnte Kurt allerdings nicht laut aussprechen. Er war nervös, weil Rachel und B sich zum ersten Mal begegnen würden, und er wollte wirklich unbedingt, dass sie einander mochten. Na ja, B mochte sowieso jeden gern, aber er wollte, dass auch Rachel... ja was eigentlich? Dass sie es begriff? Dass sie verstand? Dass sie fähig war, B als die Person zu sehen, die er war.

B griff lächelnd nach Kurts Hand und drückte sie. "Alles ist perfekt, und ich kann es kaum erwarten, Rachel kennenzulernen." Kurt holte tief Luft und fühlte sich allein schon aufgrund von Bs beruhigender Präsenz besser.

Rachel kam zu früh, aber das hatte Kurt bereits erwartet. Sie fegte mit wehenden Haaren und einem strahlenden Lächeln herein, umarmte zuerst Kurt und dann B, nachdem Kurt ihn ihr vorgestellt hatte. "Ich bin so froh, dich endlich kennenzulernen", sagte sie und hielt ihn auf Armeslänge von sich, um ihn von Kopf bis Fuß anzuschauen. "Kurt hat mir so viel von dir erzählt."

B errötete ein wenig. "Von dir redet er auch die ganze Zeit."

Rachel setzte ihr gewinnendstes Lächeln auf.

"Hier, lass mich deinen Mantel nehmen", sagte er, half ihr aus der knallpink-farbenen Monstrosität von einem Mantel und nahm auch gleich das farblich passende Beret von ihr entgegen. Kurt verdrehte die Augen, aber er hatte ein gutes Gefühl. So weit schien alles gut zu laufen.

Sie tranken Wein und aßen Falafel mit Gurkensauce, wobei B aber nur daran knabberte und den Wein gar nicht erst probierte. Er behauptete, der Wein sei viel zu teuer gewesen, um ihn an einen Droiden zu verschwenden. Kurt gefiel das gar nicht, aber er würde ihn nicht dazu drängen. Den größten Teil ihrer Unterhaltung beherrschte Rachel, die von ihrer Rolle als Fanny Price erzählte, und darüber, wie sehr sie sie liebte, und über ein Interview, das sie kürzlich dem Playbill Magazine gegeben hatte. B schien es nichts auszumachen, er hing geradezu an ihren Lippen. "Rachel, das klingt alles so aufregend", sagte er strahlend.

"Oh, das ist es auch. Es ist alles, was ich mir je erträumt habe. Aber weißt du, es ist auch sehr anstrengend, das Publikum bei Laune zu halten und immer für meine Fans da zu sein." Sie seufzte dramatisch und Kurt war ziemlich sicher, dass er gesehen hatte, wie B ein Lachen unterdrückte. "Aber es ist das alles ja so wert."

Früher hatte Kurt Rachel immer beneidet, wenn sie über ihre Karriere sprach. Er war immer noch an der NYADA und hatte trotz harter Arbeit noch nicht den großen Durchbruch geschafft, während Rachel während ihres ersten Jahres die Schule abgebrochen hatte, weil sie bereits eine Rolle in einem Broadwaystück hatte. Aber er freute sich für sie und letztendlich verdrängte diese Freude jeglichen Neid.

Rachel musste wohl bemerkt haben, dass sie den gesamten Abend nur von sich gesprochen hatte, denn als Kurt den Bananen-Creme-Kuchen servierte, den B gemacht hatte, da fing sie an B Fragen zu stellen über seine College-Kurse und darüber, wie ihm New York gefiel. Er erzählte eine Geschichte aus seinem Musik-Kurs von einem anderen Droiden, der jedes Lied spielen konnte, von dem man ihm die Noten vorlegte, aber er hämmerte auf die Tasten und spielte alles in demselben schleppenden Rhythmus, ganz gleich, welche Dynamik in den Noten geschrieben stand. Die Art, wie B die Anekdote erzählte, und seine Imitation des anderen Droiden ließ Kurt und Rachel sich vor Lachen den Bauch halten.

Kurt war nicht sicher, was Rachel über B dachte, aber was er ganz sicher wusste war, dass ihm B im Laufe des Abends sogar noch mehr ans Herz wuchs. Er kam so wunderbar mit Rachel aus und schien ihre Gesellschaft zu genießen.

Als Rachel sich ziemlich spät und ein wenig beschwipst von ihnen verabschiedete, fragte sie, ob Kurt sie noch nach unten begleiten würde. Kurt wusste, dass sie ihm bei dieser Gelegenheit ihre Meinung über B mitteilen würde. Als sie das Treppenhaus betraten, hängte sie sich bei ihm ein und lächelte strahlend zu ihm auf.

"B ist entzückend", sagte sie, und erst als Kurt sich daraufhin entspannte, wurde ihm klar, dass er den ganzen Abend ein wenig verkrampft gewesen war. "Ich kann verstehen, wieso du ihn so gern magst. Ich meine, erstens mal sieht er umwerfend gut aus."

Kurt lächelte. "Oh ja."

"Und, er liebt Musik und er ist so süß. Ich kann definitiv verstehen, wieso du ihm so verfallen bist."

Kurt wollte ihr schon widersprechen, aber sie hatte recht. Kurt war bis über beide Ohren verliebt.

"Ich wünschte nur..." Sie seufzte und Kurt spannte sich sofort wieder an. Jetzt kam es. "Ich wünschte nur, er wäre echt, weißt du?"

"Er _ist_ echt,", sagte Kurt nachdrücklich. Wie oft musste er das denn noch wiederholen?

"Okay, okay", sagte Rachel beschwichtigend. "Dann wünschte ich mir eben, er wäre ein Mensch."

Sie traten auf die Straße hinaus und Kurt schwieg. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte.

"Wie lang ist es her, seit du dich mit jemandem verabredet hast?", fragte sie unvermittelt.

"Ähm...", überlegte Kurt. "Schon eine Weile."

"Hast du dich mit jemandem getroffen, seit du zurück in New York bist?"

"Nein."

"Als du in Ohio warst?"

"Natürlich nicht."

"Dann hast du dich also seit dem letzten Semester nicht mehr mit jemandem verabredet?" Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und Kurt versuchte, seinen Ärger über diese ganze Fragerei zu unterdrücken.

"Ja, ich glaube, das kommt hin."

Sie langte in die Tasche ihres lächerlich pinkfarbenen Mantels und zog einen Zettel heraus. "Hier."

Kurt nahm den Zettel und las, was darauf stand. Eine Telefonnummer.

"Sein Name ist Elliott. Er hat letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss an der NYU gemacht und ist die Zweitbesetzung für Nick Arnstein in meinem Stück. Kurt, er ist wirklich großartig. Und ich habe ihm alles über dich erzählt."

"Du willst mich mit jemandem verkuppeln?" Kurt starrte fassungslos die Nummer an, bevor er seinen Blick wieder Rachel zuwandte.

"Ja, das will ich. Du hast dich seit fast einem Jahr mit niemandem mehr verabredet, und jetzt schwärmst du für deinen Droiden."

Kurt machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, aber Rachel hob die Hand und fuhr fort. "Verabrede dich nur ein einziges Mal mit einem Menschen, Kurt. Wenn du Elliott magst, um so besser. Wenn nicht, dann kannst du wenigstens sagen, dass du es versucht hast, und ich werde nichts mehr dazu sagen."

Kurt seufzte. Vielleicht hatte sie ja recht. Seine letzte Verabredung war so lange her und er war immer noch unsicher, ob er bereit dazu war, mit B einen Schritt weiterzugehen. Er wollte es. Er wollte es wirklich. So sehr, dass er bereits angefangen hatte, nachts von ihm zu träumen. Aber vielleicht war die Verabredung mit einem Menschen eine bessere, vernünftigere Idee.

"Elliott sieht super heiß aus, falls das hilft."

"Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Rachel", sagte Kurt und öffnete die Tür des Taxis für sie.

"Wirst du das wirklich?"

"Ja." Kurt lächelte. "Werd ich – wirklich."

"Gut." Rachel stieg ins Taxi ein. "Vergiss nicht, er sieht super heiß aus!" Und dann fuhr sie davon und Kurt blieb zurück mit der Telefonnummer eines heißen Schauspielers, der sogar – was für ein Glück – ein Mensch war. Er dachte noch einmal an all das, was sein Dad zu einer Beziehung mit B gesagt hatte. Sein Herz riet ihm, den Schritt mit B zu wagen, aber andererseits... wenn er etwas mit einem Menschen haben könnte, sollte er dann diese Chance nicht nutzen? So oder so, seine letzte Verabredung war viel zu lange her und vielleicht würde es sogar ganz lustig werden.

Er sollte Elliott anrufen.

**~***~**


	9. Elliott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank an die beste Beta aller Zeiten, [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) <3 <3

Kurt saß im Restaurant und wartete auf seine Verabredung. Er hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und wippte nervös mit dem Fuß. Auf ein Blind Date zu warten, stellte er fest, war absolute Folter. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Elliott war nicht zu spät, Kurt war nur zu früh. Er erschien zu einem Treffen gewöhnlich immer zeitig, aber ganz besonders, wenn er nervös war – und im Moment veranstalteten die Schmetterlinge anscheinend gerade ein Trainingslager in seinem Bauch.

Wenn eine Verabredung solche Gefühle in ihm auslöste, dann war es wirklich schon zu lange her, seit er das letzte Mal mit jemandem ausgegangen war. Natürlich – wenn er ehrlich war, dann war ein Teil seiner Beklemmung B geschuldet. Es war nicht Bs Schuld, er hatte nichts falsch gemacht. Es waren vielmehr Kurts Schuldgefühl ihm gegenüber.

Nachdem Rachel ihm Elliotts Nummer gegeben hatte, hatte er einen ganzen Tag gewartet, bevor er nachgegeben und sie gewählt hatte. Er war positiv überrascht gewesen, denn Elliott schien begeistert, von ihm zu hören, und bereits ihre kurze Unterhaltung, bei der sie Zeit und Treffpunkt vereinbarten, machte Kurt klar, dass Elliott charismatisch und freundlich war.

Kurt war zunehmend begeistert darüber gewesen, endlich wieder auszugehen, wenn man davon absah, dass ein Teil von ihm die ganze Sache am liebsten abblasen und stattdessen mit B ausgehen wollte. Er konnte sich Bs Gesicht vorstellen, wenn er ihn fragte, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und ein riesiges Grinsen im Gesicht. Natürlich wusste Kurt nicht mit Sicherheit, ob Bs Reaktion auf eine Verabredung positiv wäre, aber er schien Kurt zu mögen und... und es war einfach schrecklich kompliziert.

Kurt hatte den feigen Ausweg gewählt und B nicht mal davon erzählt – bis am Freitag, dem Tag seiner Verabredung. Kurt hatte sich überlegt, B einfach zu sagen, er würde sich mit einem Freund treffen, und dann mit Elliott ausgehen und erst mal sehen, ob es zwischen ihnen überhaupt funkte. Aber letzten Endes hatte er es nicht übers Herz gebracht, B anzulügen. Er hatte etwas Besseres verdient.

Kurt war in seinem Zimmer, in dem Outfit, das er sehr wahrscheinlich für die Verabredung tragen würde, aber er hielt prüfend ein anderes Hemd vor sich, als B den Kopf herein streckte.

"Hallo, Kurt", sagte er lächelnd und Kurt drehte sich, ebenfalls lächelnd, zu ihm um.

"Wow", sagte B und riss sein Auge weit auf. "Du siehst sogar noch umwerfender aus als gewöhnlich."

Kurts Grinsen wurde breiter. B machte wirklich die besten Komplimente und er war dabei immer so ernsthaft.

"Findest du?", fragte Kurt und drehte sich im Kreis, um die Kombination zu präsentieren, die er akribisch zusammengestellt hatte.

B kam ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf Kurts Bett, um ihm zuzuschauen, so wie er das oft machte. Er hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und einen entzückten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. "Ernsthaft Kurt, du siehst... einfach umwerfend aus. Was ist der Anlass?"

Das war der Moment, in dem Kurt eigentlich sagen sollte: _"Oh, ich treffe mich mit einem Freund."_ Aber er brachte es nicht über sich – nicht wenn B ihn mit solcher Ernsthaftigkeit ansah. "Ähm... also... Rachel hat ein Blind Date für mich geplant", sagte er und drehte sich zu dem großen Standspiegel um, so dass sich ihre Blicke im Spiegel trafen.

Bs Miene erstarrte für eine Sekunde, bevor sich Enttäuschung auf seinem Gesicht breitmachte und Kurts Herz sich schmerzhaft in seiner Brust zusammenkrampfte.

"Kurt, du... du hast eine Verabredung?" Seine Stimme klang mit einem Mal so jung und Kurt drehte sich zu ihm um. Noch nie hatte er jemanden gesehen, der so viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem getretenen Hundewelpen hatte. B sah ihn mit traurigem Blick an und versuchte nicht einmal zu verbergen, wie verletzt er war.

Kurt fühlte sich wie ein Stück Dreck. Schlimmer als ein Stück Dreck. Wie ekliger, schwarzer Kaugummi, der an einer Schuhsohle klebte. Kurt war der schlechteste Mensch auf der Welt. Es wäre _eine_ Sache, wenn B ihn mochte, aber Kurt nicht dasselbe für ihn empfand. Dann könnte er sich zu ihm setzen und es mit ihm besprechen; könnte versuchen, ihm dabei zu helfen, es zu verstehen. Aber die Wahrheit war, dass Kurt _sehr wohl_ dasselbe empfand und dass er nie wirklich versucht hatte, seine Gefühle für B zu verbergen.

B glaubte wahrscheinlich, dass etwas zwischen ihnen war, oder zumindest anfing, sich zu entwickeln, und jetzt machte Kurt sich für eine Verabredung fertig... Und er hatte nicht mal den Anstand besessen, B etwas davon zu sagen, obwohl er sie bereits vor Tagen vereinbart hatte. Warum tat Kurt ihm so etwas an? Warum nur musste Kurt sich in einen _Droiden_ verknallen?

"Ja", sagte Kurt und senkte den Blick auf das Hemd in seinen Händen. "Er arbeitet mit Rachel zusammen."

"Oh."

Ein langes Schweigen breitete sich aus und Kurt konnte es kaum ertragen. Er blickte zu B auf... der kurz den Kopf schüttelte und dann ein Lächeln aufsetzte. "Das wird eine nette Abwechslung für dich werden", sagte er fröhlich, aber da war dennoch eine gewisse Traurigkeit. "Du gehst viel zu selten aus, und wenn Rachel ihn mag, dann bin ich sicher, dass er großartig ist."

"Mm-hmm", nickte Kurt. Ihm drehte sich der Magen um und eine Armee von Schmetterlingen ließ ihn ganz zittrig werden.

"Kurt, was ist los?" B stand vom Bett auf und legte eine Hand auf Kurts Arm.

"Nervös", sagte Kurt und es war nicht mal gelogen.

"Es gibt nichts, weswegen du nervös sein müsstest. Dein Blind Date ist ein Glückspilz und das wird er bald selbst herausfinden." B lächelte ihn an und Kurt bemerkte, wie er errötete. Sie schwiegen beide viel zu lange, B hielt seinen Arm und sie blickten einander tief in die Augen. Auch B errötete leicht, ließ Kurt los, trat einen Schritt zurück und rieb sich nervös mit der Hand über den Nacken.

"Danke B", sagte Kurt. Fast hatte er schon den Entschluss gefasst, nicht zu gehen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, als müsse er es durchziehen.

B lächelte ihn immer noch an, aber sein Auge schien tränenfeucht zu sein. "Ich wünsche dir eine tolle Zeit", sagte er leise und Kurt musste sich schnell von ihm wegdrehen, unfähig die Spannung zu ertragen, die fast greifbar war.

Bevor Kurt die Wohnung verließ, schenkte B ihm ein weiteres falsches Lächeln. Kurt hätte ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen, ihn auf die Wange geküsst und ihm gesagt, _'ach was soll's, ich bleibe lieber bei dir daheim.'_

Aber er hatte das Gefühl, als müsse er es durchziehen; als müsse er diesem Elliott eine Chance geben, weil alle, die ihn liebten, so davon überzeugt waren, dass es das Beste für ihn wäre. Deshalb zog er die Tür hinter sich zu, versuchte, Bs verletzten Gesichtsausdruck aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, und erreichte das Restaurant viel zu früh.

Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf das Tischtuch, als ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss. "Kurt? Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt blickte hoch und der Mund blieb ihm offen stehen. Rachel hatte nicht übertrieben. Elliott war außerordentlich gutaussehend. Dunkles, dichtes, perfekt gestyltes Haar, perlweiße Zähne und blaue Augen, die mit seinem gewinnenden Lächeln um die Wette strahlten.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bevor Kurt sich daran erinnerte, dass er eigentlich etwas antworten sollte. "Ja! Ich bin Kurt. Hallo."

Elliott schüttelte strahlend seine Hand, bevor er sich setzte. "Wow", war das erste, was er sagte. "Rachel hat nicht übertrieben."

"Du darfst nicht alles glauben, was Rachel Berry erzählt", sagte Kurt mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

"Nun, in einem hatte sie jedenfalls recht. Du siehst absolut umwerfend aus."

Kurt lachte nervös und spürte, wie er rot wurde.

Als sie im Laufe des Abends ihr Essen bestellten und aßen, musste Kurt zugeben, dass Rachel das wirklich gut geplant hatte. Elliott war aufgeschlossen und charmant. Er und Kurt hatten viele gemeinsame Interessen. Elliott hatte sich sogar ebenfalls auf der NYADA beworben, war dann aber auf die NYU gegangen, nachdem sie ihn abgelehnt hatten. Alles an ihm entsprach der Checkliste von Eigenschaften, die Kurt an einen potentiellen Partner stellte. Und zudem sah er wirklich gut aus.

Tatsächlich war Elliott eine so angenehme Gesellschaft, dass Kurt kaum an B dachte... also tatsächlich tauchte B während des Abends nur ungefähr _eine Million Mal_ in Kurts Gedanken auf. Elliott hatte ein ansteckendes Lachen, aber es war nicht Bs herzliches Kichern. Er machte Kurt Komplimente, aber sie lösten in Kurts Bauch nicht dasselbe Kribbeln aus wie die von B. Er war ein interessanter Gesprächspartner, aber es war nicht dasselbe, wie mit B auf dem Sofa zu sitzen und sich über die _Real Housewives_ lustig zu machen. Und Elliotts Augen waren wunderschön, aber es war nicht dasselbe, wie der Blick aus Bs süßem schokoladenbraunen Auge.

"Rachel hat mir erzählt, dass du dich, zusätzlich zu deinen zahlreichen musikalischen Talenten, auch für Mode interessierst?", fragte Elliott und Kurt nickte.

"Ich glaube, wenn ich nicht auf der NYADA gelandet wäre, dann hätte ich Mode-Design studiert."

Elliott lehnte sich interessiert nach vorne. "Das gefällt mir. Ich habe all meine Starchild Kostüme selbst zusammengestellt. Sie lassen sich wahrscheinlich nicht vergleichen mit dem, was du so machst, aber es macht Spaß."

"Starchild?", fragte Kurt mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Oh, das ist mein Bühnen-Alter-Ego. Düster, laut und _glitzernd_."

Kurt lachte. "'Glitzernd' weiß ich zu schätzen. Ich habe mal eine Krawatte von oben bis unten mit Strasssteinen besetzt, weil ich mein Outfit zu langweilig fand."

Elliott strahlte. "Nun, dann solltest du mich mal auf der Bühne sehen."

"Das würd ich gern", antwortete Kurt und trat sich im Geiste selbst in den Hintern, weil sein nächster Gedanke war: _Ich frage mich, ob ich B mitbringen könnte._

Am Ende des Abends bot Elliott netterweise an, Kurt nachhause zu bringen, und weil er seine Gesellschaft genoss, war Kurt einverstanden. Er ließ sogar zu, dass er seine Hand ergriff, als sie die Straße entlanggingen. Mit Elliott zusammen zu sein, bescherte Kurt ein angenehm kribbeliges Gefühl im Bauch. Es war ein perfekter Abend gewesen.

Nun, es _wäre_ ein perfekter Abend gewesen und Kurt wäre wahrscheinlich bereits bis über beide Ohren in Elliott verschossen, gäbe es da nicht diesen süßen, entzückenden Droiden, der daheim auf ihn wartete.

Elliott begleitete Kurt ins Haus bis vor seine Wohnungstür und schwang ihre verschränkten Hände zwischen ihnen hin und her. "Ich habe diesen Abend mit dir wirklich sehr genossen."

"So geht es mir auch", sagte Kurt ehrlich und dann wanderte Elliotts Blick von seinen Augen auf seine Lippen und Kurt wusste, was gleich passieren würde. Er wusste auch, dass er es verhindern konnte, wenn er wollte. Er wollte nicht. Wenn er über seine Schwärmerei für B hinwegkommen wollte, dann musste dieser Abend ein Erfolg werden.

Als Elliott sich vorbeugte, konnte Kurt seinen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Er schloss die Augen und dann waren Elliotts Lippen auf seinen eigenen. Weich und unverbindlich, ohne mehr von Kurt zu fordern, als der zu geben bereit war. Als er sich von ihm löste und Kurt die Augen aufmachte, sah er Elliott lächeln. "Hören wir demnächst voneinander?"

Kurt konnte nichts sagen, sondern nickte nur. Elliott lachte, drehte sich um und lief durch den Flur zurück. Kurt stand eine ganze Weile wie festgewurzelt am selben Fleck, bevor er schließlich die Tür öffnete und seine Wohnung betrat. Er atmete heftig und seine Kehle fühlte sich kratzig an, dabei müsste er jetzt doch eigentlich glücklich sein... Nach einem Abend wie diesem, müsste er wie auf Wolken gehen, aber stattdessen fühlte er sich unglücklich und rastlos. Er zog schmerzvoll die Luft ein und stellte fest, dass er kurz davor war, in Tränen auszubrechen.

Er blickte schnell ins Wohnzimmer hinüber, dankbar, es verlassen vorzufinden, und eilte dann in sein Zimmer. Er warf sich auf sein Bett und umklammerte mit beiden Armen sein Kissen, als ihm heiße Tränen übers Gesicht zu strömen begannen. Er zitterte und weinte und schaffte es nicht, seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Er drückte das Kissen fester an sich und wünschte, es wäre Bs fester, aber sanfter Körper.

Was war er doch für ein Idiot. Er war nicht in B verknallt, es war nicht einfach nur eine Schwärmerei. Es war nicht nur eine physische Reaktion, weil B so attraktiv war... Er war bereits vollkommen bis über beide Ohren in ihn _verliebt_ , aber so voller Angst darüber, was das bedeutete.

Kurt war nicht lange in seinem Zimmer, als er ein leises Klopfen an seiner nur angelehnten Tür hörte. "Kurt?"

Kurts Versuch, seine Tränen zu unterdrücken, endete mit einem tiefen, zitternden Atemzug und obwohl er mit dem Rücken zur Tür lag, wusste er, dass B seine bebenden Schultern sehen musste.

B stand einen Moment lang schweigend an der Tür – wahrscheinlich versuchte er, die Situation zu erfassen. Kurt konnte sich genau ausmalen, wie er seinen Kopf schräg legte. Dann rief er wieder Kurts Namen und Kurt hörte ihn ins Zimmer eilen. Die Matratze senkte sich und Kurt setzte sich auf, wischte sich die Augen und lächelte B, der plötzlich neben ihm saß, unter Tränen an.

"Hallo, B."

"Oh Kurt." B legte sanft eine Hand an Kurts Wange und wischte mit dem Daumen seine Tränen weg. "Was ist los?"

"Ni-nichts", sagte Kurt schluchzend und versuchte immer noch, ein überzeugendes Lächeln aufzusetzen.

B betrachtete ihn schweigend, aber dann riss er plötzlich sein gutes Auge auf und stand mit aufschäumender Energie vom Bett auf. "Was ist passiert? War es deine Verabredung? Was hat er dir angetan?"

Kurt schaute ihn überrascht an. Er hatte ihn noch nie mit solch einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Das Auge war zu einem schmalen Schlitz verengt und seine Augenbrauen bildeten eine einzige gerade Linie. Er schien sogar die Zähne zusammenzubeißen. "Hat er irgendwas gesagt? Hat er... Hat er dir _wehgetan?"_ Bs Stimme nahm einen knurrenden Ton an und Kurt war für einen Augenblick viel zu verblüfft, um ihm zu antworten. Sein Magen schlug einen Purzelbaum und sein Lächeln wurde echter.

"Nein B, nein. Elliott war ein Gentleman und wir hatten einen schönen Abend. Es war nicht so etwas." Er wischte sich die verbliebenen Tränen von den Wangen, als B sich, scheinbar beruhigt, wieder neben ihn setzte, Kurt die Hand auf den Rücken legte und im Kreis bewegte, so wie Kurt es bei ihm machte, wenn er einen Albtraum hatte.

"Was ist dann passiert?", fragte B und seine Miene wurde weicher, als er Kurt eindringlich anschaute.

Kurts Mund und Kehle waren plötzlich wie ausgetrocknet. Er wollte B sagen, was er fühlte, aber er konnte nicht. Stattdessen zuckte er die Schultern. "Wäre es schlimm, wenn ich sage, ich will im Moment nicht darüber reden?" Die Stimme drohte ihm schon wieder zu versagen.

B schüttelte den Kopf. "Du musst nicht darüber reden."

Kurt biss sich auf die Lippe und schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen. Er wollte sich nur eine Minute lang hinlegen. Er legte sich wieder seitlich aufs Bett und war froh, B so nah bei sich zu haben.

"Willst du, dass ich gehe?" Bs Stimme war so leise und sanft, dass Kurt beinah erneut in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre.

"Nein."

Die Matratze bewegte sich leicht und B legte sich hinter ihn, rutschte nah an ihn heran, legte den Arm um Kurts Taille und zog ihn an sich. Kurt spürte eine seltsame Kombination aus Schmetterlingen im Bauch – diesmal waren es glückliche – und einem Schmerz in seiner Brust. Als B ihn in den Armen hielt, wurde Kurts gesamter Körper weich wie schmelzendes Wachs und entspannte sich. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er in einen friedlichen Schlaf sank.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, brauchte er einen Moment, um sich zu erinnern, warum er in seinen Klamotten vom Vortag eingeschlafen war. Sobald er sich aber erinnerte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er seufzte glücklich und drehte sich im Bett um, um B einen guten Morgen zu wünschen. Was er vorfand, war aber nur ein leeres Bett. Natürlich machte es Sinn. B war wahrscheinlich nur geblieben, bis Kurt eingeschlafen war, bevor er in sein eigenes Zimmer gegangen war. Er war nicht verpflichtet, jede Nacht mit Kurt zu kuscheln, besonders nicht, nachdem Kurt den Abend mit jemand anderem verbracht hatte. Dennoch fühlte Kurt sich ein wenig enttäuscht.

Er setzte sich im Bett auf und streckte die Arme, bevor er aufstand, um zu duschen und sich fertigzumachen. Die ganze Zeit über kreisten seine Gedanken um seine Verabredung mit Elliott, und um B... und darüber dass er Elliott, obwohl er wirklich toll zu sein schien, irgendwie beibringen musste, dass zwischen ihnen nichts Romantisches entstehen konnte.

Es war Wochenende, also war kein Unterricht und Kurt musste auch nicht arbeiten. Er überlegte, was er und B zusammen unternehmen konnten.

Als er aus seinem Zimmer kam, fand er B in der Küche, wo er sich über die Frühstückstheke beugte und die Zeitung las. "Guten Morgen, B", sagte Kurt lächelnd. Die Erinnerung daran, wie er in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, erfüllte ihn mit einer angenehmen Wärme.

B blickte ebenfalls süß lächelnd auf. "Wie geht es dir heute Morgen? Besser?"

"Ja... ich bin... es tut mir leid wegen gestern Abend. Ich weiß, ich war wohl ziemlich rätselhaft."

"Kurt, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", sagte B aufrichtig. "Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass es dir gut geht. Ich hätte dir Frühstück gemacht, aber ich war nicht sicher, wann du aufstehen würdest, und ich wollte nicht, dass es kalt wird."

Kurt schaute B an. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er klang wie sonst auch, aber er schien den Blickkontakt mit Kurt zu meiden. "Weißt du, vielleicht hole ich mir einfach einen Bagel unten im Laden", sagte Kurt und versuchte, Bs Blick einzufangen, aber der war fest auf die Küchentheke vor ihm gerichtet. "Ich dachte, wir könnten heute vielleicht etwas miteinander unternehmen. Ins Kino gehen oder in den Zoo oder sonst was."

"Eigentlich muss ich heute arbeiten", sagte B schließlich und blickte auf, aber nur kurz. Und wo war Kurt nur mit seinen Gedanken? Denn B stand ganz offenkundig da und trug seine schwarz-rote Diner-Uniform.

"Oh. Hattest du heute nicht frei? Du arbeitest doch nie an dem Samstag, an dem ich nicht arbeite."

B zuckte die Schultern. "Ich habe angerufen, um nachzufragen, ob ich ein paar Extrastunden machen kann."

"Warum?"

"Ich weiß nicht... Es kann nichts schaden, wenn ich dich ein bisschen mehr bei der Miete unterstützen kann."

"B, du musst nicht – ", sagte Kurt, besorgt über Bs seltsame Stimmung.

"Tatsächlich muss ich mich jetzt auf den Weg machen", unterbrach ihn B, als er auf die Uhr an der Mikrowelle blickte. "Wir sehen uns heute Abend, okay?"

Er ging an Kurt vorbei, der ihm ins Wohnzimmer folgte und nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. "Okay..."

Wieder lag es ihm auf der Zunge, B einzugestehen, was ihn am Abend zuvor so aufgewühlt hatte. _Mich mit Elliott zu treffen hat mir klargemacht, was ich für dich empfinde, und ich weiß nicht, wie sich die Dinge für uns entwickeln werden, aber ich weiß, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will._ Aber die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken.

"Dann bis heute Abend", sagte er stattdessen und B lächelte ihm flüchtig zu, bevor er die Wohnung verließ. Etwas stimmte definitiv nicht mit ihm und Kurt wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass es mit Elliott zu tun hatte. War B verärgert? Verletzt? Eifersüchtig?

Kurt seufzte und massierte sich die Schläfe. Er war froh, dass es nicht mehr lange hin war, bis zu der Smythe-Ausstellung. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass er ein paar Antworten bekam.

**~***~**


	10. Geheimnisse & Smythe Industries (Teil 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für deine exzellenten Beta-Dienste <3

Die folgende Woche war die schlimmste für Kurt, seit er nach New York zurückgekommen war. B schien jeden Tag extra lang in seiner Schule zu bleiben und nahm so viele Extraschichten im Diner an, wie nur möglich. Es ging sogar so weit, dass Kurt sich fühlte, als hätte er gar keinen Mitbewohner.

In einem verzweifelten Versuch, B wenigstens zu _sehen_ , entschloss sich Kurt im Diner zu essen, als B am Freitagabend arbeitete. Sie mussten unbedingt miteinander reden. Kurt zögerte immer noch, seine Gefühle für B einzugestehen, aber zumindest konnte er ihn wissen lassen, dass zwischen ihm und Elliott nichts lief.

Er bat die Hostess, ihm einen Platz in Bs Bereich zu geben, und sie schenkte ihm ein wissendes Lächeln.

Kurt studierte nervös die Speisekarte, obwohl er sie auswendig kannte; sie hatte sich nicht wirklich verändert, seit er selbst hier gearbeitet hatte.

"Willkommen im Spotlight Diner", sagte B freundlich, als er Kurts Tisch erreichte. "Kann ich Ihnen als Vorspeise..." Als er den Blick senkte und erkannte, dass es Kurt war, der da in der Nische saß und ihn anlächelte, verstummte er mitten im Satz.

"Hallo, B!", sagte Kurt und versuchte, seine Nervosität zu unterdrücken. Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er sich mit B gestritten, obwohl das absolut nicht den Tatsachen entsprach. Eigentlich hatten sie sich in letzter Zeit gar nicht oft genug gesehen, um sich zu streiten.

Bs Lächeln flackerte ein wenig und dann grinste er Kurt an. "Kurt, was für eine schöne Überraschung." Aber sein aufgesetztes Lächeln machte gar nicht den Eindruck, als ob er sich freute. Kurt rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Hatte er es wirklich so schlimm verbockt? Er hatte B gegenüber bisher seine Gefühle für ihn nicht erwähnt, aber auch B hatte nie etwas gesagt, und jetzt schien er ihn dafür bestrafen zu wollen, dass er mit einem anderen Mann ausgegangen war.

"Ist es wirklich eine schöne Überraschung?", fragte Kurt. "Denn ich habe das Gefühl, als würdest du mir aus dem Weg gehen."

"Ich... nein, das tue ich nicht", sagte B und sein Lächeln erstarb. Kurt antwortete nicht, sondern hielt nur den Blick unverwandt auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, in dem Versuch, zu erkennen, was in B vorging. Mit einem Seufzer steckte B seinen Bestellblock in die große Fronttasche seiner Schürze, dann ließ er sich gegenüber von Kurt auf die Bank der Sitznische fallen. "Das war eine Lüge", gestand er, obwohl Kurt es bereits wusste.

"Dann bist du mir also aus dem Weg gegangen?"

B kaute an seiner Unterlippe und senkte den Blick auf den Tisch.

Als er keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen, fuhr Kurt fort: "Wegen Elliott?"

B blickte auf und er schien den Tränen nah zu sein. "Ich bin dir ein schrecklicher Freund gewesen, hab ich recht?"

Kurt streckte den Arm über den Tisch und umschloss Bs Hand mit seiner eigenen. "Du bist mein bester Freund, B, und ich weiß, dass du aufgewühlt bist... und ich weiß, es ist meine Schuld, aber...", Kurt zuckte die Schultern. "Du fehlst mir."

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte B leise. "Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich war nur... ich bin eifersüchtig." Er atmete tief ein und fuhr in entschlossenem Ton fort: "Ich bin eifersüchtig auf Elliott, weil er mit dir zusammen sein darf, aber das ist so unfair von mir und... ganz ehrlich, ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist, Kurt. Ich wünsche dir nur das Beste auf der Welt." Bs Lächeln zitterte leicht, aber es war das erste echte Lächeln, das Kurt seit einer Woche bei ihm gesehen hatte.

"Ach B", seufzte er, und das Herz tat ihm weh. B hatte tatsächlich zugegeben, auf Elliott eifersüchtig zu sein, und bisher war keiner von ihnen einem Geständnis seiner Gefühle für den anderen so nahe gekommen. "Ich bin nicht mit Elliott zusammen."

Bs Augenbrauen schossen so schnell in die Höhe, dass die Augenklappe leicht verrutschte und Kurt lächelte, weil er einfach zu liebenswert war. "Bist du nicht?", fragte B überrascht.

"Nein."

"Aber du hast gesagt, er war ein Gentleman und ihr hattet einen schönen Abend."

"Ja, und das stimmt auch." Kurt zuckte die Schultern, "aber er ist nicht... er ist nicht..." _Du._ "Er ist nicht der Richtige für mich. Ich glaube, er und ich, wir werden nur Freunde sein. Ich habe diese Woche ein paar Mal mit ihm gesprochen, und... nächsten Freitag hat er einen Auftritt mit seiner Band. Vielleicht können wir ja zusammen zu dem Konzert hingehen?"

"Du und ich?", fragte B und ein Lächeln erstrahlte auf seinem Gesicht.

"Du und ich."

"Liebend gern, Kurt."

"Gut."

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich die ganze Woche so... distanziert war", sagte B schüchtern und schaute wieder auf den Tisch hinunter. "Du hast mir auch gefehlt."

Kurt drückte seine Hand. "Aber jetzt sind wir wieder gut, oder?"

B blickte hoch und nickte. "Aber ich sollte wieder an meine Arbeit gehen."

"Natürlich. Ähm... könnte ich diesen Cheeseburger bekommen, den ich so mag?"

B stand auf und strahlte ihn mit einem aufrichtigen Grinsen an. "Ich glaube, ich könnte für dich sogar ein paar Ringel-Pommes ergattern."

"Also, wenn du darauf bestehst", sagte Kurt lachend und fühlte sich so gut, wie er sich seit seinem Treffen mit Elliott nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.

*** * ***

Für Samstag hatte Kurt es so eingerichtet, dass er frei hatte, damit er so früh wie möglich zur Smythe-Ausstellung gehen konnte. Er hatte sich angemeldet und per Post sein Willkommenspaket erhalten. War es wirklich von Bedeutung, dass auf seinem Namensschild Burt Hummel stand? Er hatte schließlich nichts Böses im Sinn. Er wollte nur mehr erfahren.

B war daheim und lag lang ausgestreckt, in grauen Jogginghosen und rotem T-Shirt, auf dem Sofa und blätterte in einer Ausgabe von _Theater Mania._ Kurt ging zum Sofa hinüber, hob Bs Beine in die Höhe, setzte sich hin und legte sie sich über den Schoß. "Interessanter Bericht?", fragte er, als B die Zeitschrift senkte, um ihn anzuschauen.

"Ja, da ist ein Interview mit Aaron Tveit über seine Rückkehr an den Broadway", sagte er lächelnd. "Weißt du, eines Tages wird hier drin ein Interview stehen mit dem vielversprechenden Broadwaystar Kurt Hummel."

Kurts Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er grinste breit. "Oder vielleicht auch ein Interview mit B. Du könntest es machen wie Cher oder Ke$ha und nur _einen_ Namen haben."

"Ich werde nie am Broadway sein, Kurt", sagte B leise und senkte den Blick wieder auf die Zeitschrift.

"Warum nicht? Ich habe dich singen hören, und..." Kurt spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss, wenn er an Bs warme, kräftige Singstimme dachte. "Du bist richtig gut."

"Niemand wird einen Droiden für die Bühne engagieren. Das wäre wie Betrug. Ich kann nur deshalb gut singen, weil ich so programmiert bin."

Kurts Lächeln erstarb. "Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das wirklich stimmt", sagte er leise.

"Wo gehst du hin?", wechselte B, mit Blick auf Kurts Anzug, geschickt das Thema.

"Ach, ich muss heute zu dieser Veranstaltung. Aber ich werde zum Abendessen zuhause sein; ich könnte uns von unterwegs was mitbringen. Vielleicht von diesem indischen Restaurant, das du so magst?"

"Das klingt gut."

Kurt hob Bs Füße erneut hoch und stand vom Sofa auf.

"Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Tag, Kurt", rief B ihm hinterher, als er die Wohnung verließ.

Kurt kaute lächelnd auf seiner Lippe, während er zur U-Bahn lief. Diese Veranstaltung war wichtig. Er musste dorthin, um endgültig zu beweisen, dass B sich nicht nur deshalb so verhielt, wie er sich verhielt, weil er darauf programmiert war. Er wusste, dass B... anders war, er wusste nur nicht wieso, und das war der Grund, warum er sich mit einem Trick den Zutritt verschafft hatte. Antworten.

Kurt erreichte das Javits Center, strich seine Krawatte glatt und versicherte sich, dass er sein Namensschildchen umhängen hatte. Er trat an den Empfangsschalter heran und hatte keine Probleme, durchzukommen. Sie hatten keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass er nicht Burt Hummel war.

"Um 18 Uhr findet eine Eröffnungsveranstaltung im Großen Ballsaal statt", informierte ihn die Dame am Empfang. "Charles Smythe höchstpersönlich wird daran teilnehmen."

"Großartig, vielen Dank", sagte Kurt lächelnd, als er sein Informationspaket von ihr entgegennahm. Nachdem was Kurt in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, war es eine große Sache wenn Charles Smythe an einer dieser Veranstaltungen teilnahm. Er hatte Smythe Industries zwar gegründet, war aber mittlerweile größtenteils im Ruhestand und überließ die Geschäftsführung seinem Sohn Sebastian.

Allerdings rechnete Kurt nicht damit, tatsächlich mit einem Mitglied der Familie Smythe zu sprechen, er hoffte einfach, sich mit einem der Ingenieure über ihre geheimnisvolle B-Serie unterhalten zu können.

Als Kurt die große Ausstellungshalle betrat, blieb er zunächst wie angewurzelt stehen bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Der Mund blieb ihm offen stehen, als er den riesigen Saal überblickte. Er war voller Info-Stände und Androiden und anderen Dingen, die Kurt noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Bereits von seinem Platz am Eingang aus, konnte Kurt mehr Technologie erkennen, als er je an einem Ort versammelt gesehen hatte.

Ein weiblicher Android trat an ihn heran. Ihre Haut war durchsichtig, so dass man die gesamte Elektronik dahinter erkennen konnte, aber ansonsten trug sie ein schickes schwarzes Kleid, hohe Schuhe und Schmuck. In der Hand hielt sie ein Tablett. "Champagner?", fragte sie und Kurt schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ähm... nein, danke."

Es sah aus, als stammte das gesamte Servicepersonal aus unterschiedlichen Droiden-Serien der Firma und auch viele der Info-Stände waren mit Droiden besetzt. Zum Teufel, womöglich waren _alle_ hier Droiden, wie sollte Kurt das auf den ersten Blick erkennen?

Er wusste nicht, wo er beginnen sollte. Er schlug den Übersichtplan auf und sah sich die Namen der Stände an und wer dort jeweils verantwortlich war. An diesem Nachmittag präsentierten sich dort Ingenieure aller möglichen Fachrichtungen. Er überflog die Liste: Spezialisten für Software, Optik, Datenspeicherung, Haut- und Außenhüllen, Design und Präzision. Die Liste war ellenlang.

Es war ziemlich überwältigend.

Er faltete den Plan wieder zusammen, atmete tief ein und ging los. Wäre er hier nicht auf einer Mission gewesen, hätte er sich von all den technischen Wunderwerken um sich herum sicher ablenken lassen. Es war eine Schande, dass sein Dad nicht dabei war; er würde geradezu in Verzückung geraten. Kurt ging auf einen der Präsentationsstände zu, hinter dem ein Mann in einem adretten mitternachtsblauen Anzug stand... neben einem Schaukasten mit künstlichen Augäpfeln.

"Die sind unglaublich", sagte Kurt und betrachtete die Augen. Bs Auge sah genauso natürlich aus wie diese hier, aber als Kurt anfing, die technischen Daten zu lesen, da wurde ihm klar, warum es für Burt außer Frage gestanden hatte, Smythe Augen als Ersatz zu kaufen. Sie waren wirklich beeindruckend und wahrscheinlich auch wirklich teuer.

"Darf ich Ihnen eine ungewöhnliche Frage stellen?", sprach Kurt den Mann an, der ihm lächelnd zunickte.

"Natürlich. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte der Mann bedächtig.

"Haben Sie schon mal von einem Androiden gehört, der... seine Augen verloren hat? Oder... vielleicht wurden sie ihm auch gestohlen?"

Das Gesicht des Mannes blieb vollkommen unbewegt; er schaute ihn weiterhin mit mildem Interesse an. "Alle von Smythe hergestellten Einzelteile haben ein Sicherheits-Upgrade. Wenn einem Androiden aus irgendeinem Grund ein Teil entwendet würde, dann könnten Sie es ausfindig machen."

"Also passiert es schon manchmal? Dass Androidenteile gestohlen werden?" Kurt wusste natürlich, dass so etwas manchmal passierte. Ersatzteile waren teuer und ließen sich gut weiterverkaufen, er versuchte nur, durch ein paar simple Fragen mit dem Mann ins Gespräch zu kommen.

"Wer wäre nicht scharf auf ein Smythe-Ersatzteil?", sagte der Mann mit einem kaum erkennbaren Lächeln. "Aber wir haben Schutzvorkehrungen für unsere Androiden und ihre Besitzer."

"Richtig", sagte Kurt und nickte. Er wusste nicht so recht, nach welcher Art von Information er suchte, aber hier schien er nicht weiterzukommen.

"Wie ich sehe, haben Sie Jeffery kennengelernt." Eine Frau trat lächelnd an Kurts Seite. Sie trug knallroten Lippenstift, passend zu ihrem eng anliegenden Kleid. "Mein Name ist Candice Fisher." Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin.

"Ich heiße Burt Hummel", antwortete Kurt und ergriff ihre Hand. "Jeffery?", fragte er und schaute wieder den Mann an.

"Jeffery ist ein Android aus unserer G-Linie."

"Oh", sagte Kurt mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, während sich Jeffery einem anderen Besucher zuwandte. "Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung."

"Das ist genau das, was wir hören wollen", sagte Candice. "Die meisten unserer Präsentationsstände sind sowohl mit einem Smythe-Mitarbeiter, als auch einem Androiden besetzt. Der Trick ist, zu sehen, ob Sie erraten können, wer wer ist." Sie beugte sich vor und sagte in einem gar nicht leisen Flüsterton: "Aber es gibt einen Geheimtrick, mit dem man zuverlässig den Unterschied feststellen kann. Vielleicht finden Sie ihn ja heraus." Sie richtete sich wieder auf und lächelte wieder ihr strahlendes Zahnpastalächeln. "Hatten Sie eine Frage zu unseren Optikeinheiten?"

"Na ja, wohl eher eine allgemeine Frage über Androiden, denen die Augen gestohlen wurden?"

"Oh, darum geht's. Sie haben sicher die Geschichten gehört."

"Geschichten?"

"Ja, über augenlose Androiden, die auf der Suche nach ihren fehlen Teilen wie Zombies herumirren. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen", sagte sie schnell, als sie Kurts schockierten Gesichtsausdruck sah. "So funktioniert das nicht. Ja, es stimmt. Die Augen sind die am häufigsten gestohlenen Androiden-Teile. Sie sind äußerst wertvoll und so ziemlich das einzige Teil, das ein unversierter Mechaniker womöglich entwenden kann, ohne den Droiden selbst zu beschädigen. Also ja, es gibt einen Schwarzmarkt dafür, aber... _Unsere_ Augen können wir alle elektronisch orten und das ist einer der vielen Gründe, einen Smythe zu kaufen. Wenn einem Droiden die Augen entwendet werden, dann schaltet er sich sofort ab und sendet einen Alarm an seinen Besitzer und an die Sicherheitsabteilung von Smythe Industries. Keine Zombie-Droiden", sagte sie lachend.

"Wow", sagte Kurt und das Herz wurde ihm schwer; er hasste die Vorstellung, dass jemand B als Ersatzteilspender benutzt hatte. Ihm wurde sogar ein wenig übel. "Das heißt also... wenn ich einen Droiden hätte, dem die Augen fehlen, dann könnten Sie nachsehen, wo sie sich befinden?"

Candice zog lächelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre das ein Test." Sie nickte zu dem Computer hin, der hinter dem Stand aufgebaut war. "Dann schauen wir doch mal nach."

Kurt folgte ihr und schaute zu, wie sie auf der flachen durchsichtigen Tastatur etwas eintippte. "Ich nehme an, Sie haben die Seriennummer ihres Androiden parat?"

"Ja. Sie lautet B821."

Sie hielt inne und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Oh, das funktioniert natürlich nur, wenn es sich um einen Smythe-Droiden handelt, oder haben Sie etwa Smythe Optik-Einheiten in den Androiden eines anderen Herstellers eingebaut? Tststs." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. "Wenn Sie die Seriennummer der Augen haben, dann kann ich danach suchen."

"Nein, es ist ein Smythe-Droid der B-Serie."

Candice schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, Mr. Hummel, aber Smythe Industries stellt keine B ~~-~~ Serie Androiden her."

"Sind Sie sicher? Vielleicht eine Serie, die es nie zur Marktreife gebracht hat? Oder für... Testzwecke? Oder etwas Ähnliches?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, aber davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört."

"Trotzdem vielen Dank", sagte Kurt enttäuscht, aber es gab ja noch eine Menge mehr Leute, mit denen er reden konnte.

"Versuchen Sie es bei Dr. Lemaire", schlug Candice vor, als Kurt gerade gehen wollte. "Er hat seinen Stand ganz links hinten. Er ist ziemlich groß und eindrucksvoll, Sie können ihn nicht verfehlen. Er arbeitet in der Test- und Forschungsabteilung von Smythe. Wenn wir eine B-Linie hatten, die es nicht auf den Markt geschafft hat, dann müsste er davon wissen. Außerdem ist er ein Genie, der normalerweise kaum das Labor verlässt. Es ist etwas ganz Besonderes, dass er heute hier ist."

"Vielen Dank", sagte Kurt, ging los und dreht sich dann doch noch einmal mit seinem süßesten Lächeln zu Candice um. "Sie könnten mir nicht zufällig einen Tipp geben, woran man einen Droiden von einem Menschen unterscheiden kann, oder doch?"

Candice lächelte wohlwollend. "Es ist eine Frage – eine Frage, auf die ein Droid niemals eine Antwort finden wird. Viel Glück!"

Kurt dachte darüber nach, während er sich in die hintere Ecke des riesigen Saales aufmachte. Er blieb unterwegs an ein paar anderen Ständen stehen, um nach den B-Androiden zu fragen, aber er bekam stets dieselbe Antwort. "Smythe hat keine B-Droiden." Langsam aber fing er an, den Mut zu verlieren. B war ein Smythe-Droid. Wieso hatte niemand in dieser Firma je von ihm gehört?

Außerdem versuchte er herauszufinden, wie die Frage lautete, die ein Droid nicht beantworten kann, aber alle Droiden, denen er begegnete, waren blitzgescheit und hatten sämtliche Antworten parat.

Schließlich erreichte er den riesigen Präsentationsstand in der hintersten Ecke, der drei Mal so groß war, wie die anderen. Eine Menschenmenge hatte sich dort versammelt und lauschte einem älteren Mann, so circa Anfang fünfzig, mit dunkler Haut und grauen Schläfen. Er präsentierte ein paar der fortgeschritteneren Technologien, die Smythe Industries zu bieten hatte. Manche von ihnen waren noch nicht einmal auf dem Markt.

In der Mappe, die ihm ausgehändigt worden war, las Kurt die Informationen zu Dr. Lemaire. Die Bezeichnungen 'Spezialist für das Verhalten von Androiden' und 'Experte für Denkprozesse bei Androiden' sprangen ihm sofort ins Auge. Kurt schaute den Doktor an und kaute nervös an seiner Lippe. Das war er – jemand, der vielleicht wirklich Antworten für ihn hatte.

**~***~**


	11. Geheimnisse & Smythe Industries (Teil 2)

Dr. Lemaire hatte anscheinend gerade mit einer Vorführung begonnen, als Kurt den Stand erreichte. Er sah zu, wie sich die Leute um ihn scharten, während der Doktor sich räusperte, um die Menge zu übertönen. "Ich brauche einen Freiwilligen." Dr. Lemaire hatte einen starken französischen Akzent und eine befehlsgewohnte Stimme. Die Leute verstummten sofort und viele hoben die Hand. "Wer möchte mir bei dieser Vorführung assistieren?"

Kurt blickte sich um und hob dann die Hand. Es wäre eine Möglichkeit, Dr. Lemaire näher kennenzulernen.

"Sie vielleicht, Mademoiselle?" Dr. Lemaire wählte eine Frau mittleren Alters aus der vordersten Reihe der Menge aus. Sie trug einen schmalen grauen Rock mit Jacke – nicht ein Haar, das aus der Reihe tanzte, und kein Lächeln im Gesicht. Ganz geschäftsmäßig.

Kurt sah zu, wie Dr. Lemaire ihr erklärte, dass sie sich auf einen Stuhl setzen sollte, und ob es in Ordnung wäre, wenn er sie anschnallte? Er würde sie jederzeit wieder losmachen, wenn sie es verlangte.

Die Frau willigte ein und Dr. Lemaire befestigte ihre Arme mit Gurten locker an den Armlehnen und setzte ihr eine metallene käfigartige Vorrichtung auf den Kopf. Dann überzeugte er sich, dass mit ihr alles in Ordnung war, bevor er sich neben einen Androiden stellte, der durch eine Vielzahl von Drähten mit dem Kopfaufsatz verbunden war. Der Droid war ein einfaches silberfarbenes Ding mit glattem Metallgesicht, ohne persönliche Details.

"Das ist Trudy", sagte der Doktor und deutete auf den bewegungslosen und scheinbar leblosen Droiden. "Ms. Martin, Sie haben das Kommando über Trudy", sagte er zu seiner Freiwilligen. "Sie wird tun, was sie ihr auftragen."

Kurt drängte sich weiter vor, um alles sehen zu können.

"Dann soll ich ihr also Befehle geben?", fragte die Frau.

"Nein, nein. Sie müssen nicht mit Trudy sprechen. Sie sagen ihr, was sie machen soll, indem sie es _denken_. Zum Beispiel hätte ich gern, dass sie daran denken, ihren Arm zu heben."

"Ich kann nicht. Er ist festgeschnallt", sagte Ms. Martin.

Dr. Lemaire lächelte sie gequält an. Sie hatte nicht viel Fantasie. Kurt hatte bereits verstanden, was der Doktor von ihr wollte. "Sie sollen ja auch nur daran _denken_ , ihn zu heben, sie können ihn ruhig auch bewegen, soweit die Gurte es zulassen, falls ihnen das hilft."

Die Frau schloss die Augen und nickte, Trudy nickte auch und die Leute drängten sich noch weiter nach vorne, um besser sehen zu können. Dann, ohne ein Wort der Testperson, hob Trudy ihren Arm.

"Hat sie gerade diesen Droiden bewegt?", fragte jemand aus der Menge. "Einfach nur durch die Kraft ihrer _Gedanken?"_

"In der Tat", antwortete Dr. Lemaire lächelnd. "Nun, Ms. Martin, stellen Sie sich bitte vor, dass sie sich im Kreis drehen."

Sie nickte. Trudy nickte ebenfalls, als wäre sie mit Ms. Martin verbunden und fing an, sich im Kreis zu drehen. Die Menge applaudierte ihr.

"Woher sollen wir wissen, dass der Droid nicht einfach nur den verbalen Anordnungen folgt, die sie der Testperson geben?", fragte ein Zuschauer, der direkt neben Kurt stand.

"Eine großartige Frage", sagte Dr. Lemaire, als hätte er sie bereits erwartet.

Er ging zu Ms. Martin hinüber, schnallte ihre Arme los und gab ihr einen Notizblock. "Ich möchte, dass sie eine Liste mit mindestens fünf Aktionen aufschreiben, an die sie dann in genau derselben Reihenfolge denken werden, und dann werden wie sie wieder anschnallen und sehen, ob Trudy ihren Anordnungen auch dann folgt, _wenn niemand irgendetwas sagt._ "

"Sehr gut", sagte die Frau, nahm den Notizblock und überlegte eine Weile, bevor sie etwas darauf schrieb und dann versuchte, ihn dem Doktor zurückzugeben.

"Oh nein, ich sollte die Liste gar nicht erst sehen." Er bedeutete dem Mann, der die Frage gestellt hatte, nach vorne zu kommen und Ms. Martin gab ihm den Block. Dann schnallte Dr. Lemaire sie wieder fest. Ms. Martin schloss die Augen und der Droid fing an, sich zu bewegen. Er hob erst den einen Fuß und dann den anderen.

"Hebe beide Füße hoch, einen nach dem anderen", las der Mann vor.

Dann drehte sich Trudy noch einmal im Kreis.

"Dreh dich für das Publikum im Kreis", las er weiter und die Menge war begeistert.

Trudy blieb stehen und klatschte in die Hände.

Der Mann lachte und las von der Liste ab: "Klatsch in die Hände wie ein braver, kleiner Droid."

Trudy machte auch die nächsten vier Sachen, die Ms. Martin aufgeschrieben hatte, und als sie fertig war, schnallte Dr. Lemaire seine Testperson unter begeistertem Applaus wieder los.

Kurt war überaus beeindruckt. Er hatte so etwas noch nie vorher gesehen. Der Android war nur durch Gedanken gelenkt worden. Es war bemerkenswert, aber etwas daran machte Kurt nervös. Der Gedanke, dass jemand solche Kontrolle über B haben mochte, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Aber er schüttelte die Besorgnis ab; B war sowieso nicht solch eine Art von Droid.

"Diese Technologie ist natürlich noch in der Testphase", sagte Dr. Lemaire. "Aber man kann nie wissen, ob sie nicht in einer unserer nächsten Droiden-Serien Anwendung finden wird. Smythe Industries – immer einen Schritt voraus!" Er lächelte in die applaudierende Runde. Kurt klatschte ebenfalls.

"Und in einer halben Stunde wird Monsieur Smythe höchstpersönlich eine Präsentation im Großen Ballsaal durchführen", ließ Dr. Lemaire die Menge wieder verstummen. "Ich würde vorschlagen, sie machen sich schon mal auf den Weg dorthin, um sich einen Sitzplatz zu sichern." Er lächelte charmant, als die Menge sich auflöste, aber Kurt blieb zurück und wartete, bis nur noch so wenige Leute da waren, dass er zu dem Doktor hingehen konnte.

"Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte Dr. Lemaire und begann, seine Gerätschaften abzuschalten.

"Das war eine beeindruckende Demonstration", sagte Kurt in der Hoffnung, das Eis zu brechen.

"Vielen Dank, Monsieur. Es wird noch Jahre dauern, bis wir etwas in dieser Art auf den Markt bringen werden, und die Technologie hat Grenzen, sprechen zum Beispiel." Er lachte.

"Sie kann nicht sprechen?"

"Jedenfalls noch nicht durch Gedankenkontrolle. Dennoch ist es erhebend, die begeisterte Reaktion der Leute zu sehen."

Kurt nickte und warf dem einfachen Droiden einen Blick zu. "Und ohne die Gedankenkontroll-Technologie ist Trudy auf dem Markt erhältlich?"

"Oh nein, sie ist nur ein Testdroid. Tatsächlich würde niemand sie wirklich haben wollen. Sie ist nur ein Vorführmodell."

"Ach so", sagte Kurt nickend und versuchte, ganz beiläufig zu klingen. "Dann ist sie also ein Droid aus der B-Serie?"

Der Doktor hob abrupt den Kopf von seiner Arbeit hoch. Seine dunklen Augen weiteten sich und die Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, aber nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und räusperte sich. "Nein, unsere Test-Androiden gehören zu keiner Serie."

"Oh." Kurt schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und sein Herz raste, denn er war überzeugt, dass Dr. Lemaire mehr wusste als er sagte, aber er wollte seine eigene Aufregung nicht preisgeben oder den Doktor abschrecken. Er schaute sich die Ausstellungsstücke an und versuchte, ganz unbekümmert zu fragen: "Und welche Androiden _gehören_ zur B-Serie?"

"Smythe Industries hat keine B-Serie, Monsieur", antwortete der Doktor. "Wenn Sie mir sagen können, was Sie sich für einen Droiden vorstellen, dann kann ich Ihnen sagen, welche Serie am besten zu Ihnen passt. Oder noch besser – ich mache Sie mit jemandem aus der Verkaufsabteilung bekannt. Die sind in diesen Angelegenheiten besser geschult." Er zuckte die Schultern. _"Je ne suis pas important._ Ich arbeite die meiste Zeit nur im Labor." Er versuchte ganz offenbar, Kurt loszuwerden, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und machte sich an seinem Stand zu schaffen.

"Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass mir jemand aus der Verkaufsabteilung helfen kann", sagte Kurt, ohne den Doktor in Ruhe zu lassen, was dieser sich offensichtlich erhofft hatte. "Denn niemand hier scheint irgendwas über die B-Serie der Smythe-Droiden zu wissen."

"Das liegt daran, dass sie nicht existiert", sagte Dr. Lemaire schroff. "Jetzt gehen Sie schnell in den Großen Ballsaal, sonst verpassen Sie Monsieur Smythes Vorführung." Und mit diesen Worten hob er einen Karton vom Boden auf und ging auf eine Tür zu, auf der 'Nur für Mitarbeiter' geschrieben stand.

"Warten Sie bitte", rief Kurt und ließ seine Fassade aus Desinteresse fallen. Dr. Lemaire war der erste Mensch, von dem er überzeugt war, dass er etwas über B wusste. "Er ist ungefähr so groß." Kurt hob die Hand und zeigte eine Höhe, ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als er selbst. "Dunkle Locken?"

Der Doktor drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und warf einen Blick auf Kurts Namensschild, das Kurt sofort umdrehte, um seinen Namen zu verbergen... oder zumindest den Namen seines Vaters.

Dr. Lemaire trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und senkte die Stimme. "Ich weiß _überhaupt nichts_ darüber", keifte er. "Und das sollten Sie besser auch nicht. Was immer Sie auch zu wissen _glauben,_ vergessen Sie es lieber. Wenn nicht, wird es Ihnen mehr schaden als nutzen." Und damit drehte er sich um, entriegelte die Tür mit einer Schlüsselkarte und verschwand dahinter. Kurt versuchte, die Klinke zu drücken, aber die Tür war hinter dem Doktor ins Schloss gefallen.

Kurt stand für einen Moment wie angewurzelt da; offenbar hatte er den Finger in eine Wunde gelegt. Was in aller Welt konnte dieses große Geheimnis wohl sein, dass es ein Smythe Mitarbeiter so vehement abstritt? Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er jetzt noch mehr Fragen als vorher. Auch kamen ihm langsam Bedenken wegen dieser ganzen Sache. Er hätte Dr. Lemaire nicht diese Informationen über B geben sollen. Zur Zeit wäre es wohl besser, wenn niemand wusste, dass Kurt einen ihrer imaginären B-Serie-Droiden besaß.

Kurt rieb sich seufzend über die Stirn. Diese Sache bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Er drehte sich um, machte sich langsam auf den Weg in den Großen Ballsaal und stand, mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Bauch, im Hintergrund, um Charles Smythes Vorführung zuzuhören. Er hatte gedacht, der Tag heute würde Spaß machen. Er würde etwas über weitentwickelte Technologien und ganz nebenbei auch über B erfahren. Stattdessen hatte ihn dieser Tag nur erschöpft. Sich zwischen all diesen Droiden aufzuhalten, die so maschinenhaft waren, war entmutigend, ganz abgesehen davon, dass die B-Serie offenbar eine Art großes Geheimnis war. Das gefiel ihm nicht. Was bedeutete das für B?

Wenn Kurt von seinen Gedanken an B nicht so abgelenkt gewesen wäre, hätte er Charles Smythes Vorführung womöglich faszinierend gefunden, aber so gingen ihm immer wieder die Worte des Doktors durch den Kopf. _Es_ _wir_ _Ihnen mehr schaden als nutzen._ Was sollte das überhaupt bedeuten?

"Er ist ein ziemlicher Langweiler, hab ich recht?", sagte eine Stimme an Kurts Seite, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss, und er sah einen jungen Mann neben sich stehen. Er trug einen ganz offensichtlich sehr teuren Anzug, der ihn größer und breitschultriger aussehen ließ, als er wahrscheinlich war und er nippte an einem Cocktail von der Bar im hinteren Teil des Saales.

"Wer?", fragte Kurt überrascht.

"Mr. Charles Smythe. Wie kann man nur so ein aufregendes Thema so langweilig erscheinen lassen?"

Kurt wandte sich wieder der Bühne zu; Mr. Smythe sprach über fortgeschrittene Technologie und darüber, Androiden menschenähnlicher zu machen als je zuvor.

"Ich finde es interessant."

"Wirklich?" Der junge Mann grinste ihn an und seine grünen Augen funkelten amüsiert. "Stehst du deshalb ganz hinten und träumst mit offenen Augen?"

"Ich habe nicht – "

"Ist schon gut." Der Mann drehte sich zu einem Kellner um und schnippste mit den Fingern. Der Kellner kam zu ihm und der junge Mann reichte ihm sein leeres Glas. "Ich hätte gern einen Scotch und einen...", er drehte sich zu Kurt um.

"Oh nein, für mich nichts, danke."

"Und einen Manhattan für meinen schüchternen Freund hier."

Der Kellner nickte und entfernte sich, um die Bestellung zu erledigen. Kurt fragte sich, ob er ebenfalls ein Droid war. Er hatte nicht dieselbe durchsichtige Haut wie die Droiden-Kellner in der Ausstellungshalle, aber er konnte trotzdem einer sein.

Kurt wandte sich wieder dem Mann zu. "Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen." Er musste zugeben, dass der junge Mann ihn neugierig machte, auch wenn er eine irritierend hochmütige Ausstrahlung hatte.

"Du siehst gut aus und scheinst allein hier zu sein", sagte der Fremde. "Ich geb dir gern einen Drink aus." Er zwinkerte.

"Die Bar ist kostenlos", sagte Kurt mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Ach ja? Aber irgendjemand muss sie trotzdem bezahlen." Der Fremde hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Sebastian Smythe von Smythe Industries", verkündete er stolz. "Heute habe ich jedem hier die Getränke bezahlt."

Kurt lächelte und wurde ganz aufgeregt. Da versuchte er vergeblich, Informationen aus Technikern herauszulocken, die nicht mit ihm reden wollten, und dann kam der _Firmenchef_ einfach auf ihn zu und fing an zu flirten.

"Wirklich?", fragte Kurt und schüttelte seine Hand. "Du hast alle Getränke bezahlt? Denn ich glaube, meine saftige Anmeldegebühr dürfte wohl geholfen haben, einen lausigen Manhattan zu finanzieren."

Sebastian lachte, als der Kellner mit ihrer Bestellung wiederkam. Kurt nahm sein Glas mit einem Dankeschön, und wünschte, ihm würde eine Frage einfallen, die ihn ratlos machen würde, falls er _wirklich_ ein Droid war – die Frage, die kein Droid beantworten konnte. Er nippte höflich an seinem Drink und verzog das Gesicht. Er mochte keinen Whiskey.

"Normalerweise mache _ich_ die Präsentationen bei diesen Veranstaltungen", sagte Sebastian und beobachtete seinen Vater auf der Bühne. "Aber Charles war der Meinung, es wäre wichtig, den Leuten zu zeigen, dass er immer noch in der Firma tätig ist. Ich kann versprechen, wenn ich dort oben stünde, dann wärst du ganz Ohr. Bei mir heißt es: 'weniger Gerede und mehr Action'."

Kurt lächelte. "Nun, dann hab ich ja Glück, dass heute dein Vater spricht und du hier hinten bist."

Sebastian betrachtete Kurt von Kopf bis Fuß auf eine Art und Weise, die Kurt unangenehm war. "Ich würde eher sagen, der Glückliche bin ich, Mr.... ?"

"Hummel", sagte Kurt, aber behielt seinen Vornamen für sich. Die Vorführung ging ihrem Ende zu und Kurt hatte das Gefühl, wenn er Sebastian irgendetwas fragen wollte, dann war _jetzt_ die richtige Zeit dafür. Aufgrund von Dr. Lemaires negativer Reaktion klopfte ihm das Herz bis zum Hals. Er wollte diese Gelegenheit nicht vermasseln.

Er wollte gerade seinen Mut zusammennehmen, um etwas zu sagen, als Sebastian weitersprach. "Also... muss ich weiter mit dir flirten oder wirst du mich einfach fragen?"

"Was fragen?", fragte Kurt überrascht.

"Ich weiß, dass du durch die Ausstellung gewandert bist und Fragen über eine nicht-existierende Androiden-Serie gestellt hast."

Kurt biss die Zähne zusammen. _Großartig_ , jetzt blitzte er schon ab, bevor er überhaupt die Gelegenheit hatte, etwas zu fragen. Ein Kellner ging vorbei und Kurt stellte sein kaum berührtes Glas auf sein Tablett. "Sie ist nicht nicht-existent", sagte Kurt entschieden. "Ich weiß, dass es die B-Serie gibt."

Sebastian drehte sich vollends zu ihm um und sein freundlicher Gesichtsausdruck wurde bedrohlich. "Du hast keine Ahnung, was du da sagst. Also, ich weiß nicht, ob du ein überforderter Reporter bist oder ein Spion der Konkurrenz, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass es hier nichts zu erfahren gibt." Er schaute ihn finster an, aber Kurt wich keinen Schritt zurück. " _Hör auf_ herumzuschnüffeln über diese... B-Serie, oder Smythe Industries wird rechtliche Schritte einleiten müssen. Verstehst du mich?"

Kurt überwand seine Nervosität; er war viel zu nahe dran an einer neuen Erkenntnis, als dass er jetzt aufgeben würde. "Ich will doch nur wissen, was sie so anders macht", bettelte Kurt, der spürte wie ihm seine Chance, etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen, entglitt. "Was macht sie so besonders?"

Sebastian ging drohend einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. "Du verschwendest hier deine Zeit. Und was noch viel wichtiger ist: du verschwendest meine Zeit. Es gibt hier _nichts_ in Erfahrung zu bringen." Sebastians Augen glitzerten vor Wut – oder waren es Tränen? "Die B-Serie, falls es so etwas gäbe, ist nichts Besonderes, es war die sinnloseste Anstrengung, in die wir je vergeblich unsere Hoffnung gesetzt haben." Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und zitterte vor Wut.

Sebastians heftige Reaktion ließ Kurt nach Luft schnappen und Sebastian schien zu begreifen, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte. Er rollte die Schultern und versuchte, seine Körperhaltung zu lockern. "Wenn du irgendetwas weitersagst, von dem du annimmst, du hättest es heute erfahren, dann werde ich es abstreiten. Jetzt lass es endlich bleiben und vergiss nicht – wer immer du auch bist, meine Anwälte sind besser als deine."

Sebastian warf einen Blick über Kurts Schulter und schnippste mit den Fingern. Als Kurt sich umdrehte, sah er zwei Sicherheitsleute auf sich zu kommen.

"Ich finde selbst nach draußen", sagte Kurt – sein Puls raste und sein Herzschlag pochte in seinen Ohren. Er ließ Sebastian oder den Sicherheitsleuten keine Gelegenheit, ihm zu widersprechen, sondern verließ den Ballsaal und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf den Ausgang zu.

Kurt hielt den Atem an und sein Körper war zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er hatte die Eingangstüren fast erreicht, als er jemanden hinter sich herrufen hörte. "Oh, Mr. Hummel!" Er drehte sich um und sah Candice Fisher auf sich zueilen. Er blickte sich um, aber es gab keine Anzeichen von den Sicherheitsleuten oder von Sebastian Smythe.

"Sie erinnern sich an meinen Namen?", fragte Kurt misstrauisch, als Candice näherkam.

"Nur weil Sie mir so interessante Fragen gestellt haben", lächelte sie und Kurt warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Immer noch keine Security, die aus dem Ballsaal herauskam.

"Ich habe meinen Doktor in Robotertechnologie gemacht und Sie wären überrascht, wie oft am Tag ich sagen muss: 'Ja, ja, diese Augen gibt es in allen möglichen Farben'." Candice lächelte und Kurt atmete tief ein. Sie schien nicht zu wissen, dass Kurt den ganzen Tag herumgeschnüffelt hatte, oder dass er gerade von ihrem Chef aufgefordert worden war, zu gehen.

"Richtig." Kurt lächelte zurück. "Das muss mit der Zeit nerven."

"Sie gehen doch nicht etwa schon?"

"Oh doch, ich fürchte, ja, aber es war schön, Sie kennenzulernen." Er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf die Türen zu, aber dann blieb er stehen. "Warten Sie. Wie lautet die Frage, die ein Droid niemals beantworten kann?" Er musste hier weg, er zitterte und seine Nerven lagen blank, aber diese Sache hatte ihm den ganzen Tag keine Ruhe gelassen.

Candice grinste ihn an, dann bedeutete sie einem Androiden am Empfangsschalter, zu ihr zu kommen. Der Droid sah aus, als wäre er mittleren Alters und war unauffällig, einer dieser Droiden, den man sich vielleicht kaufte, wenn man wollte, dass sie sich gut einfügten.

"Hallo", sagte sie zu dem Droiden. "Wie heißt du?"

"Roger", antwortete er freundlich.

"Ich bin Candice und das ist Mr. Hummel", sagte Candice mit strahlendem Lächeln. "Was ist deine Aufgabe, Roger?"

"Ich bin ein Droid der L-Serie, der bei der Anmeldung und verloren gegangenen Namensschildern hilft."

"Okay, und was machst du normalerweise? Wenn keine Konferenz ist?"

"Ich bin ein Büro-Droid. Ich assistiere Mrs. Dower im New Yorker Büro."

"Oh wie schön", antwortete Candice.

Es gefiel Kurt, wie nett sie zu dem Droiden war, nicht herablassend wie so viele der Leute hier. Er blickte ihr immer wieder über die Schulter, bereit loszurennen, falls die Sicherheitsleute ihn suchen kommen würden.

"Wie gefällt dir diese Arbeit?", fragte Candice den Droiden und Kurt wandte ihr wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu.

"Es ist mein Beruf, Miss."

"Wenn es nicht dein Beruf wäre, was wärst du dann gern?", fragte sie und warf Kurt einen Blick zu.

Roger schaute sie fragend an. "Es ist mein Beruf, Miss."

"Ich weiß, und ich wette, du bist fantastisch darin, oder Mrs. Dower hätte dich heute nicht hierher mitgebracht. Aber wenn du _irgendwas_ machen könntest, wenn du die Wahl hättest, _was wärst du dann gern?"_

"Ich..." Der Droid schaute nervös zwischen Candice und Kurt hin und her. "Ich... wäre ein Büro-Droid."

"Ja, aber angenommen, deinem Besitzer ist es gleichgültig und er gibt dir die Freiheit zu sein, was immer du sein willst", drängte Candice. "Was wärst du dann gern?"

Der Droid sah vollkommen verwirrt aus und wiederholte nur: "Ich wäre ein Büro-Droid."

Candice lächelte ihn freundlich an und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Was bist du doch für ein Glückspilz. Vielen Dank, Roger, du warst überaus hilfreich. Ich werde dich nicht länger aufhalten."

Der Droid nickte und ging zurück an seinen Schalter.

Candice drehte sich wieder zu Kurt um, der dem Droiden hinterher starrte. "Selbst unsere höchst entwickelten Droiden können darauf nicht antworten."

Kurt schaute sie an. "Sie meinen also, die Frage lautet: 'Was wärst du gern?'" Etwas daran bescherte ihm ein ungutes Gefühl.

"Ja", antwortete Candice. "Sie wissen schon, dass manche Leute immer Bedenken haben, die Droiden könnten einen Aufstand wagen, um die Herrschaft über die menschliche Rasse zu übernehmen?" Sie verdrehte die Augen und Kurt lächelte sie an. Davon hatte er schon gehört. "Es ist unmöglich. Um uns überwältigen zu können, müssten Androiden es erst einmal _wollen._ Sie müssten etwas wollen, das größer ist als sie. Es ist eine Absicherung", erklärte sie. "Wenn ein Droid sich nichts wünscht, wie könnte er da ehrgeizig genug sein, irgendetwas zu übernehmen?"

"Richtig", nickte Kurt und ihm wurde leicht übel. Er dachte an B. Was wollte B werden? Gerade erst heute Morgen hatte er die Vorstellung vom Broadway abgewiesen. War es, weil er sich, wie alle Droiden, nicht vorstellen konnte, irgendetwas zu sein, worauf er nicht programmiert war?

"Droiden haben keine Ambitionen. Weder egoistische noch selbstlose Motive. Sie wollen die ihnen zugewiesene Arbeit machen, bis ihnen eine neue vorgegeben wird und dann wollen sie die machen", fuhr Candice fort. "Um also den Unterschied zwischen einem Menschen und einer Maschine zu erkennen, muss man nur fragen _'was wärst du gern?'_ und dem Droiden dabei zusehen, wie er sich abmüht, die Frage überhaupt zu verstehen."

Candice lächelte Kurt an, offenbar höchst zufrieden mit ihrer Erklärung.

"Oh." Kurt hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch; plötzlich gefiel ihm diese Unterhaltung nicht mehr. Er blickte auf und sah ein paar der Sicherheitsleute, die in seine Richtung schauten. Es war Zeit zu gehen. "Also, das ist sehr interessant", sagte er. "Vielen Dank, Candice, aber ich... ich muss jetzt gehen." Er schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln und ging zum Ausgang.

Als er draußen stand, holte er tief Luft und wünschte sich plötzlich, er wäre schon zuhause. Er musste B unbedingt sehen. Nachdem er den ganzen Tag mit nahezu leblosen Droiden geredet hatte und von Sebastian Smythe höchstpersönlich bedroht worden war, da wollte er nur noch zurück in seine Wohnung, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass B anders war. Er _war_ anders. B war real.

_Oder etwa nicht?_

Kurt winkte ein Taxi heran und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Er redete sich ein, dass ihn nur die Konfrontation mit Sebastian so aufgewühlt hatte, aber er wusste, dass mitanzusehen, wie dieser Droid Roger, nicht in der Lage war, für sich selbst zu denken, auch dazu beigetragen hatte.

B war anders; er wollte Dinge. Das war einer der ersten Charakterzüge, die Kurt bei ihm entdeckt hatte, weil B diese süße Liste von Dingen, die er noch tun wollte, angelegt hatte. Er war nicht wie andere Droiden.

"Er ist _nicht_ wie andere Droiden", sagte Kurt zu sich und wischte sich seine feuchten Augen.

Zwanzig Minuten später stieg er in seiner Straße aus dem Taxi und fühlte sich mehr und mehr beunruhigt. Er bezahlte den Fahrer, nahm sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Bs Nummer. War B genauso eingeschränkt wie all die Maschinen, die Kurt heute gesehen hatte? Vielleicht hatte Kurt sich das alles auch nur eingebildet und in B nur hineininterpretiert, was er in ihm sehen wollte.

"Hallo, Kurt!", meldete sich B fröhlich nach nur zwei Ruftönen.

"Hallo, B", sagte Kurt, der vor ihrem Apartmenthaus stand, weil er zu nervös war, um hineinzugehen. "Wie... wie war dein Nachmittag?"

"Gut. Ich habe im Diner die Mittagsschicht übernommen und dann bin ich mit ein paar Kollegen ins Kino gegangen."

"Das ist schön", sagte Kurt und seine Stimme stockte wegen seiner unterdrückten Tränen. "Ich habe... ich habe eine etwas ungewöhnliche Frage an dich."

"Okay", sagte B heiter und Kurt konnte sich das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht bildlich vorstellen. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh.

"Ähm... wenn du sein könntest, was du willst, ganz egal was, was wärst du dann?" Kurt versuchte, in einem ruhigen Ton zu sprechen, aber es kam doch etwas zittrig heraus.

"Was ich dann wäre?", fragte B und er klang so verwirrt, dass Kurt sich an die Hauswand lehnen musste, um nicht zusammenzusacken.

"Ja, wenn du dir _irgendwas_ aussuchen könntest."

_Bitte, B, bitte, sei der, den ich immer schon in dir gesehen habe. Hab eine Antwort._

"Also...", begann B langsam. "Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, von denen die Leute nicht wollen, dass Droiden so etwas machen..."

"Vergiss das", sagte Kurt schnell. "Lass dich nicht von der Tatsache beeinflussen, dass es manchen Leuten missfallen könnte. Was würdest du _sein_ , wenn nichts davon eine Rolle spielte?" Kurt schaffte es kaum noch, die Worte richtig zu artikulieren, er stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch.

B schwieg für eine ganze Weile am anderen Ende der Leitung, und mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, zog sich Kurts Herz in seiner Brust enger und enger zusammen.

"Du hast heute morgen etwas gesagt von wegen, dass ich am Broadway sein würde", antwortete B endlich. "Und ich glaube, das würde mir gefallen... aber ich weiß nicht, ob das alles ist, was ich gern machen würde."

"Nein?", fragte Kurt hoffnungsvoll.

"Ich glaube, ich würde gern Musik schreiben, die Art von Musik, die die Leute im Radio hören. Ich würde gern Musik machen, die andere Menschen glücklich macht." Je mehr er weitersprach, desto begeisterter klang er. "Wenn die Menschen eins meiner Lieder hören, dann würde ich mir wünschen, dass sie wissen, sie sind nicht allein. Ich würde Kunst machen wollen und... und anderen Menschen _helfen_ , weiß du?" B schien von der Idee ganz begeistert zu sein. "Das ist es, was ich gern sein würde. Kein Mechaniker-Droid in einer Werkstatt oder Bedienung in einem Diner. Ich meine, ich bin sehr dankbar für diese Möglichkeiten, aber wenn ich machen könnte was ich will, dann würde ich gerne anderen Menschen durch meine Musik helfen."

Während Bs gesamter kurzer Rede hatte Kurt das Gefühl, als könne er nicht atmen. Er versteckte das riesige Grinsen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht breitmachte, hinter seiner Hand, legte den Kopf nach hinten an die Backsteinwand und lachte glücklich.

"Kurt? Bist du noch da?", fragte B.

"Ja", antwortete Kurt mit lachender Stimme und Freudentränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht. "Ich bin hier. Und ich glaube, das ist das wunderbarste, was ich je gehört habe, B." Er wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen; er grinste so breit, dass es wehtat.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Kurt? Du klingst so seltsam."

"Es geht mir gut. Es geht mir großartig! Ich werde gleich daheim sein." Kurt drehte sich um, um die Haustür aufzuschließen. "Ich habe vergessen, was zum Abendessen mitzubringen!", sagte er immer noch lachend und wahrscheinlich hörte er sich gerade an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. Aber es war ihm vollkommen egal. B war real, er war nicht nur eine Maschine; er hatte diesen gewissen 'Funken'.

"Wir können was bestellen", erwiderte B. "Komm einfach heim."

"Ich bin daheim", antwortete Kurt, bevor er auflegte. Er steckte das Handy in seine Tasche, rannte die Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung hoch, schloss die Tür auf und beeilte sich, seine Jacke auszuziehen.

"Kurt?" B kam lächelnd um die Ecke. "Du warst schon fast hier?"

Bs Haare lagen in kleinen, nassen Ringellöckchen auf seinem Kopf. Anscheinend war er gerade duschen gewesen. Sein Auge strahlte und seine Wangen waren rosig gefärbt. Er trug keine Augenklappe und um seine Augen entstanden Lachfältchen, als er Kurt anlächelte. Nach dem Tag, den er hinter sich hatte, fiel Kurt ein Stein vom Herzen, als er ihn sah.

"Hast du von draußen vorm Haus angerufen?", fragte B, aber Kurt fehlten gerade die Worte. Er eilte auf ihn zu, schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals und drückte seinen Mund auf Bs Lippen. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, ihn zu küssen, aber jetzt, da er dabei war, fühlte es sich an wie die beste Idee der Welt. Er spürte wie B sich in seinen Armen kurz versteifte, bevor er sich entspannte; dann legten sich seine Hände sanft auf Kurts Hüften. Kurt streifte Bs Lippen mit seinen und B drückte sich seufzend an ihn.

Kurt sah es als gutes Zeichen an und öffnete seinen Mund etwas, um ihn an Bs Lippen anzupassen, der den Kuss langsam und überaus sanft erwiderte. Kurts Herz machte einen Satz und sein Magen schlug einen Purzelbaum. Er zog B fester an sich, während ihre Lippen einander umspielten.

Kurt hatte schon einige Jungs geküsst, besonders nachdem er nach New York gekommen war, aber keiner dieser Küsse war so wie dieser gewesen. Sanft und süß und mit so viel Gefühl, dass Kurt beinahe wieder angefangen hätte zu weinen. Sein Körper schmiegte sich perfekt an Bs Körper an und als er den Kopf schräg legte, um den Kuss zu vertiefen, da bewegte sich auch B ganz leicht und der Winkel war genau richtig. Das Gefühl von Bs Lippen auf seinen eigenen machte Kurt ganz schwindelig und er löste sich von ihm, weil er Luft brauchte, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

B stand schlaff und bewegungslos da, sein Mund mit den vom Küssen geröteten Lippen war leicht geöffnet und seine Augen geschlossen. Kurt konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Er war so gut und wunderschön und Kurt hatte solches Glück. Er ließ B los, umfasste mit beiden Händen seine Wangen und strich sanft mit den Daumen unter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern entlang. "Bist du noch bei mir, B?"

Bs Auge öffnete sich zitternd und er starrte Kurt nur an.

"B? Alles in Ordnung?"

_"Kurt"_ , hauchte er. "Du... _hast mich geküsst._ "

"Ja, das habe ich. Ist das... in Ordnung?"

"Ja", sagte B und er schien leicht zu zittern. "Und wie... _ja._ "

Kurt lächelte ihn an. "Dann ist es okay, wenn ich dich noch einmal küsse?"

Bs Auge weitete sich und er nickte.

Kurt lehnte sich ihm entgegen und ihre Lippen trafen sich von neuem zum, wie er fand, perfektesten Kuss aller Zeiten. Dieses Mal stand B nicht einfach nur da, sondern hob die Hände, um Kurts Arme zu umfassen. Er küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft und sein leises Stöhnen ließ Kurts Herz zu einem Höhenflug ansetzen.

Bald schon bewegten sie sich rückwärts, bis Kurt mit dem Rücken an die Wohnungstür stieß, und da öffnete B den Mund und gewährte Kurt Einlass. Kurt legte ihm die Arme um den Rücken, atmete seinen Duft ein und spürte, wie Bs Körper zitterte. Er zupfte mit den Lippen an Bs Unterlippe, ihr Atem vermischte sich und er seufzte und drückte B so fest an seine Brust wie nur möglich. Kurt fühlte sich warm und glücklich und erleichtert.

Er hätte sich niemals solche Sorgen machen sollen. Schließlich _kannte_ er B doch. Er hatte nur für einen kurzen Moment vergessen, was er immer schon von ihm gewusst hatte: B war anders und etwas Besonderes. Und obwohl Kurt immer noch Fragen hatte, als er sich von ihm löste und sah, wie B ihn anlächelte (er sah aus, als wäre ihm schwindelig vor Glück), so wusste er doch, dass B _lebendig_ war und er hatte keine Bedenken mehr, sich in diesen wunderbaren Mann zu verlieben.

**~***~**


	12. Küsse & Unterhaltungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Leben hat sich letzte Woche als ziemlich gemein erwiesen und einige meiner Pläne über den Haufen geworfen. Ich hoffe, dass ich nun trotz Verspätung meinen üblichen Rhythmus wieder aufnehmen kann. Und wie immer.... vergesst nicht, dass ich eine wunderbare Beta an meiner Seite habe, die mir all das hier erst ermöglicht. Danke [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) <3

Kurt wachte auf mit einem glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht und als er sich erinnerte, warum er sich so gut fühlte, da wurde sein Lächeln sogar noch breiter. Er strampelte die Decken von sich und hüpfte aus dem Bett, mehr als bereit, den Tag zu beginnen.

Gestern Abend hatte er B geküsst.

Die Smythe-Ausstellung war ein riesiger Reinfall gewesen, aber zu B nachhause zu kommen und endlich den Mut zu haben, zu tun, was er schon so lange hatte tun wollen, das hatte all die Enttäuschungen des Tages wieder wettgemacht. Er hatte B geküsst und der hatte den Kuss erwidert.

Kurt zog einen Bademantel an und tappte den Flur entlang. Bs Tür war nur angelehnt und so warf er einen verstohlenen Blick hinein und sah ihn tief und fest schlafen. Kurts Herz schlug einen Purzelbaum und er seufzte. Er könnte einfach hier stehenbleiben und B beim Schlafen zuschauen, aber das wäre wahrscheinlich etwas seltsam, also ging er den Flur weiter bis in die Küche.

Er legte sich Obst und Eier zurecht und fing an, einen Fruchtsalat zu machen, den er zu seinem Rührei essen wollte. Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zum gestrigen Abend, wie er B geküsst hatte und wie positiv und glücklich er darauf reagiert hatte. Sie hatten es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und danach Essen beim Thailänder bestellt. Kurt hatte vorgehabt, mit B über all seine Gefühle für ihn zu reden und im Gegenzug herauszufinden, wie B darüber dachte, aber stattdessen hatten sie nur auf dem Sofa rumgeknutscht, bis Kurt schließlich verkündet hatte, er müsse jetzt schlafen gehen. Er wäre gern die ganze Nacht bei B geblieben, hätte ihn geküsst und in seinen Armen gehalten, aber die Wahrheit war, dass es zwischen ihnen sehr schnell sehr hitzig geworden war, weshalb Kurt entschieden hatte, lieber die Notbremse zu ziehen. Er wollte nichts übereilen und damit womöglich ihre Beziehung gefährden.

Er verlor sich in seinen Gedanken um B und schnitt ein paar Erdbeeren klein, als er sich versehentlich in den Finger schnitt. Er schrie auf, zog seine Hand zurück und das Messer fiel klappernd zu Boden. Sofort hielt er seinen Finger unter fließendes Wasser und stellte erleichtert fest, dass der Schnitt nicht allzu tief war.

"Kurt!" Er drehte sich um und sah B in die Küche eilen. Er trug Pyjamahosen aus Flanell und ein T-Shirt und seine Locken standen ihm wirr vom Kopf ab. "Alles in Ordnung? Hab ich dich gerade rufen hören?"

"Ich hab mich nur geschnitten", sagte Kurt, hielt seinen Finger hoch und stellte fest, dass er immer noch blutete.

Bs Augenbrauen schossen nach oben und er rannte schnell an Kurt vorbei, öffnete die Schranktür über der Mikrowelle und zog den kleinen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten heraus. "Hier, lass mich dir helfen", sagte er und hielt Kurts Finger wieder unter den kalten Wasserstrahl, bevor er ihn sanft trocken tupfte, etwas lindernde Neosporin-Salbe auftrug und dann ein Pflaster fest drumherum klebte. Die ganze Zeit war er hochkonzentriert bei der Arbeit und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd Kurts Finger, während Kurt ihm dabei zusah, und seine langen Wimpern, dunklen Locken und zu einem nachdenklichen Mund verzogenen Lippen beobachtete.

Als B zu ihm aufschaute, wurde Kurt bewusst, dass er grinste wie ein Verrückter.

"Du bist ziemlich glücklich über einen zerschnittenen Finger", neckte B und rieb mit dem Daumen über Kurts Handrücken.

"Vielleicht eine Folge des Blutverlusts", witzelte Kurt, aber B verzog entsetzt das Gesicht. "B! Nein, es ist nur ein kleiner Schnitt", beeilte sich Kurt zu versichern. "Es geht mir gut."

"Menschen sind so zerbrechlich, Kurt", sagte B leise und küsste Kurts Handfläche, bevor er sie losließ. Kurt wünschte, er hätte sie noch eine Weile gehalten. "Haut, Knochen und Blut." B kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. "Ihr seid zerbrechlich."

"Ich bin zäher als ich aussehe", sagte Kurt, trat einen Schritt näher und legte B die Arme um den Hals. "Es besteht kein Grund, dich um mich zu sorgen."

B lächelte strahlend und errötete leicht. "Wirst du mich wieder küssen?"

Kurt zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Nicht, wenn du mich zuers – " Bs Lippen auf seinem Mund schnitten ihm das Wort ab und Kurt lächelte in den Kuss und genoss das Gefühl, B so nah bei sich zu haben, so süß...

Lächelnd löste B sich von ihm. "Ich werde dein Frühstück fertigmachen", sagte er, trat einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich den Lebensmitteln zu, die Kurt bereitgelegt hatte. "Wie willst du deine Eier?"

"Sei nicht albern", sagte Kurt, zog ihn am Arm zum Frühstückstresen hinüber und bugsierte ihn auf einen der Küchenhocker. "Du kochst viel zu oft für mich, wenn ich bedenke, wie wenig du selbst isst." Kurt schüttete die Früchte in eine Schüssel und trat an den Herd, um mit den Eiern anzufangen.

"Ich mache gern Sachen für dich", sagte B und Kurt drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. B hatte die Ellbogen auf den Tresen und das Kinn in seine Hand gestützt, während er Kurt beim Kochen zusah.

"Willst du auch was?"

"Nein, danke", antwortete B und wandte den Blick nicht von ihm an. Er schwieg, bis Kurt mit Kochen fertig war und zu ihm an den Frühstückstresen trat, um sich neben ihn zu setzen. "Also, werden wir... über gestern reden?", fragte B, während Kurt einen löffelvoll Fruchtsalat kaute.

Kurt schluckte und nickte. "Das sollten wir wohl." Er wusste nicht so recht, warum er plötzlich so nervös war, aber er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Was, wenn sie unterschiedliche Dinge wollten? Kurt wollte eine Beziehung mit B und er dachte, dass B das auch wollte... zumindest hoffte er es.

"Warum hast du mich geküsst?", fragte B, das Kinn immer noch in die Hand gestützt. Er wirkte lässig und schien kein Problem damit zu haben, darüber zu sprechen, und das half Kurt, sich zu entspannen.

"Ganz ehrlich? Ich hatte dich schon ziemlich lange küssen wollen."

Daraufhin lächelte B. "Erinnerst du dich an den Tag, als du mich zum ersten Mal hast Eiscreme versuchen lassen?"

"Natürlich. Sie hat dir so gut geschmeckt, dass ich schon befürchtet hatte, du würdest ohnmächtig werden."

"Na, weil Eiscreme ja auch _umwerfend_ ist, Kurt", sagte B in gespieltem Ernst, bevor er scheu lächelnd den Blick von Kurts Gesicht abwendete. "Ähm... jedenfalls hattest du ein wenig Eiscreme an deinen Lippen und du hast sie abgeleckt und ich habe... von dem Augenblick an, habe ich dich küssen wollen", gestand B mit glänzendem Auge und rosigen Wangen.

"B, das war gleich nachdem wir uns kennengelernt hatten."

"Ich weiß. Ich habe gewartet."

"Gewartet auf was?"

"Darauf, dass du es auch willst", erklärte B, setzte sich aufrecht hin und schaute ihn an. "Ich war nicht sicher, ob es je dazu kommen würde. Ich meine... schließlich bin ich nur ein Android und du bist... _wow._ Aber dann sind wir Freunde geworden und ich dachte mir, wenn du mit einem Droiden befreundet sein kannst, dann... dann durfte ich vielleicht, _nur vielleicht_ weiter hoffen. Und dann wolltest du, dass ich mir dir nach New York komme." B schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er es immer noch nicht glauben. "Während der letzten Monate, hatte ich den Eindruck, du würdest anfangen, auch für mich das zu fühlen, was ich für dich fühle... aber dann..." Bs Stimme erstarb und Kurt nickte verständnisvoll.

"Dann bin ich mit Elliott ausgegangen."

B lächelte Kurt zaghaft an. "Ich habe mir solche Mühe gegeben, mich für dich zu freuen. Ich musste dir aus dem Weg gehen, damit du nicht sehen konntest, wie.. wie sehr es mich aufwühlte, denn das war dir gegenüber nicht fair."

"B", sagte Kurt und legte eine Hand auf seine. "Seit ich dir begegnet bin, bin ich in dich verknallt und es ist immer mehr geworden. Und jetzt bist du mein bester Freund und ich bin... na ja," Kurt lächelte und spürte, wie seine eigenen Wangen ganz warm wurden. Niemand hatte es je geschafft, dass Kurt sich so schüchtern und gleichzeitig so glücklich fühlte. "Ich bin ziemlich verrückt nach dir." Er hob erneut den Blick, denn diesen Teil musste er wirklich richtig hinbekommen. "Du bist etwas Besonderes, B. Ich bin noch nie jemandem wie dir begegnet, aber..."

"Aber ich bin ein Android", beendete B seinen Satz. Er lächelte immer noch, aber es war ein trauriges Lächeln.

"Ja. Und ich habe dich nie wie die anderen Droiden angesehen – du bist nicht wie andere Droiden – aber ich muss zugeben... ich hatte Angst."

"Angst?", wiederholte B so leise, dass Kurt eine Gänsehaut bekam. "Angst vor _mir?"_

"Nein. Niemals. Ich hatte niemals Angst vor dir. Aber Angst davor... mich in dich zu verlieben und nicht zu wissen, wohin es führen würde."

B schwieg für einen Moment und Kurt ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er hoffte, dass er sich verständlich gemacht hatte.

"Deshalb bist du mit einem Menschen ausgegangen."

"Und ich habe mir die ganze Zeit gewünscht, er wäre du."

B nickte und rieb sich mit der Hand über den Nacken. "Ich... ich weiß genauso wenig wie du, wie das hier ausgehen wird, Kurt. Ich meine... ich bin eine Maschine und du bist... du bist so wunderbar menschlich."

Kurt leckte sich nervös die Lippen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass wir jetzt schon alle Antworten parat haben müssen. Aber... ich will mit dir zusammen sein, B, und... warum machen wir es nicht einfach? Warum wagen wir es nicht einfach und nehmen die Dinge wie sie kommen?"

"Das wird Burt nicht gefallen."

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. "Mein Dad mag dich und er will nur, dass ich glücklich bin. Er wird auf unserer Seite sein, wenn er weiß, dass es das ist, was ich wirklich will."

"Und was ist mit deinen Freunden? Werden sie es nicht seltsam finden?"

"Ich glaube, Mercedes hat uns schon von Anfang an die Daumen gedrückt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es Sam überhaupt groß interessiert. Rachel... falls sie sich Sorgen macht, dann nur darüber, dass ich verletzt werden könnte."

"Ich würde dich _nie_ verletzen", behauptete B felsenfest.

"Das weiß ich, B", sagte Kurt, legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange und lehnte sich vor, um ihn sanft zu küssen.

Bs gesamter Körper entspannte sich unter Kurts Kuss und ein aufrichtiges Lächeln kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück.

"Sonst noch Fragen?" fragte Kurt und schaute B ins Gesicht.

"Was ist gestern passiert?", fragte B. "Du bist nachhause gekommen und... Wo warst du? Was hat dich so... _Was ist passiert?"_

"Ach", sagte Kurt und wurde wieder ein wenig nervös, denn er wusste nicht, wie B auf das reagieren würde, was er auf der gestrigen Ausstellung herausgefunden – oder wohl eher nicht herausgefunden – hatte. "Ich bin zu dieser Ausstellung gegangen. Einer Sonderausstellung von Smythe Industries."

Bs Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. "Du... du bist was?"

"Ähm..." Kurt wurde noch nervöser. "Ich bin zu der Ausstellung gegangen, um mehr über die B-Serie zu erfahren und darüber, was dich von anderen Droiden unterscheidet."

"Kurt." B stand von seinem Stuhl auf und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. "Wie konntest du das tun, ohne mir was davon zu sagen? Denkst du nicht, ich hätte mit dir gehen wollen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen wäre, wenn du dabei gewesen wärst..."

" _Verstehst_ du denn nicht?" B wurde lauter und er trat aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen, aber er schien nicht wirklich wütend, nur verwirrt und verletzt... was eigentlich noch viel schlimmer war. " _Du_ hast Fragen über mich? Du fragst dich, warum ich anders bin? Denkst du nicht, dass ich genau dieselben Fragen habe? Und noch einige mehr?" B rieb sich die Hände übers Gesicht und seine Stimme zitterte und Kurt konnte ihm nur schuldbewusst dabei zusehen.

"Ich _weiß_ , dass ich anders bin. Ich gehöre nirgendwo hin. Ich habe keinen anderen Droiden getroffen, der so ist wie ich, aber ich bin auch kein Mensch. Denkst du nicht, das raubt mir nachts den Schlaf? Ich gehöre _nirgendwo_ hin und du gehst zu dem einzigen Ort, der vielleicht eine Antwort für mich hat, und sagst es mir nicht einmal!" B atmete heftig und in seinem Auge standen Tränen.

Kurt sank das Herz. Oh Gott, er war in seiner Suche nach Antworten so zielstrebig gewesen, dass ihm nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen war, was das für B bedeuten könnte. "Es tut mir so leid", sagte er und wünschte, ihm würde einfallen, wie er es wiedergutmachen konnte. "Es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich... ich dachte, ich würde dich schützen, aber natürlich willst du Antworten, und, oh Gott... B..."

B war ein paar Schritte vom Frühstückstresen abgerückt und Kurt stand auf und ging zu ihm hin. Er hoffte, dass B nicht vor ihm zurückweichen würde, griff nach seinen Händen und war sehr erleichtert, als B nicht wegzuckte, sondern stattdessen Kurts Händedruck erwiderte. "Es tut mir so leid", wiederholte Kurt und die Schuld lag ihm schwer im Magen. Wie hatte er nur so egoistisch sein können und annehmen, er wäre der Einzige, den das alles interessierte? "Ich hätte es dir sagen müssen. Ich hätte dir... B... ich habe Mist gebaut. Es tut mir leid."

B atmete langsam aus, nickte und drückte Kurts Hände. "Ich weiß... Ich wollte mich eigentlich nicht so aufregen." Er hob den Blick von ihren verschränkten Händen und lächelte Kurt an, obwohl er die Augenbrauen immer noch besorgt zusammengezogen hatte. "Hast du... hast du etwas in Erfahrung bringen können?"

Kurt trat näher heran. Als er sich entschuldigt hatte, hatte sich B sofort beruhigt, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem immer noch schlecht. Er überlegte angestrengt, wie er es wiedergutmachen konnte, aber es wäre leichter gewesen, wenn er gute Neuigkeiten für ihn gehabt hätte. "Ich habe nach dir gefragt... oder besser gesagt, nach der B-Serie. Die meisten Leute dort hatten noch nie etwas davon gehört."

"Ich habe versucht, im Internet zu recherchieren", nickte B zustimmend. "Aber dort ist nichts zu finden."

Natürlich hatte B selbst Nachforschungen angestellt. Was hatte Kurt sich nur gedacht? Dass B einfach so durch sein Leben spazierte, ohne sich die geringsten Gedanken zu machen? Ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wer er war oder wo er herkam? Kurt war so kurzsichtig gewesen.

"Oh, B...", seufzte er und fuhr fort. "Die Mitarbeiter von Smythe waren auch nicht hilfreicher. _Ein einziger_ Doktor schien zu wissen, was es mit der B-Serie auf sich hat, aber als ich ihn danach fragte, regte er sich fürchterlich auf und sagte zu mir, ich solle alles darüber vergessen, bevor er regelrecht vor mir davongelaufen ist."

B legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. "Wie war sein Name?"

"Dr. Lemaire. Sagt dir der Name was?"

B dachte eine Weile nach, aber dann seufzte er kopfschüttelnd. "Ich fürchte nein."

"Ich habe auch Sebastian Smythe getroffen", sagte Kurt kleinlaut, besorgt wie B reagieren würde.

 _"Wirklich?_ Kurt, das ist ja großartig. Er wusste bestimmt was."

"Ich bin sicher, dass er etwas wusste, aber er... B... ich weiß nicht, warum die B-Serie ein Geheimnis ist, aber er war wütend, weil ich so viele Fragen gestellt hatte. Er hat mir mit seinen Anwälten gedroht und mich rausgeworfen."

B war still, machte den Mund auf und schloss ihn wieder. Er ließ Kurts Hand los und ging zurück an die Theke, um sich wieder auf einen Hocker zu setzen. Kurt setzte sich neben ihn.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte B mit leiser Stimme und es tat Kurt in der Seele weh. "Vielleicht ist die B-Serie irgendwie... noch nicht auf den Markt gekommen?", schlug B vor. "Und sie versuchen, sie geheim zu halten, bis zur großen Enthüllung?"

Kurt hielt den Atem an. Nach dem, was Sebastian gesagt hatte, glaubte er nicht, dass das der Grund war, aber er wollte Sebastians Worte auch nicht wirklich wiederholen.

"Nein, das ist es nicht", fuhr B fort. "Ich kann es dir ansehen."

"Sebastian war... aufgewühlt. Er schien nicht...", fing Kurt an und hielt inne, als er an Sebastian Smythes heftige Worte dachte.

"Kurt. Es ist okay. Jetzt sag mir schon, was er gesagt hat."

"Sebastian Smythe hat gesagt, die B-Serie sei eine Zeitverschwendung gewesen...", sagte Kurt schnell, um es hinter sich zu bringen. "Er sagte, sie war eine Enttäuschung... oder _sie hat die Hoffnungen nicht erfüllt_ , waren glaub ich seine genauen Worte."

Kurt wartete nervös, während B diese Information verarbeitete. "Oh." Bs Stimme war so zaghaft, dass es Kurt das Herz zusammenzog.

"Es tut mir leid, B. Das hat aber nichts mit dir zu tun. Was immer diese Serie auch war, du... du bist das nicht. Du bist wunderbar."

B lächelte zaghaft, aber er schwieg noch eine Weile länger, bevor er schulterzuckend nickte. "Ich nehme an... Ich meine, Burt hat mich in einem ziemlich schlechten Zustand mitten auf einem Schrottplatz gefunden. Es waren ganz offensichtlich keine glücklichen Umstände, die mich dorthin gebracht haben. Ich denke mal... ich denke, ich sollte davon nicht überrascht sein?"

"B." Kurt lehnte sich vor, legte B die Hände auf die Knie und den Kopf an seine Stirn.

"Außerdem denke ich, es ist in Ordnung", fuhr B fort und fing an zu lächeln. "Denn es bedeutet, dass ich hier bei dir gelandet bin."

Auch Kurt lächelte und fühlte sich schon viel leichter, weil Bs Stimmung sich schon wieder ein wenig gebessert hatte. "Du _bist_ keine Enttäuschung. Du bist keine Fehlkonstruktion", versicherte er ihm und hoffte, B verstand, wie sehr er diese Worte auch meinte. "Ich habe so ein Riesenglück, dass mein Dad dich gefunden hat, denn mein Leben ist viel besser, seit du ein Teil davon bist."

Bei diesen Worten strahlte B und nutzte Kurts Nähe aus, um ihn sanft zu küssen. "Ähm... heißt das, wir gehen jetzt miteinander?", fragte er und wechselte abrupt das Thema.

"Ja, absolut", antwortete Kurt in der Hoffnung, dass sie all die schrecklichen Dinge der Smythe Ausstellung einfach hinter sich lassen konnten.

 _"Ich gehe mit Kurt Hummel._ " B strahlte ihn an. "Das hab ich mir so sehr gewünscht, dass ich es nicht mal auf meine Liste schreiben konnte."

Kurt lachte und sein Herz schmolz dahin. "Willst du es jetzt dazu schreiben?"

B lächelte und lehnte sich vor für einen Kuss. "Später vielleicht."

*** * ***

In der kommenden Woche war Kurt so glücklich, dass die Tage fließend ineinander überzugehen schienen. Schule – Arbeit – heimkommen, er dachte eigentlich ständig an B. Er skypte noch einmal mit seinem Dad und erzählte ihm zögernd von sich und B. Sein Dad schwieg die meiste Zeit, aber ganz zum Schluss tat er, was er Kurt versprochen hatte. Er unterstützte ihn und sagte, er wolle, dass er glücklich sei, und wenn es irgendetwas gäbe, das er tun könne, dann solle er es ihn wissen lassen.

Kurt rief auch Mercedes an, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich für ihn freuen würde. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht: Mercedes gefiel die Vorstellung, dass er und B ein Paar waren und sie wunderte sich, wieso sie so lange gebraucht hatten. Rachel hatte er es noch nicht erzählt. Er liebte sie und wusste, dass auch sie ihn liebte, aber manchmal war sie einfach ein bisschen zu anstrengend und er wollte noch eine Weile länger glücklich sein, bevor er ihr alles erklären musste.

Kurt war so glücklich, dass er jeden Morgen mit einem Lächeln erwachte und manchmal weckte ihn sein eigenes Lachen sogar mitten in der Nacht. Als er also eines Nachts um Viertel vor Zwei aufwachte, da dauerte es einen Moment, bis er verstand, was ihn geweckt hatte. Als es ihm klarwurde, sprang er sofort aus dem Bett.

B war auf seiner Seite des Flurs ebenfalls wach.

Kurt klopfte leise an seine Tür und schlüpfte hinein. Wenn Kurt bisher nach einem Albtraum in Bs Zimmer gekommen war, dann hatte B sich immer schon selbst wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und es kostete Kurt nicht viel, ihm wieder ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zu zaubern. Heute Nacht war es anders. B saß aufrecht im Bett und zitterte am ganzen Körper; er schien außer Atem zu sein und sobald Kurt das Zimmer betrat, rief B leise seinen Namen.

"B, alles ist gut", sagte Kurt und eilte an seine Seite und B nahm ihn sofort fest in die Arme und vergrub sein tränennasses Gesicht an Kurts Hals. "Oh B, es war nur ein Traum. Alles ist gut." B hatte seit über einer Woche keinen Albtraum mehr gehabt und Kurt hatte schon gehofft, sie wären verschwunden. Anscheinend waren sie das nicht.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragte B, immer noch an Kurt geklammert.

"Mir? Aber natürlich. B? Was ist los?" Bs Anhänglichkeit und seine nicht versiegenden Tränen bereiteten Kurt Sorge.

B löste sich von ihm und holte zitternd Luft. "Ich... Der... Der Traum war dieses Mal anders."

Kurt strich ihm ein paar Locken aus dem Gesicht. Der Traum war immer gleich gewesen: eine Gruppe von Männern attackierte B, der auf dem Boden lag, während sie nach ihm traten und auf ihn einschlugen. Kurt wurde jedes Mal übel, wenn er nur daran dachte, aber anscheinend hatte sich der Traum verändert und nach Bs Reaktion zu urteilen, war er schlimmer geworden.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Kurt leise und fürchtete bereits die Antwort.

"Ich war ein Droid", antwortete B und atmete ein weiteres Mal tief ein. "Ich hatte mir vorher gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich diese Träume hatte, war ich ein Mensch – und das weiß ich genau, weil... da Blut war und..." Er räusperte sich. "Aber diesmal, bestand ich aus Metall und Schaltkreisen und Drähten und trotzdem schlugen sie auf mich ein."

"Oh B."

"Nein, Kurt, das war nicht das Schlimmste. Als Droid konnten sie mir nicht viel anhaben, aber du warst auch da und... und..." Ihm brach die Stimme und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Kurt, dieses Mal haben sie _dich_ verletzt und ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten."

Kurt biss sich auf die Lippe, aber dann konnte er nicht anders, als sich vorzubeugen und B sanft zu küssen. Er war froh, als er hörte, wie B ein wenig erleichterter seufzte. "Ich bin nicht verletzt", sagte er. "Wir sind beide in unserer Wohnung in Sicherheit. Niemand kann uns wehtun."

"Vielleicht doch", sagte B.

"Wieso? Wieso denkst du, jemand könnte uns wehtun?"

"Weil du mit einem Droiden zusammen bist", sagte B und sah ihm in die Augen. "Weil... auch wenn dein Dad und Carole und deine Freunde nichts dagegen haben... der Rest der Welt wird anders darüber denken."

"B..." Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, ein Gegenargument zu finden, aber er wusste, dass B recht hatte. Er war in Ohio aufgewachsen mit all den Vorurteilen, denen ein schwuler Junge ausgesetzt war, und obwohl sich die Dinge mit seinem Umzug nach New York größtenteils gebessert hatten, wusste er, dass es ein riesiges gesellschaftliches Tabu war, mit einem Droiden zusammen zu sein. Es konnte die Menschen sehr wohl gegen sie aufbringen.

"Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir meinetwegen etwas zustößt", sagte B entschlossen. "Vielleicht sollten wir... Vielleicht sollten wir lieber nicht zusammen sein."

"Ich habe bereits vor langer Zeit beschlossen, mir nicht von Anderen meine Zukunft vorschreiben zu lassen oder mich durch Vorurteile von meinem Glück abhalten zu lassen", sagte Kurt schnell. "Weißt du, es gibt auch eine Menge Leute, die nicht wollen, dass wir zusammen sind, einfach weil wir zwei Männer sind. Würdest du dich davon abschrecken lassen? Weil wir schwul sind?"

"Nein...ich..."

"Ich werde mich nicht von engstirnigen Menschen daran hindern lassen, glücklich zu sein, und du, B?" Kurt umfasste Bs Gesicht mit beiden Händen. "Du machst mich glücklich."

"Aber..."

"Kein aber", sagte Kurt fast grimmig, nicht wegen B, sondern wegen der Welt, die B so verunsicherte. "Willst du mit mir zusammen sein?"

"Ja, und wie."

"Dann ist das geklärt. Wir leben unser Leben so wie wir wollen, B."

B schwieg und schien über Kurts Worte nachzudenken, aber wenigstens weinte er nicht mehr. Es tat Kurt körperlich weh, ihn weinen zu sehen. "Kurt, ich bin kein Mensch", sagte B schließlich. "Wie kannst du nur... Wieso solltest du so viel für jemanden riskieren, der nicht einmal ein richtiger Mensch ist?"

"Aber das bist du."

"Ich bin nur eine Maschine."

"Okay...", sagte Kurt seufzend. "Du bist eine Maschine, aber du bist nicht _nur_ eine Maschine. Du hast echte Gefühle, hab ich recht?"

"Ja."

"Und dir liegt wirklich viel an mir?"

"Ja, Kurt, immer."

"Und du hast echte Wünsche und Begehren und Pläne für dein Leben. Das macht dich für mich echt. Ich weiß nicht... was Menschen... zu Menschen macht. Ich kann nicht sicher sagen, dass ich an ein Leben nach dem Tod oder etwas ähnliches glaube, aber wenn Menschen eine Seele haben und wenn es das ist, was uns zu Menschen macht... dann glaube ich, dass _du_ auch eine Seele hast, B. Ich weiß nicht wieso, ich kenne nicht die Antwort darauf, aber du bist so viel mehr als eine Maschine. Du bist... _B_ und ich..." Kurt musste innehalten, weil Tränen seine Kehle zuschnürten, und als er aufblickte, schaute B ihn unverwandt an. "Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, B. Das allein schon sollte dir beweisen, dass du so viel mehr bist als _nur eine Maschine_."

B regte sich nicht und Kurts Worte hingen in der Luft. Kurt spürte seinen Herzschlag gegen seine Rippen hämmern, während er darauf wartete, dass B etwas sagte. Dann erschien ganz langsam ein Lächeln auf Bs Gesicht und er fing an zu lachen, nun ja, er lachte und weinte gleichzeitig, und dann beugte er sich vor, küsste Kurt und zog ihn fest an sich. Kurt lächelte und erwiderte den Kuss, dann kippte er B auf den Rücken, beugte sich über ihn und versuchte, all seine Sorgen weg zu küssen.

Er löste sich von ihm und blickte auf B hinab, der ihn mit seinem Auge anblinzelte. Bs Körper unter ihm war anschmiegsam und er wartete gespannt darauf, was Kurt als nächstes tun oder sagen würde. "Sag nicht, wir können nicht zusammen sein, B."

B atmete noch einmal tief durch, aber diesmal aus einem ganz anderen Grund, und er hob die Hand, um mit den Fingern über Kurts Wange zu streicheln. "Du bist der schönste Mensch, dem ich je begegnet bin. Nicht nur dein Aussehen, sondern dein Herz", sagte B leise und ehrfürchtig. "Maschine oder Mensch... ganz egal, was ich bin, ich weiß, was ich für ein Glück habe, mit dir zusammen zu sein."

Kurt spürte Tränen in seiner Kehle aufsteigen, als er auf B hinab grinste. Er küsste ihn erneut ganz sanft, dann legte er sich neben ihn. "Darf ich heute Nacht hierbleiben?"

"Ja bitte", sagte B und schlang die Arme um ihn.

Kurt seufzte glücklich und legte den Kopf auf Bs Brust. Es war kein Herzschlag zu hören, weil B keins hatte, aber wenn er ganz angestrengt lauschte, dann glaubte er, ein leises elektronisches Surren zu hören, und Kurt lächelte und ließ sich davon in den Schlaf wiegen.

**~***~**


	13. Rechtliche Schritte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Danke, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für deine treue Begleitung <3

"Bist du sicher, das ist eine gute Idee?", fragte B, während er sich mit einem Kamm die Haare glättete. An diesem Abend hatte er sich seine Locken vollkommen glatt gegelt und auch wenn es Kurt besser gefiel, wenn sie ein wenig lockiger waren, so hatte er doch bemerkt, dass B, wenn er nervös war, gern mehr Kontrolle über seine Haare hatte, also sagte er nichts dazu.

"Ich finde, es ist eine großartige Idee", antwortete er, ging zu B hinüber, der vor dem Spiegel stand, und strich die Schulterpartie seines Blazers glatt. Als er B so anschaute, perfekt in Schale geworfen und so umwerfend stattlich wie ein Filmstar aus alten Zeiten, da breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in Kurts Brust aus.

B drehte sich mit ernstem Blick zu ihm um. "Ich weiß nicht, Kurt...", sagte er zögernd.

"B, ich möchte mit dir ausgehen." Kurt bemerkte, wie ein zartes Lächeln über Bs Lippen huschte, als könnte er nicht anders als glücklich zu sein, selbst wenn er versuchte, ernst zu bleiben.

"Aber du warst mit ihm zusammen und jetzt bringst du jemand anderen zu seinem Konzert mit?"

"Wir waren nicht _zusammen_. Wir sind _einmal_ miteinander ausgegangen. Und Elliott ist cool und er hat ausdrücklich gesagt, er freut sich, wenn ich komme, selbst als ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass ich jemanden mitbringe. B, das wird Spaß machen."

"Es ist nur... Ich würde nicht in seiner Haut stecken wollen", sagte B leise.

"Und wieso?"

B blickte zu Kurt auf und lächelte endlich. "Mitansehen zu müssen, wie du mit jemand anderem zusammen bist, wäre schrecklich."

Kurt schmunzelte und lehnte sich vor, um B die Arme um den Hals zu legen. "Also, du musst so etwas nicht mitansehen und Elliott steht nicht auf mich. Es wird ihn nicht stören." Kurt küsste ihn sanft und B entspannte sich sofort in seinen Armen. Kurt hasste es, Meinungsverschiedenheiten mithilfe von Küssen beizulegen, aber er hatte Elliott versprochen zu kommen und sie mussten jetzt wirklich los.

"Okay", hauchte B und legte Kurt die Arme um den Rücken. "Außer, du willst lieber hierbleiben und _damit_ weitermachen." Jetzt war B an der Reihe, Kurt zu küssen, was zur Folge hatte, dass sein Gehirn für einen Moment die Arbeit einstellte. _Verdammt,_ offensichtlich konnte B dieses Spiel ebenso gut spielen.

"Ich hab... hab's versprochen", stammelte Kurt, als B nicht aufhörte, seinen Hals hinab zu küssen... aber dann löste er sich plötzlich von ihm, ließ die Arme sinken und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Dann sollten wir lieber gehen, bevor wir vergessen, was wir vorhaben", sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und Kurt verdrehte die Augen, als er seine Hand ergriff und ihn aus der Wohnung zog.

Elliott und seine Band, die _Friday Night Frights,_ spielten in einer Bar. Der Veranstaltungsort war nicht gerade groß, aber er war beliebt und die Leute kamen tatsächlich extra wegen der Musik her. Am Eingang kontrollierte der Türsteher Kurts Ausweis, um dann B erwartungsvoll anzuschauen.

B blickte nervös zwischen ihm und Kurt hin und her. "Ich... ähm... ich werde sowieso nichts trinken", sagte er.

"Wir müssen trotzdem den Ausweis sehen." Der Mann zeigte auf das Schild über der Tür, das besagte, dass der Zutritt erst ab 21 Jahren gestattet war. Kurt sank das Herz, daran hatte er überhaupt nicht gedacht.

"Natürlich", sagte B und zog seine eigenen Papiere aus der Tasche, die ihn als Androiden auswiesen. Während der Mann sie sich ansah, fing Kurt bereits an, sich einen Ersatzplan auszudenken, falls B nicht hineingelassen würde. Sie würden schnell verschwinden und... und erst essen und dann ins Kino gehen. Irgendwas, um B abzulenken, damit er sich nicht so schlecht fühlte. Kurt schalt sich selbst. _Daran hätte er denken müssen._

Der Türsteher studierte den Ausweis und lachte dann. "Ja, das glaub ich wohl, dass du nichts trinken wirst", sagte er und schaute B an. "Verdammt. Ich hätte nie erraten, dass du ein Droid bist. Ich brauche deine Hand."

B streckte die Hand aus und der Mann stempelte sie mit einem großen blauen A. Offenbar war Androiden der Zutritt erlaubt, aber es musste für jeden erkennbar sein, dass es Androiden waren.

"Danke", sagte B lächelnd zu dem Mann und steckte den Ausweis zurück in seine Geldbörse.

"Wir können auch einfach wieder gehen?", schlug Kurt vor. Er wollte nicht, dass B sich unwohl fühlte.

B schüttelte den Kopf, dann nahm er ganz lässig Kurts Hand und zog ihn in die Bar. Falls es ihn störte, dass er dieses A auf seine Haut gestempelt hatte, damit jeder wusste, was er war, so ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken.

"Es tut mir leid, B", sagte Kurt, als sie eingetreten waren.

B zuckte nur die Schultern. "Ist schon gut. Ich hatte nur Sorge, er würde mich nicht reinlassen und ich würde dir den Abend ruinieren."

Kurt beugte sich zu ihm hin und küsste seine Wange. "Du bist süß, weißt du das?"

B strahlte ihn an und hob ihre verschränkten Hände an seinen Mund, um Kurts Hand zu küssen. Fast hätte Kurt losgekichert.

Mit etwas Glück fanden sie einen kleinen Tisch an der Seite und Kurt bestellte sich einen Drink. Schon bald fingen Elliott – oder eher Starchild, solange er auf der Bühne stand – und seine Band zu spielen an. Kurt stand auf und jubelte ihnen zu und B stand daneben und klatschte begeistert. Die _Friday Night Frights_ waren richtig gut; auf der Bühne war Elliott ein ganz anderer Mensch und Kurt wünschte sich, die Band, die er in seinem ersten Jahr an der NYADA hatte gründen wollen, hätte tatsächlich Erfolg gehabt. Leider hatte er nie feste Mitglieder gefunden.

"Kurt!" Nach seinem Auftritt begrüßte Elliott ihn mit ausgebreiteten Armen und Kurt fiel ihm sofort um den Hals.

"Wow, Elliott, du bist großartig."

"Nach vier Jahren an der NYU sollte ich das wohl auch sein", witzelte Elliott, dann wandte er sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu B um.

"Und du musst wohl Kurts Mitbewohner B sein, hab ich recht?"

B stand schweigend da, die Hände in den Taschen, aber er lächelte Elliott an und reichte ihm dann die Hand.

"Tatsächlich ist B mein fester Freund", stellte Kurt klar und er freute sich über Bs glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

Im gleichen Augenblick ergriff Elliott Bs Hand, blickte nach unten und sah das große auffällige A, das darauf gestempelt war.

"Schön dich kennenzulernen, Elliott."

"Oh", sagte Elliott und schüttelte B stirnrunzelnd die Hand. "Ganz meinerseits." Er ließ seine Hand los und sah für einen Augenblick verwirrt aus. "Weißt du, wofür dieses A steht? Ich glaube nicht, dass das für dich bestimmt war", sagte er und redete laut genug, dass er über die Musik der nachfolgenden Band hinweg zu hören war.

B blickte zu Boden, stopfte die Hände zurück in seine Taschen und räusperte sich. "Ja, ich weiß, was es bedeutet. Es war kein Fehler", sagte er mit so leiser Stimme, dass sie kaum über der Musik zu hören war.

"Oh", wiederholte Elliott und schaute Kurt an.

"B ist ein Droid", sagte Kurt selbstsicher und hakte sich bei B ein. "Und er ist mein Freund." Er konnte sehen, wie B in sich zusammensank und versuchte, sich möglichst klein zu machen, aber Kurt blieb aufrecht stehen und schaute Elliott unverwandt ins Gesicht. Er schämte sich nicht für B und es war wichtig, dass B das auch verstand.

Elliott presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte. "Na dann, cool!", sagte er und lächelte, bevor er sie alle mit einer Geste zum Hinsetzen aufforderte. "Was wollt ihr beiden trinken? Die nächste Runde geht auf mich, nachdem ihr extra hergekommen seid, um meine Show zu sehen." Und mit diesen Worten war das Thema vom Tisch.

B saß neben Kurt, der regelrecht sehen konnte, wie die Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Kurt bekam einen zweiten Drink, während B für sich nur Wasser bestellte. Von da an lief alles glatt. Elliott war genauso charmant, wenn auch nicht ganz so kokett, wie vorher und er war sowohl Kurt als auch B gegenüber gleichermaßen freundlich und gesprächig. Sie blieben bis spät in die Nacht, unterhielten sich übers College und Musik, und je mehr B sich entspannte, umso mehr steuerte er auch selbst zur Unterhaltung bei. Er liebte Musik und konnte mehrere Instrumente spielen, also gab es reichlich Gesprächsstoff. Als es schließlich Zeit war zu gehen, fühlte sich Kurt froh und gelöst und gerade eben ein klein wenig angeheitert vom Alkohol. Auf dem Weg zur U-Bahnstation hielt er Bs Hand.

"Das war ein toller Abend!", sagte er begeistert. "Hattest du Spaß?"

"Ja, hatte ich", sagte B lächelnd. "Ich mag Elliott."

"Ich auch", sagte Kurt. "Nicht so sehr wie dich, aber er ist ein feiner Kerl."

"Ich... es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich in eine peinliche Situation gebracht habe", sagte B, als sie auf dem Bahnsteig anhielten, um auf ihren Zug zu warten.

"Das hast du nicht. Wie kommst du auf die Idee?"

"Weil du ihm sagen musstest, dass du mit einem Androiden zusammen bist."

"Das ist mir nicht peinlich, B", sagte Kurt liebevoll. "Ich schäme mich nicht dafür, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin, ich bin stolz darauf. Und wenn Elliott ein Problem damit gehabt hätte, dann wäre das sein Problem gewesen und nicht unseres."

B lehnte sich lächelnd an Kurts Seite. "Du bist einfach unglaublich, Kurt."

Kurt seufzte glücklich und ließ zu, dass das warme Gefühl, das B in seiner Brust auslöste, sich immer weiter verbreitete.

*** * ***

Am nächsten Morgen war Kurt froh, dass er nicht zu viel getrunken hatte, denn er musste früh raus, um zum Theater zu gehen. Er war der Regieassistent für das Stück und offenbar hatte der Regisseur eine neue Vision und wollte den größten Teil der Kulissen neu gestalten. Kurt hoffte, ihm das wieder ausreden zu können, denn dafür reichte ihr Budget nicht aus.

Auch B würde sich gleich auf den Weg zu seiner Schule machen. Er hatte am Wochenende keinen Unterricht, aber eine seiner Lehrerinnen hatte ihn gefragt, ob er bei einem kleinen Chor mitmachen wollte, und er wollte zur Probe gehen. Als er gerade die Wohnung verlassen wollte, hielt Kurt ihn zurück und zog ihn an seinem Kragen nahe genug zu sich heran, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. "Ich hatte gestern einen schönen Abend."

B errötete; es geschah jedes Mal, ganz gleich wie oft Kurt ihn küsste. "Ich auch. Aber ich hab mir überlegt... auch ich würde dich gern demnächst mal einladen, nur wir beide, weißt du. Wir hatten noch kein offizielles Erstes Date."

Kurt strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. "Das wäre schön." Er küsste ihn noch einmal. "Wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag, okay?"

"Okay", sagte B mit einem süßen Lächeln. Kurt zupfte seine Fliege zurecht, die perfekt zu seiner Augenklappe passte – es war ein Look, der bei niemandem außer B so liebenswert aussehen konnte – und dann war B aus der Tür und auf dem Weg zur Probe.

Kurt hatte den ganzen Tag am Theater zu tun, wo er sich neue Ideen für die Kulissen anschaute und versuchte, den Regisseur davon zu überzeugen, dass auch kleine Veränderungen schon etwas bewirken konnten. Als sein Handy klingelte, war er froh über die kleine Atempause. Wenn er auf der Arbeit war, ging er normalerweise nicht an sein Handy, aber es war sein Dad und bei ihm versuchte er immer ranzugehen. Er ging in eine ruhigere Ecke hinter der Bühne und meldete sich. "Hallo Dad, was gibt's?"

"Kurt, wir müssen reden", sagte Burt mit ernster Stimme und Kurt war sofort in Alarmbereitschaft. Das bedeutete nichts Gutes; er erkannte sofort, dass das nichts Gutes bedeutete. Als sein Dad das letzte Mal ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihm hatte führen müssen, hatte er ihm erzählt, dass er Krebs hat. _Aber er ist nach New York gekommen, um mir das zu sagen, er würde mir eine schlechte Nachricht nicht einfach am Telefon mitteilen._

"Was ist passiert, Dad?", fragte er atemlos.

"Kannst du mir erklären, wieso ich einen Brief von Smythe Industries bekommen habe, in dem sie mir mitteilen, dass sie bereit sind, rechtliche Schritte gegen mich einzuleiten?"

Kurt war für einen Moment sprachlos. Das hatte er nun überhaupt nicht erwartet. "Warte... Was?"

"Darin steht, ich würde 'gestohlene sensible Technologie beherbergen' und ich werde aufgefordert, meine 'unrechtmäßig erworbene Technologie' herauszugeben, oder sie werden rechtliche Schritte einleiten."

"Oh Gott." Kurt versuchte immer noch zu begreifen, was das bedeutete, aber ihm wurde ganz flau, als die Worte in seinen Gedanken widerhallten.

"Kurt, ich nehme an, hier geht es um B, denn andere Technologien von Smythe haben wir nicht, aber warum bekomme ich solch einen Brief? Wir haben B nicht _illegal_ erworben."

"Dad... ich..." Kurts Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet. Er war so dumm gewesen – Fragen zu stellen und auf der Ausstellung einen solchen Wirbel zu veranstalten. Sie wussten, dass er einen ihrer Droiden hatte und jetzt wollten sie ihn zurück. "Sie wollen B", sagte er leise, obwohl sein Dad ihm genau das gerade gesagt hatte.

"Ich weiß, aber Droiden, die auf der Halde enden, gehören dem, der sie haben will. Wenn du etwas wegwirfst, dann ist es Gemeingut. Wieso also glauben sie, wir hätten ihn gestohlen? Und woher, zum Teufel, wissen sie überhaupt, dass wir ihn haben?"

"Ich... Dad, ich..." Kurt musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht laut zu fluchen. Das klang gar nicht gut. "Ich bin auf diese Smythe-Ausstellung gegangen. Ich habe deine Zugangsdaten benutzt; ich wollte nur versuchen, mehr Informationen über B zu bekommen. Ich hätte doch nie gedacht dass er so top secret ist und vor allem habe ich nicht so etwas erwartet."

"Top secret?", wiederholte Burt, offenbar verwirrt. "Kurt. Fang ganz von vorne an und sag mir, was hier los ist."

Kurt schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und bereitete sich darauf vor, seinem Dad die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, als sein Handy einen weiteren Anruf signalisierte. Mit einem Blick aufs Display wollte Kurt ihn schon zur Sprachbox umleiten, als er sah, dass es Bs Schule war. Das allein schon machte ihn nervös. Wenn B ihn sprechen wollte, warum benutzte er dann nicht sein eigenes Handy?

Kurts Herz zitterte in seiner Brust und er hob das Handy wieder an sein Ohr. "Dad! Ich muss Schluss machen. Ich ruf dich gleich zurück."

Burt wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, aber Kurt hatte schon aufgelegt und beeilte sich, den Anruf der Schule entgegenzunehmen.

"Hallo? B?"

"Mr. Kurt Hummel?", sagte eine Frauenstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Ja."

"Mr. Hummel, Sie müssen bitte _sofort_ hierher zur Schule kommen." Die Frau redete sehr schnell und ihr Ton war angespannt.

Kurt stützte sich mit der Hand an der Wand ab, um nicht zusammenzubrechen; er wusste, dass ihm nicht gefallen würde, was er gleich hören würde. "Was ist passiert?"

"Mr. Hummel, hier sind ein paar Männer, die behaupten, Ihr Droid würde ihnen gehören? Sie wollen ihn mitnehmen."

Kurts Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er drückte sich von der Wand ab und rannte auf den Ausgang des Theaters zu. "Das dürfen Sie nicht zulassen", sagte er voller Angst. "Ich bin schon unterwegs... Aber, _bitte lassen Sie nicht zu, dass sie B mitnehmen._ "

"Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, aber sie sind sehr beharrlich. _Sie haben einen Polizeibeamten mitgebracht"_ , flüsterte sie ins Telefon.

 _Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein._ Kurt stand draußen und winkte ein Taxi heran, aber um diese Tageszeit würde es noch mindestens eine gute halbe Stunde dauern, bis er Bs Schule erreichte. "Lassen Sie mich mit ihnen reden!", bettelte er. "Sie dürfen B nicht mitnehmen."

Kurt zitterten die Hände, als er sein Handy fester packte und ins Taxi einstieg. Er wusste, dass jemand von Smythe Industries gekommen sein musste, um B zu holen, und nach der Geheimnistuerei auf der Ausstellung zu urteilen, hatte Kurt schreckliche Angst, dass er B nie wieder sehen würde, wenn sie ihn mitnähmen. Dieser Gedanke verursachte ihm Übelkeit und er beugte sich nach vorne, legte den Kopf an die Rückenlehne des Sitzes vor sich und befahl dem Taxifahrer, sich zu beeilen.

Die Dame von der Schule versuchte, jemanden für Kurt ans Telefon zu holen, aber als sie eine kurze Weile später wieder zurückkam, klang sie noch viel aufgewühlter und schien sogar zu weinen. "Ich kann leider überhaupt nichts ausrichten! Sie hören mir gar nicht zu... und B hat sich standhaft geweigert, mit ihnen mitzugehen, und dann haben sie ihn einfach _ausgeschaltet._ "

"Das dürfen sie nicht machen!", rief Kurt und konnte nur daran denken, welche Angst B ausstehen musste, weil Leute ihn einfach mitnehmen wollten und ihn dann gewaltsam abschalteten. _Wie konnten sie es wagen!_ "Ich bin unterwegs. Ich brauche nur... halten Sie sie auf", sagte Kurt. Er atmete schnell und hektisch und stand kurz vor einer Panikattacke.

Das ging alles viel zu schnell. Noch heute Morgen war B glücklich und in Sicherheit gewesen. Was wollte Smythe Industries überhaupt von ihm? Und was hatten sie mit ihm vor, jetzt da sie ihn hatten?

"Bitte nicht." Kurt schluckte nervös und wünschte, das Taxi wäre schneller. "Tut ihm nicht weh."

Die Frau am Telefon sagte mit schriller und panischer Stimme, sie müsse jetzt Schluss machen, und als sie auflegte, verlor Kurt seine einzige Verbindung zu B.

Der Taxifahrer erreichte das Bildungszentrum in Rekordzeit, aber als Kurt ausstieg und zahlte, da wusste er schon, dass er zu spät war. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er in das Gebäude rannte. "Wo ist B?", rief er. Er kam rutschend zum Stehen und fragte die erste Person, die er sah, eine junge Frau, die hinter dem Empfangstresen stand.

Ihre Augen waren gerötet und sie sah aufgewühlt aus. "Sind Sie Mr. Kurt Hummel?"

"Ja. Bitte. _Bitte_ sagen Sie mir, dass B noch hier ist." Sie konnten ihn schließlich nicht einfach mitgenommen haben – am helllichten Tag entführt. Wie konnte so etwas passieren?

Die junge Frau biss sich auf die Lippe und antwortete nicht. Stattdessen drückte sie eine Taste auf ihrem Telefon. "Ms. Huang?", rief sie über die Sprechanlage. "Mr. Hummel ist hier."

Kurt wusste, dass Ms. Huang Bs Lieblingslehrerin war, und sie war es auch gewesen, die ihn eingeladen hatte, bei dem Gesangsensemble mitzumachen. Sie erschien eine Minute später, blass und in steifer Haltung. "Es tut mir so leid, Mr. Hummel..." setzte sie an, aber Kurt unterbrach sie.

"Nein! Sie müssen mir sagen, wo er ist. Ich habe Ihnen B hierher anvertraut. Haben Sie keine Security? Leute können hier einfach hereinspazieren und jemanden mitnehmen, der ihnen nicht gehört?" Kurt zitterte und seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Ms. Huang seufzte. "Aber genau das ist es ja. Sie hatten eine Bevollmächtigung, einen Polizeibeamten und einen Anwalt dabei, die alle behaupteten, B sei das Eigentum von Smythe Industries. Glauben Sie mir, wir wollten nicht, dass sie ihn mitnehmen. Er war so entsetzt und wir halten hier alle große Stücke auf B... aber es lag nicht in unserer Macht."

"Nein, nein, nein." Kurt wandte sich von ihr ab, legte sich eine Hand über den Mund und versuchte, gleichmäßiger zu atmen. Er zog sein Handy heraus und wählte Bs Nummer. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis das Rufzeichen erklang und Kurt wirbelte herum, als er Bs Klingelton hörte.

Ms. Huang hielt ihm das Handy entgegen. "Es tut mir so leid."

Kurt griff nach dem Telefon, das immer weiter klingelte. Auf dem Bildschirm war ein Bild von Kurt zu sehen. Kurt legte auf und stand wie erstarrt da. Es war geschehen. Sie hatten B wirklich mitgenommen.

"Haben sie... haben sie ihm wehgetan?", fragte Kurt und blickte zu der Lehrerin auf.

"B hat sich geweigert mitzugehen. Er sagte, er sei das Eigentum von Burt Hummel und lebte hier in New York mit seinem Einverständnis", erklärte sie. "Er wäre nicht freiwillig mitgegangen. Als sie feststellten, dass er zu stark war, um ihn einfach wegzuziehen, da haben sie ihn abgeschaltet. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass sie vorhatten, ihm etwas anzutun, sie wollten ihn einfach nur von hier wegbringen."

"Richtig", nickte Kurt und seine Stimme klang hölzern. Er konnte nicht länger hierbleiben und sich unterhalten. Ihm war schlecht vor Sorge und er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort eilig wieder nach draußen. Dort lehnte er sich an die Hauswand und versuchte zu überlegen, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Er musste seinen Dad zurückrufen, Burt machte sich sicher Sorgen, aber er wusste nicht, ob sein Dad in der Lage wäre, irgendwie zu helfen, und außerdem lief ihm die Zeit davon. Irgendwie wusste er, dass er schnell handeln musste, bevor Smythe Industries B etwas _antun_ konnten. Oh Gott, was würden sie mit ihm anstellen?

Kurt schluckte die Tränen hinunter. Er musste sich konzentrieren, er musste B finden. Niemand von Smythe Industries würde ihm dabei helfen; jeder auf der Ausstellung, der etwas von der B-Serie gewusst hatte, war feindselig gewesen. Die einzige Person, die Kurt in guter Erinnerung hatte, war Candice, aber sie würde sicherlich nicht ihren Job riskieren, um Kurt zu helfen...

"Ich muss einen Weg in ihr Bürogebäude finden", sagte Kurt zu sich selbst, während er die Nummer von Smythe Industries auf seinem Handy suchte. Er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, damit er einen Plan schmieden konnte, und zwang sich, seine Atemzüge zu zählen. Bevor er ein weiteres Taxi heranwinkte, führte er noch zwei kurze Telefonate.

 _Ich bin unterwegs B, ich bin unterwegs,_ dachte er bei sich, als er dem Taxifahrer die Adresse gab. _Hoffentlich geht es dir gut._

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist ein schrecklicher Cliffhanger, ich weiß!!!!
> 
> Haltet durch und verzweifelt nicht, es wird auf alles eine Antwort geben und ich werde versuchen, euch nicht allzulange zappeln zu lassen, wenn irgend möglich.


	14. Pläne & Fotos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke meiner tollen Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) geht es nach dem Cliffhanger auch schon weiter.

Kurt gab sein Bestes, sich zusammenzureißen und ruhig und besonnen zu wirken, als das Taxi vor dem Smythe Tower anhielt. Er trat auf den Gehweg und schaute zu dem hohen Wolkenkratzer hinauf, dessen Fensterscheiben das Blau des herbstlichen Himmels widerspiegelten.

Smythe Industries.

Als der Anblick und die drängende Panik ihn schwindelig werden ließen, schloss er die Augen. Sie konnten B überall hingebracht haben, aber das hier war die New Yorker Zentrale und Kurt konnte sich keinen besseren Ort vorstellen, um mit seiner Suche zu beginnen. Er strich seine Krawatte glatt – zum Glück hatte er sich heute für die Arbeit schick angezogen – und atmete tief ein, als er durch die Eingangstüren trat.

Das Gebäude war makellos, verglaste Wände, die so sauber waren, dass es aussah, als wären sie gar nicht da, und der Boden so glatt poliert, dass man sich darin spiegelte. Kurt setzte ein Lächeln auf und ging direkt auf den Empfangsschalter zu.

"Mr. Hummel, ich möchte zu Candice Fisher?"

Die Empfangsdame lächelte freundlich zurück. "Erwartet Miss Fisher Sie?"

"Ja, das tut sie."

"Bitte tragen Sie sich in unsere Besucherliste ein", sagte sie, drehte ein iPad auf dem Tresen zu ihm herum und telefonierte dann mit Candice, um sicherzugehen, dass sie ihn hochschicken durfte. Kurts Hand zitterte, als er unterschrieb und sein Magen kribbelte vor Nervosität. Er hatte nicht wirklich sehr viel weiter geplant als bis hierher.

Nachdem er das Weiterbildungszentrum verlassen hatte, hatte er seinen Vater angerufen und ihm in einer sehr hektischen und sehr panischen Version erzählt, was mit B geschehen war. Sein Dad hatte leise geflucht und Kurt befohlen, zu warten und nicht voreilig zu handeln, während Burt seinen Anwalt kontaktierte. B gehörte per Gesetz den Hummels und Smythe Industries mussten ihn zurückgeben. Kurt war dankbar, dass sich sein Dad um die rechtliche Seite der Angelegenheit kümmerte, aber er wusste, dass er nicht untätig herumsitzen durfte. Smythe Industries mussten ebenfalls wissen, dass sie B illegal entwendet hatten, und wenn sie irgendwelche Pläne mit ihm hatten, dann würden sie keine Zeit verlieren. B war ihnen gnadenlos ausgeliefert.

Kurt zitterte, als er sich ausmalte, was das möglicherweise für Pläne waren. Wenn Sebastian Smythe der Meinung war, dass die B-Serie solch eine Verschwendung war, warum wollten sie B dann überhaupt haben? Außer... außer er hatte vor, ihn zu...

Kurt musste ein Wimmern unterdrücken, als die Empfangsdame den Hörer auflegte und ihm wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte. "Bitte tragen Sie das hier", sagte sie und reichte ihm einen Besucherausweis. "Miss Fisher erwartet Sie. 26. Etage." Sie nickte zu den Aufzügen hinüber.

"Vielen Dank", sagte Kurt, aber es kam kaum ein Ton heraus. Er räusperte sich und versuchte es noch einmal. "Vielen Dank... Und nur so aus Neugier, auf welcher Etage ist eigentlich Sebastian Smythes Büro?"

Die Empfangsdame zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Ich meine, ich schätze mal ganz oben. Wie viele Stockwerke gibt es hier?", fragte Kurt, als wäre er auf nichts Besonderes aus, außer auf ein paar Informationen über das Gebäude.

"Sein Büro ist auf Etage 59", sagte sie und beugte sich verschwörerisch vor. "Insgesamt gibt es 60 Etagen, die oberste ist das Smythe Penthouse."

"Wow", sagte Kurt in gespielter Bewunderung. "Was für ein Leben, hab ich recht?"

Die Frau lächelte und Kurt eilte zu den Aufzügen. Der, der ihn zu Candice' Büro bringen würde, bediente nur die Etagen 16-30. Er hatte keinen Schimmer, wie er es bis zu Sebastians Etage schaffen sollte. Dort gab es sicherlich Securityleute, und selbst wenn es Kurt irgendwie dorthin schaffen würde, dann hieß das noch lange nicht, dass Sebastian überhaupt dort war – aber er musste es versuchen.

Während der Fahrt mit dem Aufzug strich Kurt nervös mit den Händen über seine Hosen. Es war kein Zufall, dass der Brief von Smythe Industries mit der Ankündigung rechtlicher Schritte, genau am gleichen Tag in Ohio zugestellt worden war, an dem sie in New York B mitnahmen. Sie mussten Pläne mit ihm haben, die sie durchziehen wollten, bevor Kurt oder sein Dad etwas dagegen unternehmen konnten.

Kurt holte noch einmal tief Luft; was immer sie auch mit B vorhatten, er würde ihn hier rausholen, bevor es zu spät war. Er hatte B versprochen, er werde nicht zulassen, dass jemand ihm etwas antut, und er hatte es ernst gemeint.

Kurt trat auf die 26. Etage hinaus, wo ihn erneut eine Empfangsdame hinter einem gläsernen Schreibtisch begrüßte.

"Ich möchte zu – ", setzte Kurt an und hielt inne, als Candice um die Ecke kam.

"Burt!", rief sie und Kurt lächelte sie an. Sie war draußen vor Bs Schule sein erstes Telefonat gewesen; er hatte ihr erzählt, wie interessant er die Ausstellung gefunden hatte und gesagt, er würde gern mal vorbeikommen, falls sie Zeit für ihn hätte, um ihm vielleicht einen Einblick in eventuelle Karrieremöglichkeiten bei Smythe Industries zu gewähren. Falls er mit seinem Wunsch, sie _auf der Stelle_ treffen zu wollen, etwas zu aufdringlich gewesen war, so war Candice allerdings zu höflich gewesen, um etwas zu sagen, und jetzt schien sie wirklich erfreut, ihn zu sehen.

"Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich so kurzfristig mit mir treffen können", sagte Kurt und schüttelte ihr die Hand.

"Ihre Begeisterung ist ansteckend, ich könnte tatsächlich eine kleine Pause gebrauchen, darf ich Ihnen alles zeigen?"

Kurt willigte ein und während Candice ihn herumführte, versuchte er interessiert zu erscheinen, während sein Verstand auf Hochtouren arbeitete. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, musste er an die ungewissen, beängstigenden und schrecklichen Dinge denken, die B womöglich gerade zustießen. Er lächelte und nickte höflich, wenn Candice sprach, und er erfand Ausreden, als sie ihn fragte, an welcher beruflichen Position er denn interessiert sei.

"Haben Sie sehr oft mit den Smythes selbst zu tun?", fragte Kurt.

"Oh, nicht wirklich", sagte sie. "Manche Leute schon, aber das übersteigt meine Gehaltsstufe ein wenig. Ich habe noch nicht einmal die Freigabe für jenseits der 35. Etage." Sie zog den Ausweis hervor, den sie an einem elastischen Band an der Hüfte trug. "Freigabe Orange. Um zur 59. Etage hochzufahren braucht man Blau. Um zur 60. zu fahren? Muss man Smythe heißen", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Viele Top Secret Geheimnisse dort oben?"

"Ach, wissen Sie. Eine Firma, deren Hauptzweig die Entwicklung neuer Technologien ist, kann nicht vorsichtig genug sein."

"Natürlich." Kurt drehte sich der Magen um. Das dauerte alles viel zu lange und ihm fiel nichts ein, wie er Sebastian treffen konnte, außer vielleicht, darauf zu bestehen, zu ihm gebracht zu werden... und das würde höchstwahrscheinlich damit enden, dass er aus dem Firmengebäude geworfen wurde.

Er wollte gerade anfangen zu verzweifeln, als ein Mann Candice ansprach, um ihr ein paar Fragen zu stellen. An ihrer Haltung und ihren Antworten konnte Kurt erkennen, dass er einer ihrer Vorgesetzten war. Er war ein Mitfünfziger mit grauem Haar und aufmerksamer Haltung. Und was am Wichtigsten war, er trug einen blauen Ausweis an der Hüfte.

Als er davonging, schaute Kurt ihm hinterher, dann drehte er sich zu Candice um. "Können Sie mir zeigen, wo die Toiletten sind?"

Sie zeigte ihm, wo er hin musste, und er machte sich davon und versuchte, in die Richtung zu gehen, in die der Mann mit dem blauen Ausweis verschwunden war. Was sollte er tun? Ihm den Ausweis gewaltsam entreißen? Ihn heimlich stehlen? Nie im Leben würde das funktionieren, sie würden ihn rauswerfen, Candice würde Schwierigkeiten bekommen und am Schluss... am Schluss _würde er B verlieren._

Kurt ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und ließ seine Zielperson nicht aus den Augen. Er weigerte sich, B zu verlieren. Es musste einfach funktionieren. Der Mann hielt in einer kleinen Kaffeeküche an und fing an, sich mit der dortigen Kaffeemaschine eine Tasse Kaffee aufzubrühen. Kurt wappnete sich und trat zu ihm, tat so, als warte er ebenfalls auf die Kaffeemaschine. _Oh Gott, wie sollte er das nur anstellen?_

Kurt lächelte den Mann an und überlegte gerade, worüber er sich mit ihm unterhalten konnte. Er stand so nah, dass er nur die Hand auszustrecken brauchte, um den Ausweis zu ergreifen, wenn er das wollte... er wusste nur nicht, wie er es unbemerkt tun sollte. Schließlich hatte er so etwas vorher noch nie gemacht.

Der Mann schaute ihn an und nickte und dann fiel sein Blick auf etwas anderes. Kurt blickte auf, um zu sehen, was die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes abgelenkt hatte. Eine junge und sehr attraktive Frau hatte den Raum betreten und der Blick des Silberfuchses klebte förmlich an ihr. Er verdrehte sich regelrecht den Hals, als sie vorbeilief. Kurt hielt die Luft an, griff nach dem Ausweis, öffnete den Halteklip und steckte das Teil in seine Hosentasche, bevor die Tasse des Mannes noch voller Kaffee war.

_Oh mein Gott._

Kurt stellte seine Kaffeetasse zurück zu den anderen, drehte sich um und eilte so schnell aus dem Raum, wie es ihm möglich war, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Als er die Aufzüge erreichte, war ihm schlecht vor Aufregung. Wie lang würde es dauern, bis der Mann bemerkte, dass sein Ausweis gestohlen war? Konnte Kurt dafür verhaftet werden? Er zog den Ausweis aus seiner Tasche und betrachtete ihn. Es war ihm egal. B war wichtiger als alles andere.

Eigentlich hätte Kurt ein schlechtes Gewissen haben müssen, weil er Candice einfach so stehengelassen hatte, nachdem sie so nett zu ihm gewesen war, aber er musste immer an B denken, der irgendwo war, allein und verängstigt, während sie ihn Tests unterzogen oder ihn neu programmierten oder noch Schlimmeres.

Er betrat einen Aufzug, der bis zur 59. Etage hochfuhr. Er zog den blauen Ausweis über den Kontakt und hielt sich an der Haltestange fest. Wenn sie B bereits etwas angetan hatten, würde Kurt ihn dann wieder so zurückbekommen können wie er vorher gewesen war? Wie sollte er Sebastian Smythe überhaupt überzeugen, ihm B zurückzugeben? Als er daran dachte, wie er B heute Morgen zum Abschied geküsst hatte, spürte er eine seltsame Leere in seiner Brust. Was, wenn es das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass er B je gesehen hatte? Warum war er überhaupt erst zu dieser Ausstellung gegangen? Alles war gut gewesen. Sie waren glücklich. Kurt rieb sich die Augen und versuchte, nicht zu weinen.

Als sich der Fahrstuhl im 59. Stockwerk öffnete, wurde Kurt ein weiteres Mal klar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er von hier weiter vorgehen sollte, aber er hatte es weiter geschafft als erwartet. Die 59. Etage war dunkler als das, was Kurt bisher von dem Gebäude gesehen hatte. Mit der Holzvertäfelung und dem altmodischem Interieur war sie eindrucksvoll und einschüchternd. Kurt nahm seinen Mut zusammen und nickte; es blieb keine Zeit für Feinheiten. Er ging an dem Assistenten vorbei, der vor dem Büro mit der Aufschrift _Sebastian Smythe_ saß, und als er Kurt aufhalten wollte, ignorierte der seinen Protest. Er drückte die Tür auf und hoffte entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Sebastian da war.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm und Kurt blieb stehen.

Sebastian Smythe saß hinter einem großen Schreibtisch in einem wahnwitzig riesigen Büro. Zwei der vier Wände waren komplett verglast und der Blick auf die Stadt bescherte Kurt einen leichten Höhenschwindel. Sebastian hatte die Füße auf den Schreibtisch gelegt und sah kein bisschen so aus wie der geschniegelte, selbstsichere, machtvolle Manager, den Kurt auf der Ausstellung getroffen hatte. Er hatte die Jacke ausgezogen und über einen Stuhl geworfen, ebenso seine Krawatte. Die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes standen offen und ließen das T-Shirt sehen, das er darunter trug. Sein Haar war zerzaust und seine Augen gerötet. Er nippte an einem Whiskeyglas, in dem sich eine braune Flüssigkeit befand.

Sebastian schaute Kurt nicht im Geringsten überrascht an, als sein Assistent hinter ihm hereinstürmte. "Ich habe bereits die Security gerufen, Mr. Smythe."

Sebastian winkte lässig ab. "Kein Bedarf. Zumindest noch nicht. Er kann bleiben."

"Aber Mr. Smythe – "

"Reese, bitte lassen Sie Mr. Hummel und mich allein, damit wir reden können."

Der junge Mann funkelte Kurt grimmig an, aber er tat wie geheißen und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Wo ist er?", fragte Kurt und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, während er Sebastian Smythe wütend anschaute.

"Wie bist du hier hoch gekommen?", fragte Sebastian, dessen Beine immer noch übereinandergeschlagen auf dem Schreibtisch lagen und der Kurts offensichtliche Wut scheinbar nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

_"Wo ist B?_ Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?" Kurt trat einen Schritt näher.

"Oh Gott, du hast es B genannt? _Clever."_ Er verdrehte die Augen und bewegte die Füße, um sich etwas aufrechter hinzusetzen.

Kurts Herz war erfüllt von Wut und er ging auf den Schreibtisch zu. "Ihr könnt anderen Leuten nicht einfach ihre Androiden wegnehmen!", keifte er. "Ihr müsst ihn zurückgeben. Wir haben bereits unsere Anwälte eingeschaltet – "

Sebastian hob eine Hand und unterbrach ihn. "Meine Anwälte sind besser, erinnerst du dich?"

"Ihr habt ihn _gestohlen._ "

Sebastian knallte sein Glas auf seinen Schreibtisch, so dass der Alkohol über den Rand schwappte. "Ich kann nicht etwas _stehlen_ , das mir bereits gehört!"

Sebastians plötzlicher Wutausbruch schüchterte Kurt nicht ein. Im Gegenteil, er fachte Kurts eigene Wut an. "Er gehört dir nicht!", schrie er atemlos zurück. "Wir haben ihn auf einem Schrottplatz gefunden. Er war ausrangiert. Er gehörte _Der Halde_ und dann haben wir ihn gekauft. Du _kannst_ ihn nicht haben! Also..." Kurt straffte die Schultern und betonte seine nächsten Worte ganz besonders. "Wo. Ist. Mein. Droid?"

Sebastian stand auf, das Gesicht rot vor Wut, aber dann fing er an zu lachen... Er lachte so heftig, dass er sich den Bauch halten musste – Kurt hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt. "Was... Was machst du da? Was ist los mit dir?", fragte er und sah zu, wie Sebastian versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

"Du hast ihn von einem Ort namens _Die Halde?_ Dein Droid ist _wortwörtlich_ _Schrott_ und trotzdem stehst du hier und kämpfst um ihn gegen jemanden, der um einiges mächtiger ist als du." Er wischte sich die Augen. _"Schrott"_ , wiederholte er kichernd.

Kurt war übel. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und atmete ein paar Mal durch die Nase, bevor er weitersprach. "B ist kein Schrott."

"Du meine Güte, hör auf, das Ding so zu nennen", sagte Sebastian, griff nach seinem Glas und nahm einen Schluck. "Hör zu. Dieser Droid gehört _meiner_ Familie. Wenn wir irgendetwas an ihm finden, das dir gehört, dann werden wir es dir gern zukommen lassen. Seine Kleidung, diese lächerliche karierte Augenklappe. Oh! Sein Auge, das gehört mir nicht. Nachdem wir ihn stillgelegt haben, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du die Teile bekommst, die dir gehören."

Als Sebastians Worte ihm um den Kopf schwirrten, wurde Kurt ganz flau zumute. "Stillgelegt?", wiederholte er leise – dieses eine Wort klang so absolut endgültig.

"Er ist gestohlenes Eigentum", erklärte Sebastian. "Also, ich will ja gern glauben, dass _du_ ihn nicht gestohlen hast.... _Es_. Dass du das Ding nicht selbst gestohlen hast. Wir können dich möglicherweise sogar für all die Unannehmlichkeiten entschädigen."

"Was meinst du mit 'stillgelegt'?", fragte Kurt kraftlos.

"Mmmh?" Sebastian trank sein Glas leer, bevor er antwortete. "In diesem Fall bedeutet das, seine Programmierung löschen, es auseinandernehmen und die Einzelteile zerstören", antwortete er gleichgültig. "Ich glaube, ich werde sie einschmelzen lassen..."

Kurt wurde schlecht. "Nein. Nein, nein, nein." Er krümmte sich nach vorn, einen Arm über seinen Bauch gelegt, und stützte sich mit der anderen Hand auf dem Stuhl vor Sebastians Schreibtisch ab. "Du darfst nicht... du darfst nicht..." Kurt konnte nicht mehr sprechen, er hatte nicht genügend Luft in seinen Lungen. B auseinandernehmen und seine Teile zerstören? Sebastian redete davon, ihn _umzubringen._

"Ich kann mit ihm machen, was ich will. Tatsächlich geschieht es wahrscheinlich sogar genau in diesem Moment. Stück. Für. Stück", sagte Sebastian selbstzufrieden.

Die Angst, die Kurt erfasst hatte, seit er den Anruf wegen B bekommen hatte, erreichte einen neuen Höhepunkt und erfüllte ihn mit schierer Panik, er konnte kaum noch atmen und das Herz in seiner Brust schmerzte, als erlitte es gerade einen Infarkt. Dieses _Monster_ stand da und redete lässig davon, jemanden auseinanderzureißen und zu töten, der Kurt wahnsinnig wichtig war. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er verlor das Gleichgewicht... dann spürte er, wie kräftige Hände ihn unter den Armen packten und am Fallen hinderten.

"Woah", sagte Sebastian und Kurt bekam gerade noch mit, wie er ihm auf den Stuhl half. "Wirst du ohnmächtig? Scheiße. Steck den Kopf zwischen deine Knie. _Herrjeh_."

Kurt saß vornüber gebeugt auf dem Stuhl, den Kopf in seinen Händen, und versuchte, langsam und tief zu atmen. Er hatte schon seit Ewigkeiten keine Panikattacke mehr gehabt, aber er wusste noch, was er tun musste, damit sie vorüberging. _Atmen._

Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und er wusste, dass er weinte, aber er konnte nicht aufhören. Nicht wenn B vielleicht... wenn er vielleicht schon... Als er den Kopf hob, sah er, dass Sebastian neben seinem Stuhl kniete und ihn unerwartet besorgt anschaute.

"B-bitte mach das nicht", bettelte Kurt. "Du verstehst es nicht. Ich... ich weiß nicht, was die B-Serie für Smy-Smythe Industries bedeutet." Ein Schauder überlief ihn. "Aber mir bedeutet B so _wahnsinnig_ viel mehr."

"Hör zu, Kleiner", sagte Sebastian leise, fast schon besänftigend. "Das ist nur eine Maschine. Du kannst eine neue bekommen."

"Das ist er nicht", sagte Kurt und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin, jetzt, da er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, als ob seine Lungen versagten. "Er ist _nicht_ nur eine Maschine. Hast du dir überhaupt die Zeit genommen, mit ihm zu sprechen? Etwas... etwas über ihn zu lernen? Ich schwöre, er ist nicht wie du denkst. Er... ist so menschlich... und ich..." Kurt schloss die Augen und frische Tränen rollten ihm über die Wangen. "Ich liebe ihn."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen und als Kurt die Augen wieder öffnete, war Sebastian aufgestanden und wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch getreten. Er hatte einen unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck – eine Mischung aus bitterem Humor und Ungläubigkeit. "So eine Scheiße." Er lächelte kläglich und lachte in sich hinein, aber es klang unecht. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine sowieso schon zerzausten Haare und nahm den Hörer seines Telefons ab.

"Reese, holen Sie mir Dr. Lemaire ans Telefon." Während er auf die Verbindung wartete, warf er Kurt einen Blick zu. "Es _ist_ nur eine Maschine, nur ein Android", sagte er und klang dabei sanfter als Kurt erwartet hatte. "Aber wenn es noch nicht zu spät ist, werde ich mit seiner Stilllegung noch warten, bis ich es dir beweisen kann, okay?"

Kurt leckte sich über seine ausgetrockneten Lippen und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. _Wenn es noch nicht zu spät ist._ Weil B schon in irgendeinem Labor in seine Einzelteile zerlegt sein konnte. Kurt musste diesen Gedanken sofort vertreiben oder er würde sich hier im Büro des Chefs von Smythe Industries übergeben müssen.

"Lemaire?", sagte Sebastian in den Hörer. "Ist dieser Droid der B-Serie..." Er blickte zu Kurt. "Ähm... ist er schon zerstört?"

Kurt konnte den anderen Teil der Unterhaltung nicht hören und obwohl er wusste, dass das die Information war, die ihn jetzt und hier vernichten konnte, starrte er Sebastian unverwandt ins Gesicht... das sich plötzlich zu einer verwirrten Grimasse verzog... oder war es vielleicht Wut? "Was zum Teufel wollen Sie damit sagen?" Sebastian rieb sich seufzend die Stirn. "Schön. Na gut. Ich komme runter." Er legte das Telefon geräuschvoll auf und schaute Kurt nicht an.

"Ist es zu spät?", fragte Kurt und seine Stimme war so leise, dass er sie selbst kaum wiedererkannte.

Sebastian schaute ihn an, als hätte er ganz vergessen, dass Kurt noch hier war. "Ich weiß nicht, was dort unten vor sich geht, aber der Droid ist noch intakt."

Kurt hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl gehabt, als hätte jemand eine eiserne Faust um sein Herz geschlossen und zugedrückt, aber mit diesen wunderbaren Worten lockerte sich der Griff. "Dann geht es ihm also gut? Sie haben seine Programmierung nicht gelöscht, oder... oder irgendetwas getan, das ihn verletzt?"

Sebastian starrte vor sich hin und kratzte sich abwesend übers Kinn. "Was?"

_"Geht es B gut?",_ fragte Kurt lauter und packte die Armlehnen des Stuhls fest mit beiden Händen, als erneut die Wut überhand nahm und ihm mehr Kraft gab, als es die Angst vorher vermocht hatte.

Die Freundlichkeit, die noch vor ein paar Minuten in Sebastians Augen zu sehen gewesen war, wandelte sich in etwas hochmütiges, fast so wie er Kurt auf der Ausstellung angeschaut hatte. "Du hast wirklich kein Recht dazu, irgendetwas von mir zu verlangen, weißt du das? Ich tue dir einen Gefallen, weil ich überhaupt mit dir rede."

Kurt stand auf, zitternd vor Wut und vor Angst um B. Er schlug fest mit beiden Händen auf den Schreibtisch. "Jetzt sag's mir endlich!" Er spürte Tränen in seiner Kehle aufsteigen, aber er hatte genug geredet, er musste B jetzt endlich sehen.

Sebastian antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur auf seinen Schreibtisch. Kurt folgte seinem Blick und sah, dass durch die Erschütterung ein eingerahmtes Foto umgefallen war. Es lag nun mit der Fotoseite nach oben da und Kurt zog überrascht die Luft ein, als ihm klar wurde, was er da sah.

Dort, in einem einfachen glatten Holzrahmen, war das Foto eines jüngeren Sebastian Smythe, wahrscheinlich noch ein Teenager: er stand zwischen zwei anderen jungen Männern und alle drei trugen blau-rote Schuluniformen. Aber von den drei Jungs auf dem Bild war es der eine an Sebastians rechter Seite, der Kurts Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er schaute Sebastian an, mit einem Grinsen, das sein gesamtes Gesicht erhellte und seine Augenwinkel erreichte. Die anderen beiden Jungs lächelten in die Kamera, aber diese junge Mann schien gerade über etwas zu lachen, das einer seiner Freunde gesagt hatte.

Kurt ließ sich auf den Stuhl zurückfallen, griff nach dem Bild und hielt es mit zitternden Händen hoch, während sein Gehirn versuchte, den Anblick eines Fotos zu verarbeiten, das Sebastian Smythe zeigte... und er stand neben einem viel jünger aussehenden... _B._

Kurt konnte den Blick nicht von dem jungen B auf dem Foto abwenden, während sein Verstand versuchte, das was seine Augen sahen, mit dem in Einklang zu bringen, was er für die Wahrheit hielt.

Er blickte nicht einmal auf, als er Sebastian stöhnen hörte. _"Na,_ _das ist ja_ _fantastisch –_ _so ein Mist_ _."_

**~***~**


	15. Antworten & Fragen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um ein Versprechen einzulösen, poste ich die Fortsetzung des letzten Kapitels bereits heute.  
> Danke meiner lieben Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs beta'en <3 <3

Kurt starrte immer noch auf das Foto von B und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als Sebastian es ihm aus den Händen riss. Er warf es eilig in eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches und schloss es dort ein.

"Was... was war das?", fragte Kurt, viel zu perplex, um sich von Sebastians wütendem Blick einschüchtern zu lassen.

"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!"

"Wieso hast du ein Foto von B auf deinem Schreibtisch?" Kurts Hände zitterten schon wieder. Wenn B früher Sebastian gehört hatte, was musste dann geschehen sein, dass er ihn jetzt so hasste?

"Glaubst du wirklich, ich stelle mir das Foto _eines Androiden_ auf meinen Schreibtisch?", keifte Sebastian. "Das war kein Droid!"

Kurt schluckte unbehaglich und nickte – er erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, wie jung B auf diesem Foto ausgesehen hatte. Androiden konnten nicht erwachsen werden oder altern, natürlich war das nicht B. "Du hast einen Droiden gebaut, der aussieht wie jemand, den du kennst", sprach Kurt laut aus, als die Dinge für ihn plötzlich Sinn ergaben. "Wer ist er?"

Sebastian betrachtete Kurt für einen Moment, faltete die Hände auf der Schreibtischplatte und versuchte, etwas aus Kurts Gesichtsausdruck herauszulesen. "Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, wem dein Droid ähnlich sieht?"

"Nein", sagte Kurt atemlos. "Wer ist das?"

Sebastian stand abrupt auf. "Willst du die lange, traurige Geschichte hören oder willst du, dass ich dich zu dem B-Serie Droiden bringe?"

"Beides", sagte Kurt und stand ebenfalls auf, aber Sebastian warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu.

"B", änderte Kurt schnell seine Meinung. "Bitte, ich will nur B sehen." So viele Fragen schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf, aber am Wichtigsten war, dass er B fand und sicher hier raus brachte.

Sebastian fuhr sich erneut mit den Händen durch die Haare und Kurt gestattete sich einen Moment, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Er schien kurz davor, komplett die Fassung zu verlieren und Kurt fragte sich, was sonst noch in ihm vorging. Er sagte aber nichts, weil er nicht riskieren wollte, dass Sebastian seine Meinung änderte, ihn zu B zu bringen.

Kurt hatte erwartet, Sebastian aus seinem Büro zu folgen, aber der trat stattdessen an die holzvertäfelte Wand rechts von Kurt und drückte auf eine kleine Tastatur. Die Wand glitt zur Seite und offenbarte einen Fahrstuhl. Sebastian ging hinein und nach einem kurzen überraschten Zögern, beeilte sich Kurt, ihm zu folgen.

Als sie im Aufzug waren, öffnete Sebastian eine kleine Klappe in der Wand und drückte auf einen Bildschirm mit der Anzeige der Etagen. Dann legte er seine Handfläche darauf, damit das Gerät erkennen konnte, dass er es war, und dann drückte er den Knopf auf dem K stand. "Die interessantesten Sachen sind im Keller", sagte er. "Ich hoffe, du verstehst, dass du über alles, was du hier siehst, Stillschweigen bewahren musst... du wirst später eine Verschwiegenheitserklärung unterschreiben müssen."

"Von mir aus. Wie du willst", war Kurt einverstanden und Sebastian nickte ihm zu, als der Fahrstuhl sich in Bewegung setzte. 59 Etagen abwärts und dann noch ins Kellergeschoss – Kurt fielen die Ohren zu und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Sebastian brachte ihn zu B; er würde sich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen können, dass es ihm gut ging.

 _Ich komme_ , dachte er und kaute auf seiner Lippe. Er musste sich nur noch überlegen, wie er Sebastian davon überzeugen konnte, sie gemeinsam gehenzulassen.

Die Türen öffneten sich wieder und gaben einen hellen, weißen Raum preis. Er war voller Arbeitsplätze und Menschen in weißen Laborkitteln, die sich über Bildschirme, Maschinen und andere Dinge beugten, von denen Kurt nicht wusste, wozu sie gut waren. Als Sebastian an ihnen vorbeiging, wurde er begrüßt mit "Hallo, Mr. Smythe", oder "Guten Tag, Mr. Smythe", aber er ignorierte jeden, ging ans andere Ende des großen Raums und drückte seine Handfläche auf einen weiteren Scanner. Sie passierten noch zwei Doppeltüren, bevor sie einen kleineren Raum betraten. Er sah aus wie ein privates Labor mit Platz für höchstens ein oder zwei Mitarbeiter.

Die einzige andere Person in dem Raum erkannte Kurt sofort. Dr. Lemaire schaute ihn mit vor Überraschung hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, dann wandte er den Blick Sebastian zu.

"Ich habe Probleme, ihre Anordnungen bezüglich dieses Androiden zu erfüllen", sagte er, aber Sebastian hob nur die Hand, gebot ihm zu schweigen und sah an ihm vorbei. Am Ende des Raumes befand sich ein großes Glasfenster. Kurt hielt die Luft an, als er dahinter einen kleinen metallverkleideten Raum erblickte – an den Wänden standen Geräte und ein Tisch mit Werkzeugen darauf: eine kleine elektrische Säge, Drahtschneider und andere Instrumente, bei deren Anblick Kurt übel wurde. Aber das wichtigste in dem kleinen Raum war B, flach ausgestreckt auf einem langen metallenen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, wie ein Patient, der auf seine Operation wartet.

Kurt eilte an Sebastian und dem Doktor vorbei. Er erreichte die Tür, die zu dem Raum führte, in dem sich B befand, und zog an der Klinke. Sie gab nicht nach. "Lassen Sie mich zu ihm", verlangte Kurt und drehte sich zu den beiden Männern um. "Ich muss wissen, dass es ihm gut geht."

"Dr. Lemaire kann uns darüber informieren."

Kurt biss die Zähne zusammen und ging zu der Glasscheibe hin, hob die Hand und presste die Handfläche dagegen. B sah aus, als würde er schlafen, aber Kurt wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich abgeschaltet war. Er lag flach auf dem Rücken und trug die graue Arbeitskleidung eines gewöhnlichen Droiden. Seine Augenklappe fehlte und Kurt zog es das Herz zusammen, als er an seine sorgsam ausgewählte Garderobe und die Fliege dachte, die achtlos irgendwo herumlagen. Es war ein schlimmer Eingriff in seine Intimsphäre. Sie hatten ihn entführt, ausgezogen und neu eingekleidet, als wäre er eine Art Spielzeug. Sie zeigten B gegenüber weder Respekt noch Fürsorge.

Kurt drehte sich wieder zu Sebastian und Dr. Lemaire um. "Ihr habt kein Recht, ihn hierzubehalten. Er gehört euch nicht."

Sebastian seufzte nur und ignorierte ihn. "Sagen Sie mir, was schief gelaufen ist?", fragte er an den Doktor gewandt.

"Ich weiß, sie wollten, dass ich ihn stilllege", begann der Doktor mit seinem starken französischen Akzent. "Der erste Schritt ist, alles zu löschen. Seine Gedächtnislaufwerke zu formatieren."

"Das können Sie nicht machen!", rief Kurt, aber sie beachteten ihn überhaupt nicht. Es war, als wäre er gar nicht da.

"Also habe ich das gemacht. Ich habe alles gelöscht."

"Nein." Kurt musste sich an der Wand abstützen, wie konnten sie nur so gleichgültig darüber reden? B seine Erinnerungen zu nehmen, das war gleichbedeutend mit.... _ihn auszulöschen._

"Okay... und?", fragte Sebastian mit verschränkten Armen.

"Nun ja..." Dr. Lemaire schaute nervös zwischen Sebastian und Kurt hin und her. "Es hat nicht funktioniert."

Kurt schaute über seine Schulter auf den scheinbar friedlich schlafenden B und dann voller Hoffnung zurück zu Dr. Lemaire. "Er hat seine Erinnerungen also noch?"

"Dürfte er eigentlich nicht", sagte Sebastian. "Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie alles richtig gemacht haben?"

Der Doktor sah Sebastian genervt an. Er ließ sich von ihm offenbar nicht so schnell einschüchtern wie andere Leute. "Monsieur Smythe, von welchem Nutzen wäre ich wohl für ihre Firma, wenn ich nicht mal wüsste, wie man die Erinnerungen eines Droiden löscht?"

Sebastian seufzte. "Also gut, Doktor, dann erzählen Sie uns, was passiert ist", sagte er und deutete auf Kurt.

Kurt stieß sich von der Wand ab. Endlich ließ Sebastian erkennen, dass er sich daran erinnerte, dass Kurt auch hier war.

"Ich habe ihn komplett gelöscht. Alles. Erinnerungen, Gedanken, erlerntes Verhalten", erklärte Dr. Lemaire und Kurt wurde schon wieder übel. "Dann... habe ich ihn wieder eingeschaltet. Ich wollte noch ein paar Tests an ihm durchführen, bevor ich ihn stilllege. Immerhin ist er der letzte aus der B-Serie, und...", er schaute an Kurt vorbei in den Raum hinein, in dem B still und leblos lag, "...er erinnerte sich", sagte der Doktor achselzuckend. "Er war _effrayé_... erschüttert und verlangte sofort, wieder zu Kurt Hummel zurückgebracht zu werden, und er behauptete, wir hätten kein Recht, ihn hierzubehalten. Ich war so fassungslos, dass ich nichts antworten konnte. Ich habe ihn einfach wieder abgeschaltet. Kurz danach haben Sie hier angerufen. Ich verstehe es nicht. Das ist unmöglich."

Danach herrschte für einen Moment Schweigen im Labor, bis Kurt sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt und glücklich loslachte. Sebastian und Dr. Lemaire schauten ihn an. Kurt ließ die Hand sinken und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er war so erleichtert, dass er weiche Knie bekam. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, er ist kein gewöhnlicher Droid."

Sebastian sagte überhaupt nichts, aber sein Gesicht nahm wieder diesen distanziert-hochmütigen Ausdruck an, von dem Kurt inzwischen überzeugt war, dass es nur eine Maske war, um seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen.

"Ich werde jetzt zu ihm hineingehen", sagte Kurt; er bettelte nicht länger, sondern setzte sie darüber in Kenntnis, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Keiner dieser Männer erfasste wirklich, womit sie es hier zu tun hatten. Und vielleicht erfasste auch Kurt nicht wirklich, was B war, aber wenigstens sorgte er sich um ihn. _"Jetzt."_

Dr. Lemaire schaute Sebastian an, der nur nickte. Der Doktor trat zu der Tür hin und betätigte eine Tastatur, um sie zu entriegeln. Kurt eilte an ihm vorbei zu B, der auf dem Tisch lag.

"B", rief er, umfasste sanft seinen Nacken und bediente die Druckpunkte, um ihn wieder einzuschalten. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, aber schon bald öffnete B blinzelnd die Augen und blickte zu Kurt auf – ein gutes Auge und eine blinkende Augenhöhle. Ein Lächeln breitete sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht aus.

_"Kurt."_

"Hallo B", sagte Kurt mit Tränen in den Augen, während er Bs Gesicht umfasst hielt und mit den Daumen seine Wangen streichelte.

B richtete sich auf und Kurt setzte sich neben ihm auf die Tischkante. Er schlang B die Arme um die Schultern und legte seine Stirn an Bs. Es war ihm vollkommen egal, dass Sebastian und Dr. Lemaire dabei zusahen. B lag sicher in seinen Armen und er war immer noch er selbst und das war das einzige, was zählte.

"Du hast mich gefunden", sagte B leise.

"Aber natürlich. Du würdest dasselbe für mich machen."

B streckte die Hände aus, um Kurts Arme zu ergreifen. "Natürlich würde ich das." Er lächelte und Kurt drückte ihm einen schnellen, süßen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er ihn auf Armeslänge von sich hielt, um ihn zu betrachten. "Du bist nicht verletzt, oder?"

"Nein." B schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... ich habe Kopfschmerzen."

"Damit kann ich dir helfen", sagte Kurt und fuhr sanft mit den Fingern durch Bs Locken.

"Jetzt reicht's aber." Sebastians schroffe Stimme riss Kurt aus seiner kleinen Glücksblase mit B heraus. Sie schauten beide zu ihm hinüber. "Das ist doch lächerlich. Wir sind hier, um dir zu beweisen, dass er... Das ist nur ein Android. _D_ _ieses Ding_ ist nichts weiter als nur eine Maschine!" Sebastian war offenbar sehr aufgebracht, seine Wangen waren gerötet und er hatte die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

"Bitte", sagte Kurt. "Dein eigener Wissenschaftler kann nicht erklären, warum er auf die Löschung seines Erinnerungslaufwerks nicht wie ein normaler Droid reagiert hat. Er ist nicht nur eine Maschine, hab ich recht, Doktor?", fragte Kurt und ignorierte Sebastian.

"Sie... sie haben meine Erinnerungen ausgelöscht?", fragte B besorgt und Kurt drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

"Es hat nicht funktioniert", sagte er und strich ihm die Locken aus dem Gesicht. "Dir ist nichts passiert."

Dr. Lemaire räusperte sich. "Er ist eine Maschine", meldete er sich endlich zu Wort. "Ich könnte ihn aufschrauben und es Ihnen zeigen. Ich könnte die künstliche Haut von seinem Gesicht nehmen und Sie würden einen mechanischen Schädel sehen."

Kurt legte wieder die Arme um B, fest entschlossen, niemanden an ihn heranzulassen. "Das weiß ich. Ich bin mit Androiden aufgewachsen. Ich weiß wie sie funktionieren. Aber ich... ich versuche Ihnen begreiflich zu machen, dass B, obwohl er eine Maschine ist..." Kurt schaute B in die Augen und lächelte, "...dass B etwas Besonderes ist."

B errötete und lächelte sanft und Kurts Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, wie es das öfter machte, wenn B in der Nähe war. Seine Hände zitterten, als er ihn fest an sich drückte. Er hätte ihn beinahe verloren, bevor er ihm noch hatte sagen können wie sehr er... wie sehr er ihn _liebte_.

"Du glaubst wirklich, er hätte Gefühle für dich?", keifte Sebastian und unterbrach Kurts Gedankengang. "Das ist alles Schwindel. Droiden sind nichts weiter als eine großartige Täuschung. Wenn du mit ihnen aufgewachsen bist, müsstest du das wissen." Sebastians Stimme zitterte und als Kurt ihn anschaute, sah er zu seiner Überraschung, dass er nicht mehr wütend, sondern vielmehr niedergeschlagen aussah und mit den Tränen kämpfte. "Ich verlange, dass dieser Android zerstört wird!", blaffte er Dr. Lemaire an.

Kurt stand von der Tischkante auf, drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu B und schirmte ihn von Sebastian und Dr. Lemaire ab. "Das werde ich nicht zulassen", sagte er entschlossen.

"Nun, du hast in dieser Sache aber nichts zu sagen!", schrie Sebastian, ging auf Kurt zu, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn grob von B weg.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Kurt wehrte sich gegen Sebastian, Dr. Lemaire stand da wie angewurzelt und schaute schockiert zu, wie B vom Tisch sprang, um Sebastian herum ging, ihm in die Kniekehle trat, so dass er zu Boden stürzte, und Kurts Arm aus seinem Griff befreite. Dann schob er Kurt hinter sich und schaute Sebastian mit entschlossenem Blick in die Augen. "Du wirst ihm nicht wehtun. Du wirst ihn noch nicht einmal _anfassen"_ , sagte er. Sein Tonfall war nicht wütend, es war nur eine ruhige Feststellung der Tatsachen. Er würde niemanden auch nur in Kurts Nähe lassen.

Kurt stand bewegungslos hinter B und hielt ihn an den Armen fest bei sich. Realisierte B eigentlich, was er da gerade getan hatte? Droiden machten so etwas nicht. Sie griffen Menschen nicht an. Sie _machten_ es nicht. Sie _konnten_ es einfach nicht. Und obwohl B Sebastian nicht wirklich etwas angetan hatte – tatsächlich war Kurts Handgelenk wahrscheinlich mehr verletzt als Sebastians Kniekehle – was er da gerade getan hatte, das hatte es noch nie gegeben. Droiden konnten einem Menschen gegenüber keine körperliche Gewalt anwenden, selbst Droiden, die als Leibwächter programmiert waren, kontrollierten nur die Menge und dienten als Schutzschild für ihre Besitzer.

Kurt schluckte nervös und wartete darauf, wie Dr. Lemaire und Sebastian reagieren würden. Hatte B ihnen Angst eingejagt? War er jetzt in noch größerer Gefahr? "B", sagte Kurt in ruhigem Ton. "Ich glaube nicht, dass mir irgendjemand wehtun will."

"Gut", antwortete B und schaute allen nacheinander ins Gesicht. Seine Haltung entspannte sich. "Auch ich werde niemandem wehtun."

"Ich weiß. Das würdest du nicht tun", sagte Kurt lächelnd.

"Wir müssen ihn zerstören", sagte Sebastian, als er vom Boden aufstand, aber in seiner Stimme war keine Schärfe mehr. Kurt konnte diesen Satz nicht mehr hören.

"Monsieur", meldete sich Dr. Lemaire beschwichtigend. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das befürworten kann. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit diesem Androiden. Es ist kein Zufall, dass er so... menschlich ist. _Il est plus que ce qui'il devrait être._ Im Namen der Wissenschaft, denken Sie nicht auch, dass –"

"Ich kann das nicht!", unterbrach ihn Sebastian und drehte sich zu dem Doktor um. "Ich ertrage es nicht, dass eine Maschine mit _seinem_ Gesicht und _seiner_ Stimme und _seinen gottverdammten Fliegen_ herumläuft. Ich ertrage es nicht. Ich kann das einfach nicht." Sebastians Stimme zitterte und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

"Ich weiß, wie schwer das für Sie ist", sagte Dr. Lemaire und streckte die Hand aus, um Sebastians Schulter zu drücken. "Aber ich kann diesen Droiden nicht guten Gewissens zerstören, ohne zu wissen, was mit ihm vorgeht. Er ist..." Der Doktor schaute B an. "Er ist etwas noch nie Dagewesenes."

Kurt trat hinter B hervor, stellte sich neben ihn und ergriff seine Hand. Er hatte ihn beinahe verloren und brauchte einfach ständigen Hautkontakt mit ihm, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging. Er verstand nicht, was hier vor sich ging, aber er glaubte zu wissen, wie er vorgehen musste. "Erzähl uns von dem Jungen auf diesem Foto", sagte er. "Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass wir die Wahrheit erfahren."

"Das sollten wir", stimmte Dr. Lemaire zu. "Wir müssen herausfinden, was das zu bedeuten hat." Er deutete auf B, der sichtlich verwirrt zwischen ihm und Sebastian hin und her schaute.

Alle warteten auf Sebastians Antwort. B drückte Kurt die Hand und Kurt wusste nicht, ob er nur nervös war oder ob er versuchte, ihn zu ermutigen.

"Also gut", sagte Sebastian schließlich mit hängenden Schultern. Er drehte sich um und ging aus dem Raum und einen Augenblick später folgte ihm Dr. Lemaire. Kurt sah B an, der lächelnd die Schultern zuckte und versuchte, gelassen zu wirken – aber er hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen und sah besorgt aus.

Sie folgten den beiden Männern nach draußen. Sebastian ging nicht weit, er nahm sich ein Tablet von einem benachbarten Arbeitsplatz und setzte sich an einen hohen Tisch, an dessen Seiten Hocker standen. Kurt setzte sich hin und B nahm neben ihm Platz, aber Kurt ließ seine Hand nicht los. Wenn jemand zwischen ihn und B kommen wollte, dann würde er ihn mit Gewalt von ihm losreißen müssen.

Sebastian tippte ein paar Mal auf den Bildschirm, bevor er ihn zu Kurt und B umdrehte. "Weißt du, wer das ist?", fragte er und Kurt sah das Bild eines älteren Mannes mit pechschwarzem Haar und stechend blauen Augen.

"Natürlich. Das ist Robert Anderson."

"Von Anderson Corporation, ja", seufzte Sebastian.

"Da ist mein Auge her", sagte B und schaute erst Sebastian und dann Kurt an, während er versuchte, zwei und zwei zusammenzuzählen. Kurt konnte ihn aber nur aufmunternd anlächeln, denn auch er wusste nicht, wohin das führen sollte.

"Du hast mehr von den Andersons als nur dein Auge." Sebastian wischte über den Bildschirm und ein anderes Bild erschien. Es zeigte Robert Anderson mit seiner Familie. Kurt wusste nicht viel über die Andersons – eigentlich wusste er überhaupt nichts über sie.

Eine Frau und zwei Söhne, hatte es den Anschein, allerdings...

"Oh mein Gott", hauchte Kurt und Bs Griff um seine Hand wurde fester.

"Das... das bin ich."

"Nein", sagte Sebastian mit Nachdruck. "Das ist Blaine Anderson." Er zeigte auf den jungen Mann auf dem Bild. Älter als auf dem Foto in seinem Büro, aber immer noch ganz offensichtlich B. Glatt gegelte Locken und ein Lächeln, das so vertraut war, dass es Kurt das Herz zusammenzog.

"Blaine war real und nicht irgendeine _Maschine"_ , erklärte Sebastian und Kurt beschloss, vorerst zu ignorieren, dass er das Wort 'Maschine' wie eine Beschimpfung herausschleuderte.

"Ich sehe genauso aus wie er", hauchte B und Kurt beobachtete ihn beunruhigt. B hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und die Mundwinkel besorgt nach unten gezogen. "Wieso sehe ich aus wie er?"

B rieb sich die Schläfen und Kurt fiel wieder ein, dass er Kopfschmerzen hatte. Er wünschte, er könnte sich eine Minute Zeit nehmen, um das in Ordnung zu bringen.

Sebastian räusperte sich und senkte niedergeschlagen den Blick auf das Bild. "Die B-Serie bestand aus einer Reihe von Droiden, die nach dem Bild meines besten Freundes Blaine Anderson angefertigt worden waren, weil Blaine... er..." Sebastian wischte sich die Augen und plötzlich tat er Kurt leid. Das alles fiel ihm nicht leicht und Kurt wurde langsam klar warum. "Blaine ist schwer verletzt worden. Er lag im Koma und wir – seine und meine Familie – wir haben verzweifelt versucht, ihn zu retten. Wir haben mit den Andersons zusammen gearbeitet, um einen B-Droiden zu schaffen, der irgendwie mit Blaines Bewusstsein verbunden werden konnte... ein Weg für ihn, weiterzuleben, obwohl sein Körper und sein Verstand schwer geschädigt waren."

Kurt hatte einen Kloß im Hals und als er sich zu B umdrehte, sah er, dass auch er Tränen in den Augen hatte.

"Es hat nicht funktioniert", schloss Sebastian eilig seine Ausführungen, blickte von dem Bild auf und versuchte, die Fassung zurückzugewinnen. "Es gab nichts, was wir tun konnten, um ihn zu retten. Die B-Serie war eine Verschwendung und da weder ich selbst, noch die Andersons wollten, dass Droiden herumliefen, die aussahen wie Blaine, ließen wir alle Exemplare zerstören. Außer einem. B821 wurde gestohlen und sein Ortungsgerät wurde manipuliert. Wir konnten ihn nicht finden. Bis jetzt."

Niemand sagte etwas. Kurt schwirrte der Kopf. Er hatte nicht erwartet, jemals mit Sebastian Mitleid zu haben. Wie schrecklich, seinen Freund zu verlieren und dann jemandem gegenüber sitzen zu müssen, der aussah wie er, aber nicht er war. Trotzdem – so sehr ihm Sebastian auch leid tat, er würde nicht zulassen, dass B wegen seiner Trauer Schaden erlitt.

B griff nach dem Tablet und starrte das Bild der Andersons an. "Wissen sie von mir?"

"Nein." Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie denken, die gesamte B-Serie sei zerstört worden."

B nickte und Kurt hätte ihn am liebsten in die Arme genommen; er sah so traurig aus. B massierte sich wieder die Schläfen und Kurt rutschte näher an ihn heran. "Das mit deinem Freund tut mir ganz schrecklich leid", sagte er. "Aber B... du kannst ihn nicht dafür bestrafen, dass er aussieht wie Blaine."

 _"Blaine"_ , flüsterte B neben ihm und die Stimme versagte ihm.

Sebastian wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da stand B vom Tisch auf. Er schwankte leicht. "Ich... fühle mich nicht gut", sagte er mit heiserer, besorgter Stimme.

"B?" Kurt packte ihn ängstlich am Arm, aber B schaute ihn nur kurz an, dann brach er zusammen und fiel mit einem dumpfen Schlag zu Boden. Sofort kniete Kurt neben ihm. "B!"

Er war nicht einfach nur im Schlafmodus, denn sein Brustkorb bewegte sich nicht. Kurt drückte auf seinen Nacken und versuchte, ihn wieder einzuschalten, aber nichts geschah. In Kurt stieg Panik auf. "B!", schrie er noch einmal. "Bitte, B, bitte wach auf."

Dr. Lemaire kniete sich neben ihn und versuchte ebenfalls, B einzuschalten, aber es funktionierte nicht. Einen schrecklichen Moment lang spürte Kurt, wie ihm das Herz zu zerreißen drohte, aber dann öffnete B blinzelnd die Augen und schaute ängstlich in die Runde. "Was... ist passiert?"

Kurt lag zu diesem Zeitpunkt fast auf ihm, weil er die Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte. "Oh Gott, B, ich weiß es nicht. Bist du... geht es dir gut?"

B setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Kopf, aber Kurt ließ ihn nicht los und schmiegte das Gesicht an seine Schulter.

"Gegen die Kopfschmerzen kann ich etwas tun", sagte Dr. Lemaire, der neben B kauerte. Sebastian stand mit verschränkten Armen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und hatte den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt.

Dr. Lemaire und Kurt halfen B auf die Beine und halfen ihm, sich wieder auf den Hocker zu setzen, dann holte der Doktor die passenden Werkzeuge, um B mit seinen Kopfschmerzen zu helfen. "Ich weiß nicht, was gerade eben mit Ihrem Droiden passiert ist", sagte er und schaute Kurt an, "aber ich würde es gern herausfinden; ihn noch ein bisschen untersuchen. Ich verspreche, ich will ihm nichts tun, ich will nur helfen."

Kurt leckte sich über die Lippen und schaute zu B hinüber, antwortete aber nicht. Sie mussten über das reden, was geschehen war, und dann konnte B entscheiden, was er tun wollte. Aber im Moment wollte er ihn einfach nur nachhause bringen. Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es B wieder gut gehen würde, wenn er ihn nur von diesem Ort wegbringen konnte. Das heißt... wenn ihnen Sebastian überhaupt die Chance dazu gab. Er schaute zu Sebastian hinüber, der immer noch Abstand zu ihnen hielt. "Du musst einsehen, dass B mehr ist als ein gewöhnlicher Droid", sagte er zu ihm.

Sebastian blickte kurz zu ihm auf. "Ich kann nichts dergleichen erkennen. Das einzige, was für mich klar ersichtlich ist... ist, dass du offensichtlich viel für ihn empfindest." Sebastian seufzte. "Ich bin nicht grausam, weißt du." Er schwieg eine ganze Weile. "Du kannst deinen verdammten Droiden behalten und Dr. Lemaire kann seine Tests mit ihm machen, oder was er sonst vorhat – _in seiner Freizeit._ Aber ich will dieses Ding _niemals_ wiedersehen."

Mit diesen Worten stürmte Sebastian an ihnen vorbei und als er den Raum verließ, rief er über seine Schulter zurück: "Und sorgen Sie dafür, dass sie diese verdammte Verschwiegenheitserklärung unterschreiben!"

Kurt blieb zurück mit B, der leicht zitterte, und mit Dr. Lemaire, von dem Kurt noch nicht wusste, ob er ihm vertrauen konnte. "Ich will nur B mit nachhause nehmen."

"Ja", meldete sich nun auch B. "Bitte."

"Fühlst du dich besser?", fragte Dr. Lemaire und schloss die Klappe an Bs Nacken.

"Ja, danke. Die Kopfschmerzen sind weg", antwortete B und rieb sich die Stirn.

"Ich hole noch die Verschwiegenheitserklärungfür Sie zum Unterschreiben... und hier." Der Doktor zog eine Visitenkarte aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie Kurt. "Falls er noch einmal irgendwelche Probleme hat oder falls Sie einfach nur... Antworten wollen. S'il vous plaît, rufen Sie mich an."

Dr. Lemaire verließ den Raum und Kurt drehte sich zu B um, um ihn beschützend in die Arme zu schließen. Auch B legte seine Arme um Kurt. "Ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich dich niemals finden würde... dass du für immer verschwunden oder zerstört wärst... und..." Kurt schniefte und er hatte frische Tränen in den Augen. "Und jetzt weiß ich nicht, was mit dir passiert."

"Ich hatte auch Angst", flüsterte B. "Aber du hast mich gefunden und jetzt gehen wir heim, und weißt du auch, warum?"

Kurt lehnte sich leicht nach hinten, um B ins Gesicht schauen zu können. "Warum?"

B lächelte. Sein Auge war tränenfeucht, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war irgendwie verschmitzt. "Weil du mich magst. Und zwar _sehr_. Sebastian hat es sehen können und er lässt mich gehen, weil du etwas für mich empfindest." Er grinste. "Du musst mich _wirklich_ gern haben."

Kurt verdrehte die Augen, aber er lachte trotzdem. Er war so erleichtert, dass er laut lachen könnte wie ein Verrückter, wenn er sich nicht zurückhielte. "Was ich für dich empfinde ist mehr als nur _gern haben._ Und ich werde niemals wieder zulassen, dass jemand dich mir wegnimmt", sagte Kurt und verschloss Bs Lippen mit einem Kuss. Es gab immer noch so viel, über das sie nachdenken und sich sorgen mussten, aber jetzt waren sie wenigstens zusammen.

**~***~**


	16. Tests & Kopfschmerzen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieser Samstag war für Kurt und B wirklich sehr aufregend... und er ist immer noch nicht zu Ende. Danke [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), dass du dich meinem beschleunigten Posting-Rhythmus so problemlos angepasst hast <3

Noch im Taxi, auf dem Heimweg von Smythe Industries, telefonierte Kurt mit Burt. B saß an der Tür und Kurt lehnte sich müde und erschöpft an seinen soliden Körper. Burt war aufgebracht, weil Kurt einfach drauflos gegangen und etwas so Riskantes gemacht hatte, aber er schien auch sehr erleichtert zu sein, dass mit B alles in Ordnung war. Er sagte, er werde Kurt vorsichtshalber ein paar Dokumente zuschicken, die bewiesen, dass B rechtmäßig ihnen gehörte, falls er sie in Zukunft noch brauchen sollte. Kurt gefiel die Vorstellung überhaupt nicht, Bs _Besitzer_ zu sein – er war eine eigenständige Person und es erschien Kurt einfach falsch – aber wenn es bedeutete, dass niemand jemals wieder Hand an ihn legen konnte, dann würde Kurt die Papiere akzeptieren und zuhause sicher aufbewahren.

Er schrieb auch eine Nachricht an seinen Regisseur, der den ganzen Abend versucht hatte, ihn telefonisch zu erreichen, nachdem Kurt einfach von der Arbeit verschwunden war, und der ihm eine Nachricht nach der anderen geschrieben hatte. Kurt erklärte ihm, dass es einen familiären Notfall gegeben hatte und dass er auch noch den nächsten Tag frei brauchte. Danach legte er den Kopf auf Bs Schulter und ließ sich von ihm tröstend über den Arm streicheln.

Als sie ihre Wohnung erreichten, schleppte Kurt sich die Stufen hoch. Er war so müde, dass er auf der Stelle hätte einschlafen können.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragte B, als Kurt mit zitternden Händen die Tür aufschloss.

"Heute war ein langer und schrecklicher Tag", sagte Kurt, als sie die Wohnung betraten und die Tür hinter sich zumachten. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll, oder was ich mit dem, was wir alles erfahren haben, anfangen soll." Er ergriff Bs Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her zum Sofa. Dort ließ er sich auf den Rücken fallen und zog B mit sich. B lächelte ihn an und legte sich auf ihn, den Kopf an seine Brust geschmiegt.

"Und wie geht es _dir?_ Du bist derjenige, den sie entführt haben."

"Ehrlich gesagt war ich die meiste Zeit abgeschaltet. Als sie in die Schule gekommen sind, um mich zu holen... das war beängstigend, aber hauptsächlich war ich wütend, weil sie behauptet haben, ich würde nicht zu dir gehören." Blaine hob den Kopf, um Kurt einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals zu drücken. "Jetzt geht es mir wieder gut, aber du bist so müde. Ein Mensch zu sein, muss wirklich anstrengend sein, du solltest dich ausruhen."

"Oh Gott, B, ich bin so froh, dass du wieder daheim und in Sicherheit bist. Wir... wir müssen uns über den heutigen Tag unterhalten", sagte Kurt, fuhr mit den Fingern durch Bs Locken und seufzte vor Erleichterung, einfach nur wieder zuhause zu sein. "Darüber, was wir erfahren haben, und darüber, dass du... einfach abgeschaltet hast." Bei dem Gedanken daran überlief Kurt ein Schauer.

"Ich kann nicht aufhören, an Blaine Anderson zu denken", sagte B leise.

"Das auch", sagte Kurt und versuchte, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

B blickte zu ihm auf, das Kinn auf seine Brust gestützt. "Ich glaube, du musst schlafen. Wir können uns morgen früh unterhalten."

"Aber das ist wichtig", protestierte Kurt.

B rutschte soweit nach oben, dass er Kurt einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen drücken konnte, der ihn angenehm erschaudern ließ. "Du bist auch wichtig. Ich hatte heute gedacht, ich würde dich niemals wiedersehen. Lass uns ausruhen und uns morgen Gedanken darüber machen." Sein Blick traf Kurts. Sie hatten B seine Sachen zurückgegeben und Kurt strich mit den Fingern sanft vom Stoff der Augenklappe über die glatte Haut an Bs Wange.

"Dagegen habe ich nichts einzuwenden", sagte Kurt. "Komm mit." Er schickte sich an, aufzustehen, und B rollte sich von ihm herunter. Kurt nahm ihn wieder an der Hand und zog ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. Er fing an, Hemd und Hose auszuziehen, viel zu müde, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, dass er sich vor B auszog. Er zog eine Pyjamahose an und ließ sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen. B kletterte in Unterwäsche hinterher. Sie kuschelten sich unter der Bettdecke zusammen und Kurt nahm B beschützend in die Arme. Sie verloren kein Wort über die Tatsache, dass sie ein Bett miteinander teilten. Es war ganz selbstverständlich.

Kurt hatte B heute beinahe verloren und das durfte er nie wieder geschehen lassen. Allein der Gedanke verursachte ihm Übelkeit. Außerdem fühlte er sich fürchterlich, wenn er an Blaine Anderson dachte, diesen hübschen, unglücklichen jungen Mann nach dessen Ebenbild B geschaffen worden war. Das Leben konnte manchmal so grausam sein, aber dennoch war Kurt dankbar, dass er B hatte, selbst wenn etwas so Schreckliches der Anlass für Bs Entstehung gewesen war.

Fest an B geschmiegt, fiel Kurt in einen tiefen Schlaf. Der Tag hatte ihn physisch und psychisch ausgelaugt und er hätte sicherlich durchgeschlafen bis zum nächsten Tag, hätte ihn in den frühen Morgenstunden nicht ein Angstschrei geweckt.

Mit wild pochendem Herzen schoss Kurt in die Höhe. Er schaute zu B hinüber, der offenbar aus einem Albtraum erwacht war und zitternd neben ihm saß.

Kurt legte ihm einen Arm über den Rücken. "Hey, alles ist gut", sagte er leise, und hoffte, ihn damit zu beruhigen.

"Nichts ist gut", sagte B. "Immer und immer wieder dieser blöde Traum." Er fing an, noch stärker zu zittern, und Kurt nahm ihn fest in die Arme. "Hat... hat Sebastian dir je erzählt, wie Blaine Anderson verletzt wurde?", fragte B und schaute Kurt verloren an.

"Er hat es nie erwähnt", flüsterte Kurt.

"Vielleicht sollten wir... ich frage mich nur..."

"B? Was meinst du?", fragte Kurt und rieb ihm sanft über den Rücken.

"Was, wenn diese Träume gar nicht _meine_ Erinnerungen sind? Was, wenn es seine sind? Bis auf das eine Mal, als ich solche Angst um dich hatte, bin ich in den Träumen immer ein Mensch gewesen."

"Ich..." Kurt konnte nicht weiterreden, er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wie konnte das möglich sein? Es würde bedeuten, dass... ein Teil von Blaines Bewusstsein in B war? Kurt war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm diese Vorstellung gefiel oder nicht, aber es würde einiges erklären. "Aber du hast einiges durchgemacht, bevor du zu uns gekommen bist", sagte er schließlich. "Ich meine, du bist gestohlen und weggeworfen worden... es könnten sehr wohl deine Erinnerungen sein, nur eben verzerrt, Träume tun so was."

"Und was denkst du ist besser?", fragte B, der sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte und seine Finger mit Kurts verschränkte. "Dass mir etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen ist oder dass ich Erinnerungen daran habe, wie einem toten Mann etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen ist?"

Kurt leckte sich nachdenklich über die Lippen, dann wischte er B die Tränen von der Wange. "Beides klingt schrecklich", sagte er. "Es tut mir so leid."

B lächelte schwach. "Mein Leben ist gut. Ich weiß, was ich für ein Glück hatte, dass du und Burt mich aufgenommen und so behandelt habt, wie ihr es tut. Ich will nicht undankbar sein... aber ich glaube... ich will wissen, was passiert ist... mir... und ihm. Vielleicht würde das ja helfen?"

"Also gut", sagte Kurt. "Wir werden Nachforschungen anstellen. Ich wette, wir können Informationen über Blaine Anderson finden, und vielleicht weiß Dr. Lemaire ein paar Dinge über dich."

B nickte. "Danke", sagte er leise. Er beugte sich zu Kurt hin, um ihn zu küssen, und Kurt nahm ihn fest in die Arme. B verweilte in dem Kuss und Kurt öffnete lächelnd die Lippen und gewährte ihm Einlass. B kam in Fahrt, drückte Kurt nach hinten, bis er auf dem Rücken lag und B auf ihm. Erst als Bs Fingerspitzen sanft über seine Seite strichen, wo sie Gänsehaut hinterließen, so dass er erschauderte, realisierte Kurt, wie nackt er ohne sein T-Shirt war.

Kurts Herz pochte wild, als seine Hände unter den Saum von Bs Unterhemd wanderten und es über seinen Rücken nach oben schoben. B schnappte nach Luft und Kurt flüsterte: "Ist das okay?"

"Ja", hauchte B und Kurt zog ihm das Unterhemd über den Kopf, bis B sich auf ihn legen konnte, Haut an Haut.

B hörte nicht auf, ihn zu küssen, und drückte seine Lippen auf jeden Teil von Kurt, den er erreichen konnte: seinen Mund, sein Kinn, seinen Hals und seine Schultern. Kurt stöhnte auf, als er spürte, wie sein Körper auf Bs Berührungen zu reagieren begann. Er hob unwillkürlich sein Becken an und erlebte eine angenehme Überraschung – auch B hatte eine Erektion.

Kurt hatte sich schon früher darüber Gedanken gemacht. Er wusste, dass B... die notwendige Ausstattung hatte, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, ob er auch in der Lage sein würde, so zu reagieren. Er war nicht sicher, wie weit sie beide heute Nacht gehen würden, aber es war gut zu wissen, dass es verschiedene Optionen gab.

Er hielt B ganz fest und suchte erneut nach seinen Lippen. B stöhnte, als sie sich küssten, und presste sich gerade fest genug an Kurt, um die Reibung zwischen ihren Erektionen zu intensivieren.

"Oh Gott, B", rief Kurt aus, als sich die Hitze in seinem Bauch sammelte. Er begehrte B so sehr, dass er es nicht einmal in Worte fassen konnte.

Sie hielten einander fest umschlungen, B rieb sich an Kurt, der sein Becken nach oben stieß, ihre Haut war feucht von Kurts Schweiß. Sie hatten immer noch Bs Boxershort und Kurts Pyjamahose zwischen sich, aber in diesem Augenblick war es mehr als genug. Kurt keuchte und B küsste ihn begierig und mit halb geöffneten Lippen. Ein paar Minuten später bäumte Kurt sich auf, als er kam, und rief Bs Namen.

B zitterte in seinen Armen und stöhnte kehlig, heiser und verführerisch, bis auch er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Dann sackten sie beide keuchend zusammen und tauschten träge Küsse miteinander. Bs Körper lag schwer auf Kurt, aber Kurt gefiel es, sein Gewicht zu spüren, das ihn sicher im Hier und Jetzt verankerte.

"Ich... ich liebe dich, B", flüsterte Kurt in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers und B hob den Kopf, den er an Kurts Hals geschmiegt hatte. Er blickte ohne seine Augenklappe auf Kurt hinab und sein gutes Auge war von Lachfältchen umgeben.

"Du liebst mich?", fragte B leise und seine Stimme war so glücklich und hoffnungsvoll, dass Kurt lachen musste.

"So sehr, B."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt. Mehr als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte."

Kurt grinste nur, als er B für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich hinab zog. Er fühlte sich klebrig und nahm sich vor, gleich aufzustehen, um sich sauber zu waschen, aber stattdessen schlief er wieder ein (B lag immer noch auf ihm), und fühlte sich entspannt, zufrieden und überaus glücklich.

Er erwachte mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und drehte sich auf die Seite, um nach B zu tasten, aber er war nicht da. Er setzte sich auf, rieb sich die Augen und sah auf die leere Seite des Bettes. Durch das Fenster strömte Sonnenschein, aber B war nicht da.

Kurt stand auf, zog seine Pyjamahose aus und machte sich auf den Weg unter die längst überfällige Dusche. Anschließend zog er etwas Bequemes an und ging ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Er lächelte, als er B in der Küche sah und den Kaffeeduft roch.

"Du bist schon früh wach", sagte Kurt und B drehte sich von der Frühstückstheke zu ihm um, wo er die Zeitung las und an einem Becher Kaffee nippte. Kurt konnte sich nicht erinnern, das jemals zuvor gesehen zu haben. Er hatte immer gedacht, B mochte keinen Kaffee.

"Ich hatte keine Ruhe mehr. Tut mir leid", antwortete B lächelnd.

"Nein, ist schon gut", sagte Kurt, drehte sich zu den Schränken um und nahm Schüssel und Löffel heraus. Er hatte beschlossen, dass heute ein guter Morgen für Frühstücksflocken war. "Sollen wir über gestern reden?", fragte er, nachdem er sich eine Portion Reis Krispies zubereitet hatte und B gegenüber an der Frühstückstheke lehnte.

"Meinst du über meine Entführung? Oder über das, was wir über Blaine erfahren haben? Oder darüber, dass ich ohne ersichtlichen Grund einfach abgeschaltet habe?"

Kurt spürte, wie sich das Herz in seiner Brust zusammenzog. "Was davon beschäftigt dich am meisten?"

B senkte grinsend den Blick auf seinen Kaffeebecher und Kurt entspannte sich ein wenig. "Wahrscheinlich die Blaine Anderson Sache.... ich kann nicht aufhören, an ihn zu denken... ich... ich will wissen, was ihm zugestoßen ist, aber ich habe Angst, es herauszufinden."

Kurt nickte verständnisvoll.

"Aber am wichtigsten wäre vielleicht herauszufinden, warum ich einfach so abgeschaltet habe."

"Das hat mir wirklich Angst gemacht", gestand Kurt und wich Bs Blick aus.

B stellte seinen Becher auf den Tresen, ging zu Kurt hin und beugte sich vor, um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen. Kurt lächelte und stellte seine Schüssel ab, damit er Bs Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfassen und den Kuss erwidern konnte. B schmeckte nach Kaffee.

"Gestern Nacht war übrigens wunderschön", sagte B zwischen Küssen. "Es war mehr, als ich mir je hätte erhoffen können." Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet. "Das hätte ich gleich als erstes sagen sollen."

"Es ist verständlich, dass du mit den Gedanken woanders warst." Kurt lächelte und sein Magen schlug einen Purzelbaum, als B sich ihm entgegen lehnte. "Aber letzte Nacht war wirklich... wunderschön."

"Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen... ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir klarmachen soll, was das für mich bedeutet hat; was _du_ für mich bedeutest. Ich glaube, ich liebe dich schon, seit wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind, aber nicht einmal in meinen kühnsten Träumen hätte ich mir vorstellen können..." B hielt inne und schüttelte den Kopf, als ihm die Stimme zu versagen drohte.

"Ach B", sagte Kurt, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

"Als Android hätte ich niemals gedacht, dass ich so etwas einmal erleben würde... und schon gar nicht mit dem Mann meiner Träume."

"Ich liebe dich", sagte Kurt lächelnd und küsste ihn noch einmal. "Du bist besser als alles, was ich mir je hätte erhoffen können."

B errötete erneut und Kurt hätte sich gewünscht, dass dieser Augenblick nie verginge, in dem sie glücklich waren und in dem B in Sicherheit war. Er wollte nicht noch mehr über Blaine Anderson erfahren oder über diese grässliche Sache, die ihm zugestoßen sein musste. Er wollte nicht daran denken, wie seine Familie und Freunde ihn vermissen mussten. Er wollte nicht daran denken, wie B am Tag zuvor im Labor zusammengebrochen war – er wollte einfach nur, dass alles gut und schön und einfach war. Aber Kurts Leben war noch nie einfach gewesen und er wusste, dass sie das jetzt gemeinsam durchstehen mussten. Diese Erfahrung würde sie am Ende beide stärker machen.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten Dr. Lemaire anrufen", sagte Kurt, "und sehen, ob er herausfinden kann, was gestern mit dir passiert ist. Nur um sicherzugehen, dass es nicht noch einmal passiert."

"Ja, in Ordnung", sagte B und küsste Kurt, diesmal mit mehr Leidenschaft, und plötzlich war das Frühstück vergessen, als sie sich küssten und wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Schlafzimmer machten.

*** * ***

Dr. Lemaire war überglücklich, schon so bald wieder von ihnen zu hören. Sie vereinbarten ein Treffen im Smythe Tower noch am selben Nachmittag.

"Wird Sebastian damit ein Problem haben?", fragte B den Doktor. Sie hatten den Lautsprecher am Telefon eingeschaltet und Kurt hörte mit, aber in erster Linie beobachtete er B mit Besorgnis.

"Er sagte, ich muss mich in meiner Freizeit damit beschäftigen", antwortete der Doktor. "Er hat nie gesagt, wir können nicht das Labor benutzen."

B war unsicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, aber Dr. Lemaire versicherte ihm, dass sie Sebastian nicht über den Weg laufen würden. B machte sich trotzdem Gedanken. Während der gesamten U-Bahnfahrt, beobachtete Kurt, wie er nervös auf seiner Lippe kaute.

"Willst du Sebastian nicht sehen, weil er... dir Angst macht?", fragte Kurt, als er den Gedanken nicht länger für sich behalten konnte.

"Nein", sagte B und blickte auf. "Sondern weil ich diesen hoffnungslosen Blick in seinen Augen nicht wieder sehen will. Ich will ihn nicht aus der Fassung bringen oder an den Freund erinnern, den er verloren hat."

Daraufhin musste Kurt lächeln, so erschütternd die Umstände auch waren, und er verliebte sich noch viel mehr in B und sein mitfühlendes Herz.

Kurt hatte Dr. Lemaire noch nie so aufgeregt gesehen. Er wollte Tests machen, um die Hirnströme und die Stromstärke in Bs Gedächtnislaufwerken zu messen, und B erklärte, dass er bereit sei, alles zu tun, was der Doktor von ihm wollte.

"So lange es ihm nicht wehtut oder sonst in irgendeiner Form schadet", fügte Kurt hinzu.

Dr. Lemaire versicherte ihm, dass es B keinerlei Schaden zufügte, und machte sich daran, ihn an eine Maschine anzuschließen, die sein Bewusstsein messen würde, um zu sehen, ob Bs Gehirn genau so reagierte wie ein menschliches Gehirn. Es war wie eine EEG-Messung, mit kleinen runden Elektroden, die über seinem Kopf verteilt wurden.

Kurt sah zu, als B auf einem Tisch saß und sich von Dr. Lemaire vorbereiten ließ. Er fühlte sich ein wenig hilflos, denn obwohl er wusste, dass es Bs Entscheidung gewesen war, so war er doch im Grunde jemandem ausgeliefert, den sie kaum kannten. Kurt wünschte, sie könnten das alles einfach vergessen. Er dachte an den vergangenen Tag, als B grundlos zusammengebrochen war, und an den heutigen Morgen, als sie ineinander verschlungen im Bett gelegen hatten. Nein, sie mussten das jetzt durchziehen und Kurt würde alles daransetzen, B zu beschützen.

"Hast du noch einmal Kopfschmerzen gehabt?", fragte Dr. Lemaire und B warf Kurt einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er antwortete.

"Ja. Ein ganz leichter Kopfschmerz, der heute den ganzen Tag über immer wieder kommt und geht."

"Davon hast du gar nichts gesagt", sagte Kurt und griff nach seiner Hand.

"Ich will dich nicht beunruhigen, besonders nach dem, was gestern passiert ist."

"Ich werde viel unruhiger sein, wenn ich glaube, dass du etwas vor mit verheimlichst, B", sagte Kurt und drückte seine Hand. "Ich meine... Du musst es mir nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst. Es ist deine Entscheidung, aber ich könnte dir helfen."

Dr. Lemaire klebte B die letzte Elektrode auf die Stirn und ging zur Seite, um das Messgerät zu holen.

"Ich weiß. Ich habe das Gefühl als ob..." B seufzte und ließ den Satz unvollendet. Kurt rieb ihm mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken und wartete. B würde weiterreden, wenn er es wollte. "Ich will dich niemals mehr so sehen müssen, wie du gestern warst", sagte B mit gesenktem Blick. "Ich will dir niemals wieder solche Sorgen bereiten."

 _"B"_ , flüsterte Kurt.

Als Dr. Lemaire zu ihnen zurückkam, rollte er das Messgerät hinter sich her. "Also diese Nadel hier zeichnet deine Gedankenströme auf", erklärte er und zeigte auf eine Nadel, die über einer Sensor-Platte hing. "Sie schlägt nach oben und unten aus und zeigt deine Aktivität."

"Und was muss ich tun?", fragte B.

"Beantworte mir einfach ein paar Fragen."

Dr. Lemaire arbeitete eine Liste von Fragen ab und Kurt und B beobachteten, wie die Nadel zuckte, sich bewegte und aufzeichnete. Dr. Lemaires Begeisterung schien im Verlauf des Tests zunehmend weniger zu werden.

"Was bedeutet das alles?", fragte B, als der Doktor seine letzte Frage stellte: wie ihm New York im Vergleich zu Ohio gefiel.

"Bis jetzt hast du nicht höher als 5 ausgeschlagen?", sagte der Doktor und tippte auf den Bildschirm. "Die Bewusstseinsströme der meisten Androiden fallen zwischen 2 und 4, aber viele können eine 5 schaffen. Dass du die 5 erreichst, bedeutet, dass du hochentwickelt bist... aber das wussten wir bereits."

"Sie haben sich mehr erhofft", sagte B und Kurt konnte ihm seine Enttäuschung ansehen.

"Oui. Das habe ich, ja."

B nickte müde und schloss die Augen.

"Dürfen wir einen Moment unter vier Augen haben?", fragte Kurt und Dr. Lemaire ließ sie allein, um ihnen etwas Privatsphäre zu gestatten.

"Es ist alles gut, B", sagte Kurt leise. "Diese Tests definieren dich nicht."

"Doch, irgendwie schon", erwiderte B und schaute ihn traurig an. "Ich will beweisen... ich weiß auch nicht... dass ich mehr bin als nur ein Droid, so wie du immer behauptest. Ich habe Angst, dass..." Er schwieg plötzlich und wendete den Kopf ab, als sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten.

"B. Was ist los? Wovor hast du Angst?"

"Dass wir herausfinden, dass ich nur eine hochentwickelte Maschine bin. Mehr nicht." Bs Stimme zitterte und er sprach so leise, dass Kurt sich vorbeugen musste, um ihn zu verstehen. "Und dass du... dass du mich dann nicht mehr liebst."

Kurts Herz floss über vor Emotionen. Dachte B wirklich, sie wären so weit gekommen, nur um etwas herauszufinden, das zur Folge hätte, dass Kurt ihn nicht mehr liebte? Hatten die vergangene Nacht und der heutige Morgen B nicht gezeigt, was Kurt für ihn fühlte? Es tat Kurt in der Seele weh, dass B sich so hilflos fühlte.

"Niemals, B", sagte er, beugte sich vor und drückte B einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Das kann überhaupt nicht passieren. Nichts was wir hier erfahren, könnte meine Gefühle für dich jemals ändern."

B blickte voller Hoffnung zu ihm auf. "Wirklich?"

"Natürlich", sagte Kurt und freute sich, als B errötete, während sie einander in die Augen schauten.

"Je n'en crois pas mes yeux!"

Kurt blickte auf und sah, dass Dr. Lemaire wieder zu ihnen gekommen war und lächelnd die Aufzeichnungen des Messgeräts betrachtete. "Seht euch das an!", rief er.

Kurt schaute sich die Aufzeichnung an und er brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu realisieren, dass die Nadel dramatisch ausgeschlagen hatte. "Warten Sie... was bedeutet das?", fragte er.

"Er hat eine 8 erreicht", sagte der Doktor und lächelte B an. "Du hast eine 8 erreicht!"

"Ich..." B zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wie?"

Dr. Lemaire schaute sie beide nacheinander an. "Ich glaube, es liegt an ihm." Er nickte zu Kurt hin. "Während ihr euch unterhalten habt, sind deine Werte kontinuierlich gestiegen, und als er dich geküsst hat, sind sie auf 8 gesprungen. Alles über 6 ist... ist vergleichbar mit einem menschlichen Bewusstsein." Der Doktor war so außer sich, dass er auf Französisch weiterredete, und obwohl Kurt ein wenig Französisch verstand, hörte er gar nicht zu. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er war den Tränen nahe. Er drehte sich zu B um, der ihn mit großem Auge anstarrte.

"Wie?", krächzte er.

"Ich weiß nicht wie", sagte Dr. Lemaire. "Im Moment sind wir noch mit dem 'was' beschäftigt."

B schluckte und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Und das bedeutet...?"

"Das bedeutet, du denkst wie ein Mensch", sagte Kurt strahlend und hielt seine Hände. "Was ich natürlich schon längst gewusst habe."

B lachte erleichtert auf und wischte sich die Augen und zum ersten Mal wurde Kurt bewusst, dass er ziemlich an sich zu zweifeln schien, obwohl Kurt solches Vertrauen in ihn hatte und in die Tatsache, dass er nicht einfach nur ein gewöhnlicher Droid war.

"B", sagte Kurt. "Jetzt hast du den Beweis."

"Ich verstehe es nur nicht... Wie..."

"Es muss etwas mit Monsieur Blaine zu tun haben." Dr. Lemaire schien mit sich selbst zu reden, während er sein Messgerät überprüfte. "Ich habe noch nie solch eine Reaktion bei einem Droiden gesehen."

B rieb sich den Kopf und blickte zu Kurt auf. "Denkst du, es liegt an Blaine?"

"Ich glaube, es liegt an dir, weil du _du_ bist", sagte Kurt und küsste ihn noch einmal. "Hast du wieder Kopfschmerzen?"

"Ich kriege jedes Mal Kopfschmerzen, wenn ich an die Andersons denke."

Kurt wollte gerade darauf antworten, als Dr Lemaire ihm zuvor kam und überrascht ausrief: "Mon Dieu!" Kurt schaute ihn an. "Die Nadel ist hoch auf 9!", rief der Doktor begeistert.

"Kurt... ich glaube – ", Bs Stimme klang angespannt und Kurt sah gerade noch, wie er zur Seite kippte und sein Kopf mit einem Rums auf dem Tisch aufschlug.

"B!", rief Kurt und glitt mit den Händen über Bs Körper bis hoch an seinen Hals, wo er vergeblich versuchte, ihn wieder einzuschalten. "Nein, B, nein! Dr. Lemaire!", rief Kurt, aber der Blick des Doktors hing an seinen Aufzeichnungen. "Dr. Lemaire!"

Der Doktor riss sich von dem Messgerät los und eilte herbei, um dabei zu helfen, B auf den Rücken zu drehen, damit er richtig auf dem Tisch lag.

"Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Kurt panisch. B hatte sich einfach wieder abgeschaltet und Kurt konnte ihn nicht aufwecken. Was sollten sie tun, wenn B nicht von selbst wieder aufwachte?

Der Doktor schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach einem Werkzeug, um die Klappe in Bs Nacken zu öffnen. "Vielleicht können wir reparieren, was ihm die Kopfschmerzen verursacht hat", sagte er während er arbeitete.

B öffnete nach Luft ringend die Augen und setzte sich so plötzlich auf, dass der Doktor und Kurt schnell einen Schritt rückwärts gehen mussten.

"B?" Kurt streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und B ergriff sie und zog ihn näher zu sich. "Geht es dir gut?" Kurts Stimme zitterte und B schaute ihn erschrocken an.

"Ich bin..." Er fasste sich an den Kopf und fing an, die Elektroden abzuziehen. "Ich will nachhause gehen."

"Okay, okay", sagte Kurt und half ihm vorsichtig dabei, die Klebeelektroden zu entfernen. "Doktor?", rief er, wendete sich Dr. Lemaire zu und der Doktor schaltete sein Gerät ab und half ebenfalls.

"Es tut mir leid, dass das schon wieder passiert ist, junger Mann", sagte er zu B. "Ich weiß, das muss sehr erschreckend für dich sein."

"Es ist als würde ich... sterben", sagte B und Kurt blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er ihm ins Gesicht sah.

"Aber ich bin froh, dass du noch an das Messgerät angeschlossen warst, als es passiert ist. Je mehr Informationen wir haben, um so besser kann ich dir helfen."

"Was hat Ihr Gerät gesagt?", fragte B.

"Du bist bis auf 10 hochgeschossen und dann ganz abrupt zurück auf 1, bevor du... das Bewusstsein verloren hast?"

"Und was bedeutet das?", fragte Kurt, nachdem die letzte Elektrode entfernt war.

"Ich bin nicht sicher", sagte Dr. Lemaire mit abwesendem Blick. "Aber es gibt da etwas, das ich mir genauer anschauen muss."

B stand vom Tisch auf und Kurt hielt ihn am Ellbogen fest, für den Fall, dass er schwanken oder hinfallen sollte.

"Ich würde dir raten, genau auf diese Kopfschmerzen zu achten, denn sie scheinen immer aufzutreten, kurz bevor du abschaltest. Führ ein Tagebuch darüber, was du gemacht hast, bevor sie aufgetreten sind, etc.", sagte der Doktor. "Wir brauchen mehr Daten."

"Ich weiß, was ich justieren muss, damit die Kopfschmerzen verschwinden, falls er welche bekommt", sagte Kurt, und bemerkte, dass die Klappe in Bs Nacken immer noch geöffnet war. Er machte sie zu und beobachtete, wie die Kanten wieder mit der sie umgebenden Haut verschmolzen. "Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich das mache?"

"Ja, ja. Das ist gut. Schreiben Sie aber alles auf, was sie tun."

"In Ordnung", nickte Kurt, bevor er B zögernd wieder zulächelte. Er war unsicher, ob er wirklich gehen wollte, sie wussten schließlich immer noch nicht, was mit B los war. Aber B schien mehr als bereit, nachhause zu gehen, weshalb Kurt nichts weiter dazu sagte. "Bereit zu gehen?"

"Ja", sagte B eifrig.

B war auf dem gesamten Nachhauseweg sehr schweigsam. In der U-Bahn hielt Kurt seine Hand und B entzog sie ihm nicht ein einziges Mal, aber er schien mit den Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein.

"Ich dachte, wie könnten vielleicht etwas von dieser Pizzeria bestellen, die du so magst?" B aß nicht viel, weil er eigentlich überhaupt nicht essen musste, aber er liebte Cigars Pizza und Kurt versuchte, ihn unter dieser dunklen Wolke hervorzuziehen, die über ihm zu schweben schien.

"In Ordnung", sagte B und lächelte Kurt zaghaft an.

Sie aßen Pizza und sahen fern. B lehnte sich an Kurt und schien keine Lust zu haben, über die Ereignisse des Tages zu reden. Als sie schlafen gingen, war Kurt unsicher, ob B mit in sein Zimmer kommen würde oder nicht. Er wollte ihn gern bei sich haben, aber sie hatten nicht wirklich darüber geredet. Deshalb war er erleichtert, als B ihm ohne ein Wort folgte und Weste und T-Shirt auszog. "Ist es okay...?", fragte er, das Poloshirt in seinen Händen. "...wenn ich hier schlafe?"

"Ich möchte dich hier haben, wenn du hier sein willst", antwortete Kurt.

B nickte. "Ich will immer bei dir sein."

Es war das Süßeste, was B hätte sagen können, und Kurt nahm ihn lächelnd in die Arme und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Wir müssen nicht zu Dr. Lemaire zurückgehen, wenn du nicht willst. Oder aber doch. Was immer du in dieser Sache tun willst, ich werde dich dabei unterstützen, okay?"

"Ich will zurück, natürlich will ich wieder zurück."

"Aber du... du schienst so aufgewühlt zu sein."

B seufzte. "Das bin ich wohl auch, aber ich hoffe, dass... Vielleicht können wir herausfinden, was los ist und dann alles hinter uns lassen. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir sonst jemals ein normales Leben führen sollen."

"Was immer du willst", nickte Kurt, die Arme immer noch um Bs Schultern. Kurt wollte nur, dass es B wieder besser ging und er in Sicherheit war. Auch schon bevor Sebastian Smythe in ihr Leben getreten war, war es nicht einfach gewesen; bevor der Name Blaine Anderson sie zu verfolgen schien; vor diesen Kopfschmerzen. Das Problem, wie er anderen Leuten sagen sollte, dass er mit einem Androiden zusammen war, schien plötzlich so simpel und unbedeutend. Kurt wünschte, er könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen.

B streichelte Kurt mit dem Daumen über die Wange. "Hey... alles in Ordnung?"

Kurt nickte.

"Vielen Dank. Dass du gestern nach mir gesucht hast, dass du mich nach Antworten suchen lässt..."

"B, dafür musst du mir doch nicht danken."

"Und vielen Dank für...", B lächelte und fuhr fort, "für... für gestern Nacht." Er errötete liebenswert. "Und für heute Morgen. Ähm... und dafür, dass du an meiner Seite bleibst, auch wenn alles jetzt... viel komplizierter ist."

"Nun, so macht man das, wenn man jemanden liebt", sagte Kurt lächelnd. "Und weißt du, das was wir da gemacht haben... das muss keine einmalige und auch keine zweimalige Sache bleiben...", neckte er. "Tatsächlich habe ich Pläne für uns." Und dann fing er an, an Bs Hosen zu zupfen.

"Ich liebe dich", lachte B leise und grinste ihn an, als er ihm für einen Kuss entgegen kam.

**~***~**


	17. Die Gasse

Am Montagmorgen musste Kurt früh raus, denn er musste zum Unterricht und anschließend noch zur Arbeit. Er hatte keine Lust dazu. Am liebsten wäre er den ganzen Tag mit B gemütlich im Bett liegen geblieben. B schlief immer noch tief und fest, den Kopf auf Kurts Brust, und Kurt kam der Gedanke, wie schön es wäre, wenn er immer so aufwachen könnte.

Vielleicht sollten sie sich den Tag einfach frei nehmen. Falls B immer noch Kopfschmerzen hatte, dann wäre es besser, wenn Kurt bei ihm bliebe. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer streichelte er B abwesend den Rücken. Bs Haut war weich und fühlte sich so gut an. Anfangs war es ein wenig seltsam gewesen, sie zu berühren, weil sie sich nicht exakt wie menschliche Haut anfühlte, aber mittlerweile hatte Kurt sich daran gewöhnt. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er sich Augenblicke wie diesen so lange verwehrt hatte, nur weil er Bedenken gehabt hatte, sich auf B einzulassen.

B regte sich langsam, dann setzte er sich auf und streckte sich lächelnd. Das war so typisch B; er hatte überhaupt keine Probleme wachzuwerden. Er war kein Morgenmuffel wie Kurt, der immer ‘nur noch 5 Minuten länger’ im Bett liegenbleiben wollte. B erwachte stets munter und hellwach. Kurt wusste nicht, ob es ein Charakteristikum speziell von B war oder ob es damit zu tun hatte, dass er ein Android war, aber er beneidete ihn darum.

“Es ist Zeit aufzustehen, du Schlafmütze”, sagte B und blickte auf ihn hinab.

“Will nicht”, gähnte Kurt.

B grinste ihn mit rosigen Wangen und einem zerzausten Lockenkopf an. “Du hast Unterricht.”

“Ich hatte überlegt, heute daheimzubleiben. Mit dir.”

“ _Ich_ habe auch Unterricht, Kurt.”

Kurt rappelte sich auf, zog die Beine an und legte die Arme um seine Knie. “Du könntest schwänzen.”

“Könnte ich… aber Ms. Huang wird darauf brennen, mich zu sehen, nach dem, was am Samstag passiert ist. Und so sehr es mir gefallen würde, den Tag mit dir zu verbringen, so hat doch jeder von uns sein Leben zu leben.”

“Du willst, dass alles wieder normal ist”, bemerkte Kurt. “So wie vorher, bevor Smythe Industries dich entführt hat und wir erfahren haben... und wir all das erfahren haben, was wir erfahren haben.” Kurt interpretierte Bs Worte, aber er vermied es, den Namen Anderson zu nennen, denn das könnte bei B womöglich wieder Kopfschmerzen auslösen.

B lächelte verlegen, senkte den Blick auf seinen Schoß und spielte mit seinen Fingern. “Ich will nicht, dass alles wieder so wird wie vorher... mir gefällt, wo _wir_ jetzt angekommen sind.”

Kurt musste einfach grinsen. “Mir auch.” Ihre Beziehung entwickelte sich ziemlich schnell, aber das war vorauszusehen gewesen, nachdem sie schließlich bereits zusammenlebten und er B beinahe für immer verloren hatte. Dieser Gedanke bereitete ihm immer noch Übelkeit.

B hob den Blick und runzelte die Stirn. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Kurts erschütterten Blick bemerkt, denn er beugte sich schnell vor, umfasste Kurts Gesicht mit beiden Händen und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem Kuss. Kurt gab einen unterdrückten Laut der Überraschung von sich, aber dann schloss er die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss voller Leidenschaft.

Als Kurt ihn wieder aufs Bett hinunter drückte und voller Gefühl küsste, eine Hand in seinem Haar, die andere an seiner Hüfte, da lachte B, zupfte ganz zart an Kurts Unterlippe und Kurt stöhnte in den Kuss. Am Ende blieben sie viel länger im Bett, als sie es beabsichtigt hatten, aber schließlich mussten sie doch aufstehen und sich eilig fertigmachen.

“Ruf mich an oder schreib mir, falls du Kopfschmerzen bekommst”, sagte Kurt, auf einem Bein hüpfend, während er seinen Stiefel anzog. “Und informiere Ms. Huang darüber, dass du diese Spontan-Abschaltungen hattest, okay?”

“Mach ich”, versprach B und knüpfte seine Fliege fertig.

“Und dann sehen wir uns heute Abend”, sagte Kurt und zog seinen Mantel an. “Und bitte sei...” Kurt seufzte, er hasste die Vorstellung, ihn alleine losgehen zu lassen, aber er wusste, dass es für B wichtig war.

“Ich werde vorsichtig sein und dir den ganzen Tag über regelmäßig schreiben, okay?”

“Danke, B”, sagte Kurt und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. “Ich weiß, dass ich überbeschützerisch bin, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders, ich mache mir solche Sorgen.”

“Ich weiß”, sagte B und sein braunes Auge blickte unstet hin und her. Kurt schaute ihn lächelnd an – die kastanienbraune Augenklappe betonte die Röte seiner Wangen. “Alles wird gut”, versicherte B ihm.

Kurt gab sich alle Mühe, sich auf seinen Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Zwischen den einzelnen Kursen schrieb er B Textnachrichten und er musste über die Bilder lachen, die B ihm den ganzen Tag über schickte, mit Untertiteln wie: _‘Ms. Huang hat mich so fest gedrückt, dass ich froh bin, dass ich nicht zu atmen brauche’_ , oder _‘Tye sagt, er denkt darüber nach, sich zukünftig als Marsmensch auszugeben, weil die Leute seine grüne Haut immer so anstarren. Du solltest seine Marsmenschen-Imitation hören, die ist genial’_. Die Geschehnisse des Wochenendes oder die Tatsache, dass er um Kurts Besorgnis wusste, erwähnte B mit keinem Wort, aber er sendete genügend Nachrichten, um Kurt zu beruhigen.

Während Kurt bei seiner Arbeit am Theater war, wurden die Nachrichten seltener, aber B antwortete jedes Mal sofort, wenn Kurt ihm eine Nachricht schickte. Als Kurt nach einem langen Tag endlich das Theater verließ und auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn war, vibrierte das Handy in seiner Tasche. Er zog es hervor und lächelte, als er sah, dass es eine neue Nachricht von B war.

_Ich bin eventuell nicht da, wenn du heimkommst._

Kurt blieb stehen, um den Text zu lesen.

_**Ich dachte, du wärst schon zuhause. Ist alles okay?** _

_Ich war zuhause, aber ich muss noch schnell was erledigen. Es ist alles in Ordnung._

_**Kopfschmerzen?** _

_Nur ganz leichte. Bei weitem nicht so schlimm, wie sie sind, kurz bevor ich abschalte. Nichts Schlimmes._

Kurt kaute besorgt auf seiner Lippe, aber er würde B nicht vorschreiben, was er zu tun hatte, oder verlangen, immer zu wissen, wo er sich aufhielt. Er wollte, dass er eine selbstbestimmte Person war.

_**Okay, wir sehen uns, wenn du heimkommst,** _schrieb Kurt, bevor er sein Handy wegsteckte und die Treppen hinunter zur U-Bahn lief.

Als er nachhause kam, zog er seinen Mantel aus und schaute nach, ob eine neue Nachricht von B gekommen war. Aber das war nicht der Fall. Er wollte schreiben und fragen, ob er mit seinen Erledigungen vorankam, aber er hatte das Gefühl, überfürsorglich zu sein. Er würde noch eine kurze Weile warten, bevor er erneut schrieb. Er ging in die Küche, um mit dem Abendessen anzufangen, als er Bs Tablet auf dem Tisch bemerkte. Er ging hinüber, setzte sich und fand eine Nachricht auf einem Klebenotizzettel.

_Kurt,_

_sieh nur, was ich gefunden habe._

_Ich liebe dich,_

_B_

Kurt lächelte und spürte Schmetterlinge im Bauch beim Anblick dieser drei Worte, ‘ich liebe dich’, Er tippte den Bildschirm an, um das Tablet aufzuwecken, und zu sehen, was B ihm zeigen wollte.

Das Erste, was er sah, war ein schwarz-weiß Foto von B, der ihn anlächelte. Kurt musste zweimal hinschauen, um zu realisieren, was mit dem Bild nicht stimmte – B hatte zwei Augen und keine Augenklappe. Also nicht B, sondern... Blaine Anderson.

Das Foto war Teil eines Zeitungsartikels und als Kurt ihn überflog, drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Der Artikel war fast zwei Jahre alt und es war ein kurzer Pressebericht darüber, wie Blaine Anderson, Sohn von Multimillionär und Firmenmagnat Robert Anderson, nach einem mutmaßlichen Hassverbrechen, ins Lenox Hill Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden war. Über seinen Zustand war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nichts bekannt.

Kurt war übel. Oh Gott, Blaine war einem Hassverbrechen zum Opfer gefallen? Bei all den Szenarien, was ihm zugestoßen sein könnte, die Kurt sich überlegt hatte, war diese Möglichkeit nicht dabei gewesen. Kurt hatte angenommen, es wäre ein Autounfall oder etwas Ähnliches gewesen.

Als er den Zeitungsbericht schloss, fand er einen Ordner auf Bs Desktop mit dem Namen ‘Blaine Anderson’. Kurt klickte ihn an, obwohl er unsicher war, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, was B herausgefunden hatte. Er öffnete die Dokumente, las sie durch und erfuhr noch mehr über die Nacht, in der Blaine verletzt worden war.

Nachdem er den Abend mit Freunden verbracht hatte, war Blaine Anderson vor einem Theater überfallen und zum Sterben zurückgelassen worden. Die Polizei nahm an, dass es sich um ein Hassverbrechen handelte, denn neben ihm hatte jemand mit frischer Farbe das Wort Schwuchtel auf den Boden gesprüht. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Blaine ins Koma gefallen war, aber anschließend konnte Kurt nichts mehr über ihn finden. Kein Bericht über seinen Tod und auch keinen Nachruf.

Es war auch etwas über die Familie Anderson in dem Ordner. Wie Mr. und Mrs. Anderson kurze Zeit später in ihr Haus nach Ohio zurückgekehrt waren und kaum noch nach New York kamen. Der Ordner enthielt auch die Adresse einer Wohnung in einem sehr teuren Viertel der Stadt. Es schien sich um die Wohnung von Cooper Anderson zu handeln, der auch nach dem brutalen Überfall auf seinen Bruder in der Stadt geblieben war.

Als Kurt den Ordner schloss, zitterte er am ganzen Körper. All das hatte B gefunden. Es sah aus, als habe er den ganzen Tag nach Informationen über Blaine Anderson gesucht. Natürlich wollte er mehr über den Mann wissen, nach dessen Ebenbild er geschaffen worden war. Kurt hätte sich bloß gewünscht, dass B ihn in die Suche mit einbezogen hätte. Allerdings… wenn er fair war, dann musste er zugeben, dass B _sehr wohl_ gesagt hatte, er könne nicht aufhören, an Blaine Anderson zu denken. Kurt hätte ihm dabei helfen sollen, anstatt alles hinauszuschieben. Denn die Sache war die – Kurt wollte _nicht_ an Blaine Anderson denken.

Er rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. B hatte seine Recherchen offen zugänglich gelassen, er wollte Kurt also offensichtlich daran teilhaben lassen. Kurt hoffte nur, dass Bs ‘Erledigung’ nicht mit den Informationen in Verbindung stand, die er gefunden hatte. Wenn B schon Kopfschmerzen bekam, wenn er nur an Blaine _dachte_ , dann würde ihn eine solch intensive Einsicht in seine Vergangenheit ganz sicher wieder zusammenbrechen lassen. Ein Schauer überlief Kurt, als er daran dachte, was passieren würde, wenn B irgendwo ganz allein abschalten würde. Er griff nach seinem Handy und sendete eine Nachricht.

_**Alles in Ordnung? Ich habe deine Recherche über Blaine Anderson gefunden.** _

Kurt wartete nervös, aber es kam keine Antwort. Er stand auf, machte den Kühlschrank auf, um zu sehen, was er zum Abendessen machen konnte, aber er war viel zu abgelenkt, um wirklich eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Er machte die Tür wieder zu und sendete eine weitere Nachricht.

_**Tut mir leid, wenn ich nerve. Ich will dich nicht kontrollieren, aber wenn du mir wenigstens Bescheid geben könntest, dass alles okay ist, dann lass ich dich in Ruhe.** _

Kurt wartete noch ein paar Minuten, in denen er ruhelos durch die Wohnung tigerte, bis er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Gerade als er B anrufen wollte, kam eine Nachricht von ihm und Kurt seufzte erleichtert… bis er las, was da stand.

_Bin nicht okay. Ich brauche dich._

Kurt rutschte das Herz in die Hose und er rief B sofort an. Es klingelte ein paar Mal, bevor er auf die Sprachbox umgeleitet wurde. “B!“, sagte er nach dem Signalton, “wo bist du? Ich kann nicht zu dir kommen, wenn ich nicht weiß, wo du bist. _Ruf mich zurück._ “

Er legte auf und schrieb ihm eine Textnachricht.

_**Wo bist du?** _

Keine Antwort.

Kurt wurde zunehmend panisch. B ging es nicht gut und er brauchte ihn, aber Kurt hatte keinen Schimmer, wie er zu ihm gelangen sollte! Was, wenn B deshalb nicht antwortete, weil er wieder das Bewusstsein verloren hatte? Wie sollte Kurt zu ihm kommen? Was, wenn jemand ihn fand und ihn verletzte oder ihn _stahl?_ Kurt holte tief Luft und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

_Okay, angenommen, das hat etwas mit Blaine Anderson zu tun,_ überlegte er und schloss die Finger fest um sein Handy. _Wo würde B hingehen?_

Nicht zu Smythe Industries. Dort würde er zu dieser späten Stunde sowieso niemanden mehr antreffen.

Anderson Corporation hatten ein Büro im Finanzdistrikt. Aber was sollte B dort zu finden hoffen… um fast 8 Uhr an einem Montagabend?

Dann fiel es Kurt wieder ein. Der Ordner. Dort war eine Adresse gewesen.

“Cooper Anderson”, hauchte Kurt und dann rannte er ans Tablet, um die Adresse zu finden. Dorthin musste B gegangen sein. Er sendete ihm eilig eine Nachricht, um ihm zu sagen, dass er auf dem Weg war, dann nahm er seinen Mantel und rannte aus der Wohnung.

Kurt hielt ein Taxi an und gab dem Fahrer die Adresse auf der Upper East Side, dann checkte er sein Handy, denn er stellte sich vor, dass B irgendwo aufwachte und ihm verwirrt textete oder ihn anrief. Aber es kam nichts. Kurt sendete noch ein paar weitere Nachrichten, aber er bekam keine Antwort.

Deshalb hatte er gezögert, B heute allein zu lassen; er hatte befürchtet, dass so etwas geschehen würde. Warum war B auch alleine losgegangen, wo er doch genau wusste, dass alles, was mit den Andersons zu tun hatte, ihn triggerte? Kurt hatte sich in letzter Zeit so oft um B gesorgt und es war natürlich nicht seine Schuld, aber das hier wäre vermeidbar gewesen. Wenn Kurt ihn fand, dann würde er ihn ganz festhalten, ihn küssen und ihm ganz genau erklären, was er davon hielt, wenn B ihm solche Angst einjagte.

Das heißt... falls es B gut ging...

Kurt biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Taxifahrt schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen und als sie endlich die richtige Adresse erreicht hatten, sprang er aus dem Wagen. Entschlossen betrat er das Wohngebäude, so als gehörte er hierher, und der Türsteher ließ ihn vorbei.

Als er in der Lobby war, wusste er nicht so recht, was er machen sollte. Das war nicht die Art von Apartmenthaus, in dem man einfach so ohne Erlaubnis zu einer Wohnung hinaufspazieren konnte. Als Kurt bei Smythe Industries herumgeschlichen war, hatte er großes Glück gehabt, aber er konnte sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass das auch jetzt so war.

Er schaute sich in der eleganten Lobby nach irgendeiner Spur von B um, aber er war nicht da. Dann ging er zu dem Portier am Hauptschalter. “Entschuldigen Sie bitte”, sagte er und versuchte, sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen. “Ist hier heute Abend ein junger Mann vorbeigekommen, ungefähr so groß?”, fragte er und hielt seine Hand hoch. “Mit dunklen Locken? Vielleicht um Mr. Anderson zu besuchen?”

“Nein Sir”, antwortete der Portier. “Ich habe niemanden gesehen, auf den ihre Beschreibung passt.”

“Okay”, sagte Kurt und war ganz aufgewühlt vor Sorge. Das dauerte alles viel zu lang. B konnte bewusstlos oder verletzt irgendwo liegen und Kurt wusste nicht einmal, wie er ihn finden sollte. Er ließ den Blick noch einmal über die Lobby schweifen und versuchte zu entscheiden, was er als nächstes tun sollte, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren mit einem “Ping” öffneten und ein großgewachsener, sehr gutaussehender Mann heraustrat. Kurt atmete tief ein. Er erkannte den Mann sofort von den Familienfotos der Andersons. Anscheinend war seine Glückssträhne noch nicht vorbei, weil gerade Cooper Anderson die Lobby betreten hatte.

Bevor Cooper die Gelegenheit hatte, das Gebäude zu verlassen, eilte Kurt auf ihn zu. “Verzeihen Sie die Störung", sagte er und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. “Ich… ähm… ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es... erklären soll.”

Der Mann lächelte ihn an und Kurt blieb eine Sekunde lang die Spucke weg, aufgrund der Wattzahl dieses Lächelns. “Sie möchten ein Autogramm, hab ich recht?”

“Ich… was?”

“In New York passiert mir das nicht so oft – mein Werbespot wird in erster Linie im Mittleren Westen gesendet – aber ich freue mich immer, einem Fan zu begegnen.”

Kurt hatte keinen Schimmer, wovon Cooper sprach, aber es verhinderte, dass er einfach an ihm vorbeilief, also spielte Kurt mit. “Okay… ja. Großartig. Ich hätte gern ein Autogramm.”

Cooper sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und Kurt klopfte seine Taschen ab und zog dann einen zerknitterten Kassenzettel heraus. “Ich habe nicht wirklich etwas dabei...”

Cooper lächelte wieder. “Ich bin sicher, der Portier hat etwas.”

Kurt folgte ihm zum Hauptschalter. “Eigentlich wollte ich mich hier mit einem Freund treffen...”, sagte er. “Sie haben nicht zufällig –“, und dann hielt er inne. Was sollte er fragen? _Sie haben nicht zufällig jemanden gesehen, der genauso aussieht wie Ihr toter Bruder?_ Denn natürlich hatte Cooper nichts dergleichen gesehen, sonst würde er sich nicht so lässig benehmen, deshalb startete er seine Frage neu. “Hat irgendjemand Sie heute Abend treffen wollen?”

Cooper zog die Augenbrauen hoch mit einem belustigten Gesichtsausdruck, der Kurt so sehr an B erinnerte, dass sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

“Nein?”, antwortete Cooper. “Hätte ich jemanden erwarten sollen?”

“Ich suche nur nach einem Freund”, antwortete Kurt mit trockenem Mund. Wenn B nicht hier war, _wo war er dann?_

“Wie heißen Sie?”, fragte Cooper.

“Was?” Kurt blickte sich abwesend in der Lobby um.

“Für das Autogramm?”

“Oh… ähm. Kurt. Kurt Hummel.”

Cooper schrieb schwungvoll seinen Namen auf ein Stück Papier und reichte es Kurt. “Es ist immer schön, einen Fan zu treffen”, wiederholte er, setzte den dunkelgrauen Hut auf, den er in der Hand gehalten hatte, und tippte ihn grüßend an. “Schönen Abend noch.”

Kurt schaute ihm mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch hinterher. Er hatte keinen Schimmer, was er tun sollte, um B zu finden, und er hatte auch keinen Schimmer, in welchen Schwierigkeiten sich B befand. Er verließ das Gebäude und zog mit zitternden Händen das Handy aus der Tasche. Er würde seinen Dad anrufen. Burt würde zwar auch nicht viel ausrichten können, aber Kurt stand kurz vor einer Panikattacke und sein Dad würde zumindest wissen, wie er ihm helfen konnte, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Stattdessen kam eine Textnachricht und _Gott sei Dank_ … sie war von B.

_Es tut mir so leid, Kurt. Ich bin beim Beekman Theater. Kannst du kommen?_

Kurt seufzte erleichtert und hätte am liebsten geweint.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was B am Beekman Theater zu tun hatte, aber zumindest war es nicht weit bis dorthin und er stand wieder mit ihm in Kontakt. Als er am Straßenrand den Arm hob, um ein Taxi anzuhalten, wählte er bereits Bs Nummer.

B meldete sich nach dem ersten Klingeln. “Es tut mir leid, Kurt. Es tut mir so leid.”

“B, alles ist gut. Ich bin ganz in der Nähe und gleich bei dir.”

“Es tut mir so leid”, wiederholte B und Kurt konnte die Tränen in seiner Stimme hören.

“ _Oh Baby._ ” Als ein Taxi am Straßenrand anhielt, atmete Kurt erleichtert auf und stieg hinein. “Bist du verletzt? Was ist passiert?”

Er hörte, wie B schniefte. “Ich bin nicht verletzt. Ich… ich habe wieder abgeschaltet...”

Kurt schloss die Augen und kniff sich in den Nasenrücken, als er dem Taxifahrer sagte, wo er hin wollte. “Aber es geht dir gut?”

“Ich bin nicht verletzt”, wiederholte B, aber er klang nicht so, als ginge es ihm gut.

Kurt blieb am Telefon, bis er das Theater erreichte. Draußen standen Leute in einer Schlange für Eintrittskarten an und andere unterhielten sich in kleinen Grüppchen. B war nirgends zu sehen.

“Wo bist du?”

“Ähm… die Gasse. Rechter Bühnenausgang”, sagte B mit zittriger Stimme.

Kurt wurde ganz flau im Magen, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, warum B hierher gekommen war. Die Gasse neben dem Beekman Theater – dort war Blaine Anderson überfallen worden.

“Oh Gott, B”, rief Kurt, als er um die Ecke kam und legte nicht auf, bis er die zitternde, am Boden kauernde Gestalt sah. Er benutzte sein Handy als Taschenlampe – in der Gasse war es dunkler als vorne an der Straße – und ging zu B, der zusammengekauert die Knie an die Brust gezogen hatte.

Kurt setzte sich neben ihn und machte sich überhaupt keine Gedanken darüber, dass der schmuddelige Untergrund seine Hosen ruinieren würde, als er B in die Arme nahm. Der schmiegte sich sofort fest an ihn und weinte bitterlich.

Eine ganze Weile lang schwiegen sie beide, abgesehen von Bs Schluchzern und Kurts beruhigendem Gemurmel. Kurt hielt ihn einfach nur fest und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her, während B sich fest an sein Hemd klammerte und das Gesicht an Kurts Schulter barg. Kurt rieb ihm sanft über den Rücken und spielte mit seinem Haar.

“Alles ist gut, B. Alles ist gut.”

“Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid”, sagte B schließlich unter heftigem Schluckauf und Kurt hielt ihn umso fester.

“Es muss dir nicht leidtun, B. Erzähl mir einfach, was passiert ist.”

B schniefte und holte tief Luft. Seine Tränen hatten nachgelassen, aber er krallte sich immer noch an Kurt fest, wie an einer Rettungsleine. “Ich muss… musste einfach wissen, was mit ihm… passiert ist. Ich… ich musste es wissen.”

“Ich habe deine Nachforschungen gefunden”, sagte Kurt. “Aber warum bist du _hierher_ gekommen?”

“Ich… ich weiß es nicht…”, stotterte B. “Ich konnte… ich musste einfach k-kommen.”

Kurt hielt B so lange fest, bis seine Tränen ganz versiegt waren, dann fasste er ihn unterm Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. “Hast du hier das Bewusstsein verloren?”

“In dem Augenblick, als ich die Gasse sah, habe ich dir geschrieben, weil die Kopfschmerzen plötzlich richtig schlimm wurden… und dann… alles war schwarz und da waren diese… Geräusche. Ich weiß auch nicht.” Er atmete zitternd ein. “Als ich aufgewacht bin, lag ich am Boden. Ich lag genau dort, wo _er_ damals gelegen haben muss.”

Kurt nickte und musste sich nun selbst Tränen aus den Augen wischen.

“Ich glaube…” B senkte den Blick und holte tief Luft. “Ich glaube ich bin schon einmal hier gewesen.”

“Was meinst du damit?”, fragte Kurt und zitterte – wegen der Kälte und wegen der Vorstellung, wie es wohl gewesen sein musste, Blaine Anderson in dieser Gasse zu finden, zusammengeschlagen und blutend auf dem Boden liegend… und weil er sich ausmalte, wie B hier gelegen hatte, abgeschaltet und kalt wie Eis. Ihm wurde übel.

B blickte wieder auf. “Das ist er. Das ist der Ort, wo sich all meine Albträume abspielen. Diese Gasse. Ich bin hier schon einmal gewesen.”

“Du meinst, Blaine ist hier gewesen.”

“Ich glaube, das ist vielleicht ein und dasselbe.”

Im schwachen Licht der Gasse schaute Kurt B eindringlich ins Gesicht, das voller Tränenspuren und herzzerreißend traurig war. “Du bist nicht er, B”, sagt er leise.

“Seit ich seinen Namen gehört hatte, habe ich immer wieder darüber nachgedacht”, antwortete B. “Ich habe den Namen B ausgesucht, weil es sich richtig angefühlt hatte, so als ob ich gewusst hätte, dass mein Name mit einem B beginnt. Und dann hörte ich _‘Blaine Anderson’_ und ich hatte nie das Gefühl, als würde ich etwas über jemand anderen erfahren. Ich habe das Gefühl, als lernte ich etwas über mich selbst. Wieso sollte ich sonst so sein wie ich bin? Ich denke wie ein Mensch. Ich fühle wie ein Mensch. Wusstest du, dass Blaine Anderson vor dem Überfall an der NYU Musik und Schauspiel studiert hat? Weißt du, wie viele Fotos ich von ihm gefunden habe, auf denen er exakt dieselbe Art Kleidung trägt, wie ich sie mag? Und er war schwul. Und er hat seine Haare glattgegelt, genauso wie ich…” B schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich habe das Gefühl als ob… wenn ich _nicht_ er bin, dann habe ich ihm sein Leben gestohlen… und deshalb fühle ich mich… irgendwie schuldig.”

“B, nein”, sagte Kurt. Die Brust wurde ihm eng und er hatte Mühe zu atmen. Er wusste nicht, was er von all diesen Informationen halten sollte. “Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich schuldig fühlen musst. Du hast ihm überhaupt nichts weggenommen. Wenn du wegen Blaine so bist wie du bist, dann… dann ist das ein Wunder, B. Es muss gar nichts Schlimmes bedeuten. Du sollst aber wissen, dass ich dich liebe. Ich liebe dich als der, der du _genau jetzt_ bist.”

B lächelte zaghaft, wischte sich das Auge und zupfte seine Augenklappe zurecht, die verrutscht war, als er sich an Kurt geschmiegt hatte. “Ich liebe dich auch.”

“Und jetzt lass mich dich bitte von diesem schrecklichen Ort wegbringen”, bettelte Kurt.

“Ja, das wäre schön”, stimmte B zu, als Kurt ihm auf die Füße half.

“Wenn du mehr über Blaine oder die Andersons in Erfahrung bringen willst, dann ist das in Ordnung. Aber wir müssen das unbedingt gemeinsam machen”, sagte Kurt streng. “Sonst werde ich deinetwegen noch vorzeitig graue Haare kriegen”, versuchte er lächelnd die Stimmung etwas aufzuhellen, während sie wieder zur Straße zurückgingen.

“Du würdest schneidig aussehen mit grauen Haaren.”

“Wie dem auch sei, ich würde damit gerne noch mindestens zehn Jahre warten.”

“Ich werde niemals grau werden, Kurt. Macht dir das nichts aus?”

Kurt schluckte den Schmerz in seiner Brust herunter. “Wir haben im Moment so viel um die Ohren, können wir diese Unterhaltung auf ein anderes Mal verschieben?”

“Was immer du willst, Kurt”, sagte B, beugte sich mit geschlossenen Augen vor und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.

“Ich will nur dich”, sagte Kurt und hakte sich bei B ein.

B lächelte strahlend und es war ein erleichternder Anblick. “Du siehst auch jetzt schon sehr schneidig aus”, sagte er lachend, während Kurt sich anschickte, ein Taxi heranzuwinken. Langsam entspannte er sich wieder. Die Sorgen hatten ihn fast unter sich begraben, aber jetzt, da er Bs Lachen hörte, war alles gleich wieder ein wenig erträglicher – zumindest vorerst.

Aber im Hinterkopf nagte der Gedanke an ihm, dass B tatsächlich Blaine Anderson sein könnte. Denn wenn B wirklich Blaine war, dann hatte er ein ganz anderes Leben, zu dem er womöglich irgendwann zurückkehren wollte. Kurt schämte sich, so etwas auch nur zu denken, denn eigentlich sollte er sich für B doch alles Gute wünschen, aber falls B wirklich zu seinem alten Leben zurückkehrte… wäre dort dann auch noch Platz für Kurt?

**~***~**


	18. Erinnerungen und Besucher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine arme Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) muss Nachtschichten einlegen, sie ist eben eine treue Seele!! Danke du Liebe <3 <3

Kurt rief Dr. Lemaire gleich als erstes am Dienstagmorgen an, nur um zu erfahren, dass der Doktor unerwartet verreist war. "Wann kommt er wieder zurück?", fragte er mit Blick auf B, der die Unterhaltung aufmerksam verfolgte.

"Wir wissen es nicht genau", antwortete der Assistent. "Er hat nichts gesagt."

"Okay", seufzte Kurt. "Wenn er wiederkommt, würden Sie ihn bitten, Kurt Hummel anzurufen? Er weiß dann, worum es geht." Der Assistent versprach es und Kurt legte auf. Er drehte sich zu B um und versuchte, sich seine Besorgnis nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Wo ist Dr. Lemaire hingegangen?", fragte B.

"Sie wissen es nicht."

B stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Das ist schon in Ordnung", nickte er entschieden. "Ich fühle mich heute ziemlich gut und ich werde keine weiteren Nachforschungen auf eigene Faust im Fall Blaine Anderson anstellen... Ich sollte keine Probleme haben, bis Dr. Lemaire zurückkommt."

Kurt sah, wie B versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, und seufzte. "Du hast nur heute Nachmittag diesen einen Kurs", sagte er und ging zu ihm hin. "Willst du mich heute Morgen zur NYADA begleiten und mit in meine Kurse kommen?"

B lächelte wissend. "Du willst mich im Auge behalten."

"Nun, lass mich nachdenken... die letzten beiden Male, als ich dich aus den Augen gelassen habe, da bist du einmal entführt worden und warst verschwunden, und das andere Mal bist du in einer schummrigen Gasse ohnmächtig geworden. Also ja, B, ich will dich im Auge behalten." Kurt lächelte, um seinen Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen.

"Ich bin nicht ohnmächtig geworden", sagte B mit gesenktem Blick. "Ohnmächtig werden ist etwas, das nur Menschen machen. Ich schalte ab, Kurt. Es ist nur... es ist so ganz anders als Schlafen." Er hob den Blick erneut zu Kurt und sein Auge war weit aufgerissen. "Was glaubst du, wo ich hingehe, wenn ich abschalte? Es ist als ob... ich für einen Moment aufhöre zu existieren. Es gibt kein menschliches Äquivalent dafür."

Kurt atmete langsam aus und beugte sich vor, um mit einer Hand Blaines Nacken zu umfassen und die Stirn an seine Schläfe zu legen. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte Antworten für dich, B, aber obwohl ich mit Androiden aufgewachsen bin, habe ich mir über solche Dinge noch nie vorher Gedanken gemacht."

B nickte und kam noch ein bisschen näher, um Kurt auf den Mund zu küssen. Kurt erwiderte den Kuss und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, was geschehen würde, falls B eines Tages abschalten und dann nicht mehr wieder zu sich kommen würde. _Es ist wie Sterben_ , hatte er gesagt und genau das wäre es auch.

"Nachdem wir nicht...", setzte B zwischen Küssen an, "...Dr. Lemaire nicht sehen können..." Er küsste Kurts Mundwinkel, "sollten wir einfach versuchen, ganz normale Sachen zu machen." Ein Kuss unterhalb des Ohrs und Kurt stöhnte leise. "Wir sollten...", ein weiterer Kuss auf die Lippen, "Rachel oder Elliott einladen, oder so." B löste sich von ihm, um ihn anschauen zu können. "Was meinst du?"

Kurt war leicht außer Atem. "Ja...", sagte er heiser. "Ja, in Ordnung."

B lächelte – er wusste, was er tun musste, um Kurt abzulenken, und Kurt liebte ihn dafür. "Und ja, ich würde gern heute zu ein paar deiner NYADA Kurse mitgehen."

"Gut", sagte Kurt, ergriff Bs Hand und räusperte sich. "Ich wollte schon immer mal mit meinem Freund angeben."

Darüber lachte B glücklich.

"Ich werde sie alle eifersüchtig machen", sagte Kurt und zwinkerte.

B schien tief beeindruckt von der NYADA zu sein. Er durfte bei einigen von Kurts Kursen mit dabei sitzen, einschließlich 'Schauspiel für Fortgeschrittene', wo er zuhörte, wie Kurt einen Monolog vortrug und es war Kurt überhaupt nicht peinlich, als B ihm am Ende zujubelte und applaudierte. Jeder an der NYADA liebte B; er sah gut aus und war charmant, aber er war weder ein Student noch ein Künstler, stellte also für niemanden eine Konkurrenz dar.

"Na na na, Mr. Hummel, wo hattest du _den_ denn versteckt?", fragte Chandler, ein Mitstudent, als Kurt ihn B vorstellte.

"Ich habe ihn nicht versteckt", sagte Kurt lächelnd.

"Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, dich kennenzulernen." B schüttelte Chandler lächelnd die Hand.

"Oh, glaub mir, das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite."

Kurt zog B lachend von ihm weg. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er ähnliche Reaktionen ausgelöst, alle schienen ihn gernzuhaben.

"Die Leute hier sind wirklich nett", sagte B fröhlich.

"Die Leute hier baggern dich alle an, weil du gut aussiehst und Frischfleisch bist", sagte Kurt lächelnd.

"Und weil sie nicht wissen, dass ich ein Droid bin", fügte B an.

Kurt runzelte die Stirn. "Ich glaube, dir ist nicht klar, wie wahnsinnig attraktiv du bist, B. Sie würden dich trotzdem anbaggern."

B errötete und griff nach Kurts Hand. "Es gefällt mir hier. Ich glaube, die NYADA hätte mir auch gefallen können, wenn ich nicht auf die NYU gegangen wäre."

Kurt blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und schaute B an, dem gar nicht klar zu sein schien, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. "Was?"

B runzelte die Stirn, aber dann schossen plötzlich seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Ähm... ich meine das Weiterbildungszentrum? Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich das gesagt habe."

Kurt musste schlucken. "Hast du Erinnerungen daran, dass du auf die NYU gegangen bist?"

B dachte einen Augenblick nach. "Nein. Nicht wirklich."

Kurt nickte und drückte seine Hand. "Vielleicht sollten wir demnächst mal auf dem NYU Campus herumspazieren, vielleicht würde es ja ein paar Erinnerungen auslösen?" Kurt hatte Angst, dass B sich an diese Dinge erinnern und zu Blaine werden würde, einem Menschen, der Kurt nicht kannte, und der vielleicht nicht mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, aber er würde B dennoch nicht daran hindern, herauszufinden, wer er war.

"Vielleicht", sagte B mit ernster Miene.

"Aber... bitte geh nicht allein dorthin?", bat Kurt ihn.

B schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich verspreche, dass ich so etwas nicht auf eigene Faust tun werde. Das würde ich dir nicht antun."

Kurt nickte lächelnd und um das Thema zu wechseln, fragte er B, ob er zum Mittagessen griechisch essen wollte.

An diesem Abend luden sie Rachel und Elliott zum Essen ein, aber sie konnten beide nicht vor Donnerstag und Kurt war erleichtert, als der Tag endlich kam. Trotz Bs Versuchen, ihn abzulenken und aufzuheitern, war er die ganze Woche lang unruhig gewesen. Es war schön, mit B Fajitas und Guacamole zuzubereiten, ihn dabei flirtend mit der Hüfte anzustupsen und sich zur Abwechslung mal keine Gedanken zu machen. Rachel brachte Tequila und einen Margarita-Mix mit, und schon bald lösten sich die Sorgen, die Kurt die ganze Woche lang bedrückt hatten, in Luft auf.

Nach dem Essen setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie lachten und erzählten. Kurt saß so dicht neben B auf dem Sofa, dass er quasi auf seinem Schoß saß und B hatte ihm die Arme umgelegt und rieb seine Nase an Kurts Hals. Kurt fühlte sich herrlich.

"Wisst ihr, ich wünschte, ich wäre damals in der HighSchool auch in einem Glee Club gewesen", sagte Elliott, nachdem Rachel ihm kichernd erzählt hatte, wie sie einst ein Lied über ein Haarband geschrieben hatte und tatsächlich der Meinung gewesen war, es wäre geeignet für den Wettbewerb. "Wir hatten einen normalen Chor, aber keinen Show Chor."

"Ach, du wärst sicher großartig gewesen", schwärmte Rachel.

"Manchmal vermisse ich die New Directions", ergänzte Kurt. "Da war immer so viel Drama, aber ich habe ein paar meiner besten Freunde in diesem Club kennengelernt."

"Und ihr wart sogar ziemlich gut, stimmt's?", fragte Elliott. "Habt ihr es nicht bereits in eurer Anfangszeit bis zu den Nationals geschafft?"

"Im zweiten Jahr", rief Rachel stolz, ohne zu erwähnen, dass sie sich in dem Jahr allerdings nicht einmal hatten platzieren können.

"Ihr hattet Glück, dass ich erst im Jahr _danach_ bei den Warblern angefangen habe", sagte B. "Wir hätten es euch sicherlich nicht leicht gemacht."

Die Unterhaltung erstarb.

"Du warst... bei den Warblern?", fragte Rachel verwirrt, schaute zwischen B und Kurt hin und her und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

"Ich..." B schaute Kurt etwas panisch an und Kurt hielt die Luft an und legte ihm eine Hand aufs Knie.

"An was erinnerst du dich, B?", fragte er leise.

"Ich... ich erinnere mich, wie ich gesungen habe. Ich erinnere mich an blau-rote Blazer..."

Kurt nickte und erinnerte sich an das Foto auf Sebastians Schreibtisch. Diesen Zusammenhang hatte er bis eben noch gar nicht gezogen. Diese adretten Uniformen waren die Schulkleidung der Dalton Akademie.

"Ich habe mich einmal an der Dalton eingeschlichen", sagte Kurt. "Ich wollte mehr über die Warbler erfahren. Sie waren gut."

"In welchem Jahr war das?", fragte B.

"2010."

B nickte. "In dem Jahr ist Blaine in Paris zur Schule gegangen. Genau wie Sebastian, und ein Jahr später sind wir beide Mitglied bei den Warblern geworden. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir nach unserem Beitritt je gegen die New Directions angetreten sind."

"Nein, sie haben die Distriktgrenzen neu gezogen", sagte Rachel und Kurt drehte sich der Magen um.

"An was erinnerst du dich noch?", fragte er.

"Ich... nichts." B schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist alles irgendwie ein bisschen verschwommen."

Kurt war froh, dass sie Elliott und Rachel bereits darüber informiert hatten, was mit B los war, denn er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte.

"Aber die Warbler sind auch noch aufgetreten, nachdem Blaine dazugekommen ist, oder?", fragte Elliott. "Nur eben nicht gegen die New Directions?"

B zuckte die Schultern. "Ich glaube schon."

Elliott stand auf, holte seine Tasche, die er neben der Wohnungstür aufgehängt hatte, und zog ein Tablet heraus. "Kommt, wir suchen danach!" Sie mussten einfach nur Dalton Warbler Ohio 2011 in die Suchleiste eingeben und schon fand Elliott ein YouTube Video. Sie drängten sich alle vier eng auf dem Sofa zusammen, um es sich anzuschauen.

Kurt schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als über einer Bühne die Lichter aufleuchteten und eine Gruppe Schüler in marineblauen Uniformen ein mehrstimmiges A-Capella-Arrangement anstimmten – unter ihnen entdeckte Kurt Sebastian. Dann betrat ein lockenköpfiger Teenager die Bühne und schmetterte das Solo von Lady Antebellums _Just A Kiss_. Es war ganz offensichtlich Blaine Anderson, der auf der Bühne herumtanzte und sich die Seele aus dem Leib sang.

Kurt wandte den Blick vom Bildschirm ab, um B zu beobachten – er hatte Angst, dass das Video Kopfschmerzen bei ihm auslösen und dazu führen konnte, dass er wieder abschaltete. B schaute mit versteinerter Miene auf den Bildschirm. Wie musste es wohl sein, jemanden zu sehen, der genauso aussieht, wie man selbst? Erinnerte B sich daran, selbst auf dieser Bühne gestanden zu haben? Oder war es, als würde er jemandem zusehen, der sein Gesicht besaß?

Als das Video geendet hatte, schwiegen alle für einen Augenblick. "Wow", sagte Elliott. "Die waren wirklich gut. Haben sie die Sectionals gewonnen?"

"Nein", antwortete B. "In diesem Jahr wurden die Warbler beim Betrügen erwischt. Nicht alle, aber ein paar von ihnen hatten Steroide gespritzt. Danach wurden wir vom Wettbewerb ausgeschlossen."

_Oh Gott, B hat sich daran erinnert._ Kurt bemühte sich sehr, sich seine wachsende Unruhe nicht anmerken zu lassen.

B blickte zu Kurt auf. "Blaine hat nicht dabei mitgemacht", beeilte er sich zu versichern, so als wäre es wichtig, dass Kurt die Wahrheit erführe. "Ich wusste nicht mal, dass dieser Betrug im Gange war. Ähm... ich meine, _er... er_ wusste es nicht."

"Also...", begann Rachel, aber dann schwieg sie, als fiele ihr nichts ein, was sie dazu sagen könnte.

B stand vom Sofa auf. "Ich gehe... ich gehe die Küche aufräumen", sagte er im Weggehen und Kurt schaute Rachel und Elliott ratlos an.

"Sollen wir lieber gehen?", fragte Rachel leise.

"Vielleicht?", sagte Kurt. "Es tut mir leid. Ich glaube, B und ich müssen uns darüber unterhalten."

"Aber natürlich", sagte Elliot, stand auf und streckte Rachel die Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen. "Aber wir können auch bleiben, wenn ihr uns braucht", fügte er hinzu.

"Nein." Kurt schlang sich die Arme um den Bauch – er fühlte sich seltsam nervös. "Aber ich werd euch morgen anrufen."

Rachel streckte sich hoch, um Kurt auf die Wange zu küssen, dann winkte sie B in der Küche zu. "Bis bald, B. Es war ein schöner Abend!"

B winkte abwesend zurück. Elliott drückte ermutigend Kurts Schulter, bevor auch er sich von B verabschiedete.

Als sie gegangen waren, ging Kurt zu B in die Küche, wo er an der Spüle stand und Geschirr spülte. Kurt schlang von hinten die Arme um ihn und legte das Kinn auf seine Schulter. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Kopfschmerzen", antwortete B.

Kurt pochte das Herz. _Keine Panik, Kurt, das ist das letzte, was B jetzt braucht._ Er reichte an ihm vorbei und drehte das Wasser ab, bevor er Bs Hände umfasste und sie abtrocknete. "Komm mit." Er zog ihn mit sich in sein Schlafzimmer und drückte ihn aufs Bett hinunter. "Gegen die Kopfschmerzen kann ich was tun", sagte er, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte einen kleinen Androiden-Werkzeugkasten heraus.

"Es ist  seltsam ", sagte B. "Ich kann mich an Dinge erinnern, aber nur lückenhaft, und sie kommen und gehen. Wie ist so etwas möglich, was denkst du?"

Kurt setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett. "Sie haben gesagt, die B-Serie ist gebaut worden, um sich mit Blaine Andersons Bewusstsein zu verbinden, stimmt's?"

"Ja, aber sie haben auch gesagt, dass es nicht funktioniert hat."

"Nun... vielleicht hat es besser funktioniert, als sie dachten." Kurt öffnete die Klappe an Bs Nacken. "Hast du das Gefühl, als wären es die Erinnerung eines Anderen? Oder fühlen sie sich an wie deine eigenen?", fragte Kurt, während er ein paar Kabel justierte, um Bs Kopfschmerzen zu lindern.

"Im ersten Moment fühlen sie sich an wie meine eigenen Erinnerungen, aber dann fangen sie an zu verblassen, wie ein Traum und... ich weiß ja auch nicht."

"Weißt du, wenn Blaine ein Jahr früher nach Ohio zurückgekommen wäre, dann wäre ich ihm begegnet", sagte Kurt, als er fertig war, und versuchte, einen leichten Ton anzuschlagen. Er lächelte B an. "Fühlt es sich jetzt besser an?"

B nickte. "Glaubst du, du hättest Blaine gemocht?"

Kurt lächelte und schloss die Klappe. "Wenn er auch nur im Geringsten so gewesen wäre wie du? Absolut. Außerdem...", sagte Kurt und schaute B ins Gesicht, "...war er wirklich süß."

B grinste und lachte leise. "Aber es ist traurig, oder nicht?", fragte er und sein Lächeln erstarb.

Kurt seufzte tief. "Was mit ihm passiert ist, ist schrecklich, aber dass du ein paar seiner Erinnerungen hast, das ist gar nicht so schrecklich. Es ist als ob... er auf die Art weiterlebt."

"Ich habe das Gefühl, als sollten wir es Sebastian erzählen."

"Sebastian schien nicht interessiert, davon zu hören, B", sagte Kurt schnell. Er wollte mit Sebastian Smythe wirklich nichts mehr zu tun haben.

"Da hat er aber noch gedacht, ich wäre nur ein gewöhnlicher Android, der aussieht wie sein Freund. Hat er es nicht verdient zu erfahren, dass ich ein paar von Blaines Erinnerungen besitze? Sie waren Freunde. Sie sind gemeinsam aufgewachsen. B ist von der Schule in Paris zurückgekommen, um mit Seb auf die Dalton zu gehen."

Kurt versuchte, bei der Verwendung des Kosenamens nicht zusammenzuzucken. B  wusste viel mehr über Sebastian, als der ihnen  von sich  erzählt hatte. Kurt kaute auf seiner Lippe und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen – er musste erst den Mut finden, um seine nächste Frage zu stellen. Als er die Augen wieder aufmachte, sah er Bs besorgten Blick. "Waren du und Sebastian... oder, ähm, Blaine und Sebastian. Waren sie...  ein Paar ?"

"Nein", sagte B sofort, aber dann sah er plötzlich verwirrt aus. "Ich meine... ich weiß es nicht genau."

Kurt legte B eine Hand auf den Rücken und fing an, ihn mit kreisförmigen Bewegungen zu massieren, als B plötzlich das Gesicht verzog und sich an die Schläfen fasste.

"Sind die Kopfschmerzen schon wieder zurück?", fragte Kurt besorgt.

"Ich höre ständig Dinge..." Bs Stimme klang seltsam. "Warum verschwinden diese Geräusche nicht?"

"B." Kurt beugte sich ängstlich vor. "Was für Geräusche?"

B sah ihn an und pures Entsetzen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, dann wurde es ganz ausdruckslos und er fiel rückwärts aufs Bett. Kurt stieß einen Schreckensschrei aus und beugte sich sofort über ihn. "Oh Gott, B?" Seine Hände schwebten über seinem abgeschalteten Freund und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, um ihm zu helfen.

"Bitte, B!" Er öffnete noch einmal die Klappe an Bs Hals und lockerte ein paar Drähte, die möglicherweise Schuld waren an Bs Kopfschmerzen. Er arbeitete mit zitternden Händen. "Komm schon, mein Schatz, wach auf. Bitte... du muss aufwachen!"

B lag vollkommen reglos mit geschlossenen Augen da.

Kurt hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ein Schluchzen zurückzuhalten. Er sprang vom Bett auf und rannte ins Wohnzimmer, um sein Handy zu holen. Noch bevor er zurück in seinem Zimmer war, hatte er bereits Burts Nummer gewählt. B lag immer noch reglos auf dem Bett. Burt war ein preisgekrönter Ingenieur; er würde sicher wissen, was zu tun war. Das Telefon klingelte, als Kurt sich wieder neben B setzte, aber er wurde auf die Sprachbox umgeleitet. "Dad", keuchte Kurt erstickt. "Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Bitte, bitte, ruf mich zurück."

Er drückte erneut auf Bs Nacken, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, ihn wieder einzuschalten. So lange war er noch nie ganz von selbst abgeschaltet gewesen. Kurt beendete das Telefonat, streckte sich neben B aus und legte den Kopf auf seine Brust. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll", wimmerte er, dann wählte er Dr. Lemaires Nummer, aber niemand antwortete.

Kurt klammerte sich an Bs Hemd und versuchte zu überlegen, wen er sonst noch anrufen könnte, der vielleicht helfen konnte. Er hätte sogar Sebastian Smythe angerufen, wenn er gewusst hätte, wie er ihn erreichen konnte.

"Bitte, B. Bitte wach auf", bettelte Kurt und die Tränen, die seine Wangen hinabrollten, durchfeuchteten Bs Hemd. Während die Minuten weiter tickten, wartete er, hielt B in seinen Armen und fühlte sich zunehmend hilflos.

Plötzlich atmete B tief ein, wie ein Ertrinkender, der aus dem Wasser gezogen wird – er setzte sich aufrecht hin und Kurt fiel aufs Bett zurück.

"B!", rief er und B schaute ihn mit weit aufgerissenem Auge und voller Entsetzen an. "Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott", weinte Kurt, warf ihm die Arme um den Hals und hielt ihn ganz fest.

B hob langsam die Arme, um sie Kurt über den Rücken zu legen. "Es geht mir gut", flüsterte er. "Alles ist gut, Kurt." Er rieb ihm sanft den Rücken. "Ich bin hier... alles ist gut."

"Ich... ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir helfen soll, wenn das passiert", schniefte Kurt. "Und ich weiß nie, ob du wieder aufwachen wirst."

B lehnte sich etwas nach hinten, um Kurt die Tränen vom Gesicht zu wischen, und unter der sanften Berührung schlossen sich Kurts Augen ganz von selbst, als er seine Wange in Bs Handfläche schmiegte – dann spürte er Bs Lippen auf seinen. "Es tut mir leid", hauchte B.

"Das muss es nicht", sagte Kurt und drängte sich fest an ihn. "Du kannst nichts dafür."

"Ich will dir keine Angst einjagen."

Kurt seufzte. "Ich glaube, du hast recht, wir müssen Sebastian kontaktieren."

B versteifte sich ein wenig. "Das sollten wir auch, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, du magst ihn nicht."

"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich ihn mag, aber... wir können Dr. Lemaire nicht erreichen und Sebastian Smythe ist der einzige Mensch, den wir sonst noch kennen, der irgendetwas über dich weiß. Und... wir brauchen Hilfe, B."

"Okay", war B einverstanden.

Kurt löste sich aus seinen Armen, um ihm ins Gesicht schauen zu können. "Ich liebe dich und... ich will dich nicht verlieren."

B lächelte. "Ich liebe dich auch."

Kurt küsste ihn, dann rieb er sich seufzend die Augen. "Was waren das für Geräusche, die du gehört hast, bevor du abgeschaltet hast?", fragte er, als er sich an Bs Verwirrung und Furcht erinnerte.

"Ich..." B hielt inne. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, es waren Leute, die sich unterhalten haben? Ich hätte schwören können, dass jemand meinen Namen gesagt hat."

"Du hast gehört, wie jemand dich B genannt hat?"

"Nein."

"Blaine", sagte Kurt, denn er hatte verstanden.

"Das klingt doch verrückt, oder nicht?", fragte B und kaute auf seiner Lippe.

"Ich glaube, unsere Messlatte liegt zur Zeit ziemlich hoch, was 'verrückte Dinge' angeht", sagte Kurt und strich sich mit zitternder Hand die Haare aus der Stirn.

"Du bist müde." B griff nach Kurts Hand und küsste sie sanft. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir schlafen gehen?"

Kurt hatte das Gefühl, als müssten sie _auf der Stelle_ irgendetwas unternehmen, um B zu helfen, aber was konnten sie schon tun? "Okay." Die schrecklichen Minuten hatten ihn vollkommen erschöpft.

Während sie sich bettfertig machten, klingelte Kurts Handy. Burt. Kurt hatte eine panische Nachricht auf seiner Sprachbox hinterlassen und ihn noch nicht wieder angerufen.

"Hallo? Dad?", meldete er sich eilig.

"Kurt, was ist passiert?" Burts Tonfall war angespannt und Kurt zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen.

"Es war was mit B... er hat schon wieder abgeschaltet und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun soll."

"Geht es ihm jetzt wieder gut?" Burt klang immer noch besorgt.

"Ja." Kurt warf einen Blick zu B hinüber, der gerade ins Bett kletterte.

"Geht es deinem Dad gut?", fragte B fast lautlos.

Kurt nickte und antwortete genauso leise. "Er hat sich nur Sorgen um dich gemacht."

"Diese spontanen Abschaltungen werden schlimmer, hab ich recht?", fragte Burt.

Kurt rieb sich den Kopf. "Ja, das werden sie."

"Hör zu, Junge, ich werde dieses Wochenende nicht unbedingt in der Werkstatt gebraucht – wenn du willst, kann ich hochkommen und ihn mir ansehen."

Kurt wären beinahe die Tränen gekommen – allein der Gedanke, dass sein Dad herkommen würde, war eine riesige Erleichterung. "Da wäre ich dir wirklich dankbar. Falls es keine zu großen Umstände macht."

"Für euch da zu sein, ist niemals ein Umstand", antwortete Burt und Kurt lächelte.

"Danke, Dad."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, während Kurt seine Nachtcreme auftrug, und als Burt aufgelegt hatte, kroch Kurt zu B ins Bett. "Mein Dad wird uns besuchen kommen", sagte er, als er sich hinlegte und an Bs Seite kuschelte.

"Das ist... eine Erleichterung." B atmete tief durch.

"Wir hätten ihn schon gleich herholen sollen, als es das erste Mal passiert ist", stimmte Kurt ihm zu. "Aber ich glaube, wir müssen trotzdem noch mit Sebastian reden."

"Ja", sagte B und küsste Kurt auf die Wange. "Ich möchte ihn treffen."

Kurt schwieg eine ganze Weile und dachte an einen jungen Blaine, der die Schule gewechselt hatte, um Sebastian über Kontinente hinweg zu folgen – nur damit sie weiterhin gemeinsam zur Schule gehen konnten. Kurt hätte jeden anderen vorgezogen, um sich über diese Sache zu unterhalten, aber so wie es aussah, musste es wohl Sebastian sein.

"Gute Nacht, Kurt", sagte B müde.

"Gute Nacht, B."

Kurt wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, als ihn ein lautes Geräusch aus dem Schlaf riss. Er dachte schon, B hätte wieder einen Albtraum, aber als er zu ihm hinab sah, da schlief er tief und fest und atmete gleichmäßig. Kurt wartete noch einen Moment und versuchte herauszufinden, was er gehört hatte. Da war es wieder, ein lautes Klopfen an der Wohnungstür.

Kurt zuckte zusammen. B war davon noch immer nicht aufgewacht und als Kurt einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, sah er, dass es bereits nach Mitternacht war. In der Annahme, es hätte sich jemand in der Wohnungstür geirrt, wollte er den Störenfried gerade ignorieren, aber das Klopfen wurde immer dringlicher.

Kurt rutschte unter B heraus, der den Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt hatte, stand auf und beugte sich zu ihm hinab, um seine Schläfe zu küssen – er konnte einfach nicht anders, denn B sah so liebenswert aus, wenn er sich in die Decken kuschelte. Kurt schlich ins Wohnzimmer und spähte durch den Türspion in den hellerleuchteten Flur des Hauses. Dort stand jemand... ein Mann. Als Kurt erkannte, wer es war, hielt er keuchend die Luft an. Es klopfte wieder laut gegen die Tür und Kurt beeilte sich, aufzuschließen und die Tür zu öffnen.

Der Mann vor der Tür fuhr sich mit einer Hand nervös durch seine dunklen Haare und schaute Kurt erwartungsvoll an. "Kurt Hummel?", fragte Cooper Anderson. "Woher zum Teufel kennen Sie meinen Bruder?"

**~***~**


	19. Brüder & Riesenräder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie hat meine wunderbare Beta[ Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) so schön gesagt, als sie mir das gebeta'te (sagt man so?) Kapitel zurückgeschickt hat? Es gibt endlich _wirkliche_ Antworten!!

Kurts Hand lag immer noch auf dem Türgriff, als Cooper Anderson an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung stürmte. “Du warst bei meinem Apartmenthaus, aber du warst dort nicht, weil du _mich_ sehen wolltest, stimmt’s?”, fragte er, bevor Kurt auch nur annähernd verstand, was hier vor sich ging, oder warum ein Anderson in seiner Wohnung stand.

“Ich, ähm... ich habe einen Freund gesucht”, antwortete Kurt schließlich, als er sich daran erinnerte, was er vor drei Tagen zu Cooper gesagt hatte, als er auf der Suche nach B fälschlicherweise zu seinem Haus gegangen war.

“Woher kennst du meinen Bruder?”, wiederholte Cooper.

Kurt konnte nicht begreifen, was hier vor sich ging. Was hatte Cooper hier zu suchen? Woher wusste er überhaupt, wo Kurt wohnte? Kurt hatte so viele Fragen, aber die erste, mit der er herausplatzte, war: “Welchen Bruder?”

“Welchen Bruder!” Cooper war ganz offensichtlich außer sich, er zitterte leicht und machte weit ausholende Gesten, während er redete. Er trug Jeans und ein graues T-Shirt und er sah müde und verzweifelt aus. “Meinen _einzigen_ Bruder. Blaine.”

“Ich... ich habe Blaine nicht gekannt”, antwortete Kurt wahrheitsgemäß. “Ich hatte leider nicht die Gelegenheit, ihn kennenzulernen, bevor er... verstorben ist.”

Cooper klappte den Mund zu und ließ die Arme hängen. Seine gesamte Haltung veränderte sich; er ließ die Schultern sinken und seine Miene war ausdruckslos.

“Es tut mir leid”, flüsterte Kurt, der immer noch nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Aber er hasste Coopers Gesichtsausdruck, denn er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, einen Bruder zu verlieren.

“Blaine ist nicht gestorben”, sagte Cooper und Kurt stand nur schweigend da und verstand immer noch nicht. “Blaine ist nicht... Er...” Cooper schloss die Augen und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. “Du sagst, du bist ihm noch nie begegnet?”, fragte er und machte die Augen wieder auf.

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, sich an alles zu erinnern, was Sebastian über Blaine Anderson erzählt hatte; an alles, was er über ihn gelesen hatte. Jemand hatte gesagt, Blaine sei gestorben... Oder etwa nicht?

“Was ist los?”

Beim Klang von Bs Stimme blieb Kurt fast das Herz stehen. Er drehte gleichzeitig mit Cooper den Kopf und sah B am Ende des Flurs stehen – in seinem Pyjama und mit seinen vom Schlaf verwuschelten Haaren, sah er klein und müde aus.

“Oh Gott”, sagte Kurt, als Cooper und B einander anstarrten.

B machte den Mund auf, sagte aber nichts.

“Ich... ich kann das erklären”, sagte Kurt zu Cooper in Erwartung des unvermeidlichen Schocks.

Cooper blinzelte ein paar Mal, als versuchte er zu verstehen, was er da vor sich sah, dann drehte er sich mit großen Augen und geröteten Wangen wieder zu Kurt um. “Wo hast du ihn her?”

“Was?”, fragte Kurt hilflos, der mehr und mehr das Gefühl hatte, den Überblick zu verlieren.

Cooper zeigte auf B. “B821. Wo hast du ihn her?” Wenn Cooper sich vorher verzweifelt angehört hatte, so klang er jetzt eher wütend, was zur Folge hatte, dass B sich in Bewegung setzte, an Kurts Seite trat und seine Hand fasste. Er ging sogar noch einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn, um sich jederzeit zwischen Cooper und Kurt stellen zu können, falls es nötig wäre.

Kurt stand immer noch stumm da. Nicht ein einziges Wort kam über seine Lippen, während Cooper ihn verärgert anschaute.

“Wenn du Fragen hast, die mich betreffen”, sagte B entschieden, “dann kannst du _mich_ fragen.”

Coopers Blick wanderte von Kurts Gesicht zu Bs und seine Miene wurde weicher. “Sag das nochmal.”

B runzelte die Stirn. “Wenn du Fragen über mich hast, dann werde ich sie dir beantworten. Es besteht kein Grund für dich, auf Kurt wütend zu sein.”

Coopers Mundwinkel zuckten und dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. “Das ist unglaublich. Sag etwas anderes.”

“Ich... was?”, fragte B, offensichtlich verwirrt.

“Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, da konntest du kaum sprechen und jetzt klingst du so... intelligent und selbstsicher und wie... wie...” Coopers Lächeln erstarb. “Oh Gott, du klingst genau wie der Zwerg.”

B verdrehte die Augen. “Du sollst mich nicht so nennen.”

Cooper zog scharf die Luft ein und atmete dann langsam wieder aus. “Genau dasselbe hätte Blaine auch gesagt.”

Kurt beobachtete die beiden und versuchte erfolglos zu verstehen, was sich hier abspielte. “Kann mir bitte jemand erklären, was hier los ist?”

B schaute ihn an und drückte seine Hand. “Ich weiß es nicht.”

“Raus mit der Sprache”, sagte Kurt zu Cooper. “Warum stehst du mitten in der Nacht hier in unserer Wohnung?”

Cooper fuhr sich wieder mit der Hand durch die Haare und seine Haltung wurde wieder steif. Er sah richtig erschöpft aus. “Ich werde eure Fragen beantworten, wenn ihr meine beantwortet”, sagte er. “Können wir vielleicht damit beginnen, wie du an ein Stück gestohlene Smythe Technologie kommst?”

“Ein Stück Technologie?”, fragte Kurt fassungslos. “Meinst du etwa B? Ist er vielleicht irgendein Stück Technologie?” Er spürte wie ihm die Wut das Blut in die Wangen trieb.

Cooper hob beschwichtigend beide Hände. “Tut mir leid, ich wollte niemanden beleidigen. Aber... er ist gestohlen worden und dann verschwunden.”

“Wenn du damit andeuten willst, ich hätte ihn gestohlen, das ist nicht wahr. Wir haben ihn legal erworben. Ich besitze Papiere, die das beweisen”, sagte Kurt und ging einen Schritt vorwärts. Jetzt war _er_ derjenige, der _B_ vor Cooper abschirmte.

“Okay, okay”, sagte Cooper immer noch beschwichtigend. “Können wir bitte ganz von vorne anfangen? Darf ich mich hinsetzen? Ich habe eine... sehr emotionale und anstrengende Woche hinter mir.”

_“Und warum kommst du dann hierher und reißt andere Leute mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf?",_ murmelte Kurt, als er mit B ins Wohnzimmer hinüberging, wohin Cooper ihnen folgte.

Kurt setzte sich aufs Sofa neben B und Cooper nahm den Sessel. Kurt wusste, dass seine Abneigung gegen Cooper in erster Linie in seiner Furcht begründet war. Bereits Sebastian hatte versucht, dieses Gerede vom ‘gestohlenen Androiden’ zu benutzen, um ihm B wegzunehmen, und Kurt war nicht mehr bereit, es hinzunehmen.

“Woher weißt du, dass ich B821 bin?”, eröffnete B die Fragerunde.

Cooper kicherte ungläubig. “Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, wie seltsam das für mich ist. Mich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, der aussieht wie...” Er schwieg einen Moment und räusperte sich. “Das ist eine leichte Frage. B821 ist der einzige Droid der B-Serie, der nicht zerstört wurde”, sagte Cooper achselzuckend. “Du wurdest gestohlen. Erinnerst du dich daran?”

“Ich...” B schluckte nervös. “...nein.”

“Hast du gehofft, er wüsste vielleicht, wer ihn gestohlen hat?”, meldete sich Kurt zu Wort.

“Oh, nein”, winkte Cooper ab. “Auch das ist leicht zu beantworten. Ich habe ihn gestohlen.”

“Du...” Kurt starrte Cooper einen Moment lang nur an. “Du hast was?”

“Sie hatten vor, alle Droiden der B-Serie auseinanderzunehmen und zu zerstören, selbst den einen, der meiner Meinung nach vielversprechend war.” Er schaute B an. “Ich fand, dass mein Dad zu früh die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte. Er war es gewesen, der angeordnet hatte, das Projekt zu beenden, wisst ihr. Also habe ich B821 an mich genommen, um heimlich an ihm weiterzuarbeiten. Ein Freund hat mir dabei geholfen – oder wohl eher, jemand von dem ich dachte, er wäre ein Freund. Er sollte ihn für mich verstecken, aber dann… na ja, dann hat er mir meinen gestohlenen Droiden gestohlen.”

Cooper erzählte das alles so ruhig und sprach über Bs Vergangenheit mit einer Lässigkeit, die Kurt fast unwirklich vorkam. Aber nach und nach wurde er ihm sympathischer. Immerhin hatte er B das Leben gerettet, indem er ihn gestohlen hatte, bevor er zerstört werden konnte. Die Vorstellung, dass B wie der Rest der B-Serie zerstört worden wäre, ließ Kurt erschaudern. Er hätte ihn dann niemals kennengelernt.

“Und du bist nicht überrascht, mich zu sehen?”, fragte B. Die Verwirrung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Kurt konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie schwer es für ihn sein musste, das alles zu erfahren.

“Ich meine, ja schon, das bin ich... ein wenig.” Cooper beugte sich vor und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab, um mit B zu reden. “Von allen möglichen Orten hatte ich sicherlich nicht erwartet, dich _hier_ zu finden. Tatsache ist, ich hatte überhaupt nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dich zu finden. Es war schon ein kleiner Schock, als du so plötzlich aufgetaucht bist. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte ich tatsächlich gedacht, du wärst Blaine, aber das ist unmöglich, und außerdem...” Cooper tippte sich an die Schläfe neben seinem rechten Auge. “Blaine hat zwei.”

B hob die Hand und berührte seine leere Augenhöhle, wo das kleine rote Licht gleichmäßig blinkte. “Oh... gewöhnlich trage ich eine Augenklappe.”

“Moment... Moment. Nochmal zurück”, sagte Kurt und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. “Wenn du nicht gekommen bist, weil du wusstest, dass ich B habe, warum bist du dann hier?”

“Um herauszufinden, woher du meinen kleinen Bruder kennst.”

“Ich kenne ihn nicht”, sagte Kurt noch einmal. “Bis vor ein paar Minuten hatte ich noch angenommen, er sei tot.”

B drehte sich überrascht zu Kurt um. “Blaine Anderson ist nicht tot?” Er hatte sein Auge weit aufgerissen und die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. Kurt legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Rücken, denn er wusste, wie sehr es ihn bewegte, wenn er über Blaine sprach. _Bitte B, schalte nicht ab._

“Nein. Blaine ist nicht tot. Wozu hätten wir denn die B-Serie entwickeln sollen, wenn Blaine gestorben wäre?”

“Ihr habt sie entwickelt, weil ihr versuchen wolltet, Blaines Bewusstsein mit ihr zu verbinden, so lange er im Koma war”, antwortete B und Kurt ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen aus Angst, er könnte jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. “Aber Sebastian hat gesagt, es ist gescheitert.”

“Dann kennt ihr also Sebastian?”, fragte Cooper mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. “Und ja – alle hatten gedacht, es sei gescheitert, aber ich habe die Hoffnung nicht so leicht aufgegeben. Aber das alles heißt nicht, dass Blaine gestorben ist.”

“Aber Sebastian hat so getan, als... als hätte er Blaine verloren”, sagte B und Kurt rieb ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, als Bs Ton immer angespannter wurde.

“Nein.” Cooper schüttelte traurig den Kopf. “Mein kleiner Bruder liegt seit zwei Jahren im Koma. Er ist nicht gestorben, aber die Ärzte und die Techniker... sie haben ihn alle aufgegeben. Für Sebastian _ist_ er gewissermaßen gestorben, weil jeder sagt, dass er niemals wieder aufwachen wird...” Cooper drohte die Stimme zu versagen, aber er redete weiter. “Meine Eltern wollten ‘den Stecker ziehen’, wie man so schön sagt, aber ich habe es nicht zugelassen. Blaine lebt jetzt bei mir. Er wird rund um die Uhr medizinisch versorgt und hat die beste Ausstattung, die es für Geld zu kaufen gibt...” Cooper hielt inne und rieb sich müde die Augen. “Aber auch ich hatte langsam angefangen aufzugeben. Zwei Jahre sind eine lange Zeit... Die B-Serie existierte nicht mehr und Blaine hatte keinerlei Besserung gezeigt. Es ging ihm sogar schlechter. Er wurde immer schwächer.”

Kurt kämpfte mit seinen Emotionen. Er war so erleichtert, dass Blaine Anderson noch lebte, aber andererseits... Er schaute zwischen B und Cooper hin und her. Cooper tat ihm leid, aber gleichzeitig hatte er auch Bedenken. “Falls du B haben willst, um mit ihm herumzuexperimentieren...” Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. “Tut mir leid, denn ich wünschte, ich könnte deinem Bruder helfen... aber B kannst du nicht haben.”

B warf Kurt einen Blick zu und schien erst jetzt zu spüren, wie angespannt er war. Er lächelte ihn liebevoll an, dann lehnte er sich zu ihm hin und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Cooper betrachtete sie eine ganze Weile und plötzlich riss er die Augen auf. “Oh. _Oh_. Ich wusste nicht, dass... es so etwas ist.” Er sah ein bisschen verlegen aus und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. “Ähm... aber ich bin nicht seinetwegen gekommen – versprochen – und ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass ich ihn noch brauchen werde.” Er lächelte und war für einen kurzen Augenblick wieder der gutaussehende, selbstsichere Mann, dem Kurt Anfang der Woche begegnet war. “Mein Bruder ist dabei aufzuwachen.”

Kurt bekam Herzklopfen und B setzte sich aufrechter hin. Kurt sah, dass er schneller atmete und sich versteifte.

“Blaine hat zwei Jahre lang auf nichts reagiert”, sagte Cooper und konnte sein Grinsen nicht mehr zurückhalten. “Abhängig von Maschinen, die ihn am Leben hielten; aber vor ein paar Wochen hat er plötzlich angefangen... sich zu bewegen? Er hat gezuckt und gestöhnt. Das erscheint euch wahrscheinlich jetzt als nichts Besonderes, aber glaubt mir, nach alledem... es ist ein riesiger Fortschritt. Und in dieser Woche war er sogar mehrmals kurz bei Bewusstsein, und heute... nun, heute hat er etwas gesagt.” Cooper hatte Tränen in den Augen, aber er strahlte. “Die ersten beiden Worte aus seinem Mund seit dem Überfall.”

Kurt versuchte, seine zitternden Hände unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, als befände er sich in einem Traum, der sich vollkommen real anfühlte, obwohl er wusste, dass er das nicht war. Er hätte beinahe den Wunsch verspürt zu erraten, welches diese beiden Worte waren, obwohl es keinerlei Sinn ergab. “Was hat er gesagt?”, hauchte er.

“Kurt Hummel”, antwortete Cooper.

Schweigen.

“Aber...”, setzte Kurt an.

“Und jetzt rate mal, wem ich vor ein paar Tagen erst ein Autogramm gegeben habe? Einem gewissen Kurt Hummel”, fuhr Cooper fort. "Dich zu finden war nicht schwer. Ich habe Geld.” Cooper zuckte die Schultern. “Und ich habe viele Verbindungen in die Welt der Technologie und es gibt da jemanden, der mir noch etwas schuldete. Ich bekam deine Adresse und hier bin ich. Wenn das erste Lebenszeichen meines Bruders, nachdem er fast totgeschlagen worden ist, der Name eines Mannes ist, dann dachte ich mir, sollte ich wohl herausfinden, wieso.”

“Aber ich habe deinen Bruder nie gekannt”, beharrte Kurt mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch und drückte Bs Hand, der ungewöhnlich schweigsam war.

“Das musst du aber”, drängte Cooper weiter. "Warum warst du sonst neulich an meinem Haus?”

“Ich habe nach B gesucht”, sagte Kurt, schaute ihn an und bemerkte, wie panisch B aussah. Er war ganz blass und atmete unregelmäßig. “B hat nach Informationen über Blaine Anderson gesucht und ich hatte angenommen, er wollte dich treffen.”

“Warum hast du Informationen über Blaine gesucht?”, fragte Cooper und sah wieder interessiert zu B hinüber.

“Weil...“, sagte B mit zitternder Stimme. “Ich bin... ich bin ihm nachempfunden.”

“Nur dein Aussehen”, sagte Cooper. “Du bist ein eigenständiger Droid.” Er lächelte. “Welches Persönlichkeitsprogramm Kurt dir auch aufgespielt hat, es hätte überhaupt nichts mit Blaine zu tun.”

“Ich verstehe nicht”, sagte B zitternd und Kurt hätte diese Unterhaltung am liebsten beendet, weil er fürchtete, es könnte für B zu viel werden.

“Ich meine – die Droiden der B-Serie wurden als leere Hüllen gebaut. Keine Persönlichkeit, kein Langzeit-Gedächtnislaufwerk. Sie waren da, damit Blaine sie benutzen konnte”, erklärte Cooper. “Wer immer dich also mit all diesen Dingen ausgestattet hat, ist derjenige, der dich geschaffen hat.” Cooper sah zu Kurt hinüber – offenbar in der Annahme, er sei es gewesen, der B modifiziert hatte.

“Wir haben nichts dergleichen gemacht”, erklärte Kurt. “Mein Dad hat B das Auge eingebaut und ein paar Kleinigkeiten repariert, aber ansonsten hat er nichts hinzugefügt.”

“Nun... dann muss es eben derjenige gewesen sein, der ihn vor dir besessen hat.”

“Du meinst die Person, die mich von dir gestohlen hat?”, fragte B.

“Nein. Der Hohlkopf weiß nichts über Droiden.” Coopers Miene verfinsterte sich. “Er ist der Grund, warum du deine Originalaugen nicht mehr besitzt. Er hat sie herausgenommen; es war das einzige, wovon er wusste, wie man es ausbaut. Und dann hat er sie mir zugeschickt als eine Art... Drohung. Er wollte, dass ich Lösegeld bezahle... was ich damals sogar gemacht hätte, denn ich hatte immer noch die Hoffnung, dass B821 meinen Bruder retten konnte. Aber er ist nie am vereinbarten Treffpunkt aufgetaucht. Wahrscheinlich hat er es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen. Meine Informationsquellen besagen, dass er Ohio verlassen hat und nicht mehr in diesem Land lebt. Er muss B vorher losgeworden sein.”

Kurt war ein wenig schwummrig zumute und er rutschte etwas näher an B heran. Er wusste, dass er gestohlen worden war und dass er offensichtlich irgendwann in dieser Zeit seine Augen verloren hatte, aber das alles klang so beängstigend und so... _brutal_. Er war froh, dass B sich an nichts davon erinnerte. “Du meine Güte”, sagte Kurt. “Das ist ja schrecklich.”

“Ich war damals am Boden zerstört”, gestand Cooper. “Ich war gerade erst nach New York gezogen, um mich um Blaine zu kümmern, und ich hatte gedacht, dieser Droid wäre die Lösung, und dann... war alles verloren.” Er schaute B an. “Du erinnerst dich an überhaupt nichts davon? Ich denke mal, das ist kein Nachteil.”

Aber B schien ihn gar nicht zu beachten. Er leckte sich die Lippen und atmete tief ein. “Du wolltest Schauspieler werden”, sagte er plötzlich zu Cooper. “Aber Dad wollte, dass du für die Firma arbeitest.” B massierte sich die Schläfen. “Als ich auf die NYU ging... ich meine natürlich Blaine... da hast du zu ihm gesagt, er soll sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, wie Dad darüber denkt, sondern für euch beide seine Träume verwirklichen.”

“B”, sagte Kurt besorgt.

“Woher... woher weißt du das?” Cooper war blass geworden.

“Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich Blaines Persönlichkeit habe”, sagte B und fing an zu zittern. “Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, das könnte nicht sein, aber...”

“Bitte B”, bettelte Kurt, “denk an etwas anderes.”

“Ich habe auch ein paar von Blaines Erinnerungen”, fuhr B fort und verzog das Gesicht, während er weiter seine Schläfe massierte.

“Wenn du abschaltest, kann ich dir nicht helfen”, sagte Kurt verzweifelt, umfasste Bs Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. “Ich habe solche Angst, dich zu verlieren, B, bitte.” Kurt sah, dass B schon wieder Kopfschmerzen hatte, und über Blaine zu sprechen hatte noch nie ein gutes Ende genommen. Kurt hörte seinen eigenen Puls in den Ohren. Er hatte schreckliche Angst, dass B irgendwann abschalten und nicht mehr aufwachen würde.

“Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren”, sagte B. “Aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun... ich... ich erinnere mich an Dinge.”

“Versuch dagegen anzukämpfen”, beharrte Kurt. Seine Bitte erschien ihm egoistisch, aber B durfte es einfach nicht riskieren. Zumindest nicht, solange sie nicht herausgefunden hatten, was mit ihm los war. “Bitte, denk an etwas anderes.”

“Kurt...”, flüsterte B mit verzerrter Miene und Tränen in seinem Auge. “Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, was diese Geräusche sind.”

“Nein”, rief Kurt und legte seine Stirn an Bs; er versuchte verzweifelt, B irgendwie abzulenken. “Deine Liste!”, platzte er heraus. “Erzähl mir von deiner To-Do-Liste. Was haben wir noch nicht abgehakt?”

“Ich...” Blaine blinzelte. “Ich habe dich geküsst”, sagte er lächelnd.

“Ich erinnere mich. Es war wundervoll. Jeder Kuss von dir ist wundervoll.”

Bs Blick schien sich in der Ferne zu verlieren und er zitterte immer noch. “Ich möchte... ich möchte den Pazifischen Ozean sehen.”

“Gut. Das gefällt mir. Das können wir machen; an die Westküste reisen. Was noch?”, fragte Kurt und hielt B weiter an sich gedrückt.

“Cooper, du wolltest nach Kalifornien ziehen”, sagte B heiser und versuchte Cooper anzuschauen, der die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte, aber Kurt ließ nicht zu, dass er ihm den Kopf zudrehte.

“Was ist noch auf deiner Liste?”, fragte er und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über Bs Wange. “Wir haben uns eine Broadway-Show angesehen und du bist in einem Flugzeug geflogen.”

“Ich möchte Riesenrad fahren.”

“Das können wir auch machen!”, sagte Kurt und stürzte sich auf alles, was B von Blaines Erinnerungen ablenken konnte. “Das ist ganz einfach. Wir können nach Coney Island fahren und Hot Dogs essen und uns einen schönen Tag machen.” Kurts Stimme zitterte, aber er versuchte, aufmunternd zu lächeln.

“Kurt, mein Kopf tut weh”, wimmerte B und Kurt wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

“Ich weiß, mein Schatz”, sagte er schniefend und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er weinte. “Bitte kämpf dagegen an.”

“Kurt...“ B beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. “Ich glaube, alles wird gut”, flüsterte er, dann schloss sich sein Auge und er brach auf Kurt zusammen.

“B? B! Nein. Nein!”, schrie Kurt und schob B von sich herunter, nur um festzustellen, dass er völlig leblos war. “Wach auf!” Vorsichtig legte er ihn rückwärts aufs Sofa und kniete sich neben ihn. “B, das kannst du nicht machen.”

Cooper, der die ganze Zeit nur schweigend zugesehen hatte, kam sofort an Kurts Seite. “Was ist los?”

“B... Er schaltet... er schaltet manchmal ab.” Kurt kämpfte mit den Tränen. “Er schaltet komplett ab und lässt sich nicht wieder einschalten.”

“Es muss doch einen Weg geben”, sagte Cooper, beugte sich vor und drückte auf Bs Nacken.

“Er ist immer genauso plötzlich wieder zurückgekommen wie er... wie er abgeschaltet hat”, erklärte Kurt und ihm war schlecht. “Aber es passiert immer häufiger und es dauert immer länger.”

“Und du hast Angst, dass er sich nicht wieder einschalten wird?”

Kurt schaute Cooper mit verweinten Augen an und nickte.

“Wie lange dauert es gewöhnlich?”

“Beim letzten Mal waren es vielleicht 15 Minuten? Das war das Längste bisher.”

“Und was machst du dann?”

“Ich habe versucht, Druck zu reduzieren in der Klappe an seinem Nacken, denn das kann Kopfschmerzen verursachen, und es beginnt immer mit Kopfschmerzen.”

“Warst du jemals an der Klappe an seinem Rücken?”, fragte Cooper.

“N-nein. Ich wüsste nicht einmal, was ich dort machen könnte, um zu helfen. Mein Vater ist der Ingenieur, ich kenne mich ein bisschen aus, aber ich weiß nicht, wie man... wie man das wieder in Ordnung bringt.”

“Nun, auch mein Vater ist Ingenieur”, sagte Cooper freundlich. “Vielleicht können die beiden Söhne zweier Ingenieure ja zusammen etwas ausrichten.”

Vorsichtig drehten sie B auf den Bauch und Kurt eilte in sein Zimmer, um seinen Werkzeugkasten zu holen. Als er zurückkam, hatte Cooper B das Hemd ausgezogen und die große Klappe in seinem Rücken geöffnet. Es war seltsam, B so zu sehen: so viele Kabel und Chips, Kondensatoren und Steckanschlüsse. Im seinem Innern war B eine Maschine und das hatte Kurt gewusst, aber es zu sehen, überwältigte ihn ein wenig.

“Was passiert gewöhnlich, bevor B abschaltet?”, fragte Cooper und Kurt schaute ihn an und kniete sich neben das Sofa.

“Er redet über deinen Bruder.”

“Aha.” Cooper sah auf B hinab. “Er schaltet ab, wenn er von Blaine spricht und er hat Erinnerungen von ihm.” Coopers Miene war unergründlich, aber diese Informationen schienen ihm mehr zu sagen als Kurt.

“Ja, das ist richtig.”

“Okay, ich weiß nicht genau, was hier los ist, aber wenn das Problem sein Erinnerungslaufwerk ist, dann können wir es zurücksetzen.”

Kurt atmete scharf ein.

“Nicht seine Erinnerungen zurücksetzen”, stellte Cooper klar.

“Richtig... also dann... ein Neustart”, nickte Kurt, als er verstand, was Cooper vorgeschlagen hatte.

“Genau.” Cooper nahm ein Werkzeug aus Kurts Kasten und fing an, eine Schutzplatte an Bs Rücken abzuschrauben; er arbeitete langsam und behutsam, setzte das Laufwerk wieder zurück, aber achtete darauf, B keinen Schaden zuzufügen.

Nichts geschah.

“Verdammt noch mal”, sagte Cooper. Er versuchte es noch einmal, zog sogar ein paar Kabel ab und steckte sie wieder ein.

B rührte sich nicht.

Kurt wurde zunehmend panischer, als sie noch ein paar andere Sachen versuchten, um Bs System neu zu starten, aber nichts funktionierte. B war immer noch ausgeschaltet. Kurt hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, und seine Hände zitterten.

Schließlich waren sie mit ihrem Latein am Ende und mussten aufgeben. Cooper schloss die Klappe in Bs Rücken und Kurt setzte sich aufs Sofa, drehte B um, mit dem Kopf in seinem Schoß, und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Er fuhr ihm mit den Fingern durchs Haar und brachte es nicht über sich, auf die Uhr zu schauen. “Wie lange ist er jetzt schon so?”, fragte er leise, den Blick immer noch auf die sanften Kurven und kantigen Konturen von Bs hübschem Gesicht gerichtet.

“Über eine Stunde”, antwortete Cooper leise.

Kurt schluchzte auf, beugte sich über B und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

“Oh Gott, bitte nicht weinen”, sagte Cooper. “Ich weiß dann nie, was ich machen soll.” Er saß neben Kurt auf der Armlehne und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. “Okay, wir haben es nicht reparieren können, aber weißt du was?”

Kurt konnte nicht antworten, also redete Cooper einfach weiter. “Rate mal, wer viel Geld hat und Verbindungen in die Welt der Technologie? Nicht zu vergessen, einen Vater, dem die zweitgrößte Androiden-Firma der Vereinigten Staaten gehört?”

Kurt blickte zu ihm auf und blinzelte die Tränen aus seinen Augen.

Cooper lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. “Nicht aufgeben, Kleiner. Ich glaube, wir werden gleich ein paar Gefallen einfordern."

**~***~**


	20. Kummer & Blaine Anderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Auflösung der mysteriösen Umstände rückt immer näher ;-) bedankt euch auch bei meiner lieben Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für ihre tolle Arbeit!!

Kurt wartete ungeduldig an der Gepäckausgabe des Flughafens. Er stand auf den Zehenspitzen und ließ den Blick suchend über die Menge schweifen, in der Hoffnung, seinen Dad zu erspähen. Er hatte die Arme um seine Mitte gelegt und hielt mit den Händen seine Ellbogen umfasst. Während er und Cooper gestern spätnachts mit dem immer noch bewusstlosen B unterwegs zum New Yorker Forschungszentrum von Anderson Corporation gewesen waren, hatte er Burt angerufen. Er hatte versucht, am Telefon möglichst gefasst zu klingen, weil er seinen Vater nicht allzu sehr beunruhigen wollte, aber Burt kannte ihn viel zu gut. Kurzerhand hatte er seinen Flug umgebucht und kam bereits einen Tag früher.

Seinen Dad vom Flughafen abzuholen, war das Einzige, das Kurt dazu bewegen konnte, sich von Bs Seite bei Anderson Corporation zu entfernen – B, der immer noch reglos und schweigsam und... leer war. Kurt schluckte, als sich ihm bei diesem Wort der Magen umdrehte. Nein, nicht leer, B war nicht leer, er war nur... Kurt wusste es nicht. Was hatte B ihn nochmal gefragt? _"Wo glaubst du, gehe ich hin, wenn ich abschalte?"_ Diese Frage quälte Kurt auf grausame Weise, weil er keine Antwort darauf hatte.

Als er seinen Dad endlich in der Menge entdeckte, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und rannte zwischen den Leuten hindurch, um zu ihm zu gelangen und sich ihm in die Arme zu werfen.

"Wie geht es ihm?", war Burts erste Frage. Auch er machte sich Sorgen um B. Kurt war froh, dass sein Dad direkt auf den Punkt kam, denn er hatte zur Zeit keine Energien mehr für bedeutungslosen Smalltalk.

"Er ist immer noch ausgeschaltet", sagte Kurt, der seinen Vater immer noch festhielt und spürte, wie Burts Brustkorb sich hob, als er tief einatmete. "Aber die Fachleute kümmern sich um ihn." Kurt löste sich von ihm und wischte sich die Augen. "Dad, sie wissen nicht, was mit ihm nicht stimmt. Cooper hat die besten Leute zusammengetrommelt, die er hat, und trotzdem ist B immer noch..."

"Und du vertraust diesem Cooper?", fragte Burt, die Hände auf Kurts Schultern. Die Frage überraschte Kurt, denn soweit hatte er überhaupt noch nicht gedacht. Er hatte einfach darauf vertraut, dass Cooper wirklich helfen wollte.

"Ich..." Kurts Kehle war plötzlich wie ausgetrocknet.

"Ist schon gut, Junge", sagte Burt schnell, als Kurt ihn beunruhigt anschaute. "Ich bin sicher, dass er vertrauenswürdig ist, und außerdem bin ich ja jetzt hier und sie können mir genau berichten, was sie gemacht haben."

Kurt nickte und sie gingen nach draußen, um ein Taxi zurück zu B zu nehmen.

Auf dem Weg zu Anderson Corporation war Kurt schweigsam und Burt drängte ihn nicht zum Reden. Als sie ankamen, wurden sie gleich in die Forschungsabteilung durchgewunken. Cooper hatte jeden angewiesen, Kurt freien Zugang zum Labor zu gewähren.

Ein Teil von Kurt hatte erwartet – gehofft, ersehnt – zu einem wachen, unversehrten B zurückzukommen, der aufrecht saß, erzählte und mit den Wissenschaftlern Witze riss. Aber zurück im Labor war B immer noch leblos, sein Zustand war unverändert. Kurt sank das Herz und er versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, denn er hatte schon viel zu viel geweint. Tränen konnten B nicht helfen. Er war jetzt schon über fünfzehn Stunden ausgeschaltet und er brauchte alle Hilfe, die er bekommen konnte.

Kurt riss sich von Bs Anblick los, der reglos auf dem Rücken lag und dessen mechanische Augenhöhle nicht einmal blinkte. Er suchte den Raum nach Cooper ab und war überrascht, als er stattdessen Dr. Lemaire erblickte, der die anderen Leute, mit denen er gerade beschäftigt war, stehenließ und auf Kurt zuging, um ihn zu begrüßen.

"Monsieur Hummel", sagte er und streckte ihm die Hand hin. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht hier war, als sie mich gebraucht haben."

Während Kurt dem Doktor die Hand schüttelte, schossen zornige Worte durch seine Gedanken. _Wo waren Sie? Warum haben Sie behauptet, Sie würden uns helfen, nur um dann zu verschwinden?_ Er brauchte jemandem, dem er die Schuld geben konnte. Wäre Dr. Lemaire greifbar gewesen, dann... aber Kurt wusste, dass es nicht wirklich seine Schuld gewesen war und dass er jetzt hier war, um zu helfen.

"Und Sie müssen Burt Hummel sein?", sagte der Doktor und drehte sich zu Burt um. "Ich bin Dr. Lemaire. Ich war einer der Techniker, die an der Entwicklung der B-Serie-Droiden beteiligt waren."

"Kurt hat mir von ihnen erzählt. Schön, Sie hier zu sehen", sagte Burt und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

"Wir sind froh, _Sie_ hier zu haben, nachdem Sie ja ursprünglich an diesem Droiden gearbeitet haben. Haben Sie Daten mitgebracht von damals, als Sie ihn erstmals gefunden haben?"

"Ich habe alles, was ich mitbringen konnte", sagte Burt und zeigte auf sein Handgepäck. Kurt biss sich auf die Lippe, denn ihm fiel gerade ein, dass er seinem Dad nicht mal angeboten hatte, ihn zuerst mal in seine Wohnung zu bringen. Sie waren ohne Umweg hierhergekommen.

"Hat sich an seinem Zustand irgendetwas verändert?", fragte Burt und Kurts Herzschlag beschleunigte sich – er wollte gute Neuigkeiten hören.

Das Gesicht des Doktors wurde ernst. "Ich fürchte nicht."

Burt nickte und Kurt seufzte. Natürlich nicht. Er blickte sich erneut im Raum um. Die Techniker, die an B gearbeitet hatten, schienen ihre Arbeit unterbrochen zu haben. Kurt räusperte sich. "Wo ist Cooper?"

"Er ist in seine Wohnung zurückgegangen, um nach seinem Bruder zu sehen", erklärte Dr. Lemaire. "Er lässt ihn nicht gern allzu lange allein."

Kurt nickte; er fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, weil er gar nicht mehr an Blaine Anderson gedacht hatte und an die Neuigkeit, dass er offenbar aufwachte. Seine Sorge um B hatte ihn vollkommen vereinnahmt.

Dr. Lemaire stellte Burt seinem Team vor und Kurts Aufmerksamkeit wanderte von ihren technischen Gesprächen zu dem Tisch, auf dem B lag. Wären nicht seine steife Haltung und bewegungsloser Brustkorb gewesen, man hätte meinen können, er würde nur schlafen. Kurt wusste es besser. B hatte sich beim Schlafen immer zusammengerollt wie eine Katze, und wenn er konnte, hatte er sich an Kurt gekuschelt. So wie er jetzt aussah, erschien er Kurt viel eher wie ein Toter auf dem kalten Metalltisch in einer Gerichtsmedizin.

Er ergriff Bs Hand. "B, du musst jetzt aufwachen", sagte er so leise, dass ihn sonst niemand hören konnte, außer sie hätten bewusst gelauscht. "Denn du hast immer noch Sachen von deiner To-Do-Liste zu machen, und wenn du sie alle abgehakt hast, dann schreiben wir noch mehr dazu." Kurt schluckte ein paar Tränen hinunter und rieb mit dem Daumen über Bs Handrücken. "Ich warte auf dich und ich sorge mich um dich, und ich weiß, du magst es nicht, wenn ich mich sorge." Kurt lächelte zaghaft und wartete, aber nichts geschah. Er beugte sich zu B hinab und küsste ihn sanft und süß – er dachte an die Märchen, in denen der Prinz seine große Liebe küsst und sie auf wundersame Weise erwacht.

B bewegte sich nicht. Das hier war kein Märchen.

"Kurt?"

Als er sich umdrehte, sah er seinen Dad, der ihm bedeutete, an den Tisch zu kommen, an dem er und das Arbeitsteam Burts Ergebnisse und Aufzeichnungen, zusammen mit ihren eigenen Erkenntnissen vor sich ausgebreitet hatten. Kurt drückte Bs leblose Hand und ging zu dem Tisch hinüber, auf dem Papiere lagen und Laptops mit Messwerten und Datenblätter und Baupläne; und auf den meisten stand _"B-Serie: Eigentum von Smythe Industries"_ geschrieben. Insgeheim fragte er sich, was Sebastian Smythe wohl davon halten würde, dass Dr. Lemaire hier arbeitete und diese Daten verwendete, aber er hatte nicht die Energie, sich ernstlich damit zu befassen.

"Glaubst du, die Antwort liegt irgendwo hier drin?", fragte Kurt.

Burt seufzte. "Das hoffe ich. Tatsächlich habe ich sogar eine Ahnung, was hier vor sich gehen könnte."

Kurt schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Ich will nicht mehr sagen, so lange ich mir nicht sicher bin. Das wird hier eine Weile dauern." Burt schaute ihn besorgt an. "Und du siehst aus, als könntest du jederzeit zusammenbrechen. Ich denke, du solltest nachhause gehen und dich ausruhen."

"Ich will ihn nicht allein lassen", sagte Kurt schnell.

"Ich weiß, Kurt, aber... wir müssen an ihm arbeiten, ihn aufmachen und Teile auseinandernehmen und dann wieder zusammensetzen."

Kurt konnte geradezu spüren, wie er erbleichte.

"Kurt, alles ist gut. Ich sorge dafür, dass ihm nichts geschieht", sagte Burt und legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Aber du solltest jetzt gehen. Ich werde mich melden, falls wir irgendwas herausfinden, und morgen früh kannst du wiederkommen."

Kurt wollte B wirklich nicht zurücklassen, aber er vertraute seinem Dad und er war so schrecklich müde. "Ruf an, wenn irgendwas passiert, ganz gleich wie unbedeutend", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. "Ich will wissen, was los ist."

"Das werd ich, Kurt."

Kurt holte die Schlüssel aus seiner Jacke und gab seinem Dad einen Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung. "Auch du musst dich ausruhen. Wenn ihr für heute Schluss macht, dann kannst du in Bs Zimmer schlafen." Er umarmte seinen Dad zum Abschied und verließ das Gebäude, aber als er draußen auf dem belebten Gehweg stand, fühlte er sich verloren. Wo sollte er hingehen? Was sollte er machen? Sowohl Elliott als auch Rachel hatten ihn angerufen. Sie hatten von Bs Abschaltung erfahren; Kurt wusste nicht woher. Vielleicht hatte sein Dad Rachel angerufen? Kurt schaute auf sein Handy und sah, dass er auch eine Nachricht von Sam hatte und einen verpassten Anruf von Mercedes. Aber er konnte jetzt mit niemandem reden. Er wollte nicht immer und immer wieder aufs Neue erklären müssen, wie es B ging, und dass es nicht gut für ihn aussah.

Er fuhr mit der U-Bahn zurück in sein Wohnviertel und schlenderte lustlos zu seiner Wohnung. Aber sobald er dort ankam, wollte er irgendwo anders sein. Diese Wohnung hatte immer ihm und B gehört, es fühlte sich falsch an, hier zu sein und zu wissen, dass B abgeschaltet und hilflos im Anderson Forschungszentrum lag.

Er ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen, stützte den Kopf in beide Hände, atmete tief durch und fühlte sich verloren. Kurt wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagesessen hatte, als sein Handy klingelte. Er wollte es schon auf die Sprachbox umleiten, als er sah, dass es Cooper war. Cooper war der Grund dafür, dass B all diese Hilfe erfuhr, also schuldete Kurt ihm wenigstens, seinen Anruf entgegenzunehmen.

"Hallo", meldete er sich und erkannte seine eigene Stimme kaum wieder – sie klang so weit entfernt.

"Kurt", sagte Cooper, viel zu gut gelaunt für Kurts Geschmack. "Hör mal, wo bist du? Hast du schon was gegessen?"

"Ich bin zuhause und..." Kurt überlegte. Das letzte Mal hatte er gestern etwas gegessen, als es die Fajitas gegeben hatte, die er und B gemeinsam zubereitet hatten. Die Erinnerung daran hätte ihn fast zum Weinen gebracht und er musste die Luft anhalten. Das war gefühlt schon viel zu lange her.

"Ich nehme an, dein Schweigen bedeutet: nein, du hattest noch nichts zum Abendessen", sagte Cooper. "Komm her."

"Was?"

"Komm in meine Wohnung zum Essen. Ich habe in der Firma angerufen und konnte kurz mit deinem Dad reden. Er sagte, du wärst allein, und ich dachte mir, das willst du vielleicht nicht sein. Du weißt, wo ich wohne, und diesmal darfst du sogar hochkommen."

Kurt konnte das Lächeln in Coopers Stimme hören und er war unsicher, ob er Cooper um sich haben wollte, wenn der in solch guter Stimmung war, während er selbst so niedergeschlagen war. "Ich weiß nicht, Cooper... ich glaube, ich bin doch lieber alleine."

"Hör zu, Junge, ich weiß noch genau, wie es war, nachdem... als Blaine verletzt worden war und ich..." Er räusperte sich. "Ich glaube, allein zu sein, ist im Moment nicht unbedingt die beste Idee für dich."

"Danke Cooper, aber – "

"Komm zum Abendessen hierher", beharrte Cooper.

Kurt seufzte. "Also gut. Aber es wird eine Weile dauern. Ich muss die U-Bahn nehmen."

"Nein, nein. Nimm dir ein Taxi. Ich hinterlege das Geld dafür beim Portier. Das Essen ist schon fast fertig."

Kurt hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich zu widersetzen. Er willigte ein und nahm sich ein Taxi. Kurz darauf stand er vor Coopers Apartmenthaus und der Portier bezahlte seine Taxifahrt. Er wies Kurt an, den Fahrstuhl zur 11. Etage zu nehmen, und sagte, er werde bereits erwartet. Was Kurt nicht erwartet hatte war, dass Coopers Wohnung sich über das gesamte 11. Stockwerk erstreckte.

Als sich die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten, begrüßte Cooper ihn bereits. "Perfektes Timing", sagte er breit grinsend, als Kurt eintrat. "Das Essen ist grade gekommen."

"Es ist gekommen?"

"Ich habe Pizza bestellt. Es gibt da diese kleine Pizzeria – sie heißt Cigars – und die _musst_ du einfach probieren."

"Cigars ist Bs Lieblingspizza", sagte Kurt und ein Schmerz durchzuckte seine Brust.

Coopers Gesichtszüge erstarrten für einen Augenblick, dann lächelte er. "Aber natürlich", und fuhr kopfschüttelnd fort: "Zuerst gibt's eine kleine Tour durch die Wohnung." Er bedeutete Kurt, ihm zu folgen, und führte ihn durch die Wohnung.

Cooper redete ununterbrochen, aber Kurt hörte gar nicht richtig hin. Er konnte nicht anders, als die Wohnung zu bewundern. Sie war zwar für seinen Geschmack ein wenig zu pompös, aber sie war ordentlich, gepflegt und farbenfroh. Cooper hatte entweder einen teuren Geschmack oder einen teuren Innenausstatter. Gerade als Kurt sich wieder auf Coopers Stimme konzentrierte, öffnete sich die Tür des Zimmers, an dem sie gerade vorbeigingen. Eine Frau mittleren Alters kam heraus; sie hatte ein süßes Lächeln und trug unattraktive aber bequeme Schuhe.

"Emily, das ist Kurt. Kurt, das ist Emily", stellte Cooper sie einander vor. "Emily ist eine von Blaines Krankenschwestern."

Diese Bemerkung traf Kurt völlig unvorbereitet und ihm fiel wieder ein, was Cooper gesagt hatte: Blaine lebte bei ihm. Kurt warf einen Blick über Emilys Schulter in das Zimmer, aus dem sie gerade gekommen war. Die Tür stand halb offen und er konnte einen EKG-Monitor und die Ecke eines Bettes sehen. Schnell wendete er den Blick wieder ab – er fühlte sich unwohl. Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum er Blaine Anderson nicht sehen wollte, aber er wusste, dass es so war.

"Wie geht es deinem Bruder?", fragte er Cooper, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Coopers Lächeln war so strahlend hell wie ein Bühnenscheinwerfer. "So gut. Seine vitalen Funktionen werden immer besser und er bewegt sich mehr. Willst du ihn kennenlernen?"

"Ist... ist er wach?"

Coopers Miene verdüsterte sich ein wenig. "Nein, aber es geht ihm kontinuierlich besser."

"Es ist einfach großartig", meldete sich Emily zu Wort. "Er wird jeden Tag kräftiger. Als ich angefangen habe, hier zu arbeiten, hätte ich das nicht für möglich gehalten, aber jetzt glaube ich, er könnte tatsächlich aufwachen."

"Er _wird_ aufwachen", sagte Cooper nachdrücklich und Emily lächelte ihn fröhlich an.

"Weißt du, ich bete jeden Tag dafür, Cooper", sagte sie und tätschelte ihm die Wange wie einem Kind.

Cooper schien es nichts auszumachen. "Also willst du?" Er nickte zu Blaines Zimmer hin. "Ihn kennenlernen?"

"Ich... also ich würde..." Kurt wurde die Brust eng und er hatte Mühe zu atmen. Er konnte nicht... Er konnte Blaine Anderson jetzt nicht gegenübertreten. Der Gedanke bereitete ihm regelrecht Angst.

"Nein, kein Problem", sagte Cooper schnell, als er Kurts Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Du bist jederzeit willkommen, falls du es dir anders überlegst, also keine Eile. Dann schauen wir mal, wo diese Pizza ist."

Sie zogen den Küchentisch dem vornehmen Esszimmer vor. Sobald Kurt den Pizzaduft roch, fing sein Magen an zu knurren. Ihm war gar nicht klar gewesen, wie hungrig er war. Cooper holte kichernd ein paar Teller und dann setzten sie sich zusammen hin, um zu essen.

"Ich habe mich lange mit deinem Dad unterhalten", sagte Cooper zwischen zwei Bissen. "Er ist ein kluger Mann. Weiß, wovon er redet. Er scheint ein anständiger Kerl zu sein."

"Das ist er. Er ist der beste."

"Ich finde es schön, dass du dich mit deinem Dad so gut verstehst. Ich meine, ich liebe meinen Vater, aber er ist ein schwieriger Mensch... und dem Zwerg hat er das Leben noch schwerer gemacht als mir."

"Warum nennst du ihn so?"

"Wie, Zwerg?", fragte Cooper breit grinsend. "Du kennst doch B, und Blaine ist kein bisschen größer als er. Er ist eben ein kleiner Kerl."

Kurt konnte nicht anders als zurückzulächeln – es sah aus, als wäre Coopers gute Laune ansteckend.

"Sogar Dr. Lemaire von Smythe Industries ist gekommen, um zu helfen", sagte Kurt. "Ich glaube, wir haben ein gutes Team."

"Oh ja!", stimmte Cooper zu. "Ich habe Dr. Lemaire gesagt, dass er dorthin gehen soll."

"Ich dachte, er wäre nicht in der Stadt."

"Tatsächlich war er in Ohio, wo er mit meinen Eltern geredet hat."

"Ich..." Kurt wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, und Cooper wechselte elegant das Thema.

Während des Essens war eine ganz bestimmte Frage immer wieder durch Kurts Gedanken gegeistert und er musste sie jetzt einfach stellen. Es gab keinen einfachen Weg, davon anzufangen, deshalb platzte er einfach damit heraus, als er sie nicht länger für sich behalten konnte.

"Waren Blaine und Sebastian je ein Paar?" Die Antwort war gar nicht so wichtig. Er wusste, was er für B empfand, und er wusste, was B für ihn empfand. Aber diese Sache anzusprechen war leichter, als an B zu denken, der abgeschaltet auf einem kalten Metalltisch lag.

Cooper zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und kaute erst seinen Bissen zu Ende, bevor er antwortete. "Ja", sagte er und Kurt sank schon das Herz. "Aber nur kurz, in... in der 11. Klasse, glaub ich? Wir kennen die Smythes schon unser gesamtes Leben, deshalb sind Blaine und Seb quasi zusammen aufgewachsen. Sie waren beste Freunde und ich glaube, Seb hatte sich immer mehr gewünscht..." Cooper zuckte die Schultern. "Als sie sich trennten, war Blaine derjenige, der Schluss gemacht hatte."

Kurt nickte. "Sebastian war so aufgewühlt, als er von B erfuhr."

Cooper seufzte. "Er versucht, darüber hinwegzukommen, aber es ist nicht leicht. Er war in dieser Nacht mit Blaine zusammen, weißt du."

Kurt legte sein Stück Pizza zurück auf den Teller und fühlte sich schon wieder unwohl. "In dieser Nacht?"

"Ich der Nacht des Überfalls. Sie waren mit einer Gruppe von Freunden unterwegs, um sich einen Film anzuschauen. Sebs Wagen war unterwegs, um ihn abzuholen, aber Blaine wollte die U-Bahn nehmen. Es hat ihm nie gefallen, wie ein reicher Junge zu leben. Also... hat Sebastian ihn dort zurückgelassen. Es war nicht seine Schuld... was mit Blaine passiert ist, aber er hat es sich nie verziehen."

Kurt nickte wieder und plötzlich spürte er eine Welle des Mitleids für Sebastian. Irgendwie erklärte das alles Sebastians heftige Reaktionen... wenn er sich verantwortlich fühlte für das, was seinem Freund zugestoßen war.

"Es ist pure Ironie, denn Blaine hätte es überhaupt nicht gefallen, dass Seb sich schuldig fühlt. Blaine ist... Er ist einer der besten Menschen, der mir je begegnet ist. Gut, freundlich und loyal... und... und..." Cooper lächelte. "Albern und wahnsinnig talentiert, er liebt es, zu singen und anderen Menschen zu helfen. Er schreibt Lieder und das wollte er auch beruflich machen – Lieder schreiben, die Menschen inspirieren... Er hat eine große Zukunft vor sich." Cooper hielt inne und sah ein wenig niedergeschlagen aus. "Er muss nur endlich aufwachen."

Kurt konnte nichts antworten. Eigentlich sollte er etwas Tröstendes sagen, aber seine Gedanken waren gefangen in einem Wirbelsturm der Emotionen und das Herz in seiner Brust hämmerte wie wild. Cooper hatte gerade B beschrieben. Alles, was er über Blaine gesagt hatte, war Wort für Wort exakt wie Kurt B beschreiben würde.

Sie zuckten beide zusammen, als Coopers Handy plötzlich klingelte. Cooper zog es heraus und sah aufs Display. "Das ist meine Mom. Da muss ich rangehen, entschuldigst du mich bitte für eine Minute?"

Kurt nickte und Cooper stand auf. "Nanay!", meldete er sich in einem Ton, den man nur als zärtlich beschreiben konnte. Er ging aus dem Zimmer, um mit seiner Mutter zu reden, und Kurt fühlte sich plötzlich ruhelos. Er musste hier raus. Es war zu schwer, hier zu sitzen und sich über Blaine zu unterhalten, während er das Gefühl hatte, B womöglich bereits verloren zu haben. Kurt wimmerte ängstlich bei dem Gedanken und stand vom Tisch auf. Er verließ die Küche in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in die Cooper verschwunden war.

Er würde einfach gehen und sich später dafür entschuldigen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen musste er an Blaines Zimmer vorbei. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Tür stand wieder offen und Kurt machte einen Schritt vorwärts, und dann noch einen und noch einen. Er streckte den Kopf hinein, sah Emily aber nicht.

Cooper hatte gesagt, er dürfe Blaine jederzeit kennenlernen...

Kurt holte tief Luft und betrat das Zimmer. Es war groß und genauso schön eingerichtet, wie der Rest der Wohnung, aber ihm fehlte jegliche persönliche Note. In der Mitte stand ein großes Bett, das von einer Anzahl medizinischer Gerätschaften umgeben war. Kurt trat näher heran und sein Blick landete auf dem unbeweglichen Bewohner des Zimmers.

Kurt blieb die Luft weg. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal beim Anblick von _Blaine Anderson, wie er leibt und lebt._

Er sah B so ähnlich, dass es Kurt schmerzvoll das Herz zusammenkrampfte. Es tat weh, jemanden so klein und hilflos zu sehen, der aussah wie die Person, die man liebte. Je länger er Blaine betrachtete, umso leichter fiel es ihm, die Unterschiede zwischen ihm und B zu erkennen. Blaines Gesicht war so viel hagerer und blasser. Seine Wangenknochen traten hervor und sein Hals und seine Handgelenke wirkten dünn. Natürlich – schließlich lag er seit zwei Jahren im Koma. Wenn er gesund wäre, würde er B wahrscheinlich noch viel ähnlicher sehen.

Blaine war an ein Beatmungsgerät angeschlossen und an seiner Bettkante piepste ein EKG-Monitor.

Kurt ging einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts – irgendetwas an diesem reglosen, gebrochenen Mann zog ihn unwahrscheinlich an und der überwältigende Wunsch, Blaine zu beschützen und zu trösten, übermannte ihn. Dieser Mann, dieser gebrochene, wunderschöne Mann... besaß er das Herz und das Bewusstsein des Mannes, den Kurt liebte?

Hinter sich hörte er ein Knarren und als er sich erschrocken umdrehte, sah er die Schwester, Emily. "Ich... es tut mir leid. Ich sollte... Cooper hat gesagt..."

"Ist schon okay", sagte sie freundlich. "Er könnte ein paar Besucher gebrauchen. Es sind im Lauf der Jahre immer weniger geworden."

Diese Worte taten weh. Der Gedanke, dass jemand, der B so ähnlich war, alleingelassen wurde, tat Kurt weh. Tatsächlich bescherten die überwältigenden Emotionen Kurt einen leichten Schwindel. Blaine sah so klein und schwach aus, und B war immer noch abgeschaltet – es war einfach alles zu viel.

Kurt gab ein ersticktes Schluchzen von sich und drehte sich um, um aus dem Zimmer zu rennen. "Ich... kann hier nicht bleiben. Sagen Sie Cooper, dass ich gegangen bin?" Bevor Emily etwas sagen konnte, hatte Kurt fluchtartig das Zimmer verlassen. Er nahm den Fahrstuhl nach unten, hielt seine Tränen zurück und schaffte es gerade noch so mit der U-Bahn nachhause. Er erinnerte sich nicht, in seine Wohnung gekommen zu sein, bis er in seinem Zimmer stand und das Bett sah, das er das letzte Mal mit B geteilt hatte. Er warf sich darauf, drückte sein Gesicht ins Kissen und fing an zu weinen.

Kurt musste eingeschlafen sein, denn er erwachte, als sich die Matratze senkte und sein Vater sich neben ihm aufs Bett setzte. Kurt blinzelte ihn einen Moment an, bevor er sich schnell aufsetzte. "Ist B aufgewacht?"

Burt seufzte und Kurt kannte die Antwort.

"Nein, mein Junge."

"Ist er allein im Forschungszentrum? Ich muss zu ihm. Ich will nicht, dass er aufwacht und sich fürchtet." Kurt schickte sich an aufzustehen, aber Burt legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Nein, Kurt."

Kurt schaute ihn an und hatte das Gefühl, als erwarteten ihn schlechte Neuigkeiten, und er war nicht sicher ob er bereit war, sie zu hören.

"B wird heute Nacht nichts passieren und morgen werden wir alle unsere Nachforschungen wieder aufnehmen..."

Kurt seufzte erleichtert, aber er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, als gäbe es da noch etwas, was Burt ihm verschwieg.

"Ruh dich aus, okay?" Burt drückte Kurts Schulter. "Wir reden morgen."

Kurt wünschte seinem Vater eine gute Nacht und saß noch eine Weile still da. Er wäre gern zu B gegangen, aber die ganze Nacht neben einem defekten Droiden zu sitzen, war eine schreckliche und herzzerreißende Vorstellung. Er stand auf, um seinen Pyjama anzuziehen, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob er in der Lage wäre zu schlafen. Kurt legte sich im Dunkeln wieder hin und wünschte sich, B wäre bei ihm, damit er ihn in die Arme nehmen könnte. Schlussendlich fiel er doch in einen ruhelosen Schlaf und träumte von B.

B lächelte und war glücklich. B sang ein Lied. B küsste ihn. B schaute ihn an und der Ausdruck purer Liebe strahlte aus zwei perfekten, wunderschönen Augen.

**~***~**


	21. Fehlende Teile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für die prompte Beta-Leistung <3

B öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Sein Kopf tat weh und sein Körper fühlte sich seltsam an, so als wäre er viel zu leicht und könne jeden Augenblick davonschweben. Er stöhnte und drehte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, um herauszufinden, wo er sich befand und um... um nach jemandem Ausschau zu halten. Er wusste, dass er nach jemandem Ausschau hielt, aber er wusste nicht nach wem. Als alles endlich nicht mehr so verschwommen war, sah B, dass er sich in einem Zimmer befand, das er nicht kannte, an einem Ort, an dem er noch nie vorher gewesen war. Das versetzte ihn leicht in Panik. Er wusste nicht, wo er war, und er schien allein zu sein – niemand war da, der ihm helfen konnte zu verstehen.

Dann endlich schien irgendetwas in seinem Bewusstsein so weit aufzuwachen, dass er sich erinnerte, nach wem er Ausschau hielt.

 _"Kurt?"_ , rief er mit heiserer Stimme. Er musste husten, seine Kehle war so trocken, und dann plötzlich fing sein Herz an, vor lauter Sorge ganz schnell zu schlagen. Irgendetwas war anders. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Und wo war Kurt? B machte die Augen wieder zu und ließ sich in den Schlaf sinken, wo ihn die Sorgen nicht erreichen konnten.

*** * ***

Nachdem er seinen Vater und B im Forschungszentrum besucht hatte, war Kurt völlig ausgelaugt und hundemüde wieder nachhause gekommen. Er wollte schlafen, aber sein Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren und die Gedanken wirbelten so schnell durch seinen Kopf, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. B war nun einen weiteren ganzen Tag abgeschaltet und langsam aber sicher fing Kurt an, die Hoffnung zu verlieren.

Er blieb, den Schlüssel in der Hand, vor seiner Tür stehen, als er Rachel vor seiner Wohnung sitzen sah, eine Tüte mit Essen neben sich auf dem Boden. Er war nicht sicher, ob er im Moment die Kraft besaß, sich mit ihr auseinanderzusetzen. Als sie ihn sah, stand sie lächelnd auf, aber ihr Blick war traurig.

"Du hast auf keinen meiner Anrufe reagiert, Kurt."

Kurt seufzte und schloss die Tür auf. "Rachel, zur Zeit ist so viel los – "

"Und genau deshalb solltest du mit deiner besten Freundin reden! Wie soll ich dir sonst helfen?" Sie folgte ihm in die Wohnung und hielt die Tasche in die Höhe. "Ich hab uns Chinesisch mitgebracht."

Kurt drehte sich lächelnd zu ihr um. Sie versuchte schließlich nur, ihm eine gute Freundin zu sein. "Ich bin nicht wirklich hungrig."

"Oh." Ihr Lächeln erlosch, aber es kam sofort wieder zurück. "Das ist schlecht, denn du musst was essen. Burt macht sich schon Sorgen."

"Du hast mit meinem Dad geredet?"

 _"Du beantwortest keinen meiner Anrufe, Kurt"_ , sagte sie und schnaufte frustriert. Kurt erwartete fast, dass sie mit dem Fuß aufstampfte, aber sie hielt sich zurück.

"Na gut." Er ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. "Hast du Sesam-Hühnchen geholt?"

"Aber natürlich, und Elliott müsste auch gleich hier sein. Er bringt Wein mit."

Kurt kicherte müde. "Welcher Wein passt zu chinesischem Fast-Food?"

"Billiger Wein, glaub ich", sagte Rachel lächelnd.

Die letzten Tage waren voller Warten, Hoffen und Bangen gewesen. Kurt hatte nicht schlafen können. Er hatte nur dann etwas gegessen, wenn Burt ihn dazu zwang, und er hatte so viel Zeit wie möglich bei Anderson Corporation verbracht; neben B gesessen, seine Hand gehalten und mit ihm geredet, als wäre ein abgeschalteter Android in der Lage, ihn zu hören.

Mit jeder Stunde, die verstrich, verringerte sich Kurts Hoffnung darauf, dass B noch einmal aufwachen könnte. Teils, weil B nun schon so lange abgeschaltet war und teils, weil Burts Gesichtsausdruck zunehmend ernster wurde, obwohl er versuchte, es zu verbergen. Es tat Kurt in der Seele weh und anstatt nachts zu schlafen, versuchte er sich auszumalen, wie sein Leben ohne B sein würde. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Er wollte es nicht.

Es bereitete ihm Übelkeit und es ergab einfach keinen Sinn. B war in großartiger Verfassung und die Wissenschaftler hatten gesagt, sie hätten keinen Fehler gefunden. B _funktionierte einfach nicht_. Kurt hatte immer noch das Gefühl, als hätten sie ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt, und selbst aus seinem eigenen Vater konnte er sie nicht herausbringen. Das machte ihm Angst. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob B für immer gegangen war... schließlich hatte sich von Anfang an niemand das Wunder, das er gewesen war, erklären können, und jetzt...

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben, und versuchte, sich auf Rachels Worte zu konzentrieren.

Bald erschien auch Elliott und sie machten die Schachteln mit dem Essen auf und schenkten den Wein ein. Beide, Rachel und Elliott, versuchten Kurts Stimmung zu heben, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten und ihn abzulenken. Aber obwohl sie es gut meinten, half es _kein bisschen_. Sie benahmen sich eher so, als hätte Kurt ein geliebtes... Haustier oder ähnliches verloren. Nicht, als wäre die Liebe seines Lebens ein kalter Haufen Metall, der leblos in einem Labor lag.

Rachel und Elliott erzählten von ihrem Theaterstück und stellten Fragen über Kurts Schule, aber Kurt war gar nicht so recht bei der Sache und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum. "B hatte sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass er nicht mit mir zusammen alt werden konnte", sagte er plötzlich. "Er hat für uns immer eine langfristige Zukunft gesehen."

"Oh Kurt." Rachel ergriff seine Hand und rutschte auf dem Sofa näher an ihn heran.

"Und ich konnte mich nicht mal von ihm verabschieden – in der einen Minute war er noch da, und dann – "

"Kurt", sagte Rachel fröhlich, fast so, als versuchte sie, Kurt mit ihrem Enthusiasmus anzustecken. "Ich bin sicher, dass es B bald wieder gut gehen wird. Ich meine, sie reparieren ihn doch, oder?"

Kurt schaute zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her, die beide besorgt aussahen, aber bemüht lächelten. Er konnte ihre aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit nicht ertragen. Der einzige Mensch, den er zur Zeit um sich haben konnte, obwohl er lebhaft und munter war, war Cooper Anderson. Er hatte an diesem Tag beim Forschungszentrum vorbeigeschaut, mit dem Versprechen, am nächsten Tag wiederzukommen, und obwohl Kurt bemerkte, dass er versuchte sich zurückzunehmen, so konnte Cooper doch nicht anders, als sich zu freuen.

Blaine ging es von Tag zu Tag besser und er wurde immer kräftiger. Kurt konnte Cooper seine Freude darüber, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder zurückbekam, nicht übelnehmen. Außerdem fühlte er sich jedes Mal ein wenig leichter und froher, wenn er eine gute Nachricht von Blaine Anderson hörte. Er gab es keinem gegenüber zu, aber Blaines Zustand war ihm plötzlich sehr wichtig geworden. Wenn die Welt schon B verlieren musste... dann durfte sie wenigstens Blaine behalten. Kurt hätte ihn gern noch einmal besucht, aber er hatte sich noch nicht dazu aufraffen können. Es fühlte sich zu sehr wie ein Verrat an B an.

Kurt bemerkte, dass sowohl Rachel als auch Elliott zu reden aufgehört hatten und Rachel Elliott hilfesuchend ansah.

"Kurt, vielleicht sollten wir heute Abend ausgehen," sagte Elliott munter. "Chinesisches Essen und Wein sind jetzt nicht gerade aufregend. Wir könnten in einen Tanzclub gehen und dich auf andere Gedanken bringen."

"Nein, ist schon gut", sagte Kurt und stand vom Sofa auf. "Ich werde früh ins Bett gehen. Ich hab in letzter Zeit nicht gut geschlafen."

Rachel stellte ihr Essen zur Seite. "Bist du dir dessen sicher?"

"Ich bin zur Zeit keine angenehme Gesellschaft." Kurt rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. "Danke für das Essen. Ich hab wirklich was zu essen gebraucht, und jetzt brauche ich... einfach nur Schlaf."

Nach ein paar weiteren Versuchen, ihm irgendwie behilflich sein zu können, schob Kurt seine beiden besorgten Freunde schließlich auf den Flur hinaus.

Er tigerte ziellos durch die Wohnung, bevor er sich in Bs Zimmer wiederfand. In letzter Zeit hatte B zwar in Kurts Zimmer geschlafen, aber die meisten seiner Sachen waren noch hier. Kurt öffnete eine Kommodenschublade und betrachtete lächelnd Bs ordentlich aufgereihte Fliegen. Er musste lachen, aber es klang etwas verweint. Er schloss die Schublade, setzte sich auf Bs Bett und fuhr sich seufzend mit der Hand durch die Haare. Dann zog er die kleine Schublade des Nachttischs auf und fand einen gelben Notizblock. Mit zitternden Händen nahm er ihn heraus, hielt ihn in seinem Schoß und überflog Bs To-Do-Liste.

So viele Dinge waren bereits abgehakt. Kurt lächelte, glücklich darüber, dass B so viele der Dinge hatte tun können, die er sich vorgenommen hatte. Als er am Ende der ersten Seite ankam, blätterte er um auf die zweite Seite und las ein paar der Dinge, die noch nicht abgehakt waren

_einen Hund adoptieren_

_Riesenrad fahren_

_nach Italien reisen_

Die Liste hatte sich verändert, von kleinen Dingen wie _Eiscreme probieren_ , für die sich nur ein sehr spezieller Droid begeistern konnte, zu Dingen, wie sie jeder auf seiner Wunschliste stehen haben mochte. Es freute Kurt zu sehen, wie viel B hatte erleben dürfen; wie sehr er gewachsen war. Seine verweinten Augen schweiften zum letzten Eintrag auf der Liste und als er ihn las, hielt er überrascht die Luft an.

_Kurts Lied fertigschreiben_

Kurts Lied?

Kurt zeichnete mit dem Finger die Worte in Bs schwungvoller Handschrift nach. Er hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass B an einem Lied für ihn geschrieben hatte, und jetzt würde er es vielleicht nie hören. Kurt schloss die Augen. Er musste aufhören, so zu denken. Er legte den Block in die Schublade zurück, wo er bereit liegen würde, wenn B nachhause kam. Denn B _würde_ wieder nachhause kommen. Dann ging Kurt langsam in sein Zimmer zurück, legte sich in sein Bett (er wünschte sich so verzweifelt, es wieder mit B teilen zu können) und versuchte, den Schlaf zu erzwingen.

Am nächsten Morgen kam er nur schwer aus dem Bett und hatte keine Eile, seine Wohnung zu verlassen. Er wollte B sehen, aber er wollte nicht herausfinden, dass er immer noch abgeschaltet war. Solange er sich zuhause herumdrückte, konnte er sich einreden, dass ein Wunder geschehen war und B wach und guter Dinge im Forschungszentrum auf ihn wartete. Aber schließlich konnte er es nicht länger vor sich her schieben. Er sehnte sich danach, B zu sehen.

Müde und mit schwerem Herzen erreichte er das Forschungszentrum. Er wollte sich einfach an Bs Seite setzen und seine Hand halten. Burt und der Rest des Teams waren bereits dort, aber sie schienen weder Tests durchzuführen, noch an irgendetwas zu arbeiten. Als Burt ihn sah, nahm er ein paar Papiere von einem Schreibtisch, legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn aus dem großen Laborraum heraus.

"Dad?" Kurts Stimme zitterte. "Was ist passiert?"

"Kurt, du musst mir jetzt bitte ganz genau zuhören, okay?"

Kurt drehte sich der Magen um. Er wusste, dass ihm nicht gefallen würde, was sein Dad ihm gleich zu sagen hatte. "Okay", willigte er dennoch ein, denn was immer geschehen war, er musste es erfahren.

"Du erinnerst dich, wie ich gesagt habe, ich wüsste vielleicht, was mit B los ist, aber ich wollte meine Theorie zuerst untermauern?"

"Ja", antwortete Kurt angespannt und mit einem nervösen Kribbeln im Bauch. Burt wollte ihm endlich sagen, was er die ganze Zeit für sich behalten hatte.

"Und du hast mir erzählt, dass Dr. Lemaire versucht hat, Bs Gedächtnislaufwerk zu löschen, aber es hat nicht funktioniert?"

"Ja", wiederholte Kurt.

"Also, die Sache ist die..." Burt rieb sich mit der Hand über seinen kahlen Kopf, bevor er Kurt einen Papierausdruck reichte. "Das sind die ersten Messwerte, die ich bei B vorgenommen hatte, als ich in unserer Werkstatt an ihm gearbeitet habe. Ich habe sie mir damals nicht wirklich angesehen, denn das Ergebnis seines Gedächtnislaufwerks war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht besonders wichtig."

"Das ist von... als du ihn gerade erst bekommen hattest?", fragte Kurt und schaute sich das Diagramm an. Es war vollkommen leer.

"Und das ist von dem Tag, als Dr. Lemaire versucht hat, sein Gedächtnis zu löschen", sagte Burt und schlug die Seite um. "Und das ist von heute", fügte er hinzu und reichte Kurt ein weiteres Blatt. Auf keinem der Blätter war irgendetwas aufgezeichnet. Die gleichen Messergebnisse hätte man mit einem _Toaster_ erzielen können.

"Die sind alle leer", sagte Kurt, der es einfach nicht verstand. Diese Messergebnisse besagten, dass B überhaupt keine Erinnerungen hatte. Er blickte zu seinem Dad auf, in der Hoffnung, von ihm eine Erklärung zu erhalten, denn es ergab einfach überhaupt keinen Sinn.

"So wie ich das sehe, Kurt, hat B sein Gedächtnislaufwerk noch nie benutzt. Deshalb konnte Dr. Lemaire es auch nicht löschen."

"Aber...", Kurt runzelte die Stirn. "Ohne sein Gedächtnislaufwerk kann ein Droid überhaupt nichts machen. Er würde sich nicht mal an seinen eigenen Namen erinnern, oder... oder daran, wie man spricht. Er wäre kaum in der Lage auch nur zu _gehen_... er wäre vollkommen nutzlos."

"Kurt..." Burt seufzte tief. "Das ist noch nicht alles. Dr. Lemaire sagt, den Droiden der B-Serie wurde nie irgendein Persönlichkeitsprogramm aufgespielt. Das bedeutet, dass jemand es hätte aufspielen müssen, nachdem er von Cooper gerettet worden ist... aber es gibt kein Persönlichkeitsprogramm."

"Seine... seine Persönlichkeit wurde ausgelöscht?", fragte Kurt, dem plötzlich die Knie weich wurden. Bs Persönlichkeit auszulöschen, war gleichbedeutend damit, _ihn_ auszulöschen.

"Nein. Nein, Kurt." Burt legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihn auf einen Hocker, der in der Nähe stand. "B besitzt kein Persönlichkeitsprogramm und ich habe auch keine Messwerte von damals, als ich ihn gefunden habe, und für uns sieht es so aus, als habe er auch nie eins gehabt. Ich glaube nicht, dass es gelöscht worden ist. Es sieht eher so aus, als hätte es nie eins gegeben."

Kurts Brust begann zu schmerzen und er schlang die Arme um seinen Brustkorb, weil er das Gefühl hatte, er würde gleich auseinanderbrechen. "Das verstehe ich nicht."

Burt lächelte sanft, so als wolle er ihn trösten. "Die B-Serie-Droiden wurden gebaut, um von einem menschlichen Bewusstsein kontrolliert zu werden, Kurt." Er warf Kurt einen bedeutsamen Blick zu, so als müsse er aus dieser Erklärung eine tiefere Erkenntnis gewinnen.

"Ich..." Kurt schluckte. Anscheinend entging ihm hier irgendetwas, von dem sein Dad annahm, es sei offensichtlich. "Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass die ganze Zeit, in der ich B gekannt habe... dass er nicht nur ein Droid war, sondern... eine Maschine, die kontrolliert wurde von... von..." Kurt konnte den Satz nicht beenden und versuchte zu verstehen, was das für B bedeutete. Für ihn selbst. Für sie beide.

"Er war eine Maschine, die von einem lebenden menschlichen Bewusstsein kontrolliert wurde", erklärte Burt. "Die B-Serie hat nie erfolgreich funktioniert, aber unsere Theorie ist, dass derjenige, der Bs Augen ausgebaut hat, versehentlich... irgendetwas ausgelöst hat. Und als ich ihn gefunden und eingeschaltet habe, da hat er sich mit einem menschlichen Bewusstsein verbunden... oder vielleicht hatte sich auch dieses Bewusstsein zu diesem Zeitpunkt weit genug erholt, um dazu in der Lage zu sein, sich mit ihm zu verbinden." Burt betrachtete Kurt eingehend. Kurt schaute sich schweigend die Messergebnisse an und hatte immer noch keine Antwort auf diese Neuigkeiten. "Atme Kurt, das sind wirklich gute Nachrichten."

Kurt wurde bewusst, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, und er schaute seinen Dad an. Plötzlich konnte er nicht mehr still sitzen. Er musste B sehen. "Ich muss zu... ich muss..." Kurt sprang von seinem Hocker und schob seinem Vater die Papiere wieder in die Hände. Er wollte sie nicht. Sie fühlten sich toxisch an. Burt rief ihm hinterher, als er an ihm vorbeirannte. Er drückte die Tür zum Labor auf, in dem B lag, und marschierte an den überraschten Wissenschaftlern vorbei.

B lag auf demselben langen Metalltisch in dem hellen, weißen Raum. Er war immer noch abgeschaltet. So reglos und viel zu leblos für Kurts Geschmack, er nahm seine Hand. "Wach auf, B!", schrie er zitternd. "Wach auf!"

"Kurt!", rief Burt, der hinter ihn getreten war. "Ich... ich glaube nicht, dass er aufwachen wird. Ich glaube, diese Maschine hat ihren Zweck erfüllt und wird jetzt nicht mehr gebraucht."

Kurt drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und sah seinen Dad und die übrigen Experten mit tränenerfüllten Augen an. Während er sie, einen nach dem anderen, anschaute, fiel ihm auf, dass einer fehlte. "Wo ist Cooper? Er hat gesagt, er wolle heute Morgen hier sein."

"Er ist nachhause gegangen. Die Krankenschwester hat angerufen wegen seines Bruders", antwortete Dr. Lemaire.

Kurt riss die Augen auf, sein Herz pumpte das Blut viel zu schnell durch seinen Körper, so dass ihm ein wenig schwindelig wurde. _"Blaine?_ Ist er... ist er..." Die Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

"Cooper hat nicht gesagt, was los ist. Er ist nur davongeeilt."

"Oh Gott", wimmerte Kurt und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Sein Vater hielt ihn am Ellbogen fest. Wenn B die ganze Zeit von einem menschlichen Bewusstsein kontrolliert worden war... und wenn sie jetzt annahmen, dass er nicht wieder aufwachen würde... und wenn Blaine Anderson... _Oh Gott, oh Gott._

Blaine _musste_ es einfach gutgehen. Kurt musste sofort zu ihm. "Ich muss gehen", sagte er, riss sich von seinem Vater los und eilte auf den Ausgang zu.

"Kurt, wo willst du hin?", fragte Burt besorgt.

"Ich... ich muss B finden!", rief Kurt über seine Schulter zurück.

*** * ***

Als B das nächste Mal blinzelnd die Augen öffnete und sich in demselben unbekannten Zimmer wiederfand, erinnerte er sich besser. Er wusste sofort, dass er Kurt bei sich haben wollte, aber auch diesmal war er allein... B blickte sich im Zimmer um und versuchte, irgendetwas wiederzuerkennen. Sein Blick landete auf einem großen Ohrensessel neben seinem Bett. Er war doch nicht allein. In dem Sessel saß, zusammengesunken und fest schlafend, Cooper Anderson. _Mein Bruder_ , dachte B, aber er war viel zu müde, um darüber nachzudenken, warum ihn das verwirrte. Seine Augenlider waren schwer, aber er zwang sich dazu, Coopers Namen zu rufen.

Cooper erwachte ganz langsam, aber als sein Blick auf B fiel, setzte er sich plötzlich aufrecht hin. _"Zwerg?"_ , sagte er fast tonlos.

B lächelte. Er wollte sich mit seinem Bruder unterhalten, aber er hatte nicht die nötige Energie, deshalb flüsterte er nur, "Es geht mir gut", und ließ sich wieder in den Schlaf sinken. Wenn er das nächste Mal erwachte, so hoffte er, würde Kurt an seiner Seite sitzen.

*** * ***

Kurt stand vor dem Gebäude von Anderson Corporation und winkte ein Taxi heran. Sein Atem ging schwer, denn sein Herz hatte etwas erkannt, was sein langsamer arbeitender Verstand noch nicht erfasst hatte.

B war... Blaine. Blaine _war_ B. Und... und jetzt war mit Blaine irgendetwas passiert, was bedeutete, dass etwas mit B passiert war, mit _seinem B_.

Während der vergangenen Tage hatte Kurt an Bs Seite gesessen, seine Hand gehalten, mit den Fingerspitzen sein Gesicht berührt – aber es war _Blaine_ , an dessen Seite er hätte sitzen müssen. Es war Blaine, den er hätte bitten müssen aufzuwachen.

Ein Taxi hielt an und Kurt beeilte sich einzusteigen und er schrie dem Fahrer regelrecht Coopers Adresse zu.

 _Oh Gott_ , hoffentlich hatte er recht, denn wenn es nicht so war, dann bedeutete es, dass er B womöglich für immer verloren hatte. So würde er nicht denken. Er würde sich gar nicht erst erlauben, sich ein Leben ohne B auch nur vorzustellen. Er würde es nicht tun... er _konnte_ es nicht. Der Gedanke allein weckte in ihm den Wunsch, sich schluchzend zu einem Ball zusammenzurollen und für so etwas hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. Nicht jetzt.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis das Taxi endlich an Coopers Apartmenthaus anhielt. Der Türsteher erkannte Kurt und lächelte ihm zu, als er an ihm vorbei eilte, aber Kurt hatte keine Zeit für Nettigkeiten. Als er auf die Fahrstühle zuging, um zu Coopers Wohnung hochzufahren, wurde er aufgehalten. "Es tut mir leid, ohne Mr. Andersons Erlaubnis dürfen wir Sie nicht zu ihm hinauf lassen", erklärte die Pförtnerin.

"Ich... aber..." Kurt hatte heftiges Herzklopfen. "Ich muss ihn sehen!" Er war verzweifelt.

"Alice!" Als Kurt sich umdrehte, sah er, dass der Türsteher seinen Platz verlassen hatte und ihm ins Haus gefolgt war. "Kurt Hummel hat dauerhafte Erlaubnis, Mr. Andersons Wohnung aufzusuchen."

Die Pförtnerin sah Kurt an und lächelte. "Bitte entschuldigen Sie. Mir war nicht klar, wer Sie sind." Sie ließ ihn vorbei und auf dem ganzen Weg bis hinauf in die 11. Etage zählte Kurt seine Atemzüge, in dem Versuch, sich zu beruhigen. Als sich die Türen öffneten, betrat er Coopers Wohnung, unsicher, was er als nächstes tun sollte.

"Cooper?", rief er. Er zitterte und hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm gleich schlecht werden. Was wenn Blaine etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen war? "Cooper!", versuchte er es erneut und ging auf Blaines Zimmer zu.

Cooper streckte den Kopf aus der Tür. "Kurt!", sagte er überrascht und trat aus dem Zimmer. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Geht es Blaine gut?", fragte Kurt mit zitternder Stimme. "Sie haben gesagt, du bist schnell nachhause gegangen und..."

Cooper lächelte. "Er ist aufgewacht! _Er ist aufgewacht._ "

Kurt blieb der Mund offen stehen.

"Im Verlauf der letzten paar Tage ist Blaine langsam immer mehr zu sich gekommen, aber heute ist er..." Cooper war so glücklich, er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden und hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. "Er hat nicht viel gesagt, bevor er wieder eingeschlafen ist, aber... Kurt... er..." Cooper wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen. "Willst du reinkommen?"

Kurt atmete tief ein und nickte.

Er folgte Cooper ins Zimmer und ging dann an ihm vorbei, als der auf einen Sessel an Blaines Bett deutete. Kurt schaute ihn fragend an, aber Cooper wiederholte seine auffordernde Geste. Emily war auch da und studierte Blaines Krankenakte.

"Können wir ihnen bitte eine Minute Zeit geben?", fragte Cooper.

Emily lächelte. "Ich glaube, das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee."

Sie verließen zusammen das Zimmer und für einen kurzen Moment hätte Kurt sie am liebsten aufgehalten. Er fürchtete sich ein wenig, mit Blaine allein zu sein, aber er schaute ihnen nur wortlos hinterher, denn er wusste, dass die Zeit für Antworten gekommen war, selbst wenn es Antworten sein mochten, die Kurt am Ende das Herz brechen würden. Er drehte sich zu dem Sessel am Bett um und setzte sich langsam hin, den Blick auf seine Hände gesenkt, die er in seinem Schoß fest verschränkt hatte. Dann endlich holte er tief Luft und zwang sich, den Mann anzuschauen, der in dem Bett neben ihm lag.

Blaine sah besser aus als das letzte Mal, da er ihn gesehen hatte. Er sah immer noch klein und zerbrechlich aus, aber sein Gesicht hatte mehr Farbe und seine Atmung schien entspannter. Er strahlte einen seltsamen Frieden aus – Kurt nahm an, das war der Unterschied zwischen Schlafen und im-Koma-Liegen.

Er hoffte, es war in Ordnung ihn zu wecken und räusperte sich. "Ähm. Hallo", flüsterte er dem schlafenden Mann zu, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, weil es so unbeholfen klang. "Ich... ich weiß nicht, ob du mich kennst oder nicht." Er betrachtete Blaines Gesicht und brachte mit tränenerstickter Stimme heraus: _"Aber ich hoffe es._ "

Blaine bewegte sich nicht und reagierte auch sonst in keinster Weise.

Kurt sah auf Blaines Hand hinab, die mager war und bläulich verfärbt, von den vielen Infusionen der letzten Jahre. Kurt ergriff sie und hielt sie sanft und behutsam in seiner eigenen. Blaines Haut war weich und Kurt streichelte mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken, wobei er sorgsam auf die Infusionsnadel achtete.

"Ich kenne da diesen Jungen... und du erinnerst mich an ihn. Und ich... ich _liebe_ ihn." Kurt hob den Blick von Blaines Hand zu seinem Gesicht. "Ich nenne ihn B, und er muss bitte unbedingt aufwachen, weil ich..." Kurt hielt inne, um Luft zu holen. _"Du_ musst bitte unbedingt aufwachen und... _er_ sein." Lächelnd hob er seine freie Hand und strich Blaine ein paar seiner widerspenstigen Locken aus der Stirn. "Du brauchst dringend einen Haarschnitt." Seine Hand wanderte zu Blaines stoppeligen Wangen. "Und eine Rasur. B hatte... Er konnte sich keinen Bart wachsen lassen."

Kurt wartete. Nichts geschah. Er schaute zum EKG-Monitor hoch, der gleichmäßig piepste, und dann fiel ihm auf, dass sowohl das Beatmungsgerät, als auch ein paar andere Geräte nicht mehr da waren. Das war gut.

"Okay B", sagte Kurt in ruhigem Ton. "Falls du dort drin bist, dann musst du mir bitte zuhören. Entschuldige, wenn ich dich wecke, obwohl du dich doch gerade ausruhst, aber ich brauche dich... weil..." Kurt schluckte und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Weil ich dich liebe und dich brauche und dich vermisse." Ein paar Tränen tropften von seinen Wimpern. _"B? Bist du da?"_

Ein Moment verging und dann noch einer. Nichts geschah und Kurt wusste nicht, ob er bleiben sollte oder doch lieber gehen, weil er nicht hierher gehörte und Blaine seinen Bruder brauchte. Er wollte bleiben. Gerade als er aufstehen und nach Cooper suchen wollte, begannen Blaines Lider zu zittern. Kurt setzte sich wieder zurück und umfasste Blaines Hand ein kleines bisschen fester. "B? Blaine?"

Langsam öffnete Blaine die Augen und starrte einen Moment stirnrunzelnd die Zimmerdecke an. Kurt saß da wie erstarrt und war viel zu nervös, um etwas zu sagen.

Langsam drehte Blaine den Kopf in seine Richtung und schaute ihn an. Ein Blick aus zwei wunderschönen goldbraunen Augen traf Kurt und für einen Augenblick blieb ihm die Luft weg, denn so hübsch B auch immer mit seinem braunen Auge ausgesehen hatte – die Tiefe von Blaines bernsteinfarbenen Augen schien Kurt den Atem zu rauben.

Sein Gesicht sah damit so _richtig_ aus, so vollendet. Das war es, was B schon immer hätte haben sollen. Diese wunderschönen Augen, die Kurt so voller Emotionen anstrahlten, schienen Bs fehlende Teile zu sein.

Blaine blinzelte ihn müde an, lange Wimpern berührten seine Wangen, und Kurt wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er etwas sagen musste. Er machte den Mund auf, aber nichts kam heraus.

Blaine betrachtete aufmerksam sein Gesicht, dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem sanften Lächeln. _"Kurt"_ , hauchte er.

Dieses eine Wort brachte Kurts Herz zum Schmelzen. "B?" Er beugte sich vor.

Blaine lächelte ihn weiter an. "Du bist _hier_. Jedes Mal wenn ich aufwache, suche ich nach dir." Seine Stimme war rau, aber so lieblich vertraut.

Kurt unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. "Du kennst mich?"

Blaine lachte leise und seine Stimme war kratzig vom langen Nichtgebrauch. "Ich kenne dich", antwortete er. "Natürlich kenne ich dich."

Kurt klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals und Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht. Es schien zu schön um wahr zu sein. "Ich... ich weiß nicht, ob ich _dich_ kenne, Blaine", sagte er leise und Blaine verzog verständnislos das Gesicht.

"Du hast mich Blaine genannt? Warum?"

"Weil du Blaine _bist_."

Blaine erstarrte für einen Augenblick, dann blickte er sich erschrocken im Zimmer um. Die Frequenz des EKG-Monitors schoss in die Höhe und Blaine versuchte sich aufzusetzen, fiel aber nur zurück auf seine Kissen.

"Mach das nicht!", rief Kurt besorgt. "Tu dir nicht weh." Er hatte sich über Blaine gebeugt, die Hände sanft rechts und links an seinen Hals gelegt und streichelte ihn mit sorgenvollem Blick.

"Ich... ich..." Als Kurt sich wieder hinsetzte, hob Blaine die Hände hoch und hielt sie sich vors Gesicht, um sie anzuschauen. Er starrte sie an, als hätte er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. "Ich verstehe nicht", sagte er, ließ sie wieder sinken und wurde sehr still, als lausche er auf etwas. Kurt hielt den Atem an. Blaine schloss die Augen und Tränen quollen hervor. Dann öffnete er sie plötzlich wieder, ergriff Kurts Hand und drückte sie auf seine Brust. "Was fühlst du?", fragte er.

"Deinen Herzschlag, Blaine", antwortete Kurt sanft lächelnd, als er den gleichmäßigen Rhythmus von Blaines Puls unter seiner Handfläche spürte.

 _"Kurt"_ , sagte Blaine und wischte sich mit der freien Hand die Tränen weg. _"Kurt_. Nenn mich B. Bitte nenn mich B. Bitte sag mir, dass du weißt, wer ich bin."

"Ich... weiß es nicht", sagte Kurt mit zugeschnürter Kehle. Er leckte sich die Lippen. "Erzähl mir was, das nur B wissen kann."

Blaine schaute ihn mit seinen bezaubernden goldfarbenen Augen an. "Ich... ich will Riesenrad fahren", sagte er. "Das war eins der letzten Dinge, die ich dir gesagt habe, bevor..." Sein Blick trübte sich ein wenig, bevor er die Augen wieder auf Kurt richtete, der die Luft anhielt. "Ich liebe Eiscreme. Ich... Du hast Sommersprossen in einer Reihe auf deiner Schulter, die ich gern mit dem Finger nachzeichne, denn sie sehen aus wie ein Sternbild. Freitags leisten wir uns den Luxus und bestellen Pizza... ich... Eines Tages bist du von dieser Ausstellung heimgekommen und hast mich geküsst. Das... das war der schönste Augenblick meines Lebens, bis zu dem Tag, an dem du mir gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst..." Blaine hielt inne, als Kurt heftig zu schluchzen begann.

Kurt fühlte sich plötzlich ganz leicht, so als wäre gerade die Last der gesamten Welt von seinen Schultern gefallen. Und er konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen. B berührte seine Wange mit zitternder Hand und trotz aller Tränen und Emotionen wurde Kurt bewusst, wie erschöpft er sein musste. B lächelte nur sanft und zog Kurts Gesicht zu sich hinab.

"Ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe, Kurt Hummel", sagte er leise und Kurt unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, als B ihn küsste. Er hatte einen Schluckauf von all dem Weinen, aber er erwiderte den Kuss – eine sanfte Berührung der Lippen, ganz behutsam, um ihm nicht wehzutun, aber dennoch voller Leidenschaft, als habe Kurt sich nach ihm verzehrt. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lächelte B ihn schwer atmend an.

Kurts Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. "Und wer bist du jetzt?", fragte er, umfasste mit einer Hand Bs Gesicht und streichelte mit dem Daumen seine Wange. "Bist du Blaine oder bist du B?"

"Ich glaube, das ist ein und dasselbe", antwortete B.

Kurt lachte müde und erschöpft, aber voller Glück. Er lehnte den Kopf an Bs Stirn. "Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren", flüsterte er und Bs perfekte goldfarbene Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen.

"Du glaubst also, dass ich... _ich_ bin?"

Anstatt zu antworten, löste Kurt sich lächelnd von B und ging auf die andere Seite des großen Bettes hinüber. B sah ihm besorgt hinterher, aber Kurt kletterte einfach auf die freie Seite hinauf und legte sich seitwärts neben den Mann, den er liebte, legte ihm einen Arm über die Brust und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Ich habe gesehen, was du als letztes auf deine Liste geschrieben hast", seufzte Kurt.

B sah zunächst nachdenklich aus, aber dann erröteten seine blassen Wangen. "Ich habe an einem Lied für dich gearbeitet."

Kurt lächelte so breit, dass ihm die Backen wehtaten. "Ich glaube, dass du _du_ bist, B." Er spürte, wie ihm schon wieder Tränen die Kehle zuzuschnüren begannen, aber diesmal waren es Freudentränen. "Und ich liebe dich... ich liebe dich so sehr, und ich... versprich mir... Bitte, lass mich nie wieder einfach so allein."

B nickte und küsste Kurt ganz zart. "Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen", hauchte er und dann gähnte er. Kurt wusste, dass Bs Körper sich nur langsam erholte und am Ende seiner Kräfte sein musste, deshalb riet er ihm, die Augen zu schließen und sich auszuruhen. B gehorchte sofort und Kurt massierte mit sanften Fingern seine Schläfen. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis B wieder eingeschlafen war, und Kurt blieb einfach neben ihm liegen, das Herz übervoll und die Gedanken ein einziger Wirbelwind. Es war fast zu überwältigend, um es wirklich zu erfassen.

Eine ganze Weile später streckte Cooper den Kopf herein, aber Kurt hatte keine Lust, seinen Platz an Bs Seite zu verlassen, von wo aus er ihm beim Atmen zusah.

"Gott sei Dank", seufzte Cooper.

Kurt schaute ihn lächelnd an.

"Er ist es, stimmt's? Blaine ist dein B?"

"Ja", sagte Kurt leise, schmiegte sich fester an ihn heran und genoss das Gefühl eines menschlichen B an seiner Seite. Es war so ganz anders als vorher, als er kühl und fest gewesen war. "Er ist es. Er ist B und er ist Blaine... wie lange weißt du es schon?"

Cooper betrat das Zimmer und sagte mit leiser Stimme: "Ich hatte es schon vermutet, seit ich B bei dir wiedergesehen hatte, und als dein Dad in die Stadt gekommen war, da haben wir uns unterhalten und er hatte denselben Gedanken."

"Und du hast nichts gesagt", flüsterte Kurt – seine Hand auf Bs Brustkorb spielte gedankenverloren mit einem Knopf seines Pyjamas.

Cooper seufzte und setzte sich auf den Sessel am Bett seines Bruders. "Wir waren uns noch nicht sicher. Wir wollten nichts sagen, was deine Hoffnungen... und uns dann vielleicht doch irren. Aber ich habe mir alle Mühe gegeben, dich hierher zu locken, um Blaine zu treffen."

Kurt stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen auf, um mit Cooper zu reden, aber seine Hand ließ er auf Blaines Brust ruhen, die sich hob und senkte, denn er brauchte den ständigen Kontakt. "Du hast wirklich alles darangesetzt, dass ich deinen Bruder kennenlerne." Er schaute mit einem unsicheren Lächeln auf B hinab. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn... Er muss sich wieder daran gewöhnen, Blaine zu sein, aber er hat auch monatelange Erinnerungen an die Zeit, als er B war... Was wird er mit all diesen Erinnerungen machen? Und er hat eine Familie und... alles hat sich jetzt verändert."

"Aber er wird dich an seiner Seite haben, oder?", fragte Cooper mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

 _"Immer._ "

"Dann wird alles gut werden", sagte Cooper achselzuckend. "Besser als gut." Er stand aus dem Sessel auf. "Dein Dad hat angerufen. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich ihm alles erzähle?"

"Du meine Güte!" Kurt schoss in die Höhe, dann schaute er schnell auf B hinab, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er ihn nicht geweckt hatte. "Mein Dad muss sich schreckliche Sorgen machen."

"Er hat gewusst, dass du hierher kommen würdest."

"Ich muss mit ihm reden." Kurt warf einen weiteren Blick auf B und kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe. Er wollte ihn nicht allein lassen, denn ihm war klargeworden, wie unwahrscheinlich müde er sein musste, nachdem ihn diese ganze Unterhaltung nicht aufgeweckt hatte.

"Ich werde Burt anrufen und ihn bitten herzukommen", bot Cooper an. "Du kannst bleiben, wo du bist."

"Danke", hauchte Kurt und Cooper lächelte nur und verließ das Zimmer. Kurt legte sich wieder hin. Er musste wirklich mit seinem Dad sprechen und mit Rachel und mit so vielen anderen Leuten. Er legte den Kopf auf Bs Brustkorb und kicherte bei dem ungewohnten Klang seines Herzschlags. Es gab noch so vieles, was er B sagen wollte, so vieles, worüber sie sich unterhalten mussten. So vieles, das er immer noch nicht verstand. Er wusste, dass B dieselbe Person war, in die er sich verliebt hatte; tief in seinem Herzen war er sich dessen absolut sicher. Aber B hatte jetzt auch dieses ganz andere Leben und ganz neue Erinnerungen, und er war ein Mensch. Alles war jetzt anders und es gab einiges, womit sie sich auseinandersetzen mussten.

Aber all das kümmerte Kurt erst einmal nicht. Er lag neben dem Mann, den er liebte und von dem er geglaubt hatte, er hätte ihn verloren, und B lag real und warm und anschmiegsam neben ihm. Alles andere konnte warten. Mit B in seinen Armen konnten alle anderen Sorgen, die Kurt hatte... noch ein kleines bisschen länger warten.

**~***~**


	22. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist der Epilog von Teil 1 der Missing Pieces Serie, aber es folgen noch 4 One-Shots ;-)  
> Vielen Dank [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für die tolle Beta-Leistung <3

Blaine stand vor Kurts Wohnungstür, in einer Hand einen Strauß roter Rosen, die andere Hand zum Anklopfen erhoben. Aber er klopfte nicht – noch nicht. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und seine Handflächen schwitzten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er so nervös war; schließlich war das auch mal _seine_ Wohnung gewesen. Außerdem war Kurt nichts weiter als wunderbar gewesen, seit Blaine aus dem Koma erwacht war. Er hatte ihn sogar gebeten, wieder bei ihm einzuziehen.

Warum also war er innerlich so panisch?

Er ließ die Hand sinken und atmete langsam und tief ein. Er hätte Kurt gleich sagen sollen, dass er wieder bei ihm einziehen wollte, als der davon angefangen hatte. Er hätte diese Frage niemals unbeantwortet lassen dürfen. Es war zu der Zeit einfach nur _so viel_ auf einmal passiert.

In einem Moment war er B, ein Android, der in seinen Besitzer verliebt war und das Glück hatte, dass diese Liebe wundersamerweise erwidert wurde. Und im nächsten Moment war er Blaine Anderson, der aus dem Koma erwachte und sich wieder an ein Leben erinnerte, das er vergessen hatte – und jetzt hatte er Angst, dass er über all das, was er gewonnen hatte, möglicherweise das Eine verloren hatte, was er sich am meisten wünschte... _Kurt._

Aber Kurt hatte ihn schon vor Wochen gefragt, wann er wieder bei ihm einziehen würde. Kurt hatte Wert darauf gelegt, während seiner Genesung für ihn da zu sein. Kurt hatte ihn niemals enttäuscht, warum also hatte er so gezögert, ihm zu sagen, dass er wieder einziehen wollte? Zu sagen: _Ja, Kurt, ja. Wo immer du bist, da will auch ich sein._

Blaine schloss die Augen, massierte sich den Nasenrücken und dachte an die vergangenen paar Monate zurück. Kurt war auf jedem Schritt des Weges an seiner Seite gewesen, als sein Cheerleader, sein Vertrauter und sein Unterstützer. Kurt _liebte_ ihn.

Oder etwa nicht? Kurt hatte B geliebt, aber jetzt...

Blaine hatte das Gespräch über seinen Wiedereinzug immer wieder hinausgeschoben, weil... weil... obwohl er Kurt mehr liebte als er in Worte fassen konnte, hatte er Angst.

Blaine war noch nie gut gewesen, wenn es um Romantik ging, und Kurt verdiente nur das Allerbeste, aber was, wenn die Person, die Kurt wollte, nicht mehr _hier_ war? Blaine fühlte sich wie dieselbe Person. Er erinnerte sich an jeden Augenblick, den er als B mit Kurt verbracht hatte, und er wollte noch viele dieser Augenblicke mit ihm erleben. Für Blaine gab es nicht wirklich einen Unterschied zwischen seiner jetzigen Persönlichkeit und B. Natürlich erinnerte er sich jetzt an viel mehr aus seinem Leben, aber er war immer noch dieselbe Person. Er hoffte nur, Kurt würde es genauso sehen.

Blaine hatte die letzten paar Wochen in Ohio bei seinen Eltern verbracht, und während dieser Zeit der Trennung von Kurt, hatte er angefangen sich Sorgen zu machen... dass er vielleicht nicht gut genug war für Kurt; dass Kurt den Menschen, der er jetzt war, nicht würde lieben können – bis dieses Gefühl sich in ihm ausgebreitet und in Furcht verwandelt hatte.

Er telefonierte jeden Tag mit Kurt, aber das war nicht dasselbe wie seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, während sie sich unterhielten; oder seine weiche, warme Hand zu halten oder seine noch weicheren Lippen zu küssen. Jetzt, da Blaine ein Mensch war, war alles an Kurt heller und wirklicher. Er konnte ihn viel besser fühlen, so als wären seine Sinne geschärfter, und es überwältigte ihn fast. Blaine hatte ihn schrecklich _vermisst_ , so lange er weg war.

Er wünschte sich, dass alles zwischen ihnen wieder so werden würde wie vorher. Nun ja, nicht exakt so wie vorher. Blaine war so froh, wieder er selbst zu sein – Blaine Anderson. Er hatte sein Leben und seine Familie vermisst, und als Mensch konnte er Kurt so viel mehr bieten, als er es als Droid vermocht hatte.

Er musste das alles einfach nur mit Kurt bereden. Er musste aufhören sich Sorgen zu machen; aufhören zu mutmaßen, was Kurt womöglich dachte, und stattdessen mit ihm _reden_. Alles würde gut werden. Er hob erneut die Hand, packte das Dutzend rote Rosen fester und klopfte an.

*** * ***

Nachdem Blaine aus dem Koma erwacht war, hatte sich für Kurt alles rasend schnell verändert. Mr. und Mrs. Anderson waren nach New York geflogen und Kurt war deswegen schrecklich nervös gewesen. Sie waren die Eltern seines Freundes, wo er doch ein paar Tage zuvor noch nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass sein Freund überhaupt Eltern _hatte_. Am Ende hatte er gar keinen Grund gehabt, nervös zu sein. Sie waren in erster Linie damit beschäftigt, sich um ihren Sohn zu kümmern, und die wenigen Male, die sie sich mit ihm unterhielt, nannte Mrs. Anderson Kurt den “Jungen, der sich um Blaine gekümmert hat”. Beide Eltern waren ihm sehr dankbar, aber die Sorge um ihren Sohn, für den sie fast alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten, lenkte sie ab.

Auch viele von Blaines Freunden kamen, um ihn zu sehen. Eines Nachmittags kam sogar Sebastian Smythe vorbei. Kurt hatte an Bs Bett gesessen und seine Hand gehalten, als Sebastian das Zimmer betrat. Er warf B einen Blick zu, scharrte verlegen mit den Füßen und bat darum, einen Moment mit ihm allein sein zu dürfen. Kurt hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen und auf B hinuntergesehen, der nur lächelnd nickte.

“Er ist mein Freund, Kurt”, hatte er erklärt, also hatte Kurt Sebastian das Zimmer für ihr Wiedersehen natürlich überlassen.

Er selbst saß unterdessen mit Cooper, der sich zu einem von Kurts Lieblingsmenschen entwickelt hatte, im Wohnzimmer und wartete. Natürlich fragte er sich, was die beiden wohl zu bereden hatten. Er versuchte, nicht eifersüchtig zu sein, als Sebastian auch nach Stunden noch bei ihm war; oder als er die beiden lächelnd und mit verweinten Augen vorfand, als er zurück in Bs Zimmer ging. Oder als Sebastian B zum Abschied fest umarmte – die Umarmung dauerte viel zu lang für Kurts Geschmack.

Als Sebastian gegangen war, setzte Kurt sich wieder zu B und betrachtete ihn eingehend. “Du hast ihn vermisst.”

B lächelte ihn an und wischte sich die Augen. “Sebastian hat sich zwei Jahre lang die Schuld daran gegeben, was mir passiert ist. Es war gut, ihm zeigen zu können, dass ich wieder in Ordnung komme, und ihm zu versichern, dass es nicht seine Schuld war.

Kurt nickte.

“Und… ja, ich hab ihn wirklich vermisst.”

Kurt stockte der Atem und er senkte den Blick auf ihre verschränkten Hände.

“Ich liebe ihn nicht”, sagte B und Kurt hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. “Ich meine... nicht auf eine Art, die dir Sorgen bereiten müsste. Ich liebe ihn wahrscheinlich in etwa so, wie du Rachel oder Mercedes liebst, oder Sam.”

Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über Kurts Gesicht und er errötete und fühlte sich plötzlich verlegen wegen seiner Eifersucht. “Oh.”

“Das _musst_ du aber doch gewusst haben.”

Kurt zuckte die Schultern. “Ich liebe dich, aber... ich muss dich als Blaine immer noch kennenlernen, und ich weiß nicht, was zwischen dir und Sebastian war, bevor wir uns begegnet sind.”

“Zwischen mir und Sebastian war nichts Romantisches – seit Jahren nicht. Ich denke nicht so über ihn”, versicherte ihm B und zog Kurts Hand näher zu sich heran. “Komm her.”

Kurt beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und B küsste ihn sanft und fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. Kurts gesamter Körper entspannte sich. B hatte recht; er wusste, dass es nichts gab, worüber er sich Sorgen machen musste.

Kurt musste sich immer wieder selbst daran erinnern, dass B für ihn nur ein paar schreckliche Tage lang weg gewesen war, während _Blaine_ für mehr als zwei Jahre im Koma gelegen hatte und so viele Menschen ihn vermisst und um ihn getrauert hatten, die ihn nun endlich wiederhatten. Diesen Menschen, Blaines Familie und Freunden, musste Kurt Raum und Zeit lassen, um Blaine wiederzusehen und mit ihm zu feiern. Er musste auch B Zeit lassen, sich wieder mit seinem alten Leben vertraut zu machen.

Burt kam täglich zu Coopers Wohnung, bevor er wieder zurück zu seiner Werkstatt und zu Carole musste. B freute sich immer, ihn zu sehen und Cooper behandelte ihn wie eine Art Held. Es gefiel Kurt, zu sehen, wie gut sein Dad mit den Andersons zurecht kam, nachdem diese Familie plötzlich so wichtig für ihn geworden war.

Als Burt Kurt am Flughafen zum Abschied in die Arme nahm, eine Woche nachdem Blaine aufgewacht war, musste Kurt ihn einfach noch ein wenig fester als nötig drücken.

“Was ist los, Junge?”

“Ach... ich wollte dir nur danken. Fürs Herkommen und Helfen.”

“Eigentlich hab ich doch gar nichts gemacht.”

Kurt schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. “Allein hätte ich das nicht durchgestanden.”

Burt runzelte die Stirn. “Ich kann auch noch ein bisschen bleiben, falls du mich brauchst.”

“Nein”, lachte Kurt. “Geh heim zu Carole. Ich... ich habe B.”

Robert und Pamela Anderson bleiben über einen Monat in New York bei ihrem Sohn, und mit ihnen und den vielen Freunden von Bs alter HighSchool und von der NYU war Coopers Wohnung oft überfüllt. Kurt fühlte sich fehl am Platz und wie ein Störenfried, aber jedes Mal, wenn er darüber nachzudenken begann zu gehen und B für eine Weile allein zu lassen, da blickte der sich nach ihm um, streckte die Hand aus und wartete darauf, dass Kurt zu ihm kam und sie ergriff, um dann jedes Mal erleichtert aufzuatmen. Kurt wusste nicht, was B so beunruhigte, aber er war mehr als froh, so viel Zeit wie nur möglich an seiner Seite zu verbringen.

In diesen ersten paar Wochen traf Kurt so viele von Bs Freunden und Familienmitgliedern, dass es ihn ein wenig überwältigte, so schön es auch war, zu sehen, wie sehr B geliebt wurde. Am Ende eines besonders langen Tages voll mit Besuchern, scheuchte Cooper alle aus der Wohnung und sagte, außer der Familie müssten nun bitte alle gehen. Jemand, dessen Name Kurt vergessen hatte, ein Freund aus Blaines Studienzeit, hatte Kurt gefragt, ob sie sich zusammen ein Taxi nehmen sollten, da sie in die gleiche Richtung mussten. Kurt war erstarrt und hatte sich zu B umgedreht, der in seinem Bett bereits wieder am Einschlafen war.

“Also, Kurt gehört eigentlich zur Familie”, hatte Cooper geantwortet, ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern gelegt und ihn wieder in Bs Zimmer zurück bugsiert.

“Ich will keinen Ärgermachen”, flüsterte Kurt, als er zusah wie alle anderen die Wohnung verließen.

“Glaub mir, es wird sehr viel mehr Ärger geben, falls Blaine aufwacht und feststellt, dass du nicht hier bist.”

Kurt lächelte und anstatt sich neben B zu setzen, legte er sich neben ihn aufs Bett, um da zu sein, wenn er aufwachte.

Die NYADA hatte ihm eine kurzzeitige Beurlaubung bewilligt, und während dieser Zeit wohnte er praktisch in Coopers Wohnung, ließ B genügend Raum mit seiner Familie und seinen Freunden, aber war immer in der Nähe, falls er gebraucht wurde. Als es Zeit war, wieder zur Schule zurückzugehen, dachte er darüber nach, seinen Schulabschluss um ein Jahr zu verschieben. Wie sollte er sich auf die Schule konzentrieren, während B sich von einem zweijährigen Koma erholte?

“Ich habe mir überlegt”, sagte er eines nachmittags, während er Muster auf Bs Handrücken malte. “Vielleicht sollte ich ein Jahr an der NYADA aussetzen.”

“Was?”

Kurt blickte in Bs überraschtes Gesicht; er saß aufrecht im Bett und sah bereits so viel besser aus als direkt nach dem Aufwachen: seine Augen strahlten und seine Wangen waren voller.

“Ich meine... du kommst wieder zu Kräften und ich will mit dir zu all deinen Physiotherapiestunden gehen, und – ”

B war ganz aufgeregt und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. ”Nein Kurt. Du stehst kurz vor deinem Abschluss. Ich hasse es, dass du dir meinetwegen überhaupt hast freinehmen müssen.”

“Das macht mir nichts aus.”

“Mir aber schon”, beharrte B. “Geh an die Schule zurück. Mach deinen Abschluss. _Bitte._ ”

Kurt hatte eingelenkt, aber zwischen Schule und Arbeit nahm er sich so oft wie möglich Zeit für B. Er traf sich mit ihm für die meisten seiner Physiotherapietermine, auch wenn es schwer war, zu sehen, wie B sich abmühte und quälte, nur um seine Grundfähigkeiten zurückzuerlangen. Kurt brachte ihm aus seinen Lieblingsrestaurants Essen mit, denn B ging noch nicht wirklich viel unter Leute und er musste noch ordentlich zunehmen. Manchmal schlief Kurt auch bei B, an ihn geschmiegt und alle paar Stunden aufwachend, um sich zu vergewissern, dass B noch da war und dass es ihm gut ging. Dieser unterbrochene Schlaf an Bs Seite war auf jeden Fall um einiges erholsamer, als die Zeit, in der Kurt allein in seiner Wohnung ohne B hatte in seinem Bett schlafen müssen.

Der Tag, als Bs Therapeut ihm eröffnet hatte, er könne jetzt damit anfangen, kurze Distanzen ohne seinen Rollator zu gehen, war groß gefeiert worden. Kurt hatte ihm die Arme um den Hals geworfen und die Lippen auf seinen Mund gedrückt und B hatte Kurt die Arme um die Taille gelegt und ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Es war ihr leidenschaftlichster Kuss gewesen, seit B aufgewacht war, und als sie sich voneinander lösten, atmete Kurt heftig und wünschte sich mehr.

Sie sahen einander ständig und tauschten unentwegt kurze Blicke, Berührungen und Küsse, aber ihre körperliche Beziehung war noch nicht wieder so weit gekommen wie vorher. Kurt verspürte oft den Wunsch, B auf sein Bett niederzudrücken und jeden Zentimeter seines neu entdeckten menschlichen Körpers zu erforschen, aber das Problem war, dass er sich fürchtete, ihm wehzutun. B wurde von Tag zu Tag kräftiger und sah mehr und mehr aus wie der B, den Kurt gekannt hatte, aber er war immer noch schwach und menschlich und war noch nicht wieder ganz auf der Höhe.

Nach einem langen Tag mit Übungen und Training mit seinem Physiotherapeuten, ließ sich B neben Kurt auf das Sofa in Coopers Wohnzimmer fallen. “Das ist so anstrengend. Meine Beine sind seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr richtig bewegt worden und sie wollen mir einfach nicht richtig gehorchen. Ich bin früher _gejoggt_ , weißt du, und meine Beine waren immer stark und verlässlich. Jetzt... _Oh Gott, ich bin nur noch müde._ Warum fällt mir das alles nur so schwer.”

Kurt schaute zu, wie B schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog, als er die Arme über den Kopf streckte. Er nahm ein Sofakissen, legte es sich auf den Schoß und bedeutete B, sich mit dem Kopf darauf zu legen. B lächelte ihn an und legte sich hin, und Kurt begann, ihm in sanften Kreisbewegungen die Schläfen zu massieren. B schloss die Augen und seufzte zufrieden.

“Mag sein, dass du müde bist, aber du machst so tolle Fortschritte. Du wirst von Tag zu Tag besser und kräftiger.”

“Es ist frustrierend.” B machte die Augen auf und sah zu Kurt hoch. “Als Droid konnte ich wunderbar laufen und ich fühlte mich stark und wurde nicht so leicht müde, aber das hier... das fühlt sich an wie ein Schritt rückwärts. Es fühlt sich an wie ziemlich viele Schritte rückwärts.”

Kurt krampfte sich der Magen zusammen. Das war das erste Mal, dass er B hatte sagen hören, er vermisse es, ein Droid zu sein und es tat Kurt in der Seele weh. Vielleicht war er ja egoistisch, aber so sehr er B auch als Droid von ganzem Herzen geliebt hatte, so war er doch dankbar, dass er jetzt ein Mensch war. Jemand, mit dem er alt werden konnte, und der dieses reiche und erfüllte Leben hatte.

Kurt runzelte die Stirn und streichelte sanft Bs Haaransatz. “Ich weiß, dass du dich so fühlen musst”, sagte er mitfühlend, “aber du würdest nicht wieder ein Droid sein wollen, selbst wenn du könntest, oder doch?”

“Es wäre sowieso nicht möglich.” B gähnte. “Keiner weiß, wie ich mich überhaupt mit dem B-Serie-Droiden habe verbinden können. Es hätte eigentlich gar nicht geschehen dürfen. Und... ich denke mal... es ist schon irgendwie schön, wieder ich selbst zu sein.” Er lächelte Kurt an, dessen Herz anfing zu flattern, als hätte es Flügel.

“Du warst immer du selbst.” Kurt beugte sich hinab und küsste Bs Stirn. “Du warst immer der Mann, den ich liebe, sogar schon bevor ich gewusst hatte, dass ich dich liebe.”

B hob die Hand und streichelte mit dem Daumen über Kurts Lippen, bevor er sie wieder sinken ließ und die Augen schloss. Während Kurt mit seiner Kopfmassage weitermachte, betrachtete er B, wie er sich ausruhte, und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er liebte ihn so sehr.

“Wann wirst du wieder in unsere Wohnung ziehen?”, fragte Kurt plötzlich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als B die Augen aufriss und ihn anstarrte. “Ich vermisse dich. Ich weiß, wir sehen uns jeden Tag, aber...” Kurt hielt inne, als er Bs überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sah. “Ich meine... das heißt natürlich, nur, wenn du wieder einziehen _willst_. Für mich ist es immer noch _unsere_ Wohnung und nachdem Tracy sich entschieden hat, länger in Florida zu bleiben, können wir sie ein weiteres Jahr behalten... aber ich weiß nicht... falls du vorhast, bei Cooper zu bleiben, oder... oder ein Zimmer im Studentenwohnheim mieten willst, wenn du im Herbst wieder an die NYU gehst. Ich dachte nur... ich dachte...”

B verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln, bei Kurts Wortschwall. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin, mit dem Gesicht zu ihm, und seine honigfarbenen Augen glitzerten. “Ich habe gerade erst wieder angefangen zu laufen, Kurt.”

Kurt nickte und schluckte nervös. Er hatte zu viel vorausgesetzt.

“Und ich muss zurück nach Ohio und meine Eltern besuchen, auch wenn sie gerade erst hier waren und... wenn ich wiederkomme...” B blickte zur Seite und Kurt konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht einschätzen. Aber er hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen und schien nervös zu sein. “Können wir dann darüber reden?”

Kurt lächelte, obwohl ihm das Herz bis zum Hals klopfte. Er wusste, dass B jetzt dieses ganz neue Leben hatte und das war auch etwas Gutes, aber er hatte sich immer vorgestellt, dass er in ihre gemeinsame Wohnung zurückkommen würde. Jede Nacht lag er alleine dort und dachte darüber nach, wann B wieder heimkommen würde. Er hatte gar nicht erst in Betracht gezogen, dass er andere Vorstellungen haben könnte.

“Aber natürlich. Wir werden dann darüber reden”, sagte Kurt und sah zu, wie B sich rückwärts an die Sofalehne sinken ließ. Kurt legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Vielleicht entwickelten sich die Dinge nicht so schnell, wie Kurt es sich ausgemalt hatte, aber B war das Warten wert.

Als B nach Ohio flog, stürzte sich Kurt wieder auf die Schule und in seine Arbeit, wie er es seit Wochen nicht mehr getan hatte. Es war nicht so, als hätte er kein Leben außer B, aber er hatte sich einfach so lange so schrecklich um ihn gesorgt, dass es ihm schwer fiel, die wenige Kontrolle aufzugeben, die er hatte, und B weggehen und bei seinen Eltern bleiben zu lassen. B rief täglich an und er klang glücklich und wohlauf und das machte es Kurt etwas leichter. Aber als seine Rückkehr nach New York näherrückte, wurde Kurt zunehmend unruhig. Was, wenn B zurückkam und sagte, er wäre noch nicht bereit, wieder mit Kurt zusammenzuleben? Was, wenn er unabhängig sein wollte? Immerhin hatte er ursprünglich mit Kurt als sein Droid zusammengelebt und vielleicht wollte er jetzt mehr Freiheit und mehr Raum für sich. Oder vielleicht dachte er, ihre Beziehung entwickelte sich zu schnell. Plötzlich fiel Kurt wieder ein, was B über das Laufenlernen gesagt hatte: dass es sich anfühlte wie ein Schritt rückwärts – das hier fühlte sich an wie ein Schritt rückwärts für sie als Paar und das gefiel Kurt überhaupt nicht.

Wenn er nicht aufpasste und weiter über all die Gründe nachgrübelte, warum B nicht wieder in ihre Wohnung zurückkommen mochte, dann würde er sich ganz verrückt machen. War es vielleicht falsch gewesen, ihn einfach so zu fragen? Anstatt Bs Rückkehr einfach vorauszusetzen, konnte er ihn vielleicht ein wenig umwerben. B hatte Romantik verdient.

Am Abend bevor B nach New York zurückkam räumte Kurt gerade seine Einkäufe weg und dachte darüber nach, wie er B bitten sollte, wieder zu ihm zu ziehen. Er könnte es in eine romantische Geste verpacken; ihm zeigen, dass der Grund dafür der war, dass er wieder mit seinem Freund zusammenleben wollte; er könnte B das Gefühl geben, etwas Besonderes zu sein.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er erwartete niemanden, aber vielleicht machte Rachel mal wieder einen ihrer ‘nach Kurt sehen, um sicherzugehen, dass es ihm gut geht’-Überraschungsbesuche. Als er die Tür öffnete, stand er da wie erstarrt, weil ihm B gegenüberstand – ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht und rote Rosen in den Händen.

“B!”

“Hallo.” B lächelte ihn fast schüchtern an.

“Wie... wieso bist du hier?”

“Ich bin einen Tag früher gekommen.” Blaine zuckte die Schultern und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er auf seinen Zehen wippte. _“Ich habe dich vermisst._ ”

Kurt schaute von den wunderschönen Blumen zurück zu B, bevor er ihn fest in die Arme schloss und auf den Hals küsste. “Ich habe _dich_ vermisst.” Er wollte ihn gar nicht wieder loslassen, aber die Blumen drückten ihm unangenehm in den Rücken, wo Bs Arme ihn festhielten, weshalb er die Umarmung beendete, die Blumen in die Hand nahm und breit grinste. Während B seinen Koffer hereinrollte, ging Kurt in die Küche, um die Blumen in eine Vase zu stellen.

“Kommst du direkt vom Flughafen?”

B nickte. “Ich konnte es nicht erwarten, dich zu sehen. Ich wollte dich fragen...” Er schluckte nervös.

“Was wolltest du fragen?” Kurt arrangierte in aller Ruhe die Blumen; so entspannt war er nicht mehr gewesen, seit B nach Ohio gegangen war. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, ihn wieder hier zu haben.

“Ich... ähm, ich muss mit dir reden.”

Kurt biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte, nicht nervös auszusehen. Warum klang der Satz _‘Ich muss mit dir reden’_ immer nach schlechten Nachrichten? “Okay?”, nickte Kurt. Er nahm die Vase mit den Rosen und ging, von B gefolgt, ins Wohnzimmer. Er stellte die Blumen auf den Couchtisch und wartete darauf, dass B sich neben ihn aufs Sofa setzte.

B setzte sich und Kurt freute sich zu sehen, wie gut er ohne seine Gehhilfe zurecht kam. B beugte sich vor, die Ellbogen auf den Knien, und verschränkte seine Hände. Er schwieg eine Weile, bevor er tief durchatmete. Auch Kurt hatte die Luft angehalten. Er verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Brustkorb und umfasste seine Ellbogen – er war sich bewusst, dass es seine Verteidigungshaltung war; gewappnet für die schlechten Neuigkeiten, die B ihm gleich mitteilen würde.

“Also... wie geht es jetzt mit uns weiter?”, fragte B schließlich und blickte von seinen Händen zu Kurt auf.

Kurt schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. “Ich verstehe nicht.”

“Ich meine... du warst vorher mit B zusammen und ich bin einfach davon ausgegangen, du wolltest immer noch...” Er räusperte sich. “Ich meine, wenn du nur in meiner Nähe geblieben bist, um mich bei meiner Genesung zu unterstützen, dann verstehe ich das. Das muss seltsam für dich sein. Anders. Weil... ich nicht derselbe bin... ich bin nicht...” B hielt stammelnd inne und verstummte.

Kurt blieb der Mund offen stehen und ihm drehte sich der Magen um, als ihn die Erkenntnis dessen traf, was B ihm da zu sagen versuchte. Glaubte er wirklich, Kurt hätte ihm nur einen Gefallen tun wollen? Dass er ihn jetzt nicht mehr wollte, weil er ein _Mensch_ war? Dass er ihn jetzt mit anderen Augen sah?

“B, verstehst du wirklich nicht, was ich für dich empfinde?”, fragte Kurt leidenschaftlich und griff mit einem Kloß im Hals nach Bs Hand. Bs goldfarbene Augen fixierten ihn und Kurt hielt seinem Blick stand. “Ich _liebe_ dich.”

“Du hast B geliebt...”

“Du _bist_ B!”, sagte Kurt ungläubig; er traute seinen Ohren nicht.

“Ja, das weiß ich... aber... ich bin auch _Blaine_ , aber du nennst mich immer nur B und ich will für dich auch dieser Junge sein, in den du dich verliebt hast, aber… Ich bin jetzt viel mehr als nur...”

Kurt konnte nicht mehr zuhören. Wie konnte B nur so verunsichert sein? Er beugte sich vor, packte B an den Schultern und küsste ihn, bis er sich in seinen Armen entspannte, die Hände an Kurts Taille legte und den Kuss erwiderte. Als Kurt sich von ihm löste, hatte B hochrote Wangen und seine geweiteten Pupillen wanderten von Kurts Augen auf seine Lippen.

“Ich liebe dich”, sagte Kurt nachdrücklich. “Ich liebe dich als B. Ich liebe dich als Blaine. Ich liebe euch beide. Ich liebe dich einfach. Alles an dir. Und... ich wusste nicht, dass es dich verunsichert, wenn ich dich B nenne. Das ist nun mal der Name, den ich gewöhnt bin, aber ich weiß natürlich, dass du Blaine bist. Ich nenne dich wie immer du genannt werden willst.” Kurt war ein wenig atemlos und hoffte, dass er die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte.

Blaine lächelte und senkte den Blick auf seinen Schoß, bevor er durch seine dunklen Wimpern wieder zu Kurt aufblickte. “Es gefällt mir, wenn du mich B nennst. Es ist etwas Besonderes, dass du einen Namen für mich hast, den sonst niemand benutzt.” Er beugte sich vor und legte den Kopf an Kurts Stirn. “Ich will einfach nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast, bei mir bleiben zu müssen, nur weil ich mich noch erholen muss oder weil wir vorher schon zusammen waren.”

“Sei nicht albern, B”, sagte Kurt ernst, und seine Hände auf Bs Schultern wanderten langsam höher und umfassten seinen Nacken. “Ich bin bei dir, weil ich dich _liebe_. Ich...” Kurt schnaufte frustriert. “Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir noch verständlicher machen soll.”

B lächelte und nach und nach strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht. “Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt. So sehr. Und... wir sind also immer noch ein Paar?”

Kurt verdrehte scherzhaft die Augen. “Offensichtlich.”

B lehnte sich kichernd zurück und wischte sich die Augen, dann stand er mit zitternden Beinen auf und streckte Kurt seine Hand hin. Kurt schaute sie neugierig an, bevor er sie ergriff und ihm aus dem Zimmer folgte.

“Ich will dir was zeigen”, sagte B und zog ihn hinter sich her in sein altes Zimmer, wo er ein Keyboard an der Wand stehen hatte, das er für seinen Musikunterricht im Weiterbildungszentrum genutzt hatte. B setzte sich auf die Klavierbank und klopfte neben sich aufs Polster, damit Kurt sich hinsetzte. Kurt setzte sich und drückte sein Bein vom Knie bis zur Hüfte fest an B.

Bs Hände zitterten leicht, als er die Finger auf die Tasten legte, aber sein Lächeln war zuversichtlich. “Ich nenne es _Lied für Kurt_ _”_ , flüsterte er und fing an zu spielen.

Kurt konnte kaum atmen. Die Melodie begann erhaben und schwermütig und als B weiterspielte, wurde sie immer gefühlvoller und trieb Kurt die Tränen in die Augen, bevor sie sich in etwas Leichteres, Glücklicheres verwandelte, frei und voller Freude. Die Klänge des Liedes tanzten durchs Zimmer und Kurt beobachtete B, wie er mit geschlossenen Augen und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen spielte und sich mit ganzer Seele in die Melodie versenkte. Kurt war verzaubert.

Als er fertig war, ließ B die Finger auf den Tasten ruhen und atmete langsam aus. Die Stimmung des Liedes klang noch nach. Er drehte sich zu Kurt um und wagte nicht, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

“B...” Kurt saß verblüfft da und versuchte, die rechten Worte zu finden. Er wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen. “Das war wunderschön. Das war so... ich kann gar nicht – “

“Und genau so fühle ich für dich”, sagte B leise und hob den Blick zu Kurt. “Angefangen habe ich dieses Lied als B und fertig geschrieben habe ich es als Blaine, weil dich jede meiner Versionen liebt, Kurt.”

Kurt konnte nur glücklich lachen, B die Arme um den Hals werfen und ihn küssen.

B umfasste Kurts Gesicht mit beiden Händen und erwiderte den Kuss, und er murmelte dabei: _“Ich liebe dich, Kurt._ ” Sie lösten sich voneinander und Kurt konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln.

“Ich liebe dich auch.”

“Ich will wieder hier einziehen. Wenn du mich noch willst?”

Kurt schaute ihm tief in die Augen. “Ja”, nickte er sofort mit großen Augen. “Bitte.”

B seufzte und ließ die Schultern sinken. “Dann würde ich wirklich gern wieder heimkommen.”

Kurt fasste ihn an den Händen, zog ihn von der Bank hoch und hinüber in ihr Schlafzimmer. Als sie dort ankamen tat Kurt, was er schon hatte machen wollen, seit Blaine aufgewacht war. Er küsste ihn, bis er rückwärts auf dem Bett lag, und Kurt vergaß all seine romantischen Pläne, mit denen er eigentlich hatte versuchen wollen, ihn zum Wiedereinzug zu bewegen, und zeigte ihm stattdessen lieber, was für eine gute Entscheidung er getroffen hatte.

Kurt küsste B zunächst sanft auf den Mund und dann den Hals hinab. B überlief ein Schauer, als Kurts Hände unter sein Hemd glitten und ihn langsam auszogen. Kurt küsste jeden neuen Zentimeter nackter Haut, den er auf diese Weise enthüllte; er liebte es, wie B immer wieder erschauerte und leise stöhnte – das war neu, seit sie das letzte Mal etwas Ähnliches gemacht hatten. Es musste sich auch für B jetzt ganz anders anfühlen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie so weit gegangen waren, seit B kein Droid mehr war. Kurt hatte noch nie seine warme Haut unter den Fingern gespürt – Gänsehaut überall dort, wo Kurt ihn küsste und feine Härchen auf seinem Bauch – als er seinen Körper eingehend liebkoste. Das machte alles noch intensiver.

B unterbrach ihn nur einmal, damit Kurt seine eigenen Kleider ausziehen konnte. “Ich... ich will dich sehen”, keuchte er und kurz darauf lag Kurt auf ihm, nackte Haut auf nackter Haut, und ihr Atem vermischte sich, als sie einander erkundeten und ihre Körper sich im Einklang bewegten.

Kurt achtete darauf, langsam, behutsam und liebevoll vorzugehen, da B immer noch nicht voll bei Kräften war und er ihm auf keinen Fall wehtun wollte. B war derjenige, der das Tempo steigerte. Er jammerte und bettelte. Auch vorher schon war der Sex zwischen ihnen großartig gewesen, aber jetzt fühlte sich Kurt noch inniger mit B verbunden, als wären sie zu einem einzigen Körper verschmolzen, während sie sich gemeinsam bewegten und einander liebten.

“Ich liebe dich, Blaine”, hauchte Kurt, als er mit leicht geöffnetem Mund feuchte Küsse auf Bs Hals drückte.

B keuchte und wölbte sich ihm entgegen, um ihm noch näher zu kommen. “Ich... ich liebe dich.”

Es war viel schneller vorbei, als Kurt es sich ausgemalt hatte, weil sie einander beide so verzweifelt ersehnt hatten, aber er fand trotzdem, dass es perfekt war. Er erreichte seinen Höhepunkt mit dem Mann, den er liebte, fest in seinen Armen, während B seinen Namen rief. Als sie sich beide wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, nahm Kurt sein am Boden liegendes Unterhemd, um sie beide zu säubern, dann zog er die Bettdecke über ihre Körper hoch, denn B hatte zu zittern angefangen. Seine Haut war von einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogen, eine weitere angenehme neue Seite eines menschlichen B.

Als Kurt auf dem Rücken liegend zur Decke hinauf lächelte, schmiegte B seinen Kopf an Kurts Brust und hielt ihn fest umschlungen. Kurt hätte am liebsten vor Begeisterung mit den Füßen gestrampelt, aber stattdessen ließ er sich einfach entspannt und zufrieden von Bs warmem Körper in die Matratze drücken. Er drückte einen sanften Kuss in Bs Haar und B murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, als sie beide einschlummerten.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Kurt in Bs Armen, die Beine mit seinen verschlungen, Bs Kopf fest an seinen Hals geschmiegt. Kurt kratzte träge über Bs Rücken, vergrub die Finger in den Haaren an seinem Hinterkopf und atmete den Duft seines schlafenden Freundes ein.

Sein Magen knurrte und ihm fiel ein, dass sie am Abend vorher gar nichts gegessen hatten. Unter dem Gewicht von Bs Körper wurde es ihm zunehmend warm, aber er wollte sich trotzdem noch nicht bewegen. Selbst als er leicht zu schwitzen begann, von der Hitze, die B ausstrahlte, lächelte Kurt nur. Es war eines der vielen Dinge, die sich an B verändert hatten. Er war jetzt immer so warm und diente Kurt als sein persönlicher Heizofen. Kurt wusste, dass er B, wenn die heißen Sommermonate kämen, von sich runterschieben musste, um auch nur die Chance auf einen erholsamen Schlaf zu haben, aber jetzt im Moment war er glücklich, ihn so nah bei sich zu haben, dass er seinen Atem auf der Haut und seinen Herzschlag als gleichmäßigen Rhythmus an seinem Brustkorb spürte.

Schließlich erwachte B mit einem ausgiebigen Gähnen und schaute mit hellen, wunderschönen haselnussbraunen Augen zu Kurt hoch. “Guten Morgen.”

“Guten Morgen.”

B rutschte höher, um ihn zu küssen. Er war wie immer sofort hellwach und munter. “Woran hast du gerade gedacht.”

“Nur, dass ich den ganzen Nachmittag für uns verplant hatte. Wir sollten eigentlich nach Coney Island fahren und Riesenrad fahren.”

Bs Augenbrauen schossen begeistert in die Höhe. “Und jetzt nicht mehr? Aber ich würde so gern fahren!”

Kurt musste über seine Begeisterung lachen. “Nein, wir können trotzdem gehen, wenn du willst. Ich hab mich nur gefragt...”

“Was du willst, Kurt”, sagte B, beugte sich hinab, streichelte Kurt sanft über die Wange und küsste seinen Hals, so dass er abwechselnd kicherte und stöhnte. “Was immer du willst.”

“Mmmh...” Kurt setzte sich im Bett aufrecht hin und B folgte seinem Beispiel. “Wir müssen _‘Kurts Lied fertig schreiben’_ auf deiner Liste durchstreichen.”

B strahlte glücklich. “Und all meine Sachen in dieses Zimmer umräumen. Ich meine, mein altes Zimmer kann jetzt ein Büro oder Gästezimmer werden, oder nicht?”

“Ja, und wir sollten auch deine Sachen aus Coopers Wohnung holen”, nickte Kurt.

“Was hast du dich gefragt?”, fragte Blaine lächelnd. “Wolltest du mich um etwas bitten?”

Kurt schob ihm ein paar Locken aus dem Gesicht. “Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir noch einmal mein Lied spielst?”

B lachte mit fröhlicher Miene und zusammengekniffenen Augen. “Das können wir als erstes machen.” Er beugte sich vor und drückte Kurt einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. “So oft du willst”, sagte er leise. Kurt nahm ihn fest in den Arm und sie lehnten sich beide zurück gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes, sie trugen keinen Fetzen Stoff am Leib, aber die Sonne schien durchs Fenster und wärmte sie, und Kurt wurde bewusst, als er da saß mit dem Mann, den er liebte, in seinen Armen, dass von nun an alles nur _noch_ besser werden würde.

**~***~**


	23. Listen & Riesenräder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung von [Kapitel 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021510/chapters/9268228) der Missing Pieces-One-Shots, in denen Sunshineoptimismandangels ein paar Vorschläge ihrer LeserInnen aufgegriffen und Blicke in die nähere Zukunft geworfen hat. Wer schon mehr von mir gelesen hat weiß, dass ich eine Schwäche habe für chronologische Erzählabläufe, daher sind diese One-Shots nicht in der Original-Reihenfolge.
> 
> Danke liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für deine treue Unterstützung. Was würd ich ohne dich nur machen?! <3

An dem Tag als B wieder bei ihm eingezogen war, hatte Kurt eigentlich mit ihm nach Coney Island fahren wollen, aber am Ende hatten sie den ganzen Morgen zusammen im Bett verbracht und nachmittags Bs Sachen aus Coopers Wohnung geholt. Auch seine Eltern hatten ihm eine ganze Menge seiner Sachen mit auf den Weg zurück nach New York gegeben. Der Mensch Blaine besaß viel mehr Sachen als der Droid B, was natürlich auf der Hand lag, und Kurt machte sich glücklich daran, für ihn Platz zu schaffen. Er hatte nur eine kleine vorübergehende Krise, als ihm klar wurde, dass in seinem Schlafzimmerschrank nicht genügend Platz für all ihre Sachen war. B versicherte ihm aber, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, einen Teil der Sachen, die er nicht so oft brauchte, im Schrank des Gästezimmers unterzubringen.

Am Ende hatten sie beschlossen, nicht auch noch Coney Island in diesen Tag mit hineinzupacken, und waren daheimgeblieben, hatten gemeinsam gekocht und sich so hoffnungslos häuslich benommen, dass Kurt ganz warm ums Herz wurde. B war daheim, er war in Sicherheit und sie waren zusammen. Mehr hatte Kurt sich nicht wünschen können.

Es dauerte ein paar Wochen, bis Kurt endlich ein Wochenende mit genügend freier Zeit hatte, um nach Coney Island zu fahren. Er fühlte sich schrecklich, weil B nicht wirklich viel zu tun hatte. Im Herbst würde er an die NYU zurückgehen, aber zur Zeit hatte er ziemlich viel Freizeit. B beharrte allerdings darauf, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Er verbrachte viel Zeit damit, sich mit alten Freunden zu treffen, und besuchte sogar seine Lehrer vom Weiterbildungszentrum, die alle ziemlich  überrascht waren,  ihn als Menschen wiederzusehen. B meinte, es sei höchst unterhaltsam gewesen und Kurt  hätte es zu gern mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

Kurt hatte nicht vergessen, dass er mit B zum Riesenrad gehen wollte. Aber er hatte in der Schule noch ziemlich viel nachzuholen; er hatte einiges verpasst, während B sich erholt hatte. Er hatte es immer noch fest vor; es war in seinem Hinterkopf stets präsent. Sie hatten eben nur noch nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt.

An einem sonnigen Frühlingssonntag wachte Kurt auf, weil das Handy auf seinem Nachttisch vibrierte. Er griff danach, um zu sehen, wer ihn anrief, und schaute über seine Schulter auf den immer noch schlafenden B, dann schlich er leise aus dem Schlafzimmer, um ihn nicht zu wecken.

"Warum rufst du so früh an?", meldete sich Kurt. "Ist was passiert?"

"Ich wollte dich noch erwischen, bevor du dich für die Arbeit fertig machst", erklärte Steve, Kurts Chef. Wie sich herausstellte, wurde Kurt an diesem Tag nicht im Theater gebraucht. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als Steve sich bis Montag von ihm verabschiedete. Das bedeutete, dass Kurt unerwartet einen ganzen Tag frei hatte. Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, schlich er auf Zehenspitzen ins Schlafzimmer zurück, lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und betrachtete eine ganze Minute lang den Mann, den er liebte.

Blaines Haare waren morgens ein einziges Durcheinander und standen in alle Richtungen ab; sie waren jetzt viel lockiger als vorher. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und lag in tiefem Schlummer.

Das war der perfekte Tag, um nach Coney Island zu fahren. Kurt drückte sich vom Türrahmen ab, um Blaines To-Do-Liste aus seinem Schreibtisch zu holen. Er würde B mit einem Kuss aufwecken und dann mit dem Finger auf die Zeile _Riesenrad fahren_ tippen, um ihm zu zeigen, was sie heute unternähmen. Mit der Liste in der Hand kletterte er zurück aufs Bett und suchte nach der richtigen Seite. Als er sie gefunden hatte, sank ihm das Herz. _Riesenrad fahren_ war bereits durchgestrichen – mit einem dicken schwarzen Strich.

Kurt runzelte verwundert die Stirn, aber dann wandelte sich die Verwunderung in Enttäuschung, als ihm klar wurde, dass Blaine offenbar ohne ihn auf Coney Island gewesen war – an einem der Tage, an denen Kurt mit Arbeit und Schule beschäftigt gewesen war. Sein Blick fiel auf Bs schlafende Gestalt und er versuchte angestrengt, sich nicht verletzt zu fühlen.

Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, B so lange warten zu lassen, bis er das Gefühl hatte, er müsse ohne ihn gehen. Hatte er B enttäuscht? Kurt atmete tief ein. Es war nicht weiter schlimm. Er machte hier gerade aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten. Kurt fragte sich, ob B wohl mit Cooper gegangen war und warum er es nicht erwähnt hatte. Oder vielleicht war er ja auch mit... _Sebastian_ nach Coney Island gegangen.

Kurt verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und starrte finster auf die Liste. Er vertraute B in Bezug auf Sebastian; natürlich vertraute er ihm, aber warum hatte B dann nicht erwähnt, dass er dort gewesen war? Hatte er wirklich vor Kurt Geheimnisse?

Kurt stand vom Bett auf und legte die Liste mit einem unguten Gefühl wieder dahin zurück, wo er sie gefunden hatte. B bewegte sich im Schlaf und Kurt sah ihm zu, wie er langsam die Augen öffnete. Er gähnte und tastete mit der Hand nach Kurts Bettseite, und Kurts Herz tat einen kleinen Satz, als B ein kurzes Jammern hören ließ, weil er Kurts Seite leer vorfand. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin, rieb sich die Augen und dann sah er Kurt neben dem Schreibtisch stehen.

"Guten Morgen", sagte er lächelnd.

Kurt lächelte zurück. Na und, dann war B eben mit jemand anderem nach Coney Island gegangen und hatte Kurt nichts davon erzählt. Das tat ein bisschen weh. Aber es war nicht wirklich von Bedeutung, denn Kurt war der Einzige, der B so zu Gesicht bekam – müde und glücklich-verschlafen gähnend, während die Morgensonne durch die Vorhänge auf seine glatte, gebräunte Haut schien.

Kurt kletterte zurück aufs Bett und küsste sanft seine Lippen. B gab einen summenden Ton von sich und als Kurt sich von ihm löste folgte ihm Bs Blick. "Guten Morgen, B." Kurt strich sanft mit dem Daumen über Bs Lippen. "Ich werde uns Frühstück machen."

"Musst du nicht zur Arbeit?"

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, heute nicht. Steve hat gerade angerufen."

B strahlte. "Dann haben wir heute den ganzen Tag für uns?"

Kurt biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte. "Ich dachte mir, wir fangen an mit Pfannkuchen."

Während B duschte und sich fertig machte, ging Kurt in die Küche, um Blaubeerpfannkuchen zu machen. Es schien der richtige Tag zu sein, sich ein bisschen was zu gönnen, obwohl er das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Blaine war tatsächlich ohne ihn Riesenrad gefahren. Es klang nicht nach etwas Besonderem und er fühlte sich albern, weil es ihm so viel ausmachte, aber es war etwas gewesen, von dem sie geplant hatten, es gemeinsam zu machen und jetzt war es nicht mehr dazu gekommen. Warum nur tat das so weh?

"Was ist los?", fragte B als er in die Küche kam. Seine Haare waren noch feucht und er trug Jeans und ein blaues Henley-Shirt. So großartig B auch aussah, wenn er sich feinmachte, aber ihn in ihrer Wohnung so entspannt und lässig zu sehen, war eins von Kurts Lieblingsdingen. Erstens, weil er so anschmiegsam aussah, und zweitens weil es irgendwie etwas Intimes hatte.

"Was los ist?", fragte Kurt mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und gab eine Portion Teig in die Pfanne.

"Du hast... traurig ausgesehen, als ich in die Küche kam", antwortete B, kam um die Frühstückstheke herum, schlang Kurt von hinten die Arme um die Taille und legte das Kinn auf seine Schulter.

Kurt zuckte nur die Schultern und versuchte, nicht so verdrossen auszusehen wie er sich fühlte. Es gab keinen Grund, sich so kindisch zu benehmen.

B beugte sich vor und küsste Kurt sanft auf die Wange. "Hey, Schatz", sagte er und trotz seines Frusts machte Kurts Herz einen Satz bei dem Kosenamen. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Kurt drehte sich in Bs Armen um und küsste ihn liebevoll. Er wollte nicht auf ihn böse sein. Was immer auch der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass B ohne ihn Riesenrad gefahren war, Kurt war sicher, dass er nicht beabsichtigt hatte, ihm damit wehzutun. "Es ist nur... ich hatte gedacht, wir könnten heute nach Coney Island fahren."

Bs Gesicht strahlte sofort auf. "Wirklich?"

"Es war nur so ein Gedanke."

"Kurt! Ich würde wahnsinnig gern fahren." B strahlte so glücklich, dass Kurt nicht verhindern konnte, dass sich auch auf sein Gesicht ein zaghaftes Lächeln stahl. B runzelte die Stirn. "Aber warum siehst du so unzufrieden aus?"

Kurt löste sich seufzend aus Bs Umarmung, um die Pfannkuchen zu wenden. "Wann warst du dort?"

B stützte sich mit verschränkten Armen neben Kurt auf der Anrichte ab. "Was meinst du?"

"Ich habe gesehen, dass _Riesenrad fahren_ auf deiner Liste durchgestrichen ist", sagte Kurt ohne ihn anzusehen und versuchte, beiläufig zu klingen. B sagte nichts. "Bist du mit..." Kurt schluckte bemüht. "Mit wem bist du gegangen? Sebastian?"

"Oh Kurt, nein", rief B sofort, griff nach Kurts Arm und drehte ihn zu sich um. "Ich war mit Cooper dort bei einem meiner allerersten Besuche in New York. Ich glaube, da war ich 16 oder 17?"

"Du... du warst schon vor Jahren dort?", fragte Kurt verwirrt.

"Und ich war seitdem nicht wieder dort. Als ich ein Droid war, habe ich mich daran nicht mehr erinnert. Es sind ein paar Dinge auf der Liste, von denen ich jetzt wieder weiß, dass ich sie schon gemacht habe. Jetzt, wo ich mein Leben wieder zurückhabe." B schaute Kurt in die Augen. "Ich dachte mir, nachdem ich es schon gemacht habe, hat es nichts mehr verloren auf meiner Liste von Dingen, die ich noch nie gemacht habe."

"Oh." Kurts Schultern entspannten sich ein wenig und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Jetzt da er wusste, dass B nicht ohne ihn auf Coney Island gewesen war, fühlte er sich gleich viel besser; manchmal brauchte er ein bisschen länger, um sich wieder daran zu erinnern, wer B jetzt war. Derselbe Mann, in den er sich verliebt hatte, aber mit einer viel reicheren Vergangenheit.

"Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde mich heimlich hinter deinem Rücken mit Sebastian nach Coney Island aufmachen?", fragte B und er klang verletzt.

"Nein B... ich meinte nicht... dass du es heimlich gemacht hast. Aber ihr beiden habt eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit und ihr seid Freunde..." Kurt hielt inne und fühlte sich albern, denn natürlich wäre B nicht gegangen, ohne es ihm zu sagen.

"Ich würde nicht ohne dich gehen, Kurt", versicherte B. "Und Seb ist zwar mein Freund, aber du bist mein _bester_ Freund."

Kurt nickte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. "Ich weiß. Ich habe nur... ich vergesse manchmal, dass... nein, ich vergesse nicht, das ist nicht richtig", korrigierte er und wusste nicht, was er als nächstes sagen sollte. "Ich glaube, es gibt immer noch Seiten an dir, die ich ganz neu kennenlerne und..."

"Alles ist jetzt anders", beendete B für ihn den Satz.

"Ja", stimmte Kurt zu. "Besser. Jetzt ist alles sogar noch besser. Ich hatte einfach gar nicht erst in Erwägung gezogen, dass du schon auf Coney Island gewesen sein könntest und es vielleicht einfach vergessen hattest."

Blaine lächelte ihn an und schien Kurt seine voreiligen Vermutungen nicht übelzunehmen. "Ich bin seit Jahren nicht mehr dort gewesen."

"Aber du _warst_ schon dort. Und du bist auch schon Riesenrad gefahren."

B machte ein langes Gesicht und schaute Kurt besorgt an. "Ja, aber –"

Kurt zuckte lächelnd die Schultern. "Das macht nichts. Wir werden uns was anderes überlegen, was wir heute unternehmen können."

B schüttelte den Kopf und hielt einen Finger in die Höhe. "Warte eine Sekunde", sagte er und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Küche. Kurt schaute ihm verwundert hinterher, dann legte er die Pfannkuchen schnell auf einen Teller, bevor sie verbrannten.

Kurt saß am Küchentisch, als B zurückkam, den gelben Notizblock, auf dem seine To-Do-Liste stand, in der Hand und ein zufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Was hast du gemacht?"

Blaine setzte sich nur neben ihn, legte den Block vor ihm auf den Tisch und tippte mit dem Finger darauf. Kurt überflog die Liste bis zu der Stelle, an der _Riesenrad fahren_ durchgestrichen war, nur um zu sehen, dass etwas neues in die Zeile darüber gequetscht war. Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, als er laut vorlas: "Kurt auf einem Riesenrad küssen."

Als Kurt den Blick hob, schaute B ihn mit leicht gesenktem Kopf durch seine dunklen Wimpern hindurch erwartungsvoll an. "Ich glaube, das klingt ganz nett", sagte Kurt leichthin und bevor er wusste, was geschah, war B aufgesprungen, lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber, packte ihn an den Schultern und küsste seinen Hals. Kurt musste lachen, bis Bs Mund nach oben zu seinen Lippen wanderte und er seufzend den Kuss erwiderte. "Wir sollten uns ein paar Küsse für das Riesenrad aufheben", hauchte er, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

"Es gibt einen nie-endenden Vorrat davon, Kurt."

"Oh, na wenn das so ist..." Kurt hob die Hand, um seine Finger in Bs Haaren zu vergraben und ihn für einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich heranzuziehen.

Schließlich mussten sie aufhören, wenn sie ihr Frühstück noch essen wollten, bevor es kalt wurde. Kurt wurde ganz warm ums Herz, als sie fertig waren und B anbot, die Küche in Ordnung zu bringen, während Kurt sich fertigmachte. Sie machten sich nicht sofort auf den Weg nach Coney Island, denn sie wollten erst am Nachmittag ankommen und hofften auf einen schönen Sonnenuntergang.

Nachmittags unternahmen sie dann die einstündige U-Bahnfahrt nach Coney Island. Sie wollten nicht gleich als erstes zum Riesenrad, also fuhren sie zuerst die Water Mania Wasserbahn und spritzen mit Wasserkanonen die anderen Mitfahrer nass, während sie sich schwindelerregend im Kreis drehten. Dann gingen sie die Promenade entlang und spielten ein paar dieser kitschigen Kirmesspiele, bei denen man ein Plüschtier gewinnen konnte. Aber die Spiele mussten wohl manipuliert sein, denn so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, es gelang Kurt nicht, den riesigen Fliege-tragenden Bären für Blaine zu gewinnen.

"Ist schon gut, Kurt. Das hier ist viel besser", sagte Blaine und drückte den kleinen Plüsch-Mops, den Kurt stattdessen gewonnen hatte. "Wo sollten wir mit solch einem riesigen Bären überhaupt hin?"

"Gutes Argument", lenkte Kurt ein. "Und Margret Thatcher Dog ist wirklich süß."

Sie aßen kandierte Äpfel, hielten sich an den Händen und tauschten verliebte Wangenküsse – das Riesenrad hoben sie sich bis zuletzt auf. Als sie sich in der Schlange anstellten, war die Sonne bereits untergegangen und das Riesenrad war mit violetten, blauen und gelben Lichtern beleuchtet. Kurt hatte Bs Hand fest gepackt und wippte auf den Zehen. Das Rad war wirklich riesig... größer als Kurt erwartet hatte und plötzlich fühlte er sich etwas nervös.

B sah ihn an und lächelte begeistert, aber dann zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Es ist... größer als ich erwartet hatte."

"Warte." B drehte sich zu Kurt um. "Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du noch nie auf diesem Riesenrad warst?"

"Ich war überhaupt noch nie auf einem Riesenrad", gestand Kurt.

"Kurt!" B fing an zu lachen. "Du... du hast nie irgendwas gesagt."

"Ich wollte, dass dieser Nachmittag ganz dir gehört." Kurt zuckte die Schultern und B zog ihn in seine Arme. Kurt schmiegte sich fest an ihn.

"Du bist so wunderbar", flüsterte B. Er löste sich von Kurt und schaute ihm in die Augen. "Aber wenn es dich nervös macht, dann müssen wir's nicht unbedingt machen."

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich will ja. Ich werde mich nicht von einem Fahrgeschäft einschüchtern lassen, auf dem selbst Kinder mitfahren; außerdem steht es jetzt auch auf _meiner_ To-Do-Liste."

B machte ganz große Augen. "Du hast eine Liste?"

"Ich habe eine angefangen, als du bei deinen Eltern warst, bevor du wieder eingezogen bist. Ich habe angefangen mit Sachen, die ich mit dir zusammen unternehmen wollte... und dann hat es sich irgendwie verselbstständigt."

"Kurt Hummel!" Blaine lächelte. "Du Mann voller Geheimnisse. Wieso habe ich diese Liste noch nie gesehen?"

Kurt grinste ihn an. "Ich werde dir ein paar Sachen vorlesen." Die Warteschlange bewegte sich ein paar Schritte nach vorne und Kurt zog sein Handy heraus und scrollte durch das Display, bis er die Liste aufrief, die er dort hatte. Er überflog sie und wählte ein paar der besten Dinge aus. "Mein eigenes Rasierwasser kreieren. Beim jährlichen Schlittschuh-Ball mitfahren. An einer Schwulenparty auf Fire Island teilnehmen."

"Wow." B pfiff durch die Zähne. "Deine Liste ist womöglich noch besser als meine."

Kurt schaute ihn überrascht an. "Ist sie nicht."

"Kurt. Eins der ersten Dinge, die ich aufgeschrieben hatte, war _Eiscreme essen_."

"Na und, hast du sie etwa nicht gemocht?"

B lächelte. "Doch, hab ich."

"Und war nicht ein anderer Punkt auf deiner Liste _Kurt küssen?"_

Bs Lächeln wurde breiter. "Ja."

"Und hat dir das nicht auch gefallen?"

B errötete leicht und Kurt trat einen Schritt näher und legte ihm die Arme um den Hals. "Es hat mir sehr gut gefallen", hauchte B. Kurt küsste ihn und dann lösten sie sich schnell voneinander, als sich die Person hinter ihnen laut räusperte und sie sahen, dass die Schlange vorgerückt war.

"Was ist noch auf deiner Liste?", fragte B und nahm Kurt bei der Hand.

Kurt sah wieder auf seine Liste und ihm stockte der Atem als er die Zeile _Blaine heiraten_ entdeckte. Es war das erste, was er auf die Liste geschrieben hatte. Er blickte zu Bs goldfarbenen Augen auf; aber jetzt war nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt, diesen Punkt seiner Liste zu erwähnen – noch nicht – auch wenn Kurts Atmung sich allein bei dem Gedanken daran beschleunigte. "Ich habe hier auch _Tintenfisch essen_ stehen", sagte Kurt lächelnd und versuchte, seine Emotionen zu verbergen.

Blaine rümpfte die Nase. "Da bleib ich lieber bei Eiscreme."

Kurt schaute ihn einen Moment lang gefühlvoll an. "Danke, dass du meine Liste nicht albern findest."

"Aber natürlich nicht!" B beugte sich vor, um Kurt ins Ohr zu flüstern: "Stehen auch irgendwelche _schmutzigen_ Sachen auf deiner Liste?"

Kurt lachte und drückte seine Hand. "Abwarten und Tee trinken."

Sie rückten noch weiter vor, bis sie schließlich an der Reihe waren, in eine, wie Kurt fand, gefährlich wackelnde Gondel zu steigen. Plötzlich war er wieder nervös. "Bist du sicher, dass wir nicht hängenbleiben", fragte er leise, als Blaine den Sicherheitsbügel herunterzog.

"Und selbst wenn, es ist nicht wirklich gefährlich", antwortete B und dann erkannte er offenbar an Kurts Gesichtsausdruck, dass er das Falsche gesagt hatte. "Kurt, wir werden nicht hängenbleiben."

Kurt nickte und als sich die Gondel in Bewegung setzte, packte er Bs Hand ein bisschen fester. Das Riesenrad war zunächst langsam, dann wurde es ein klein wenig schneller, aber es war nicht wirklich eine rasante Fahrt. Als sie immer höher und höher stiegen, atmete Kurt erfreut auf. "Das ist gar nicht so schlimm."

"Nein, ist es nicht." B lächelte ihn an.

Als sie fast den höchsten Punkt erreicht hatten, lächelte Kurt B an und widmete sich dann der Aussicht. Sie war wunderschön. Unter ihnen waren die blinkenden Lichter der Promenade zu sehen, die hell erleuchteten Fahrgeschäfte, das Musikkarussell und die Lichterketten zwischen den einzelnen Attraktionen. Von hier oben sah es aus wie eine Miniatur-Märchenstadt. Als sie den höchsten Punkt erreichten, hielt das Rad für einen Moment still.

"Keine Sorge. Das ist ganz normal."

Aber Kurt war nicht mehr nervös. Er drehte sich zu B um, umfasste mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Blaine keuchte überrascht auf und legte Kurt die Arme über den Rücken, um ihn fester an sich zu ziehen, öffnete den Mund und saugte an Kurts Unterlippe. Kurt lächelte und seufzte und dann setzten sie sich auch schon wieder in Bewegung. Kurt löste sich weit genug von Blaine, um den Kopf an seine Stirn zu legen. "Ich liebe dich, B."

B atmete zitternd ein – seine weit geöffneten Augen leuchteten und seine Wangen waren gerötet. Er legte den Kopf auf Kurts Schulter und sie drehten noch ein paar Runden, bevor der Fahrleiter sie, wieder unten angekommen, aussteigen ließ. Kurt ließ Bs Hand nicht los und hüpfte begeistert, als sie ausstiegen. "Ich mag Riesenräder."

"Ich mag es, dich auf einem Riesenrad zu küssen."

"Erfolg auf der ganzen Linie!", rief Kurt kichernd und B schaute ihn auf diese besondere Art an, die Kurt glückliche Schauer über den ganzen Körper sendete.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt."

Kurt schwang ihre verschränkten Hände hin und her und dachte über den wunderschönen Nachmittag nach, den sie miteinander verbracht hatten, und über die vielen, vielen wunderschönen Zeiten, die noch vor ihnen lagen. Als er B zu einem Verkaufswagen dirigierte, der Fisch-Tacos verkaufte, dachte er auch noch einmal an den ungenannten Punkt auf seiner Liste. Es war immer noch nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt, den ersten Eintrag auf seiner To-Do-Liste zu erwähnen, aber... eines Tages... schon bald.

**~***~**


	24. Der B-Serie-Droid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung von [Kapitel 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021510/chapters/9039439) der Missing Pieces: One-Shots.
> 
> Vielen Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), für deine treue Begleitung <3

Weil Blaine früher als Kurt nachhause gekommen war, hatte er beschlossen, schon mal mit dem Abendessen für sie anzufangen. Nach seinem Abschluss an der NYADA hatte Kurt eine Rolle in einer Off-Broadway Produktion und arbeitete zusätzlich immer noch am Theater – er war so vielbeschäftigt wie noch nie. Kurt liebte es, sowohl hinter der Bühne zu arbeiten, als auch im Rampenlicht zu stehen und somit an beiden Aspekten des Theaters teilzuhaben.

Blaine freute sich, wenn er mit beschwingten Schritten nachhause kam und erschöpft aber glücklich seufzte. Aber mit Kurts Jobs und dem Start von Blaines Herbstsemester an der NYU bedeutete das auch, dass sie nicht mehr so viel Zeit miteinander hatten, wie sie es gewohnt waren, und nachdem sie heute wunderbarerweise beide den Abend frei hatten, wollte Blaine den Umstand ausnutzen und für sie kochen.

Das Klingeln seines Telefons unterbrach ihn und er beeilte sich ranzugehen. Seitdem er aus dem Koma erwacht war, war er der Meinung, es sei wichtig, immer schnell genug ans Telefon zu gehen, bevor sich die Sprachbox einschaltete. Seine Freunde und Familie hatten noch nicht wirklich aufgehört, sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen, und sie schienen es sehr zu schätzen, dass er sich konsequent mit einem fröhlichen ‘Hallo’ meldete.

Blaine klemmte sich das Telefon zwischen Schulter und Ohr und meldete sich lächelnd, während er fortfuhr eine Zucchini kleinzuschneiden.

“Monsieur Anderson”, ein starker Akzent war zu hören. “Hier ist Dr. Lemaire.”

Es war schon ein paar Monate her, seit Blaine zuletzt von dem Doktor gehört hatte. Unmittelbar nachdem er aufgewacht war, hatte er ihn ziemlich oft gesehen; Dr. Lemaire hatte alle möglichen Tests durchführen wollen, um herauszufinden, wie Blaines Verbindung mit dem B-Serie-Droiden zustande gekommen war. Aber schließlich hatte er keine überzeugenden Antworten finden können und Blaines Besuche im Labor von Smythe Industries waren seltener geworden. Er fragte sich, ob der Doktor einen weiteren Test hatte, den er durchführen wollte.

“Dr. Lemaire. Wie geht es Ihnen?”

“Gut, gut”, antwortete der Doktor schnell. “Also eigentlich... muss ich etwas mit Monsieur Hummel besprechen, aber ich kann ihn nicht erreichen.”

“Oh, er müsste auf dem Heimweg sein, aber weil er vom Theater kommt, ist sein Handy vielleicht noch ausgeschaltet.” Blaine war mit der Zucchini fertig und schaute nach, ob sie frischen Knoblauch hatten oder ob er das getrocknete Knoblauchpulver benutzen musste.

“Eigentlich ist es glaub ich ganz gut, dass ich stattdessen Sie erreicht habe”, fuhr Dr. Lemaire fort. “Sehen sie... es geht um den Droiden.”

Blaine machte den Kühlschrank zu und richtete sich auf. Er war nicht überrascht, dass der Doktor wegen des Droiden anrief, aber etwas an seinem Tonfall ließ ihn aufhorchen. “Okay...”

“Die Sache ist die: Smythe Industries haben beschlossen, die Tests mit ihm zu beenden, nachdem ich keinen Schritt weitergekommen bin, und jetzt muss sein Besitzer entscheiden, was weiter mit ihm geschehen soll.”

Blaine spürte, wie er nervös wurde und sich seine Schultern verkrampften. “Richtig... also, was hat Sebastian damit vor?”

“Rechtlich gesehen gehört er nicht den Smythes.”

“Er gehört meiner Familie?”, fragte Blaine, nahm das Telefon in die Hand und lehnte sich rückwärts an die Küchenanrichte.

“Nein, tatsächlich gehört er den Hummels. Sie haben ihn gefunden und alles unternommen, um sicherzustellen, dass er rechtlich ihnen gehört. Sie besitzen die entsprechenden Papiere. Ich habe mit Monsieur Hummel Senior gesprochen und er hat gesagt, Kurt sei derjenige, den ich fragen soll.”

“Ich... oh”, erwiderte Blaine und hob den Kopf, als er hörte, wie sich die Wohnungstür öffnete.

“Du meine Güte, Blaine”, hörte er Kurts fröhliche Stimme. “Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich für einen Tag hatte.” Er kam um die Theke herum in die Küche und lächelte, als er Blaine sah, dann sagte er tonlos, “Sorry”, als er bemerkte, dass Blaine telefonierte.

“Ich... ähm... Kurt ist hier”, sagte Blaine zu Dr. Lemaire. “Möchten Sie mit ihm reden?”

Kurt legte fragend den Kopf schief und seine Miene wurde besorgt. Blaine hielt ihm das Telefon hin. Er nahm es und bedeckte das Mikrofon mit der Hand. “Alles okay, B?”, fragte er. “Du siehst aus, als ob du dich nicht gut fühlst.” Er hob die Hand und legte sie an Blaines Wange und dann an seine Stirn.

“Es geht mir gut. Dr. Lemaire ist am Telefon. Er muss dich etwas fragen.”

“Mich?”

Blaine nickte und widmete sich wieder dem Gemüse, während Kurt mit Dr. Lemaire sprach.

Blaine hörte Kurts Seite der Unterhaltung nur halb zu, und weil Kurt irgendwann auch noch aus dem Zimmer ging, hatte er keinen Schimmer, wie er die Neuigkeit aufnahm. Blaine war nicht sicher, wie er selbst über diese Wendung der Ereignisse dachte, aber sein Magen fühlte sich an wie mit Blei ausgegossen und er musste mehrmals mit den Schultern rollen, um die Muskulatur dort zu entspannen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Kurt wieder in die Küche kam. Blaine dünstete gerade Zwiebeln und Spinat, um die Hähnchenfilets damit zu füllen. Er drehte sich nicht um.

“Also...”, sagte Kurt und Blaine gab nur ein unverbindliches Summen von sich, um zu zeigen, dass er zuhörte.

“Sie müssen wissen, was sie mit dem B-Serie-Droiden machen sollen.”

“Das hab ich gehört.”

“Ich habe ihm gesagt, wir könnten morgen vorbeikommen und... ich weiß nicht... es entscheiden?”

“In Ordnung.” Blaine nickte und schnitt die Filets in der Mitte auf, um Platz für die Füllung zu machen.

“Das riecht wunderbar, B”, sagte Kurt und stellte sich neben ihn.

“Ich dachte, ich koch uns was Feines, nachdem wir heute Abend beide daheim sind.” Blaine legte die Filets auf den Grill und schaute nach der Zucchini im Topf.

Kurt beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. “Was, denkst du, sollen wir mit dem Droiden machen?”

Endlich hob Blaine den Kopf und erwiderte Kurts Blick, dessen Augen ihn unverwandt anschauten; ein lebhaftes Blau auf der Suche nach Antworten.

Blaine zuckte seufzend die Schultern. “Er gehört dir. Du musst es entscheiden.”

Kurt schmunzelte. “Also ich finde, er gehört niemandem mehr als dir, Blaine.”

“Also...” Blaine dachte einen Moment nach. Er hatte den Droiden ein paar Mal gesehen, nachdem er aufgewacht war, und es war ein ziemlich seltsames Gefühl gewesen. Er sah ihm so ähnlich, dass es fast schon surreal war, und sich vorzustellen, dass sein Bewusstsein irgendwie in dieser Maschine gesteckt hatte? Das war absolut überwältigend. Er war dankbar, dass er den Droiden hatte benutzen können. Er hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und ihm ermöglicht, Kurt zu treffen... aber jetzt... jetzt war er eine befremdliche Erinnerung an ein Leben, das hinter ihm lag.

Er wendete den Blick von Kurts ernstem Gesicht ab. “Ich weiß nicht... ich meine, niemand kann mehr etwas mit ihm anfangen... nicht einer der Wissenschaftler des Projekts kann sich einen Reim darauf machen, wieso er funktioniert hat; was die Verbindung zwischen uns überhaupt erst ermöglicht hat... und ich möchte eigentlich nicht, dass irgendjemand ihm ein Persönlichkeitsprogramm aufspielt oder sein Erinnerungslaufwerk nutzt. Das würde bedeuten, dass irgendwo ein Android herumläuft, der aussieht wie ich...”

“Nein, ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, dass wir das nicht tun sollten”, stimmte Kurt ihm zu.

“Ich nehme an, wir könnten es einfach ihnen überlassen... ihn loszuwerden.”

Kurt zog keuchend die Luft ein und Blaine schaute ihn an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sah für einen kurzen Moment gequält aus, aber er hatte ihn schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. “Wenn es das ist, was du willst”, sagte er und lächelte, aber es schien ein wenig bemüht.

Blaine hatte ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch und plötzlich keinen Hunger mehr.

“Wir werden morgen dort vorbeigehen und es ihnen sagen”, sagte Kurt, nahm Blaine die Grillzange aus der Hand, wendete die Hähnchenfilets auf dem Grillrost, stupste Blaine mit der Hüfte an und übernahm ganz selbstverständlich das Kochen, wie es so seine Art war. Blaine nahm an, es war eine übrig gebliebene Gewohnheit aus all den Jahren, in denen er für seinen Dad gekocht hatte.

Für den Rest des Abends redeten sie nicht mehr über den B-Serie-Droiden. Blaine erzählte Kurt das Neueste aus seinen Uni-Kursen und Kurt erzählte von seiner Arbeit. Schließlich kuschelten sie sich zusammen aufs Sofa und sahen sich Wiederholungen von ‘Auf der Spur der Aliens’ an. Kurt lag auf Blaine, den Kopf auf seiner Brust, so dass Blaine den Kopf neigen und Kurt sanfte Küsse ins Haar drücken konnte. Es war Kurts Lieblings-Kuschelposition, er hatte Blaine einmal offenbart, dass er es liebte, seinem Herzschlag zu lauschen. Blaine lächelte, ließ sich entspannt in die Sofapolster sinken und verbannte alle Gedanken an den B-Serie-Droiden aus seinem Kopf.

Am nächsten Tag wartete Kurt nach Blaines Vorlesungen vor der NYU auf ihn. “Hallo Blaine!”, rief er, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er hatte zwei Kaffeebecher in den Händen und reichte Blaine einen davon, als er zu ihm kam.

Blaine hob den Becher an seine Nase und schnupperte daran, schloss die Augen und seufzte, bevor er einen Schluck nahm. “Mmmh, perfekt”, säuselte er.  
  
Kurt lachte, nahm seine Hand und schwenkte sie zuversichtlich hin und her. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Smythe Industries, um die benötigten Papiere zu unterzeichnen, damit der B-Serie-Droid zerstört werden konnte. Blaine hatte Kurt an diesem Tag noch nicht viel gesehen, weil er wegen seiner Vorlesung schon früh aufgestanden war, deshalb war er unsicher, wie er mit dieser Entscheidung umging. Allerdings schien er zur Zeit mit sich im Reinen zu sein.

Sie nahmen die U-Bahn zu Smythe Industries, wo sich der Droid befand, seit Blaine aufgewacht war. Auf dem ganzen Weg redete Kurt ununterbrochen und Blaine begann sich zu fragen, ob er sich seine ablehnende Reaktion vom Abend vorher nur eingebildet hatte.

Sie meldeten sich an der Rezeption an und Blaine war überrascht, Sebastian auf sie zu kommen zu sehen anstelle von Dr. Lemaire.

“Blaine!”, rief er erfreut, umarmte ihn und drehte sich dann lächelnd zu Kurt um, um ihm die Hand zu schütteln. Zu Blaines Kummer und gelegentlich auch Belustigung, kamen Kurt und Sebastian immer noch nicht gut miteinander aus. Allerdings waren sie Blaine zuliebe immer furchtbar höflich zueinander und obwohl es Blaine nicht gefiel, war es manchmal dennoch ganz lustig zu beobachten.

“Schön dich zu sehen, Kurt”, sagte Sebastian steif.

“Ebenso.” Kurt lächelte, aber er sah aus wie eine Katze, die eine Maus im Visier hat.

“Also dann!”, mischte sich Blaine ein, nahm wieder Kurts Hand und streichelte sie mit dem Daumen, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er hier war und dass er Kurt gehörte und dass es keinen Grund gab, sich wegen Sebastian zu sorgen. “Wo sind diese Papiere, die wir unterzeichnen müssen?”

“Also eigentlich...”, sagte Kurt leise und räusperte sich, “...darf ich ihn sehen... also den Droiden. Darf ich ihn vorher nochmal sehen?” Er schaute Blaine nicht an.

“Den Droiden?”, fragte Sebastian ungläubig.

Kurt nickte und Blaine starrte ihn überrascht an, als Sebastian sich einverstanden erklärte und sie ihm schweigend zu einem Fahrstuhl folgten, der sie in das Kellerlabor brachte. Sebastian führte sie in ein Hinterzimmer, in dem der Droid die ganze Zeit aufbewahrt worden war, und als sie den Raum betraten, sagte er, er werde draußen auf sie warten. Blaine blieb an der Tür stehen, als sie sich hinter ihnen schloss. Er war unsicher, ob er den B-Serie-Droiden wiedersehen wollte... er machte ihn nervös. Er hielt immer noch Kurts Hand, bis der vorwärts ging, seine Hand losließ und sich dem Tisch näherte, auf dem der Droid ausgestreckt lag. Er trug graue Hosen und ein weißes T-Shirt und er sah einem schlafenden Blaine frappierend ähnlich.

Blaine beobachtete Kurt, der schweigend neben dem Tisch stand und auf die Maschine hinabsah. Als Kurt nach ihrer Hand griff, sie anhob und unbewusst mit dem Daumen streichelte, hielt Blaine die Luft an. Sein Magen verknotete sich und sein Herz schien einen Schlag auszusetzen. Ohne dass er es beabsichtigte, entwischte ihm ein leises Wimmern.

Kurt drehte sich sofort zu ihm um und schaute ihn an, und was er da sah, schien ihm nicht zu gefallen, denn seine Augen weiteten sich und er ließ die schwere Hand des Droiden sofort los – sie fiel mit einem Klong auf den Tisch zurück – und eilte an Blaines Seite.

“B”, sagte er und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. “Was ist los? Du siehst aus, als würde dir gleich schlecht werden.” Blaine schluckte und holte tief Luft, als Kurt sich vorbeugte und den Kopf an seine Stirn legte. “B?”, flüsterte er noch einmal.

“Du hast immer noch Gefühle für diese Maschine”, sagte Blaine und seine Stimme war ein wenig heiser.

“Was?” Kurt nahm den Kopf ein paar Zentimeter zurück, um Blaine ins Gesicht schauen zu können. “Nein.” Er schüttelte den Kopf. “Für den Droiden? Wir könnte ich?”

“Es sieht aber so aus”, antwortete Blaine kläglich.

“Nein”, wiederholte Kurt. “Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, während du diese Maschine benutzt hast. Ich habe keine Gefühle für sie, ich habe Gefühle für dich.” Kurt lächelte. “Ich liebe dich, B, das weißt du doch.”

“Aber wie du sie angeschaut hast und… diese Hand gehalten hast. Du willst nicht, dass sie zerstört wird... ich...” Blaine konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen. Wie sollte er in solch einer Situation um Kurts Zuneigung wettstreiten.

“Blaine”, sagte Kurt ernst und legte ihm die Arme um die Schultern. “Ich liebe nicht dieses Stück Metall, das aussieht wie du.”

“Was dann... um was geht es hier?”

“Es ist nur...” Kurt seufzte und legte wieder den Kopf an Blaines Stirn. “Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, während du diesen Droiden benutzt hast. _Das_ waren deine ersten Hände, die ich gehalten habe, und die ersten... Lippen, die ich geküsst habe.”

Blaine atmete keuchend ein.

“Und ich will nichts davon zurückhaben”, redete Kurt schnell weiter. “Ich schwöre, ich will dich genau so wie du bist, sicher und gesund und menschlich. Es ist nur... ich weiß, dass diese Maschine nicht Blaine ist. Sie ist nicht du. Aber sie hat dich gerettet, weißt du? Sie hat dich zu mir gebracht. Und der Gedanke, dass sie zerstört werden soll, macht mich ein bisschen traurig.”

Blaine leckte sich die Lippen und nickte. Der Sturm der Emotionen, der in seiner Brust getobt hatte, legte sich wieder. “Dann werden wir sie nicht zerstören.” Das war ein einfaches Zugeständnis für Blaine, wenn es Kurt glücklicher machte.

“Aber B, du fühlst dich unbehaglich mit ihr.”

Blaine zuckte die Schultern, als Kurts Beteuerungen langsam Sinn für ihn ergaben. “Nur weil ich mir einen kurzen albernen Moment lang eingeredet hatte, du würdest diese Form von mir vermissen.”

“Auf keinen Fall”, versicherte Kurt.

“Dann werden wir sie nicht zerstören... vielleicht könnten wir... ich weiß nicht...” Blaine dachte einen Moment nach. “Vielleicht könnten wir sie zurück nach Lima schicken.”

Kurt hielt ihn immer noch in den Armen, aber er sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. “Lima?”

“Ich weiß, dass Sebastian sie hier nicht haben will. Und meine Eltern wollen sie auch ganz sicher nicht bei Anderson Corporation – sie würde sie nur daran erinnern, dass sie mich beinahe... beinahe...”

“Beinahe verloren hätten”, beendete Kurt für ihn den Satz und drückte ihn noch ein bisschen fester an sich.

“Wie wäre es, wenn Burt sie seiner Werkstatt behält? Ich weiß, dass er gern ein wenig an ihr herumschrauben würde; auf die Art könnte er mehr über diese hochentwickelten Droiden lernen. Dort wäre sie aus dem Weg und könnte noch für jemanden von Nutzen sein. Außerdem müssten wir uns keine Sorgen machen, dass Burt jemals auf die Idee käme, diese Maschine mit Erinnerungslaufwerken oder Persönlichkeitsprogrammen auszustatten... denn das wäre wirklich ein gruseliger Gedanke.” Blaine lächelte. “Und du müsstest sie nicht zerstören lassen.”

Kurt lächelte. “Wir müssen das nicht tun.”

“Du liebst _mich_ und nicht mein Droiden-Selbst. Das weiß ich. Für einen kurzen Moment ist nur meine Fantasie mit mir durchgegangen. Ich würde das gern für dich machen”, sagte Blaine, beugte sich vor und fing Kurts Lippen mit seinen eigenen ein. Kurt überließ sich seufzend dem warmen Kuss.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, waren Kurts Wangen gerötet und seine blauen Augen funkelten. “Habe ich schon mal erwähnt, wie wahnsinnig, von ganzem Herzen und immerwährend ich dich liebe, Blaine Anderson?”

“Möglicherweise hast du es gelegentlich erwähnt”, lächelte Blaine. So gut hatte er sich nicht mehr gefühlt, seit er gestern Dr. Lemaires Anruf erhalten hatte.

Kurt drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen. “Ich danke dir dafür.” Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und ergriff Blaines Hand. “Und du willst nicht nochmal einen Blick darauf werfen?”, fragte er und nickte zu dem Droiden hinüber.

“Hör zu Kurt, ich verstehe, dass es für dich einen sentimentalen Wert hat...”

“Es ist wie ein Andenken”, schlug Kurt vor, “an die Zeit, als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind.”

“Möglich... aber ich krieg trotzdem Gänsehaut.”

Kurt lachte. “Okay. Dann werden wir Sebastian über die Planänderung informieren. Und weißt du was?”

“Was?”, fragte Blaine und drückte Kurts Hand.

“Ich habe den restlichen Nachmittag frei und ich wüsste da ein paar Sachen, die ich gern machen würde, um dir zu zeigen, wie sehr ich dich wirklich und wahrhaftig in deiner menschlichen Form liebe.” Kurt biss sich auf die Lippe und schenkte Blaine einen vielsagenden Schlafzimmerblick.

“Oh.” Blaine konnte spüren, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. “Ja... das klingt...” Er räusperte sich, denn allein Kurts Blick genügte bereits, dass ihm ganz warm wurde. “Das hört sich wirklich gut an.”

Sie drehten sich zur Tür um, aber bevor Blaine sie öffnen konnte, hielt Kurt ihn zurück, brachte ihre verschränkten Hände an seinen Mund und küsste Blaines Finger.

“Ich liebe dich, B.”

Blaine lächelte und sein Bauch kribbelte vor angenehmer Freude. “Ich liebe dich auch.”

**~***~**


	25. Konzerte & U-Bahnen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung von [Kapitel 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021510/chapters/9172138#workskin) der Missing Pieces: One-Shots.   
> Dieses ist das vorletzte Kapitel der Geschichte, und das letzte, das einen Blick in die nähere Zukunft von Kurt und Blaine wirft. Das allerletzte Kapitel wird gewissermaßen ein kleiner Bonus sein. Danke liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für deine tolle Beta-Arbeit <3

"Rachel, ich verstehe, wieso du heute Abend nicht hier sein kannst, wirklich", sagte Kurt, der auf dem Sofa saß und seine Stiefel anzog.

"Ich will nur nicht, dass Blaine denkt, ich wüsste nicht, wie wichtig dieses Konzert ist", sagte Rachel übers Telefon.

"Das denkt er nicht." Kurt klemmte sich das Handy zwischen Schulter und Ohr, um seine Stiefel zuzuschnüren. Er musste sich beeilen, denn er wollte sichergehen, beizeiten am Veranstaltungsort anzukommen, um B vor seinem Auftritt noch viel Glück zu wünschen. Er freute sich darüber, dass auch Rachel für B da sein wollte, aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit, ihr zu versichern, dass es nicht schlimm war, wenn sie es nicht schaffte.

B hatte zwei sehr anstrengende Semester hinter sich: er hatte Rollen in zwei Theaterstücken bekommen und mehrere Konzertauftritte gehabt, und Rachel hatte so viele seiner Auftritte besucht, wie es ihr ihr eigener Terminplan ermöglicht hatte. Dieser Abend war prestigeträchtig; es war ein Wettbewerb, für den ihn einer seiner Professoren vorgeschlagen hatte. Er wurde nicht von der NYU ausgerichtet, sondern war ein Konzert- und Musikwettbewerb für die talentiertesten Künstler New Yorks. Dass ein Student wie B, der gerade erst am Ende seines zweiten Studienjahres stand, überhaupt daran teilnehmen durfte, war ein riesiger Vertrauensbeweis. Rachel wäre so gern dabei gewesen, aber sie hatte selbst einen Auftritt und dafür hatte B absolutes Verständnis.

"Natürlich würde ich mich freuen, wenn all meine Freunde kommen könnten", hatte er zu Kurt gesagt, als sie erfahren hatten, dass Rachel es nicht einrichten konnte. "Aber der einzige Mensch, den ich dort wirklich brauche, bist du."

Kurt lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran, als er mit seinen Stiefeln fertig war und sich auf den Weg machte. "Rachel, ich werde dich per Textnachricht auf dem Laufenden halten, wie er sich schlägt."

"Und wenn er gewinnt!", sagte sie.

"Es ist ein riesiger Wettbewerb; es ist eine Ehre, dort überhaupt spielen zu dürfen. Er wird wahrscheinlich nicht gewinnen", antwortete Kurt. Das sagte er bereits, seit sie von dem Konzert erfahren hatten, denn genau das war es auch, was B gesagt hatte, der jeden Gedanken an einen ersten Platz von sich wies. Und Kurt hatte mitgespielt, denn er wollte ihn nicht noch nervöser machen, aber insgeheim war er der Meinung, dass B vielleicht doch Chancen hatte zu gewinnen.

"Kurt, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung davon, wie wahnsinnig talentiert dein Freund ist? Er wird sie alle von den Socken hauen."

Kurt lächelte. "Ich weiß, Rachel... aber beschreie es lieber nicht."

Als er die Treppen zur U-Bahn hinunter ging, musste er das Telefonat beenden. Er hatte kurz darüber nachgedacht, ein Taxi zu nehmen, sich dann aber doch dazu entschieden, seine Metro-Dauerkarte zu nutzen, schließlich hatte er genügend Zeit.

Burt und Carole waren ebenfalls in New York und hatten nachmittags eine Stadtbesichtigung gemacht, während Kurt auf der Arbeit war, aber sie würden beide für die Abendvorstellung in die Konzerthalle kommen. Genau wie Elliott, Sebastian und ein paar von Bs Studienfreunden.

 _Bin auf dem Weg,_ schrieb Kurt seinem Dad. _Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn ihr dort seid._

Jeder Wettbewerber durfte ein Musikstück präsentieren und es musste ein selbst geschriebenes Original sein. Kurt wusste nicht, was B heute Abend spielen würde. Er hatte ein ziemliches Geheimnis darum gemacht und Kurt fragte sich, ob es wohl etwas ganz Neues war. Kurt liebte alle von Blaine geschriebenen Lieder – jedes einzelne war wie ein Blick in seine Seele und Kurt war um seinetwillen ganz aufgeregt. Selbst wenn er sich heute Abend nicht platzierte, war es doch eine Gelegenheit für viele Leute, etwas von seiner Arbeit zu hören, und es war eine großartige Chance für B, seine Musik ein paar wohlbekannten Namen der Musikwelt vorzuspielen.

Kurt schickte B eine kurze Nachricht. _Wie läuft's? Bist du nervös?_

B war zusammen mit den anderen Wettbewerbern bereits sehr früh zur Konzerthalle gegangen, um sich um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu kümmern. Kurt glaubte nicht wirklich, dass er nervös war; gewöhnlich machte er sich nicht viele Gedanken über seinen Auftritt, bis er vorbei war, dann aber hatte er die schlechte Angewohnheit, sich verrückt zu machen, wegen all der Dinge, die er hätte besser machen können.

 _Tatsächlich krieg ich hier grade die Krise,_ antwortete B.

Kurt lächelte und dachte, dass B wohl einen Scherz machte, dann stieg er in die U-Bahn, die ihn zu ihm brachte.

 _Das meinst du jetzt aber nicht ernst?_ , schrieb Kurt zurück.

_Meine Hände zittern so stark, dass ich kaum tippen kann._

Kurts Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Plötzlich sorgte er sich um B.

_Oh nein, Schatz! Ich bin unterwegs. Ich werde jeden Moment da sein. Du musst nicht nervös sein, du wirst das ganz großartig machen!_

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bevor Bs Antwort kam und Kurt kaute nervös auf seiner Lippe und wünschte sich, der Zug würde schneller fahren.

Endlich kam eine neue Nachricht.  _Ich habe versucht, dich anzurufen, aber es ist nur die Sprachbox angegangen._

_Ich bin in der U-Bahn. Aber B, ganz ehrlich, du wirst sie alle umhauen._

_Müsstest du nicht sagen 'Hals und Beinbruch'? ;-)_

Kurt lächelte, als er das las, und er hoffte, der Zwinker-Smiley bedeutete, dass es B besser ging.

_Also gut, Hals- und Beinbruch! Ich werde gleich da sein._

Kurt steckte sein Handy weg, hob den Kopf und sah, dass er am nächsten Bahnhof raus musste. Dann begannen im Zug plötzlich die Lichter zu flackern und er kam zischend zum Stillstand. Die abrupte Vollbremsung fuhr Kurt regelrecht in den Magen. Der Zug stand mitten im Tunnel zwischen zwei Bahnhöfen und die Leute fingen an, zu murmeln und durch die Fenster in die schwarze Dunkelheit hinauszuschauen.

Kurt blieb auf seinem Platz sitzen. Er hatte die Augen weit offen, aber noch machte er sich keine Sorgen. In spätestens einer Minute würde der Zug wieder losfahren. Aber eine Minute verging, und dann noch eine, und dann fünf. Die Leute fingen an, nervös zu werden, redeten durcheinander und wurden immer lauter.

"Achtung, Achtung", plärrte es plötzlich aus dem Lautsprecher. "Wir haben zur Zeit einen temporären Aufenthalt. Bitte warten Sie auf weitere Anweisungen."

Während der Ansage hatten alle geschwiegen, aber als keine weiteren Informationen kamen, wurde es wieder unruhig. Die Leute standen auf und riefen durcheinander. Viele kamen mit der Verzögerung gar nicht gut klar und Kurt konnte nachvollziehen, dass man klaustrophobisch wurde, wenn man in einem Tunnel feststeckte, aber er machte sich noch nicht allzu viele Sorgen. Ein paar Leute saßen nur wartend da und schauten gelangweilt aus, aber nachdem wieder ein paar Minuten vergangen waren, fingen einige an, sich richtig aufzuregen und das genügte schließlich, um auch Kurt zunehmend unruhig werden zu lassen.

Er fischte sein Handy aus der Tasche und schrieb seinem Dad. _Die U-Bahn ist liegengeblieben, ihr seid wahrscheinlich früher dort als ich._ Er wartete, aber die Nachricht ging nicht raus, sie war in der Warteschleife, und sein Handy sagte nur, dass es "sendete". _Na großartig._

Er wartete schweigend noch ein paar Minuten, dann stand er auf, um sich die Beine zu vertreten; ein bisschen Bewegung half vielleicht gegen die Rastlosigkeit. Plötzlich kam wieder ein Signal aus dem Lautsprecher und die Stimme von vorher war zu hören. "Achtung, Achtung. Wir entschuldigen uns für die Verzögerung, aber es befindet sich ein Hindernis auf dem Gleis und wir müssen warten, bis es entfernt worden ist. Vielen Dank für ihre Geduld."

Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen, bis jemand rief: "Wie lange soll das denn noch dauern?" Aber natürlich gab der Lautsprecher keine Antwort.

Kurt atmete tief durch und sah auf die Uhr. Alles war gut. Er hatte sich früh auf den Weg gemacht und hatte noch Zeit.

10 Minuten vergingen. Okay, er würde nicht früher dort sein, aber er konnte es immer noch schaffen, bevor der Vorhang sich hob.

Weitere 15 Minuten. So ein Mist. Kurt holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Alles würde gut werden. Blaine war nicht als erster dran und die anderen Teilnehmer interessierten Kurt jetzt nicht wirklich, er musste nur B hören.

Kurt hatte noch einmal versucht, eine Nachricht zu schicken, um wenigstens _irgendjemanden_ wissen zu lassen, dass es ihm gut ging und er immer noch unterwegs war, aber das Signal war einfach zu schwach.

Weitere 15 Minuten vergingen und Kurt beachtete keinen der anderen Mitfahrer mehr, obwohl sie zunehmend wütender wurden. Er ging in dem begrenzten Raum des Waggons auf und ab, während er spürte, wie Tränen seine Kehle zuschnürten und das Herz in seiner Brust laut pochte. Er würde es verpassen. Er verpasste es genau jetzt. Warum nur hatte er die verdammte U-Bahn genommen? Er hätte sich ein Taxi nehmen sollen. Was, wenn B _genau jetzt_ spielte? Was, wenn er sich Sorgen machte, dass Kurt etwas passiert war, und deshalb seinen Auftritt verpatzte? Kurt würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn er diese Chance für B ruinierte.

Er schaute auf sein Handy, um nach der Zeit zu sehen und genau in dem Augenblick ruckelte der Zug vorwärts. Ein paar Leute schrien überrascht auf und Kurt griff eilig nach einer Haltestange, um nicht hinzufallen... und dann fuhren sie weiter. Kurt gab einen Laut von sich, der halb Lachen, halb Wimmern war, weil sie endlich weiterfuhren, er aber viel zu spät war. Der Zug fuhr die kurze Strecke zum nächsten Bahnhof und Kurt drängelte die Leute, die aussteigen wollten, rücksichtslos zur Seite. Er wusste, dass alle anderen genau wie er darauf brannten, den Zug endlich zu verlassen, aber er hatte keine Zeit für Höflichkeiten.

Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge auf dem Bahnsteig und rannte die Treppe hinauf in die vollgestopften Straßen New Yorks. Er konnte sein Handy vibrieren spüren mit all den Nachrichten, die ihn nicht erreicht hatten, so lange er im Tunnel festgesessen hatte. Viele waren wahrscheinlich von Rachel, aber er nahm sich nicht die Zeit, sie zu lesen. Er rannte einfach los.

Mit schnellen Schritten schlängelte er sich zwischen den Passanten hindurch und er wurde auch nicht langsamer, als er die Konzerthalle erreichte und die Treppe hochrannte, während er seine Eintrittskarte aus der Hosentasche fischte. Der Kartenkontrolleur scannte sie im Vorbeigehen und Kurt rief ihm ein schnelles "Vielen Dank!" über die Schulter zu.

Jetzt musste er nur hoffen, dass sie ihn in den Zuschauerraum einließen und es nicht eine dieser Veranstaltungen war, in die man nicht mehr hineinkam, wenn die Türen geschlossen waren.

 _Ich komme, B!,_ dachte Kurt, als der Platzanweiser ihm ein Programm reichte und ihn glücklicherweise in den Saal ließ. Das Publikum applaudierte gerade für denjenigen, der auf der Bühne war, und Kurt stand ganz hinten im dunklen Saal, das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen von der Rennerei. Er schluckte nervös und sah, wie sich eine junge Frau auf der Bühne verbeugte. Er schlug das Programm auf und suchte nach Bs Namen.

_Hoffentlich hast du noch nicht gespielt, bitte B, bitte._

Und da war er. _Blaine Anderson – Student der NYU._ Sein Name stand erst in der zweiten Hälfte der Liste, aber nicht ganz am Ende. Das bedeutete, dass Kurt keine Ahnung hatte, ob er ihn bereits verpasst hatte oder nicht. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter unterbrach seine Gedanken und als er aufblickte, sah er seinen Dad.

"Gott sei Dank, Kurt, du hast es geschafft."

"Hat er schon gespielt?", fragte Kurt aufgeregt, aber Burt fing gleichzeitig zu reden an.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Junge?" Im schwachen Licht des Zuschauerraums konnte Kurt die Besorgnis im Gesicht seines Vaters erkennen.

"Mir geht es gut. Aber... die U-Bahn war liegengeblieben und ich konnte niemandem eine Nachricht schicken –"

"Ich hab deine Nachricht wegen des Zuges bekommen, aber erst nachdem es schon angefangen hatte", sagte Burt und seine Miene entspannte sich, als er Kurt prüfend anschaute und sah, dass er in Ordnung war. "Du solltest Blaine suchen. Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht."

"Oh Gott." Kurt drehte sich der Magen um. Er wollte sich gerade auf den Weg hinter die Bühne machen, als er wie angewurzelt stehenblieb und schnell den Kopf zurückdrehte, als die ersten Klänge des nächsten Stücks zu hören waren. Kurts Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er kannte dieses Lied.

Die Anfangsmelodie des Liedes, das B liebevoll _'Lied für Kurt'_ nannte, war zu hören. Kurt schaute wieder auf das Programm. _Blaine Anderson – Student der NYU_ , und der Name des Stückes, das er vortrug, _Lied für Kurt._

Kurt stockte der Atem. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass B das Stück präsentieren würde, das er für ihn geschrieben hatte; er hatte sogar den ursprünglichen Namen beibehalten, aber so hatte Kurt dieses Lied noch nie gehört. Anstatt sanfter Klavierklänge spielten Streicher. Kurt leckte sich über die Lippen und bemerkte, dass ein ganzes Orchester auf der Bühne war. Er ging einen oder zwei Schritte weiter nach vorne, als Celli in die Geigen einstimmten, und als eine Klaviermelodie sich über die Streicher erhob, hielt Kurt die Luft an. B saß an einem Konzertflügel und spielte mit geschmeidigen Fingern und geschlossenen Augen. Dann setzten die Bläser ein und der Klang wurde noch voller; Harmonien und Melodie und die verschiedenen Instrumente und so viel _Gefühl_.

Kurt atmete tief ein und sein Herz bebte; im gesamten Saal war kein Laut zu hören, außer dem satten Klang von Blaines Musik. Im weiteren Verlauf wurde die Melodie leichter, fröhlicher und voller, und die Stimmung wandelte sich von Melancholie über zaghafte Hoffnung in eine triumphierende Freude. Kurt musste unwillkürlich lachen, als die Melodie des Liedes – dieses Liedes, das B für _ihn_ geschrieben hatte – den Saal ausfüllte und einen Weg direkt in sein Herz fand.

Noch nie hatte er sein Lied so gehört, mit einem großen Orchester, mit so vielen Leuten, die eine Melodie spielten, die ihm gewidmet war; die Vorstellung, dass B das alles gemacht hatte, dieses Orchester-Arrangement geschrieben hatte, ohne ihm davon zu erzählen – B hatte ihn überraschen wollen und Kurt hätte es beinahe verpasst.

Das Lied wurde wieder leiser, bis am Schluss nur noch B am Flügel spielte, dann verklang es völlig mit einem fröhlichen kleinen Triller am Ende. Ein paar Herzschläge lang war es vollkommen still im Saal, dann stand das gesamte Publikum auf den Beinen und applaudierte. Kurt wischte sich Tränen von den Wangen und klatschte mit. Er jubelte sogar von seinem Platz hinten im Saal, obwohl seine Stimme von all den Freudentränen kratzig war. Kurt hätte am liebsten weiter applaudiert, selbst als alle anderen nach und nach damit aufhörten.

"Kurt."

Er drehte sich um und sah seinen Dad neben sich stehen, der auch Tränen in den Augen hatte.

 _"Das hat er für mich geschrieben"_ , flüsterte Kurt.

Burt lächelte. "Ich weiß. Jetzt geh schon zu ihm hin."

Kurt nickte und eilte aus dem Saal, aber als er die Tür erreichte, die hinter die Bühne führte, hielt ihn eine Platzanweiserin auf. "Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber dort haben nur die Künstler Zutritt."

"Aber..." Kurt schaute zuerst die Frau an und dann die Tür, die ihn von B trennte. "Mein Freund hat gerade eben gespielt."

"Oh, das war wunderschön", sagte sie lächelnd. "Wahrscheinlich mein Lieblingsstück des Abends bis jetzt, aber ich darf Sie trotzdem nicht nach hinten lassen."

"Aber ich bin Kurt", sagte er, weil er nicht wusste, wie er sie umstimmen sollte. Sie schaute ihn verständnislos an. Kurt schlug sein Programm auf und hielt es ihr hin. "Sehen Sie: _Lied für Kurt_. Ich bin Kurt und er weiß nicht mal, dass ich es gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft habe, ihn zu hören und ich muss... _Bitte_."

Die Frau warf einen Blick auf das Programm, dann blickte sie sich um, um zu sehen, ob noch jemand in der Nähe war. "Also gut." Sie machte die Tür auf. "Los, gehen Sie schon."

Kurt bedankte sich und eilte hinter die Bühne. Dort war ein ziemlicher Tumult: Leute, die ihre Stimme aufwärmten; andere, die Instrumente durch die Gegend schleppten. Kurt überblickte den gesamten Bereich und fragte sich, ob es wohl Garderobenräume gab oder ob B vielleicht schon nach vorne gegangen war, als er plötzlich jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte. Er drehte sich um und vor ihm stand B. Er sah wunderschön aus in dem Smoking, den Kurt für ihn ausgesucht hatte; seine roten Lippen standen vor Überraschung offen und sein Haar war nur ganz leicht gegelt, so dass ihm eine Locke in die Stirn hing. Und dann setzte B sich in Bewegung, eilte an den Leuten vorbei bis er Kurt erreichte und nahm ihn fest in die Arme.

"Kurt, ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Kurt und erwiderte die Umarmung. "Es tut mir so leid. Meine U-Bahn ist liegengeblieben und dabei hatte ich doch _extra früh_ herkommen wollen. Ich wusste, dass du nervös warst und ich wollte _für dich da sein_. Und ich hatte solche Angst, ich würde alles verpassen." Er lehnte sich zurück, um B ins Gesicht zu schauen. "Es tut mir so leid."

B schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast plötzlich nichts mehr geschrieben und ich wusste nicht, was passiert war."

"Es tut mir so –" Kurt wollte sich schon wieder entschuldigen, aber B lächelte nur und beugte sich vor, um ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken.

Kurt atmete überrascht ein, aber dann packte er B fester an den Schultern und erwiderte den Kuss.

Als B sich von ihm löste, legte er den Kopf an Kurts Stirn, um ihm weiterhin nah zu bleiben. "Na ja, jedenfalls hast du mir das Lampenfieber genommen, denn _daran_ hatte ich dann überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht."

_"Oh, B."_

"Hast du noch was mitbekommen? Mein Lied?"

Kurt legte B lächelnd die Arme um den Hals. "Ja, ich habe alles gehört, und B..." Der Gedanke trieb ihm schon wieder Tränen in die Augen. "Ich glaube, du weißt gar nicht, was dieses Lied für mich bedeutet. Und es dann von einem großen Orchester gespielt zu hören? B, _und du hast das gemacht_. Ich... ich komme aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus."

B errötete und senkte verlegen den Blick, dann blickte er durch seine dunklen Wimpern wieder hoch und Kurts Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Er machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, als das Handy in seiner Tasche zu vibrieren begann. Kurt seufzte. "Deine treuen Bewunderer wollen wissen, wie es gelaufen ist."

"Sag Rachel, alles war perfekt." B lächelte. "Und bitte, Kurt, verschwinde nie mehr in einer U-Bahn, ich bin noch viel zu jung für graue Haare."

"Versprochen." Kurt umfasste Bs Gesicht und küsste seine Wange. "Und ich glaube sogar, du könntest diesen Wettbewerb gewinnen."

B schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Ich habe dich, also habe ich bereits gewonnen. Ich bin der größte Glückspilz auf der Welt." Seine Augen schlossen sich mit zitternden Lidern und er küsste Kurt noch einmal.

Kurt lächelte in den Kuss und ließ sich von Bs starken Händen festhalten. Der ganze Stress und die Sorgen von vorher fielen von ihm ab. "Der Glückspilz bin ich", murmelte er an Bs Lippen.

Blaine löste sich aus dem Kuss und nahm Kurt an der Hand. "Das klären wir später – daheim."

**~***~**


	26. Freunde & Entdeckungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Zusammenfassung:** Nachdem er aus dem Koma aufgewacht ist, trifft B(laine) Rachel und Elliott wieder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung von [Kapitel 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021510/chapters/9142024#workskin) der Missing Pieces: One-Shots
> 
> Dieses Kapitel spielt inmitten des 'Epilog'-Kapitels, einige Wochen nachdem Blaine aus seinem Koma erwacht ist, aber noch bevor er nach Ohio zu seinen Eltern fliegt. Es ließ sich leider nicht an der Stelle einfügen, an die es chronologisch gehört, daher kommt es jetzt hier ganz zum Schluss als Bonus. Vielen Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für deine Begeisterung, als ich Missing Pieces als unser nächstes Projekt ausgesucht hatte, und für deine treue und stets konstruktiv kritische Begleitung. <3 <3

Kurt betrat Bs Zimmer in Coopers Wohnung gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie er frustriert seine Fliege auszog und sie auf die Kommode zu den anderen warf, bevor er sich eine neue aus dem Haufen auswählte. Er machte sich daran, sich die neue Fliege umzubinden, schien aber Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben.

Kurt biss sich auf die Lippe und trat mit einem sanften Lächeln von hinten an ihn heran. "Komm, lass mich helfen."

B drehte sich um und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. "Findest du, das ist die Richtige?" Er blickte zurück auf die Fliegen auf seiner Kommode. "Ich könnte auch die Blaue nehmen."

"Die hier gefällt mir", sagte Kurt und fing an, die lila-gelb gemusterte Fliege um Blaines Hals zu binden. "Wir haben sie zusammen ausgesucht, weißt du noch?"

Bs Wangen färbten sich rosa. "Ich erinnere mich. Wirklich, Kurt. Ich erinnere mich an alles, was ich mit dir gemacht habe, als ich den Droiden benutzt habe", sagte er ernst.

Kurt begegnete seinem Blick. "Ich weiß, dass du dich erinnerst. Es... es war auch nicht wirklich eine Frage." Kurt lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Es war eher rhetorisch gemeint. So, und fertig." Er hatte die Fliege fertig gebunden und legte B eine Hand auf die Brust, als er ihn in Augenschein nahm. Er sah einfach liebenswert aus in seinem blasslila Hemd und den dunklen Stoffhosen. Die Fliege vervollständigte das Outfit und verlieh ihm das Aussehen eines begeisterten Schuljungen.

Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er nicht wirklich begeistert aussah.

Kurt war während Bs Genesung ständig an seiner Seite gewesen, aber sie waren noch nicht wieder in ihren gewohnten Rhythmus verfallen und es fiel ihm schwer, seine derzeitige Frustration zu verstehen. "Weißt du, wir müssen das heute Abend nicht machen, wenn du dich noch nicht bereit dafür fühlst", sagte Kurt und ließ seine Hand zu Bs Nacken hinaufgleiten.

B hatte erst vor kurzem wieder angefangen, ohne Gehhilfe zu laufen und er würde bald nach Ohio zu seinen Eltern fliegen, aber vorher hatten sie geplant miteinander auszugehen. Sie wollten Bs Genesung feiern und nachdem Elliott und Rachel darum gebettelt hatten, ihn zu treffen, wollten sie alle vier gemeinsam essen gehen. Als Kurt es vorgeschlagen hatte, hatte B begeistert zugestimmt, aber jetzt schien er nicht mehr so sicher zu sein.

Kurt verdrängte das ungute Gefühl in seinem Bauch, aber er fragte sich dennoch, ob Blaines neuerliches Zögern in irgendeinem Zusammenhang stand mit dem Gespräch, das sie neulich gehabt und dann vertagt hatten – darüber, ob B wieder bei ihm einziehen würde.

"Nein, ich möchte ja gehen", versicherte B. "Aber ich..." Er blickte zu Boden und Kurt folgte seinem Blick, bis ihm auffiel, wie B nervös seine Hände knetete. Sie zitterten leicht. "Ich bin nervös", gestand er.

Kurt stockte der Atem und er ergriff sofort seine Hände. Sie waren warm und weich und sie passten so perfekt in Kurts Hände, dass der nicht anders konnte als zu lächeln. "Weswegen bist du nervös?"

"...Rachel und Elliott kennenzulernen", antwortete B und blickte immer noch zu Boden.

"Aber du hast sie doch bereits kennengelernt." Kurt zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen hoch und versuchte, Blaines Blick einzufangen.

B sah seufzend zu ihm auf. "Ich weiß... aber da war ich ein Droid. Ich habe Angst, dass sie mich jetzt seltsam finden."

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und musste lachen. Er war erleichtert, dass Bs Besorgnis nichts _mit ihnen_ zu tun hatte. "Rachel hat ihre prägenden Highschool-Jahre damit verbracht, täglich YouTube Videos von sich zu posten, in denen sie singt und die sich niemals jemand angeschaut hat. Und Elliott steht mit seiner Band auf der Bühne, nennt sich Starchild und bespringt regelrecht seinen Mikrofonständer. Diesen beiden steht kein Urteil darüber zu, was seltsam ist."

Daraufhin wanderten Bs Mundwinkeln zu einem Lächeln nach oben und _Gott,_ wie Kurt dieses Lächeln liebte. Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, dann strahlte dieses Lächeln auf Blaines menschlichen Lippen noch heller als vorher bei seiner Droiden-Version. Kurt war ein wenig süchtig nach diesem Lächeln... und nach diesen Lippen.

"Das ist wahr", räumte B ein. "Und sie waren immer nett zu mir, selbst als ich nichts weiter war als ein Droid, der hoffnungslos für seinen Besitzer geschwärmt hat."

"Sei nicht albern", sagte Kurt. "Erstens habe ich dich nie wirklich besessen, und deine Schwärmerei für mich? Alles andere als hoffnungslos. Vom ersten Tag an, als ich dich in der Werkstatt meines Dads gesehen hatte, habe ich mir vorgestellt, wie es wäre, dich zu küssen."

"Das ist nicht wahr", sagte B und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

Kurt nickte und es freute ihn, wie Bs Augen glitzerten. "Ich meine... ich habe versucht, mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, aber ich habe vom ersten Tag an für dich geschwärmt und hatte Angst, von meinem Dad dabei erwischt zu werden, wie ich mit dir flirte, wenn ich mich in der Werkstatt auf die Verkaufstheke gelehnt und dir schöne Augen gemacht habe." Kurt machte ihm demonstrativ 'schöne Augen'.

B brach in fröhliches Gelächter aus und Kurts Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Er beugte sich vor, um B auf die Wange zu küssen. "Wenn du nicht zu diesem Essen wolltest, dann würdest du es einfach sagen, oder?"

"Ich will", antwortete B bestimmt und er schien bereits viel zuversichtlicher zu sein. "Ich mag Rachel und Elliott wirklich sehr."

B küsste Kurt auf die Stirn und löste sich dann von ihm, um seine violette Anzugjacke anzuziehen. Nur B brachte es fertig, sich fast ausschließlich in Schattierungen einer einzigen Farbe zu kleiden und dabei trotzdem umwerfend gut auszusehen. Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte glücklich, als B wieder seine Hand ergriff, bereit zu gehen.

Rachel hatte das Restaurant ausgesucht – das war offensichtlich anhand der arroganten Bedienung und der hohen Preise. Sie hatte großen Erfolg am Broadway und spielte sich gern ein bisschen auf. Aber sie war auch sehr großzügig und übernahm zur Feier des Tages die Rechnung.

Als Kurt und Blaine ankamen, war Rachel schon da und begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln und einer liebevollen Umarmung. Dann hielt sie B an den Schultern auf Armeslänge von sich und betrachtete ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. "Das ist unglaublich", sagte sie.

Blaine schaute sie ein wenig schüchtern an. "Was denn?"

"Du bist es!", rief sie aus. "Du siehst genauso aus wie er, genau wie B."

Kurt sah, wie Blaine die Zähne zusammenbiss, aber nichts sagte.

"Rachel, er _ist_ B", sagte er und schaute sie vielsagend an.

"Oh, ich weiß! Ich meine damit nur, dass sein Droid wirklich beeindruckend war." Sie ergriff Bs Hände und drückte sie. "Blaine Anderson, es ist sehr schön, dich _wiederzusehen_."

Daraufhin lächelte B und sie setzten sich alle, aber er schien noch ein wenig nervös. Ein paar Minuten später stieß Elliott zu ihnen und Kurt hoffte, dass er nichts sagte, was B aufregen würde.

"Blaine!", begrüßte ihn Elliott und als B aufstand, ergriff er seine Hand und umarmte ihn gleichzeitig. "Du siehst gut aus. Kurt sagt, deine Genesung macht große Fortschritte."

Kurt lächelte und atmete erleichtert auf. Elliott war ein Geschenk des Himmels, denn er behandelte B, als gäbe es nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Während sie die Speisekarten studierten, bestellte Rachel Champagner für alle, und dann kam das Essen und als die erste Flasche leer war, bestellte sie noch eine zweite.

Im Verlauf des Abends entspannte sich B zusehends und Kurt genoss es, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er erzählte, lachte und es sich gut gehen ließ. Rachel erwähnte den Droiden noch ein weiteres Mal, als sie seine Augen mit Blaines verglich, aber diesmal schien es B nichts auszumachen. "Ganz ehrlich Blaine, deine echte Augenfarbe ist einfach wunderschön, so viel schöner als vorher."

B bedankte sich und schien sich noch mehr zu entspannen. Kurt hatte gewusst, dass alles gut gehen würde, aber gleichzeitig war er sehr dankbar, dass Rachel und Elliott so großartig waren. Natürlich mochten sie Blaine, er war schließlich absolut liebenswert, aber wenn Kurt ehrlich mit sich war, dann wäre er bereit, B zu verteidigen wenn nötig. Aber alles schien gut zu verlaufen. B hatte rosige Wangen und war ständig am Lächeln und Kurt konnte sich nicht von seinem Anblick losreißen.

"Kurt hat erzählt, dass du dich auf der NYU bewirbst?", fragte Elliott und B nickte.

"Ich habe dort studiert vor... vor dem Überfall", sagte er und tippte sich an den Kopf, als wäre ein schweres Schädelhirntrauma keine große Sache. Kurt rumorte es im Bauch. "Ich würde gern dort weitermachen, wo ich aufgehört habe. Musikkomposition und Musiktheater."

Natürlich hätte er Rachel und Elliott gegenüber nichts Besseres erwähnen können, die sich beide mit unzähligen Fragen auf ihn stürzten, über sein Studium und was er nach seinem Abschluss vorhatte. B gab ihnen dieselbe Antwort, die er auch Kurt vor Monaten gegeben hatte, als der ihn gefragt hatte, was er werden wolle. Er wollte Musik machen und Menschen helfen. Kurt konnte nicht aufhören, ihn anzulächeln.

Als sie mit dem Essen fast fertig waren, fing Rachel von ihrer Rolle als Fanny zu erzählen an und B rutschte mit dem Stuhl ein wenig näher an Kurt heran, tippte ihn mit dem Fuß an und rieb sein Bein an Kurts Wade. Das hatte gar keinen sexuellen Grund. B war einfach ein sehr taktiler Mensch und Kurt nahm an, er wollte ihm einfach nah sein. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, ergriff unter dem Tisch seine Hand und spürte sein Glück bis ins Mark.

"Weißt du, Kurt, so süß du auch warst mit B dem Droiden", sagte Rachel und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Unterhaltung, "aber jetzt hast du jemanden, mit dem du zusammen alt werden kannst."

Kurt riss die Augen auf und wurde feuerrot. "Rachel!"

Elliott kicherte leise.

"Was denn? Du hast es selbst gesagt, als wir uns alle Sorgen gemacht hatten, ob B wieder aufwacht. Du hast etwas gesagt von wegen.... du willst mit ihm alt werden!"

"Ich..." Kurt blieb der Mund offen stehen; wenn Rachel etwas getrunken hatte, hatte sie keinen Filter mehr. Er sah nervös zu B hinüber, der ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anschaute.

"Ich glaube, was ich gesagt habe war, dass B... dass..." Kurt räusperte sich. "Du hast einmal etwas Ähnliches gesagt", sagte er zu B und wünschte sich, einen Weg aus der Falle zu finden, die Rachel ihm gestellt hatte. B war noch nicht mal soweit, sich wieder ein Zusammenleben mit ihm vorstellen zu können; da mussten sie doch jetzt nicht auch noch das Thema des 'gemeinsam-alt-werdens' anschneiden. "Und ich war damals in solcher Sorge um dich", fügte Kurt an und hoffte, dass B verstand.

B lächelte und seine Augen glänzten. "Ich habe mir als Droid wirklich darüber Sorgen gemacht, dass ich nicht mit dir gemeinsam alt werden konnte, denn du hast es verdient, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der wirklich für dich da sein kann."

Am Tisch herrschte Schweigen und Kurt drückte Bs Hand und hätte zu gern gesagt: _Dieser Mensch bist du, B._ Stattdessen lächelte er ihn nur an, senkte den Blick wieder auf den Tisch und wechselte das Thema. "Also wenn B dann im Herbst die Hauptrollen in allen Uni-Aufführungen bekommt, dann müsst ihr beide zu den Vorstellungen kommen."

B kicherte und der Abend ging weiter.

Je später es wurde, umso mehr kicherte B. Kurt liebte diesen Klang. Natürlich hatte er ihn auch vorher schon lachen gehört, aber das hier war etwas anderes. Er war richtig aufgekratzt.

Als sie sich vor dem Restaurant voneinander verabschiedeten, zog B an Kurts Hand. "Komm, lass uns nachhause laufen!", sagte er laut und Kurt schmunzelte.

"Das ist eine ziemliche Strecke, B, und ich will nicht, dass du dich überanstrengst."

B strahlte ihn nur an und küsste ihn, bevor er sich lachend wieder von ihm löste. Er stolperte leicht und Kurt fasste ihn schnell am Arm, um ihn zu stabilisieren. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. B hatte gerade erst angefangen, wieder sicher zu laufen, und irgendwie benahm er sich ein wenig seltsam.

"Es geht mir gut, Kurt." B seufzte theatralisch, breitete die Arme aus und drehte den Kopf zum Himmel. "Die Nacht ist wunderschön und ich fühle mich großartig!"

Kurt betrachtete ihn lächelnd. Das Wunderschöne an dieser Nacht war B. Trotzdem – Kurt war besorgt, denn irgendetwas stimmte nicht. B senkte den Blick wieder auf Kurt, dann ging er auf ihn zu und legte die Hände an seine Taille. "Du bist so wunderschön, Kurt", sagte er und fing an, ihn unters Ohr zu küssen und dann den Hals hinab. Kurt stockte der Atem und seine Augen schlossen sich ganz von selbst.

"B", hauchte er. "Schatz, nicht hier... wir stehen mitten auf dem Gehweg."

B löste sich mit glücklich strahlendem Blick von ihm. "Na und?", grinste er und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Kurt und schaute ihn misstrauisch an. Bs Gesicht war gerötet, die Locken an seiner Stirn hatten sich aus dem Gel befreit und er schien ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen zu sein. "Du meine Güte!", lachte Kurt, als ihm endlich ein Licht aufging. "Du bist betrunken."

"Bin ich nicht", sagte B so ernst, dass Kurt schon wieder lachen musste. "Ich habe kaum was getrunken, Kurt. Nur ein bisschen... ein bisschen..."

"Champagner?", schlug Kurt vor.

"So heißt das Zeug!", sagte B, ergriff Kurts Hände und drehte sich mit ihm im Kreis.

Kurt lachte und dann schlang er schnell die Arme um ihn, als er umzufallen drohte.

"B, du verträgst keinen Alkohol", sagte Kurt und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Das ist etwas, das ich noch nicht über dich wusste."

"Mmmmmm", summte Blaine und schmiegte sein Gesicht an Kurts Hals. Es fühlte sich so gut an, Blaine so warm und fest in seinen Arm zu halten, dass es Kurt ganz egal war, dass sie hier gerade eine kleine Szene veranstalteten. "Als Droid mochte ich Alkohol nicht besonders, aber weißt du was?"

Kurt schob B rückwärts ein wenig aus dem Weg, so dass sie näher an der Außenwand des Restaurants standen. "Was denn?", flüsterte er, als B den Kopf hob, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er war so _nah_ , dass Kurts Herz einen Schlag aussetzte.

_"Champagner mag ich richtig gern"_ , sagte Blaine leise, fast so als sei es ein Geheimnis.

Kurt grinste ihn an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und B beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Kurt schloss seufzend die Augen, als Bs starke Hände sich auf seinen Rücken legten, dann öffnete er den Mund, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. B zu küssen war perfekt: seine Lippen weich und geschmeidig; die kleinen Seufzer, die Kurt Schauer bis in die Zehen jagten. Nach ein paar Minuten musste Kurt den Kuss unterbrechen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, denn Bs Hände waren tiefer und tiefer gewandert und die Sache schien sich zu mehr als nur Küssen zu entwickeln. Natürlich wäre Kurt gern über das Küssen hinausgegangen – er vermisste es, B auf diese Weise nahe zu sein – aber ihr Erstes Mal nach Blaines Koma sollte nicht _so_ verlaufen. Außerdem würde Kurt keinesfalls über Küsse hinausgehen, solange B betrunken war.

"Wir sollten dich zu Cooper nachhause bringen", sagte er leise und B nickte.

Kurt nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zum Randstein, um ein Taxi anzuhalten; es war wirklich zu weit zum Laufen. Er schaute zu B hinüber, der plötzlich müde aussah. Er hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und seine glitzernden Augen ließen Kurt nicht aus dem Blick. Kurts Herz schlug Purzelbäume, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, dass er immer noch so viel über den Menschen B lernen musste – über den Menschen Blaine Anderson.

"Liebe dich", gähnte B verschlafen, als ein Taxi anhielt.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung", sagte Kurt und stieg nach ihm ins Taxi ein. Er wusste, dass er sich mit jeder kleinen, neuen Tatsache, die er über B lernte, nur noch mehr in ihn verlieben würde.

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Ich würde mich sehr freuen über Kudos und natürlich Kommentare!!! <3


End file.
